


Осень на двоих. Чертог Пустоты

by Reya (Geromis)



Series: Осень на Двоих//Fall for two [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Death Eaters, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Humor, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Parseltongue, Protectiveness, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 111,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geromis/pseuds/Reya
Summary: В ином мире, полном магии и чародейства, всё тихо и размеренно. Королевству в королевстве беспокоиться не о чем, все невзгоды прошлых лет давно заметены под ковер и удобно забыты.Пусть Судьба безжалостна и нити её паутиной окутывают каждого, что бы ни происходило вокруг – плевать. Все беды и напасти могут лететь в бездну, если за плечом стоит лучший друг, который никогда не предаст. Любое испытание по силам, когда ты не один.Ведь так?





	1. Другой министр

Приближалась полночь.

Эдвард Каллаган снял очки в грубой оправе, помассировал уставшие глаза и, надев снова очки, вернулся к изучению бумаг. Сосредоточиться на пестрящей выжимками из законов и ссылками на архивные документы сводке аналитиков становилось сложновато. А ведь к завтрашнему выступлению перед прессой требовалось хорошенько подготовиться, да и зря, что ли, он так гнал аудиторский доклад, чтобы сейчас просто так сдаться? Нет уж. Он перевернул страницу, увидел, как много еще осталось, и бросил безнадежные попытки вникнуть в содержание.

Ещё этот кошмарный инцидент в начальной школе Данблейна. Ну что за психопат станет расстреливать детей? И почему все эти ужасы обрушились именно на голову Каллагану? Почти полгода прошло, а люди никак не успокоятся. Теперь приходится как-то с этим разбираться и успокаивать бушующую прессу.

Всё же чашечка кофе была бы не лишней.

Премьер-министр неторопливо разогнулся в своём кресле, потянулся и, закинув руки за голову, обвел тоскливым взором кабинет. За окном был слышен гул улицы и шум машин. Лондон не спал даже в полночь. Звуки стали тише, но ощущения покоя это не принесло.

«Уехать бы в горы, — мечтательно подумал Эдвард. — Недельки на две».

Он поднялся на ноги, собираясь прогуляться до комнаты отдыха. Конечно, можно было бы попросить своего секретаря, чтобы тот принёс кофе в кабинет, но Эдварду так опостылела эта комната, что он махнул рукой на условности. К тому же, кому какое дело, что творится на Даунинг-стрит 10 в двадцать минут первого ночи?

В этот поздний час рабочий кабинет Каллагана был погружен в полумрак, поэтому стоящую в тени высокую фигуру, с ног до головы укутанную в черный балахон, он заметил не сразу, и лишь когда незнакомец выступил в круг желтого света, что отбрасывала на пол настольная лампа, премьер-министр вздрогнул и остановился.

— Кто здесь? — напряженно спросил он, чувствуя, как ускоряется собственное сердцебиение.

— Не нужно так волноваться, достопочтенный первый лорд казначейства, — промурлыкал человек, улыбаясь от уха до уха, — мы же не хотим устроить вам преждевременный инфаркт, хм?

— Кто вы такой? — Каллаган рассматривал худое бледное лицо мужчины, неровную чёлку, спадающую на высокий лоб и горящие восторгом и предвкушением тёмные, а при таком освещении практически чёрные глаза, и нервничал всё больше. — Как вы сюда попали?

— О, я совершенно никто, — продолжая широко улыбаться, сказал мужчина. — Меня, можно сказать, здесь даже нет. Но. То, что я расскажу вам, может оказаться весьма полезным. Прошу, — он широким жестом указал на рабочее кресло Каллагана, — присаживайтесь.

Премьер в легком раздражении скривил губы. Незнакомец вел себя так, словно это был его кабинет!

— Что за наглость?! — рявкнул он. — Вы либо объяснитесь, либо я…

Незнакомец закатил глаза.

— Какие же вы, людишки, скучные, — он устало помассировал переносицу и коротко глянул на Эдварда: — Вы не слышали меня? Я сказал, **СЯДЬТЕ**!

Последнее слово грохотом разнеслось по кабинету, эхом отражаясь от стен. Каллагана отбросило назад и, пролетев полкомнаты, он рухнул на ковер. От удара перехватило дыхание и в груди волнами начала расползаться боль. Министр болезненно застонал и, перевернувшись на бок, уперся локтем в пол, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и избавиться от черных точек, что плясали перед глазами. Наконец, он с ужасом осознал, **что**за гость явился в его резиденцию в такой поздний час. Очень медленно он поднял голову, снова встречаясь взглядом с незнакомцем.

О существовании скрытого мира, который населяли колдуны и ведьмы, Эдвард узнал в первый его вечер в должности премьер-министра. Он помнил это, как будто все случилось вчера, и знал, что воспоминание будет преследовать его до смертного часа.

Он стоял тогда один в этом же самом кабинете и наслаждался триумфом, к которому шел столько лет, как вдруг за спиной раздалось тихое покашливание, а после с ним заговорил один из портретов на стене, объявив, что к нему сейчас явится для знакомства министр магии.

Естественно, Эдвард решил, что сошел с ума, не выдержав долгой и напряженной предвыборной кампании. Говорящий портрет привел его в ужас, но это было ничто по сравнению с ощущениями, которые он испытал, когда из камина выскочил некто, назвавшийся Корнелиусом Фаджем, и пожал ему руку. Премьер-министр не вымолвил ни слова, пока Фадж любезно объяснял ему, что на свете до сих пор тайно живут волшебники и волшебницы, и заверял, что о них совершенно не нужно беспокоиться, поскольку Министерство магии полностью берет на себя ответственность за волшебное сообщество и строго следит, чтобы немагическое население ни в коем случае не прознало о его существовании. Фадж сказал, что это весьма трудная работа, охватывающая самые разнообразные вопросы от ограничений при полетах на метле до контроля численности популяции драконов (премьер-министр хорошо помнил, как при этих словах ухватился за край стола, чтобы не упасть). Затем Фадж отечески потрепал онемевшего премьер-министра по плечу.

— Ни о чем не тревожьтесь, — сказал он. — Скорее всего, вы меня больше никогда не увидите. Я побеспокою вас только в том случае, если на нашей стороне произойдет нечто действительно серьезное, нечто такое, что может повлиять на жизнь магглов… я хочу сказать — немагического населения. В остальное же время наш принцип: живи и дай жить другим. Должен сказать, вы восприняли встречу со мной значительно лучше, чем ваш предшественник. Он пытался выбросить меня из окна, приняв за розыгрыш, подстроенный оппозицией.

Тут к Каллагану наконец вернулся дар речи.

— Так, значит… вы — не розыгрыш?

Это была его последняя, отчаянная надежда.

— Нет, — мягко сказал Фадж — К сожалению, нет. Вот, смотрите.

И он превратил чайную чашку в тушканчика.

— Но, — задохнулся премьер-министр, глядя, как тушканчик обгрызает уголок его будущей речи, — почему… почему никто мне не сказал…

— Министр магии показывается только действующему маггловскому премьер-министру, — сказал Фадж, убирая за пазуху волшебную палочку. — Мы считаем, что так надежнее с точки зрения секретности.

— Но тогда, — жалобно проблеял премьер-министр, — почему прежний премьер не предупредил меня…

На это Фадж откровенно расхохотался:

— Дорогой мой премьер-министр, а разве вы сами когда-нибудь кому-нибудь об этом расскажете?

Все еще продолжая посмеиваться, Фадж бросил в очаг щепотку какого-то порошка, шагнул в изумрудно-зеленое пламя и исчез. Эдвард стоял столбом, сознавая, что никогда, ни одной живой душе не отважится проронить хоть слово об этой встрече, потому что — кто ж ему поверит?

Он долго не мог оправиться от потрясения. Поначалу пытался убедить себя, что Фадж на самом деле всего лишь галлюцинация, вызванная недосыпом, накопившимся за время трудной предвыборной кампании. В тщетной попытке избавиться от любых напоминаний об этой неприятной встрече он подарил тушканчика племяннице, которая пришла от зверюшки в полный восторг, а затем приказал своему личному секретарю убрать из помещения портрет безобразного человечка, возвестившего о прибытии Фаджа. Но, к большому огорчению премьер-министра, удалить портрет оказалось невозможно. Его поочередно пытались снять со стены целый отряд плотников, несколько строительных рабочих, искусствовед и канцлер казначейства, но успеха не добились. В конце концов, премьер-министр махнул рукой и просто стал надеяться, что в течение оставшегося срока пребывания в должности мерзкая штуковина будет хранить молчание и неподвижность. Порой он готов был поклясться, что видел краешком глаза, как обитатель картины зевает или почесывает нос, а один или два раза тот просто уходил из рамы, оставляя грязновато-коричневый холст совершенно пустым. Но премьер-министр приноровился пореже смотреть на картину, а в случае чего, твердо говорил себе, что это просто обман зрения.

Но вот год назад, в очень похожий вечер, когда премьер-министр сидел один у себя в кабинете, портрет вновь объявил о посещении Фаджа, который тут же и выпрыгнул из камина, промокший насквозь и в состоянии полнейшей паники. Не успел премьер-министр поинтересоваться, чего ради гость поливает водой ценный аксминстерский ковер, как Фадж вытащил волшебную палочку, создал прямо из воздуха два больших бокала с янтарной жидкостью, сунул один в руку премьер-министру и пододвинул себе стул, после чего понес дичайшую околесицу про тюрьму, о которой премьер-министр в жизни своей не слыхал, про человека по имени Сириус Блэк и про какой-то неведомый Хогвартс. Все это ровно ничего не говорило премьер-министру. Фадж рассказывал о войне в волшебном мире, которую развязал некий маг, настолько ужасный, что волшебный министр даже имени его произнести не решился. Рассказал о тюрьме для волшебников, о стражах этой тюрьмы — кошмарных тварях, с которыми не пожелал бы встретиться ни одни нормальный человек, и Каллаган впервые задался вопросом «насколько нормален и если уж на то пошло демократичен этот волшебный мир, если их преступников охраняют монстры, высасывающие душу?».

Это же дикость какая-то!

А призраки в школе для детей?

Нормально ли они там живут в этом своём мире?

Каллаган тряхнул головой. Условие было «живи и дай жить другим». Ну что же. Пока всё это безумие не касается нормальных граждан Соединённого Королевства, он мог закрыть глаза на странности волшебного мира.

Спустя почти три часа разъяснений, оказалось, что все, о чем просил Фадж это распространить объявление о побеге опасного преступника и среди магглов тоже, чтобы этому Блэку негде было укрыться. Каллагана не особо интересовали внутренние неурядицы волшебников, но он согласился помочь волшебному министру, в надежде, что на этот раз его оставят в покое. По крайней мере, покидая его кабинет, Фадж обещал, что не потревожит его более.

Что же. В какой-то мере, это действительно было так.

Человек, что возвышался над ним сейчас, Фаджем явно не был. И если Каллаган хоть что-то и понимал в устройстве магического мира, он мог допустить, что этот человек вообще не имел никакого отношения к Министерству магии.

Премьер прочистил горло и поднялся на ноги, поправляя очки, чудом не слетевшие с носа во время падения. Он вернулся к столу, на ходу поправляя галстук и пытаясь придать своему лицу по возможности непринужденное выражение, будто ему все нипочем. Незнакомец, чуть склонив голову к плечу, наблюдал за ним, словно давал время перевести дух и прийти в себя.

Стараясь двигаться максимально неторопливо и уверенно, Эдвард опустился в своё кресло и, сцепив руки замком, сухо поинтересовался:

— Чем могу помочь, мистер?..

Мужчина хмыкнул.

— Имя моё вам знать совершенно необязательно, — он в два шага преодолел расстояние, отделяющее его от рабочего стола министра, и плавно опустился в гостевое кресло: — Есть вещи более насущные.

— Например? — всё так же спокойно уточнил Каллаган. От всего этого сумасшествия у него уже начала болеть голова, а человек напротив, казалось, вообще никуда не торопился и лишь с насмешкой разглядывал лицо министра.

— Уж не знаю, насколько хорошо вас проинформировали, но все же шутки ради спрошу, — сказал незнакомец, — говорит ли вам о чем-нибудь имя Волдеморт?

Эдвард моргнул.

— Полагаю, что нет, — верно расценив его молчание, заключил незнакомец. — Среди нас его имя произносить боятся.

Каллаган застыл, начиная понимать, о ком сейчас пойдет речь. Подобного поворота в разговоре он не ожидал.

— Кажется, я догадываюсь, о ком вы говорите, — прочистив горло, признался он.

— О, тогда это во многом облегчает мою задачу, — собеседник почти радостно улыбнулся. — Видите ли, совсем недавно мой господин вернулся из небытия, и в мире магии грядут любопытные события.

— **Ваш**… господин? — помедлив, переспросил Эдвард. — Не значит ли это, что вы один из этих волшебных террористов… как вас там… Пожиратель смерти, так?

«Что там к Дьяволу происходит в этом волшебном мире?!»

— О, да вы, я смотрю, куда лучше осведомлены о нашем мире, чем я полагал, — одобрительно заметил незнакомец.

— Я полагал, что Волдеморт мёртв.

— Уже нет, — мужчина улыбнулся. — Он вернулся и вскоре в мире магов начнётся новая война.

— Это весьма печально, но причем, позвольте спросить, здесь я?

Каллаган осторожно скосил глаза на волшебный портрет, в тайной надежде, что человечек на картине слышит разговор, но к его разочарованию холст был пуст. Заметив его взгляд, мужчина напротив лишь насмешливо улыбнулся.

— Не стоит отвлекаться, достопочтенный первый лорд казначейства, — протянул он. — Ваш маленький соглядатай временно в отлучке и не вернётся, пока я не позволю. Итак, — он сцепил пальцы замком, поставив локти на ручки кресла. — Коль скоро вам не нужно объяснять, насколько могущественен мой господин, перейдем сразу к делу. Вы спросили, какое отношение **наша** война будет иметь к **вам**. Ответ прост. Самое прямое. Видите ли, покуда нынешняя власть настроена поддерживать с вами исключительно добрососедские отношения, вам опасаться нечего, но скоро это изменится. И Тёмный Лорд обрушит всю свою мощь и ненависть на ваш жалкий немагический мирок.

Эдвард растерянно смотрел на волшебника напротив.

— Но… зачем?

— А разве не ясно? — мужчина пожал плечами. — Он ненавидит магглов. И когда придет день, уничтожит вас.

— И вы полагаете, мы позволим ему это?

— Вы, кажется, не совсем понимаете всю серьёзность ситуации, министр, — с издевкой протянул волшебник. — Подумайте, как просто мне было проникнуть в ваш кабинет. Я могу убить вас прямо сейчас. И ни одна живая душа не узнает, что произошло, — он выдержал небольшую паузу, давая собеседнику проникнуться всей серьезностью этого заявления, после чего с улыбкой продолжил говорить: — Один посредственный маг при должном вдохновении может превратить в пыль человек двадцать. Представьте, на что способна армия Тёмного Лорда.

Каллаган представил. По спине побежал холодок.

— Так зачем же вы сейчас здесь? — тихо осведомился он. — Если вы собираетесь угрожать, или…

— Нет-нет, расслабьтесь, господин министр, убивать вас в мои планы не входит. Я пришел с, хм, деловым предложением.

— Предложением? — Эдвард чуть расправил плечи, вот это больше походило на привычное положение дел. — Что за предложение?

— Милорд милостив к тем, кто оказал ему должное почтение и верно служит ему. Поэтому, если вы будете достаточно разумны, а вы кажетесь мне человеком неглупым, то он любезно забудет о существовании немагического мира, и вы более не услышите о войне волшебников. Всё, что нам нужно — небольшая услуга.

— Услуга?

— О да. Это сущий пустяк для человека с вашим положением, господин премьер министр, — Пожиратель смерти вытащил из кармана фотографию и, положив на стол, медленно пододвинул к Эдварду. — Милорду нужен этот человек, — сказал он. — Нам известно, что он скрывается среди магглов. От вас требуется найти его и передать нам.

Даже не взглянув на фото, Каллаган скептически изогнул бровь.

— Вы, колдуны, так могущественны, но не можете найти одного единственного человека?

— Его скрывают чары, объяснять природу которых **вам** у меня нет ни времени, ни желания, скажу лишь, что волшебник этого человека найти не может. А вот магглам это под силу.

— И это всё? Мне просто нужно выдать вам этого человека?

— Да, — мужчина широко улыбался. — Просто, не так ли?

Эдвард мгновение просто молча смотрел в тёмные глаза, после чего опустил взгляд на фото.

— Боже…но это же… просто ребенок, — прошептал он. — Зачем во имя всех святых он вам нужен?

— А это, боюсь, вас уже не касается, — в притворном сожалении вздохнул маг. — И не обманывайтесь его внешностью. Мальчишка не менее опасен, чем любой другой волшебник. Итак. Ваше решение?

— Я… — Эдвард замолчал.

Один ребенок в обмен на целую страну? Жертва того, должно быть, стоит, но с другой стороны…

— Мне мало верится, что получив этого мальчика, вы просто оставите нас в покое. Как я могу быть уверен, что выдав вам его, смогу обезопасить от вашего лорда наш, как вы говорите, немагический мир?

— Никак, увы. Но одно то, что вы готовы сотрудничать очень облегчит вашу жизнь. Милорд способен быть благодарным. Поверьте.

Эдвард покачал головой.

— Мне нужно подумать.

— Как угодно. Но времени у вас не так много. Мальчик нужен нам до конца этой недели, — мужчина поднялся на ноги. — Поэтому вы либо найдете его до воскресенья, либо, — он вдруг резко подался вперед, упираясь ладонями в гладкую столешницу, и прошипел, — мы обрушим на ваш жалкий отсталый мирок такой ужас и такое отчаяние, что вы сотню раз проклянёте свою недальновидность и нерешительность, зная, что вам дали шанс этого избежать, но вы им не воспользовались. Хорошенькой подумайте, Каллаган, что для вас важнее: жизнь одного волшебного ребенка или жизнь ваших граждан… или вашей семьи, быть может?

— Не смейте угрожать мне!

В глазах незнакомца пылало такое всепоглощающее безумие, что Эдварду вдруг стало по-настоящему страшно. Такой человек оборвет чужую жизнь, не сомневаясь ни мгновения.

— Я даже не начал ещё угрожать, господин министр, — опасно улыбаясь, прошептал тот. — Пока я лишь предостерегаю. И вам же будет лучше, если на этом наше с вами знакомство закончится.

Он оттолкнулся от рабочего стола, выпрямляясь, и чуть склонился в шутливом поклоне.

— Доброй ночи, министр.

— Постойте! — Каллаган вскочил на ноги. — Как мне с вами связаться, если я соглашусь?

— Никак, — мужчина иронично глянул на него через плечо. — Я сам с вами свяжусь. О, и я совершенно не рекомендую вам рассказывать об этой встрече нашему общему знакомому, мистеру Фаджу. Он вам не поможет. Поэтому, господин министр, если к воскресенью мальчика у вас не будет, — тут по губам волшебника расползлась странная усмешка, — можете начинать молиться этому своему воображаемому богу, потому что спасти вас сможет только чудо.

Сказав это, незнакомец бесшумно растаял в ночных тенях, словно его и не было. Каллаган обессиленно рухнул обратно в своё кресло, словно марионетка, у которой враз обрезали все ниточки. Ослабив узел галстука, он провел по лицу дрожащей рукой, пытаясь успокоиться и только сейчас в полной мере осознавая **насколько** его вымотал этот недолгий разговор. Он мало что знал об устройстве волшебного мира и много не понимал. Сейчас он был твёрдо уверен лишь в одном: человек, что приходил к нему этой ночью, опасен. И вполне возможно его угрозы весьма реальны. Бог свидетель, меньше всего на свете Эдварду хотелось встретиться с ним вновь. Эта бездонная, пламенеющая ярость в тёмных глазах волшебника, которая казалось, была направлена на весь мир, пугала его. Но что ему оставалось делать? Найти этого мальчика и отдать им? Спасет ли это немагический мир? Премьеру очень хотелось верить в это, но какие у него были гарантии?

Он снова взглянул на фото, что лежало у него на столе, словно безмолвное подтверждение того, что эта ночная встреча ему не привиделась. Эдвард рассматривал улыбающееся лицо темноволосого мальчика с ярко-зелеными глазами и размышлял, зачем вообще Волдеморту понадобился этот ребенок. На вид ему было тринадцать, может, четырнадцать лет. Что такого особенного в этом мальчике?

Испустив раздраженный вздох, Каллаган отодвинул фото в сторону и в мрачной задумчивости взглянул в окно, где дышал жизнью Лондон. Нельзя допустить, чтобы по этим улицам ходили кровожадные безумцы. Нельзя позволить, чтобы одержимые психопаты ввергли в хаос этот мир. Им вполне хватало проблем и без спятивших волшебников. Но что же делать?

Неожиданно в памяти всплыли последние слова мага.

_«Можете начинать молиться этому своему воображаемому богу, потому что спасти вас сможет только чудо»_.

Было в этом что-то… необъяснимо знакомое.

Каллагану вдруг вспомнился разговор с его предшественником в день, когда он заступил на пост премьера.

«В этом мире много безумства, — сказал тот, как-то странно глядя на Эдварда. — С одним мы вынуждены мириться, другое обязаны пресечь на корню, но есть нечто нам совершенно неподвластное. Нечто такое, о чём даже думать не хочется. В таких случаях, мой друг, я очень советую вам обратиться к этой книге. Возможно, она поможет вам найти решение. Но более всего на свете я желаю, чтобы вы никогда не оказались в такой ситуации, когда вам придется эту книгу открыть».

Эдвард мало значения придал тем словам, предполагая, что это просто такая странная манера изъяснения, сейчас же он вдруг подумал, а не о магическом ли мире говорил прошлый премьер? Хотя какой толк от обычной книжки против тех, кто способен творить такое, о чем и помыслить страшно? Помедлив, Эдвард открыл нижний ящик стола и уставился на одиноко лежащую там книгу в простой обложке из чёрной кожи.

— Чушь какая-то, честное слово, — пробормотал он. — Ну чем это поможет? — достав из ящика книгу, пробормотал он и провел пальцами по аккуратно выгравированному слову «Библия» внизу обложки. — Больше похоже на какую-то насмешку.

Открыв Священное писание, министр бездумно пролистал несколько страниц, когда из книги вдруг выпал клочок бумаги. Нахмурившись, Каллаган взял листок и покрутил в руках. Имя и номер телефона — вот и всё, что было там написано. Возможно, это не имело никакого значения. Возможно, имело. Сложно было понять, об этом ли говорил предыдущий премьер, но кроме загадочного листочка бумаги в Библии не было больше ничего примечательного.

С тихим вздохом, Эдвард убрал книгу обратно в ящик, а непонятный листок с номером телефона прикрепил скрепкой в свой ежедневник, решив разобраться с этим позднее.

Ответов у него не было. Выхода тоже. Каллаган посмотрел на фотографию и тяжело вздохнул. Похоже, самым простым сейчас будет просто сделать так, как хочет этот Волдеморт. Размышления о спасении можно оставить на «потом».

Стрелка часов неторопливо подбиралась к трём часам ночи и, пожалуй, на этом всё безумие и напряжение прошедшего дня стоило оставить позади.

Если бы только вместе с этим можно было просто забыть о ночном разговоре и не думать больше ни о волшебном мире, ни о грядущей войне.

  


* * *

Когда разрываешь собственную душу на части, нужно быть готовым к тому, что что-то может пойти ужасно не так. Когда ты могущественный тёмный маг, мечтающий о бессмертии, нужно очень осторожно относиться к собственным решениям, потому что однажды твоя гордыня и чувство собственной непогрешимости могут сыграть с тобой злую шутку.

Лорд Волдеморт всегда верил в то, что каждый его поступок — следствие тщательно взвешенных доводов и умозаключений. Еще он верил, что может предугадать любой поворот событий. Как верил, что это **он** контролирует собственную жизнь и собственную магию и все события происходят так, как **он** того захочет.

Лорд Волдеморт полагал, что никогда не ошибается.

С точки зрения большинства научных источников, душа является своеобразным хранилищем памяти, и даже то, что забыл разум, она не забудет никогда, потому что каждое из этих воспоминаний составляет саму суть человека. Кто-то даже верит, что душа способна восстановить воспоминания прошлых жизней, но доказательств этому нет.

Тем не менее, душа помнит всё.

Конечно, пока кому-то не придет в голову разорвать её на куски и распихать по магическим артефактам, с целью обрести своеобразное, но гарантированное бессмертие. Какие в этом случае воспоминания сохраняются у души уже мало кого волнует. Если основной осколок после смерти физического тела умудряется избежать перехода в иной мир, предполагается, что все накопленные при жизни воспоминания остаются в той части души, которая болтается по миру, словно призрак, пока не найдет себе подходящее тело куда можно на время вселиться и которым можно управлять. Процесс этот сложен, опасен и может занять много времени. Но любой риск стоит того, чтобы жить вечно, не так ли?

Так лорд Волдеморт думал, пока смертельное проклятье не отразилось от годовалого Гарри Поттера, полностью уничтожив его физическое тело.

Смерть груба, жестока и алчна. Она забирает весь твой жизненный опыт, твои мысли, желания, достижения и богатства. Она стирает твою личность, оставляя лишь гниющую плоть и угасающие воспоминания о том, кем ты был. Смерть делает тебя бессильным. Жалким. Ничтожным. Ты можешь взмахом руки разрушать города. Можешь ввергать в ужас сильнейших противников. Можешь сокрушать, уничтожать, править. Но когда Она встает за твоей спиной, положив бледную, костлявую руку на плечо, ты не можешь ничего сделать. Не можешь защититься и сбежать. Не можешь скрыться. Она сильнее любого смертного существа, будь он маг или человек. И Она не знает пощады.

Тёмный Лорд очень не хотел умирать. Он хотел править Смертью, а не быть её заложником и рабом.

И однажды он нашел способ обмануть её.

Он создал коллекцию крестражей, где хранились частички его души вместе с остаточными воспоминаниями, эмоциями, чувствами и мыслями, которые он переживал в определенные этапы своей насыщенной событиями жизни и от которых довольно легко отказался, как от ненужной слабости. Назначением этих крестражей было стать своеобразным якорем, который не позволит ему покинуть мир живых даже в случае если физическое тело будет уничтожено. Умно, не так ли? Предполагалось, что один небольшой ритуал создаст гомункула — жизнеспособную физическую оболочку, куда будет помещена основная частичка души, и Лорд Волдеморт спокойно продолжит своё существование и дальше. Очень просто. Немного жутковато, быть может, но осуществимо.

Но в один «прекрасный» день могущественный Тёмный Лорд узнал, что у него вскоре появится наследник. Живой ребенок. Его собственная плоть и кровь. Когда лорд понял, какой подарок судьбы получил, восторгу его не было предела. Ведь зачем нужна лишняя морока с гомункулом и ритуалом возрождения, когда можно просто привязать все крестражи и его собственную частичку души к **идеальному **сосуду? Оставалось лишь дождаться, когда ребенок появится на свет, избавиться от лишней души, провести ряд обрядов, чтобы быстро вырастить тело и предотвратить старение и распад, после чего спрятать в надежном месте. Вот и всё. Ах да. Наверное, следовало бы ещё избавиться от матери ребенка, чтобы она ничего не испортила ненароком.

План был идеален. В случае смерти, осколок души, что жил в его теле, просто перенесся бы в подготовленный сосуд. Чисто, быстро и никаких гомункулов с кровавыми ритуалами.

Темный Лорд никогда не ошибался.

Увы, предсказать силу материнской любви он был просто не способен.

Элен Арденс, мать его ребенка, сумела сбежать за месяц до рождения наследника и спланировать обряд защиты, что строился на магии жертвы. Тёмный Лорд нашел её слишком поздно и всё, что он обнаружил, это остывающее тело Элен и рунический круг, в котором мирно дремал младенец, окруженный таким мощным барьером, что Волдеморт не смог даже приблизиться к нему. Точнее к **ней**. Дитя, на которое он возлагал столько надежд оказалось не того пола. Планируя ритуал, он даже в расчёт это не брал, уверенный, что родится мальчик.

Но даже не эта глупая промашка так разозлила Тёмного Лорда.

В попытке защитить дочь, Элен прибегла к весьма радикальным методам. Магический щит, окружающий ребенка, был настолько мощным, что на его постоянное поддержание требовался **весь** резерв природной магии младенца, что превратило девочку в сквиба. Толка от ребенка теперь не было никакого. Даже если бы Волдеморт смог забрать дочь и провести ритуал, он в итоге вернулся бы к жизни в качестве женщины-сквиба.

Ну просто блеск.

Столько планов полетели коту под хвост из-за пресловутой материнской любви. Волдеморту очень хотелось вернуть к жизни Элен и снова её убить. Возможно, не один раз.

Но просто развернуться и уйти было выше его сил.

Волдеморт стоял возле рунического круга и думал. Ни одно проклятье не коснулось бы ребенка в круге, и воздействовали на девочку только мягко светящиеся магические руны. Он смотрел на руны, вычисляя формулу заклинания. Добавляя в ритуал магию жертвы, Элен планировала оградить от него не только свою дочь, но и её потомков. То есть, каждый последующий отпрыск, будь в нём хоть капля крови Элен, рождался бы с подобной защитой… и без капли магии с практической точки зрения. Досадно. Элен, будь она проклята, сумела сплести почти идеальную нить чар, основанную на кровной магии, для защиты дочери. Дочери. По губам Тёмного Лорда скользнула усмешка. О да. Он нашел её. Женская руна — маленький аккуратный вензелек над головой младенца. Элен привязала защиту к крови и, видимо, второпях добавила женскую руну. Таким образом, у защиты оказалось слабое место. Крохотное и незаметное, но все же оно было. Нужно было только добавить пару штрихов к этой безупречной магической паутине. Быстро просчитав в уме нужную формулу, Волдеморт начертил в круге две дополнительные руны: одна обнуляла защиту в случае рождения мальчика, другая привязывала душу Волдеморта к ребенку, как и было задумано.

Проект получался долгоиграющий и ненадежный, но, тем не менее, существовал крохотный шанс, что на свет появится потомок Тёмного Лорда не защищенный кровной магией, и, если это случится, Волдеморт найдет его и сделает своим сосудом. Впрочем, теперь этот план скорее существовал как запасной вариант, на случай если все остальные по какой-либо причине провалятся.

Темный Лорд никогда не ошибался.

Небольшая руна, привязавшая его душу к дочери Элен сработала, как и планировалось с самого начала. Только вот она не должна был сработать** так буквально**. Предполагалось, что связь позволит ему **почувствовать**, как падет защита кровной магии, а не зашвырнет совершенно не подготовленный к этому остаток души в тело годовалого ребенка при первом же удобном случае. Ещё предполагалось, что он сможет сохранить свою личность и воспоминания нетронутыми после переселения в новый сосуд. И что в момент переселения ребенку не будет год от роду. И что у сосуда не будет собственной души. Вообще, много чего предполагалось. Но в итоге он застрял на четырнадцать лет в теле мальчишки, даже не зная, кто он такой, пока какая-то безумная варна не собрала воедино все осколки его души, вернув вместе с тем спрятанные в них воспоминания.

И ведь он даже не думал об этом, добавляя пару собственных штрихов в магический круг Элен. Не думал о том, что сам привязал свою душу к ребенку. Не думал о том, как отразится это переселение души на его воспоминаниях. Не думал о том, что создание крестражей ослабило его душу, отрезав от неё половину чувств и воспоминаний. Не думал, что, по сути, провел два никак не связанных друг с другом ритуала, один из которых был рассчитан на то, что душа должна быть расколота, а другой — на то, что от неё должно остаться что-то побольше жалкого кусочка, которого с натяжкой хватило только на то, чтобы сохранить далекий призрак его былой личности, наглухо застрявшей в теле годовалого ребенка. В итоге основная часть его души, вместо того, чтобы, в полной мере осознавая самого себя, отправиться на поиски подходящего тела, просто «прилипла» к маленькому Томасу Арчеру. Его внуку.

Волдеморт презрительно фыркнул.

Не удивительно, что окружающие шарахались от Томаса Арчера как от огня.

Ну правда. Где это видано, чтобы дети в пять лет смотрели на мир глазами шестидесятилетнего маньяка убийцы?

Тёмный Лорд никогда не ошибался.

Кроме того мгновения, когда решил устроить погоню за бессмертием.

И того дня, когда обманул рунический круг.

И той ночи, когда он пришел в дом Поттеров с целью оборвать жизнь ребенка из пророчества.

Даже иронично, что два самых кошмарных фиаско в его жизни были связаны с магией жертвы материнской любви.

Красивый юноша с темными волосами, мягкими волнами спадающими на лоб, закрыл книгу и, откинулся на спинку кресла, обратил взгляд карих глаз к потолку, прокручивая в голове полученную информацию. Картина, которая складывалась из его умозаключений, выходила весьма занятная, только вот сейчас он был куда больше поглощен попытками подобрать наиболее подходящий эпитет, способный достаточно полно описать его собственную глупость. Эпитета, увы, не находилось.

«Назовем это **беспрецедентной** тупостью», — мрачно решил он.

Оставался другой вопрос. Что случилось со второй душой?

Исходя из распространённого мнения, что душа — субстанция скорее всего гибкая и податливая, можно предположить, что в момент слияния с основным осколком души Волдеморта эта целостная и гибкая субстанция абсорбировала инородный объект и смешалась с ним.

Но в этом случае выходило, что под влияние второй души должна была попасть личность Тёмного Лорда, трансформировавшись во что-то иное. Но никаких особых перемен в своём характере он не ощущал.

Таким образом, выходило, что осознанный осколок души Волдеморта подавил вторую душу, наложив на несформированную личность ребенка собственные черты. То есть все эти годы он был собой и для полного становления прошлой личности не хватало лишь воспоминаний, которые вернулись к нему вместе с остальными осколками души.

Он нахмурился.

Это напоминало ему о том, что крестражей у него больше не было и он, честно говоря, не был уверен, сможет ли сделать новые, не повлияв тем самым на заново воссозданную личность.

Исходя из всех этих рассуждений, напрашивался только один вывод.

Затеяв весь этот вертеп с сосудами и крестражами несколько десятилетий назад, он сильно переоценил собственные интеллектуальные способности.

— Определенно **беспрецедентная** тупость, — вслух заключил он, закрывая глаза.

Теперь он мало того что остался без крестражей, так ещё и застрял в теле пятнадцатилетнего подростка.

— Ну просто великолепно.

«Интересно, — подумал он, — сколько душ тогда теперь в этом теле? Две? Или одна, но сильно сбитая с толку?»

По крайней мере, его магия была на месте и, казалось, если только это возможно, стала ещё сильнее. Осталось избавиться от министерского заклинания Надзора и спланировать свои дальнейшие шаги. Теперь, когда он был точно уверен, что слияние душ не повредит ему, его магии или его рассудку, можно было сосредоточиться на делах насущных.

Например, на сборе информации и созыве Пожирателей. Или… его взгляд упал на стопку конвертов на кофейном столике, на том, что ему делать с Поттером. Мальчишка буквально **душил** его корреспонденцией в последние дни, чем страшно раздражал.

После приезда в этот забытый богом маггловский городишко, Том уехал практически на следующий же день, обосновавшись у Хельги Долоховой. Старая ведьма казалась весьма неплохим вариантом. Во-первых, в её доме Том мог беспрепятственно колдовать. Во-вторых, ей было совершенно безразлично, куда и зачем он уходит каждый день. А в-третьих, тут не было Поттера. Конечно, пришлось внушить мальчишке, что у магглов ему будет безопаснее, чтобы он не увязался следом, но зато теперь он был избавлен от навязчивого общества Мальчика-Который-Увы-Выжил. И пристального внимания соглядатаев Дамблдора, которые караулили Поттера. Хорошо. Но не идеально.

С каждым днем он все больше убеждался, что изображать Томаса Арчера и одновременно быть Лордом Волдемортом — дело хлопотное. Постоянно приходилось как-то лавировать между двумя личностями и чётко контролировать не только свой график жизни, но и свое поведение. Нужно было срочно разграничить две эти жизни, пока он окончательно не свел себя с ума. И решение было. Оно хранилось в одном из его тайников, и Том планировал добраться до него, как только избавится от заклинания Надзора, а на это, к сожалению, тоже требовалось время.

Помимо прочего, приходилось разбираться с защитными чарами поместья Риддлов и приводить особняк в порядок. Даже с учетом того, что Питер теперь там был не один, процесс подготовки дома затягивался. А нужно было ещё столько сделать и успеть, пока не закончились эти два коротких месяца лета, ведь в сентябре, если, конечно, не отказываться от идеи и дальше изображать Арчера, он окажется практически заперт в Хогвартсе и к этому моменту у него должно быть всё готово.

Тёмный Лорд тоскливо вздохнул, выглянув в окно на залитую солнцем улицу. Порой он даже скучал по тем временам, когда жил простой незатейливой жизнью Томаса Арчера и все лето мог бесцельно болтаться по улицам или читать книжки.

Но Томас Арчер не планировал государственного переворота. Томас Арчер был скучной посредственностью. Жалкой тенью Тёмного Лорда, вынужденной влачить унылое, серое существование в роли лучшего друга Гарри Поттера, не способной даже осознать своего величия. Своей значимости. Томас Арчер был потерянными четырнадцатью годами жизни, о которых даже вспоминать было тошно. Он не имел права на существование.

Впрочем, к Мордреду все эти меланхоличные размышления. Он вновь был жив. Ощущал, как магия буквально струится по венам миллиардами всполохов. Сознание его было ясным, свободным, полным планов, идей и желаний. Он, наконец, перестал быть пешкой на этой шахматной доске судьбы. Он стал игроком. И сейчас был способен на что угодно. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя лучше.

Том Риддл поднялся на ноги и покрутил головой, разминая шею. Он с самого утра сидел в этом кресле, потерявшись в своих мыслях, и тратил драгоценное время на то, что не имело сейчас никакого значения. Первым делом нужно ответить на письма Поттера, пока он не решил заявиться сюда. А потом следует наведаться в дом Риддлов и заняться действительно важными вопросами, которые он не мог решать в доме Долоховой. Ведь у неё гостил Томас Арчер. А Томас Арчер вряд ли будет планировать организацию массового побега из Азкабана и общий сбор Пожирателей смерти.

За спиной раздался тихий хлопок и вежливое покашливание.

— Обед почти готов, мистер Томас Арчер, сэр, — любезно известил Виви и низко поклонился.

Том едва не фыркнул. Домовик до сих пор дулся на него за ту историю в Больничном крыле, когда Том вернулся в палату с еле живым Поттером на руках. Обезумевший от беспокойства эльф, изображавший в это время Арчера, едва не поднял на уши весь Хогвартс. Тому с огромным трудом удалось успокоить паникующее создание и убедить его хранить молчание и не рассказывать о случившемся никому, включая самого Гарри. Эльф согласился, но никак не мог смириться с тем, что приходится что-то скрывать от хозяина, хоть правда и может навредить Гарри (Виви не знал каким образом, но поверил Тому, когда тот уговаривал хранить всё в секрете). В итоге все, что осталось несчастному домовику это держать рот на замке и тихо злиться на Тома, который вынудил его врать хозяину.

— Сегодня я пообедаю вне дома, — известил Том.

Виви снова поклонился.

— Как пожелаете, мистер Томас Арчер, сэр, — он скосил глаза на нераспечатанные письма от Гарри. — Томас Арчер сэр желает, чтобы я доставил ваш ответ на послания хозяина Гарри Поттера сэра?

— Позже, — Том окинул себя быстрым взглядом в зеркале, стараясь не обращать внимания на слишком молодое и неприятно чужое лицо в отражении, поправил воротник рубашки и снял с вешалки мантию.

— Вы не прочитали ни одно из писем, — с укором заметил Виви. — Вы не хотите больше общаться с хозяином?

Том закатил глаза. Честное слово, Гарри и правда дает своему домовику слишком много свободы. Мелкая напасть ведет себя как заблагорассудится. И этот порыв Поттера отослать эльфа в помощь Хельге, вместо того, чтобы забрать к себе на Тисовую улицу, мало чем помогал. Долохова к Виви относилась как к экзотическому питомцу и почти не нагружала работой. А в итоге, излишне навязчивый гаденыш от безделья стал задавать слишком неудобные вопросы и подмечать слишком нежелательные детали. Пора было что-то с этим делать.

— Кстати, я помнится, просил тебя доставлять маггловскую прессу, — отстранённо напомнил Том, даже не посчитав нужным отвечать на вопросы домовика. — И что-то не видел сегодняшнего номера.

— Конечно, не видели, Томас Арчер, сэр, — излишне заискивающе согласился эльф, — вы всё утро были в гостиной, а новый номер лежал в коридоре.

Том смерил того ледяным взглядом.

— Цель существования любого домового эльфа — служение своему хозяину. И коль скоро **твой** хозяин велел тебе слушаться **тех**, кто живет в **этом** доме, с твоей стороны крайне неосмотрительно относиться к его желаниям с таким безразличием.

Голубые глаза домовика в ужасе распахнулись.

— Виви не-не… Виви просто, — эльф прижал уши к голове, — Виви беспокоится о хозяине, Виви любит хозяина, он всегда слушается…

— Значит, не доставляй мне проблем, — отчеканил Том. — И принеси чертову газету.

Эльф кивнул и исчез, а через секунду свежий номер плавно опустился на журнальный столик по правую руку от Тома. Уголки его губ дрогнули в усмешке.

«Ну наконец-то хоть какая-то субординация, — подумал он, отвлеченно взяв в руки газету, не то что бы его сильно интересовали события в мире магглов, но знать, что там происходит было не лишним. — Как я собираюсь управлять армией Пожирателей смерти, если с чертовым эльфом не могу управиться? С другой стороны, эльф-то не догадывается…»

Мысль оборвалась на полуслове, когда Том наткнулся взглядом на поразительно знакомое лицо, улыбающееся ему со страницы **маггловской**газеты. Под фотографией большими буквами значилось объявление: «РАЗЫСКИВАЕТСЯ! ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР. 14 ЛЕТ. МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ВООРУЖЕН И ОПАСЕН. ПСИХИЧЕСКИ НЕ СТАБИЛЕН! ПРИ ОБНАРУЖЕНИИ, НЕ ВСТУПАЯ В КОНТАКТ, СРОЧНО СВЯЖИТЕСЬ С ПОЛИЦИЕЙ».

Том медленно опустился обратно в кресло. Вот **это** было совсем неожиданно.

Что такого за прошедшие две недели успел натворить миролюбивый Гарри Поттер, чтобы привлечь внимание магглов? Том очень сомневался, что мальчишка даже из дома выходил. Следовательно, это была инициатива волшебников. Но кого? И зачем? Тому арест Поттера магглами был не нужен, при желании он и сам мог его найти. Тогда какой в этом смысл? Никакого, если так подумать. Это походило на выкуривание животного из норы. Первое, что стоит сделать во время охоты — это лишить зверя укрытия. Места, где он может спрятаться. Если Гарри Поттера начнут разыскивать в мире магглов, он вынужден будет перебраться к волшебникам, где его куда проще выследить.

Только вот кто затеял эту охоту? Кому может быть выгодно такое положение дел, кроме Волдеморта?

«Которому, — Том мрачно усмехнулся, — это совершенно не за чем».

Впрочем… хоть ситуация и была лишена всякого смысла, это его абсолютно не касалось. Пускай мальчишка сам выкручивается, как хочет. Безопасность Гарри Поттера Тома не сильно беспокоила.

Но кто затеял этот балаган? И не усложнит ли это жизнь Тёмного Лорда? Ведь сейчас он знает, где находится Поттер и может предугадать каждый его шаг, а если мальчишка попадет в руки маггловских властей? Искать и вытаскивать его потом будет слишком хлопотно.

С другой стороны, почему этим должен заниматься он? Есть же Дамблдор. Вот пусть старик и вытаскивает своего золотого мальчика из передряги.

Да. Всё верно. Незачем беспокоиться и думать об этом.

Том сам не заметил, как сминает в руках газету с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

«Дьявол».

Он отшвырнул измятый маггловский журнал в сторону и поднялся с кресла.

Это не его проблема.

Определенно не его проблема.

У него есть дела поважнее.

Ведь так? Так.

Тёмный Лорд никогда не ошибается.


	2. Беда не приходит одна

_«Нас было четверо, когда это началось. Нас будет четверо, когда всему придет конец. Я жалкий трус. Я слаб, и в том мой грех. Я человек. И слабости мои меня сводят с ума. Но придет день, и миру явится тот, кто не будет знать страха. Однажды, дитя моё, ты спасешь всех нас»._

Гарри закрыл тетрадь и улегся на спину, уставившись в потолок. Это странное послание пришлось собирать по частям из всех дневников Слизерина. А ведь это было только начало. Гарри был уверен, что Салазар скрыл в своих записях куда больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд, но выискивать их было сложно. Ещё сложнее было выстраивать предложения в хронологическом порядке. По крайней мере, Поттер был уверен, что с этих слов начинается зашифрованное послание. Только вот времени на изыскания уходило слишком много. Дабы как-то скрасить свой унылый досуг на каникулах, Гарри прихватил пару дневников с собой, но толком так и не занялся их детальным изучением. Он и домашнее задание делал через силу, мучаясь от невыносимой жары, что нависла над графством Суррей раскаленным солнечным маревом. За окном маленькой скудно обставленной спальни буквально плавился асфальт. Трава высохла и пожелтела. Листья на деревьях не трогал ни один порыв ветра. На кухне и в гостиной непрерывно работали вентиляторы, гоняя горячий воздух по комнатам и ничуть не облегчая состояния обитателей дома.

Гарри серьезно задумывался о побеге. Куда угодно. Лишь бы там было не так жарко. И не так скучно.

Том, негодяй, сбежал на второй же день каникул и развлекался у Хельги, а Гарри застрял запертый в доме родственников, тоскливо ожидая, когда же Сириус, наконец, заберет его к себе. Но вот прошло две недели, всё ближе был его день рождения, а ничего не происходило. Все как будто забыли о нём. Это злило и угнетало, но Поттер приказал себе просто расслабиться и сделать вид, что так и должно быть. В конце концов, рано или поздно его отсюда заберут, и не было никакого смысла отравлять собственное существование мрачными мыслями. Вместо этого Гарри решил обидеться на Тома за то, что тот игнорирует его письма, и вернуться к исследованиям. Оставалось решить, как быть с жарой. От неё отделаться было куда сложнее, чем от угрюмых размышлений о том, что про него все забыли.

«Вообще это даже странно, — думал он. — У нас там Волдеморт возродился вроде как. Разве меня сейчас не должны вводить в курс дела и рассказывать, как его победить? Ну или хотя бы как защищаться? Что-то никто не спешит учить меня быть крутым боевым магом. Это так и должно быть?»

Он перевернулся на бок. Не то что бы он планировал вступать в идиотскую войну, но можно было хотя бы подумать об этом. Чтобы было больше поводов пообижаться на окружающих. Всё равно заняться больше нечем.

Внизу послышалась трель дверного звонка, шаги в коридоре и приглушенные голоса. Гарри лениво приоткрыл один глаз, прислушиваясь. Похоже, в гости к Дурслям кто-то пришел, а значит, следует сидеть очень тихо и делать вид, что его не существует. С другой стороны, сейчас был самый удачный момент, что бы улизнуть потихоньку из дома и прогуляться по округе. В конце концов, он безвылазно сидит здесь вторую неделю, если не считать коротких вылазок, чтобы покрасить забор, разобрать гараж или постричь кусты. Ну правда, если так пойдет и дальше, он с ума тут сойдет.

Потерявшись в собственных мыслях, Гарри даже не сразу понял, что кто-то его зовет. Хотя почему «кто-то»? Этот раскатистый низкий бас мог принадлежать только дяде Вернону.

— Мальчишка!!! — снова прогрохотал голос дяди. — Немедленно спускайся!!!

Гарри сел на кровати и удивленно моргнул, недоумевая, почему… вдруг его глаза широко распахнулись. Ну конечно! С чего бы Вернону так голосить?! Должно быть, Сириус наконец приехал забрать его отсюда и попутно до одури перепугал магглов! Не веря собственному счастью, Поттер вскочил на ноги и заметался по комнате, хватая всё подряд и выгребая содержимое ящиков стола. Из-под кровати, повинуясь его магии, выехал сундук и послушно распахнулся, Гарри бросил туда всю ту гору вещей, что успел насобирать, после чего застыл, оглянувшись на дверь. Возможно, следует сначала спуститься? Сириус, наверное, недоумевает, с чего это Гарри не спешит с ним встречаться. Собраться он быстро успеет. Захлопнув сундук, Поттер выскочил из своей комнаты и почти бегом бросился вниз, в гостиную, откуда снова прогрохотал голос Вернона.

— Я уже тут! — из коридора объявил Поттер. — Простите, что заставил… — он замолчал, остановившись на пороге гостиной, сияющая улыбка медленно исчезала с его лица, пока Гарри переводил недоумевающий взгляд со своих родственников, расположившихся в дальнем конце комнаты на рослого незнакомого мужчину, одетого в форму маггловского полицейского.

— Вы Гарри Джеймс Поттер? — сухо осведомился незнакомец.

— Да, это я, — Гарри моргнул и снова посмотрел на Вернона и Петунью, — что-то случилось?

Его тётка открыла рот, что бы что-то сказать, как вдруг плечо Поттера обожгло резкой болью, слово его укусила пчела. Петунья вскрикнула, то ли от испуга, то ли от неожиданности, в то же время Гарри опустил взгляд на плечо, из которого торчало нечто похожее на дротик, которым усыпляют животных.

— Что… — Поттер взглянул на полицейского, тот все так же равнодушно смотрел на Гарри, сжимая в руке пистолет, — зачем вы…

Перед глазами всё поплыло, Гарри качнулся и протянул руку, чтобы ухватиться за что-нибудь, в это же время полицейский сделал второй выстрел. Раздалось негромкое жужжание, и ещё один дротик впился в плечо чуть ниже первого. К горлу подступила тошнота. Гарри упал на колени, не сводя растерянного взгляда с незнакомца.

— Кто вы такой? — успел прошептать он, прежде чем сознание окончательно покинуло его.

Как только транквилизатор подействовал, и мальчик потерял сознание, полицейский чуть расслабился и убрал пистолет в кобуру.

— Благодарю за содействие, — он шагнул к лежащему на полу подростку, склонился над ним и перевернул на спину, рассматривая побледневшее лицо, потом взглянул на замерших в безмолвном ступоре Дурслей: — Вы поступили правильно.

— Скажите, сержант Остин, — Петунья нервно сглотнула и искоса глянула на мужа, — вы уверены, что это было необходимо? — её голос дрогнул. — Может, стоило сначала его, ну не знаю, допросить?

— Сперва следовало обезопасить вас от него, — равнодушно отозвался тот. — Допрос мы проведем в другом месте.

— Я только хотела убедиться…

— Пэтти, дорогая, — перебил супругу Вернон, — я уверен, сержант куда лучше нас знает, как правильно поступать в таких случаях.

— Конечно, — Петунья кивнула, не отрывая пристального взгляда от племянника, — я только беспокоюсь, как бы дружки мальчишки не…

Её торопливую речь прервал громкий треск, а мгновением позже входную дверь совало с петель и отбросило вглубь коридора. Хозяева дома подскочили на ноги, кинувшись к выходу из гостиной, Остин выхватил пистолет, направляя на дверной проём. На пороге, отвлеченно поправляя мантию, стоял высокий юноша с тёмными, вьющимися волосами. На красивом лице читалась абсолютная скука, когда он поднял тёмные глаза на Дурслей и холодно улыбнулся:

— Добрый день. Прошу прощения, я без стука, — негромко объявил он, перешагнув порог, и скользнул равнодушным взглядом по полицейскому. — У вас гости, как я вижу.

— Какого дьявола ты творишь, мальчишка?! — багровея, рявкнул Вернон. — Не смей так просто врываться в мой дом!

— О, — Томас Арчер в притворном удивлении изогнул брови, — правда? Но я ведь уже вошел. Не будем же мы нарушать законы гостеприимства, просто потому что вы меня немного недолюбливаете, не так ли?

В этот момент полицейский выстрелил, Том остановился. Из дула пистолета вылетел последний в обойме дротик, но когда до Арчера оставалось меньше ярда, он застыл, зависнув в воздухе. Несколько секунд Том с интересом его рассматривал, после чего поднял насмешливый взгляд на Остина.

— Любопытные у вас, магглов, игрушки, — заметил он.

— Ты… — начал было говорить полицейский, Арчер чуть изогнул бровь, и дротик, развернувшись остриём в сторону мужчины, сорвался с места, вонзившись ему в шею.

Скривившись, полицейский попытался вытащить иглу, но она только сильнее впивалась в шею. Остин выронил оружие и захрипел, царапая ногтями кожу, его тело содрогалось от боли, а дротик, под пристальным взглядом Тома, всё глубже погружался в плоть мужчины. Кровь струилась по коже, заливая белый воротник рубашки. Полицейский упал на колени, зажимая руками рану и задыхаясь, его глаза полные мольбы и ужаса были обращены на своего безжалостного мучителя.

— Прекрати! Прекрати немедленно! — взвизгнула Петунья, отступая всё дальше и не смея отвести взгляда от Арчера.

— Тебя накажут! — паникуя, гаркнул Вернон. — Ты не можешь вытворять эти свои кошмарные штучки вне школы!

— Вот как? — иронично протянул Том и резко взмахнул рукой, полицейского отбросило назад, врезавшись в стену, тот упал на пол и больше не шевелился, по паркету медленно растекалась кровь, в гостиной на несколько мгновений повисла вязкая, удушающая тишина. — Смотрите-ка, — весело сказал Арчер, — выходит, что могу. А где же Гарри?

Его взгляд, холодный и бесстрастный, упал на Поттера.

— Ах, вот и он. Как удачно.

Том неторопливо шел вперед, и по паркету при каждом его шаге расползались трещины. Половицы и стены тлели и чернели, словно по пятам за ним двигалась незримая стена огня. Дурсли испуганно пятились вглубь гостиной.

— Стой там! — закричал Вернон. — Не смей приближаться!

Проигнорировав его, Том приблизился к Гарри и опустился возле него на корточки, осматривая на предмет повреждений.

— Ну надо же. Ещё дышит, — протянул Том. — Вы, магглы, ничего до конца довести не можете, — он поднял взгляд на Дурслей, которые вжимались в дальнюю стену комнаты, его глаза до этого тёмно-карие приобрели кроваво-алый цвет. — Кто бы мог подумать, что у вас хватит подлости сдать собственного племянника, — он укоризненно покачал головой и поцокал языком. — Где же ваше милосердие, магглы? — он выпрямился, небрежно отряхивая руки: — К слову сказать, в ваших же интересах, если он этот день переживет.

— Что ты…

— У Гарри влиятельные знакомые, мистер Дурсль, и опасные. На вашем месте, я бы дважды подумал, прежде чем затевать весь этот цирк.

— Прекрати угрожать мне, мальчишка! Забирай своего дружка и проваливай!

— Ну конечно же я заберу его, что мне ещё остается? — Арчер досадливо скривился и окинул задумчивым взглядом Дурслей и полицейского истекающего кровью на полу. — Только решу сначала, как быть с вами, насекомые.

  


* * *

Сознание возвращалось медленно и отрывочно. Сначала пришло ощущение ткани под пальцами и мягкой подушки под головой, потом появились звуки. Они казались далёкими и неразборчивыми, словно раздавались из колодца, но, если внимательно прислушаться, можно было различить приглушенные голоса, чьё-то негромкое дыхание и шорох страниц. За звуками вернулись запахи. Пахло… приятно: деревом, травами и выпечкой, но отчего-то от этих запахов к горлу подступила тошнота, а голову тисками обхватила боль, и эта боль затмила все остальные ощущения. Она была так сильна, что лежать неподвижно он не мог. Подняв тяжелые, словно отлитые из свинца, руки, он прижал их ко лбу и застонал.

— Добро пожаловать в мир живых, мистер Поттер, — раздался негромкий голос, он звучал спокойно и невыразительно, но в нём чудилась нотка тревоги.

Гарри отнял ладони от лица и открыл глаза, встретившись взглядом со своим учителем зельеварения. Тот почти неподвижно сидел в кресле возле кровати, держа в руках газету, и внимательно наблюдал за подростком. В голове Гарри пронеслась безумная мысль, что он каким-то образом очутился в Хогвартсе, но она так быстро исчезла в новом приступе боли, что сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы страдальчески скривиться.

— Я так понимаю, спрашивать, как вы себя чувствуете бессмысленно, — безо всякого выражения отметил Снейп. Отложив газету в сторону, он взял с тумбочки стакан с зеленоватой жидкостью и протянул Поттеру: — Выпейте.

Гарри с подозрением уставился на стакан.

— Меня тошнит, — хрипло предупредил он.

— Верю, — спокойно кивнул его декан, — выпейте и вас перестанет тошнить.

— Не хочу, — мученически простонал Гарри, закрывая глаза.

Повисла короткая пауза, в течение которой, он был уверен, Снейп прожигал его недовольным взглядом.

— Вы сильно ошибаетесь, если думаете, что я стану с вами нянчиться, Поттер, — наконец, скучающе протянул тот. — Поэтому вы либо выпьете это лекарство по своей воле, либо я залью его в вашу глотку насильно. Подумайте об этом.

Гарри подумал.

— Я лучше сам, — решил он и завозился в кровати, пытаясь сесть, Снейп подался вперед, подложив ему под спину ещё одну подушку, после чего вручил стакан.

— Пейте, — велел он.

Стараясь не думать о запахе и вкусе кошмарной жижи, Гарри залпом выпил зелье и на миг зажмурился, борясь с тошнотой. Постепенно мигрень и прочие неприятные ощущения стали отступать, и Гарри наконец выдохнул.

— Лучше? — забирая у него пустой стакан, осведомился Снейп.

Гарри прочистил горло и устало взглянул на профессора.

— Как сказать, — пробормотал он, — если состояние «я упал с Астрономической башни, а нет, не с Астрономической, а всего лишь с Гриффиндорской» можно охарактеризовать, как «лучше», то да.

Послышался тихий смешок

— Хватит ныть, Поттер, для умирающего вы слишком много болтаете.

— Я и не говорил, что прямо совсем умираю, но чуть-чуть умираю, да, — пробормотал Гарри, чувствуя себя всё лучше и лучше. — А где… — он обвел взглядом небольшую погруженную в полумрак комнату и удивленно моргнул, — мы что, у Хельги?

— Увы, — досадливо скривился Снейп.

Гарри расценил это как положительный ответ.

— Ого, — прокомментировал он и перевел непонимающий взгляд на учителя. — А почему? В смысле, что случилось?

— Прекрасный вопрос, — фыркнул зельевар. — Я надеялся, **вы** мне расскажете.

— По-моему, из нас двоих именно я только что вернулся из мёртвых, сэр, — с легкой иронией напомнил Гарри. — Вряд ли я много чего успел вынести из воспоминаний о загробной жизни.

— И всё же я был бы крайне признателен, если бы попробовали.

— Ну я… — Гарри замолчал, когда откуда-то снизу послышался чей-то громкий, сердитый голос, юноша обратил вопросительный взгляд на Снейпа.

— Не обращайте внимания, — тот поморщился, — это ваш идиотский крёстный. Он там уже минут сорок вопит.

— Сириус тут?! — Гарри резко сел и охнул, когда перед глазами заплясали черные точки.

— Не стоит делать резкий движений, вы ещё не до конца пришли в себя, — с хорошей долей сарказма сообщил Снейп.

— Спасибо, я заметил, — проворчал Гарри, укладываясь обратно в кровать. — Что тут делает Сириус?

— Большей частью только кричит на профессора Дамблдора.

— О, — Гарри помолчал. — И Дамблдор тут?

— Нет, ваш тупой крёстный пытается доораться до директорского кабинета в Хогвартсе, — закатил глаза Снейп. — Ну конечно он тут, бестолковый вы ребенок.

— У меня травма, — обиженно протянул Поттер, — я не могу пока ясно мыслить.

— Вы и без травмы с этой задачей неважно справляетесь, — равнодушно заметил Снейп. — Довольно бессмысленной болтовни, Поттер. Расскажите, что с вами произошло.

— Я и правда плохо помню, — посерьезнел Гарри. — Я был у Дурслей. Ну, то есть в комнате. Комнате Дурслей… ну не прямо Дурслей, а моей, — он задумался на мгновение. — Хотя технически она и не моя, а Дадли, но он живет в комнате побольше, так что она теперь моя. Точнее она все-таки не совсем моя, дом-то мне не принадлежит, да? Но я там сплю. Можно же сказать, что она моя?

— Поттер…

— А, ну да. Простите, сэр. Так вот. Меня позвал дядя. Я спустился в гостиную, а там был этот полицейский…

— Полицейский?

— Ну он выглядел как обычный маггловский полицейский, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Я подумал, что-то случилось, ну типа ограбления или что-то в этом роде, и этот полицейский опрашивает соседей. А потом он, — Гарри нахмурился, — он в меня выстрелил…

— Выстрелил?

— Да. Дротиком.

Снейп помрачнел.

— Что случилось потом? — напряженно поторопил он.

— Не знаю? — Гарри и сам не понял, почему ответ больше прозвучал как вопрос. — Наверное, я потерял сознание.

— То есть, вы больше ничего не помните? — уточнил профессор.

Поттер медленно покачал головой, внимательно наблюдая за его выражением лица.

— Почему мне кажется, что произошло что-то плохое? — тихо сказал он.

— У вас случился стихийный выброс, — помолчав, сообщил Снейп, не став ходить вокруг да около.

— О, — тускло протянул Гарри и отвел взгляд. — Надеюсь,… надеюсь, никто не пострадал?

— Вы… травмировали полицейского.

— Трав-травмировал? — запинаясь, переспросил Поттер, обратив испуганный взгляд на профессора. — Но ведь не убил?

— Насколько мне известно, он ещё жив.

— Хорошо, — Гарри немного расслабился, недоумевая, как его магия могла так выйти из-под контроля. — А Дурсли?

— Перепуганы до чёртиков, — в глазах Снейпа мелькнула злость, — немного помяты, но в целом здоровы. Насколько мне известно, вашего кузена в доме не было, так что досталось только мистеру и миссис Дурсль.

Гарри рассматривал лицо слизеринского декана.

— Вы злитесь? — осторожно уточнил он.

Снейп вопросительно изогнул брови.

— **Похоже**, что я злюсь?

— Похоже, что вы в **бешенстве**, — признался Гарри.

— Я злюсь не на вас, мистер Поттер, — нехотя пробормотал Снейп.

Гарри задумчиво почесал переносицу.

— Странно, я совсем не помню, что бы у меня был стихийный выброс, — он вздохнул, — ну вот совсем не помню.

— Полагаю, дело в снотворном, которое вам ввели, — профессор помолчал. — Вы были на грани сознания, когда это случилось.

— Наверное, — со вздохом согласился Поттер и, помолчав, осторожно поинтересовался: — Сильно я там всё разнёс?

— Ну как сказать… думаю, ремонт вашим родственникам предстоит капитальный.

Гарри болезненно поморщился.

— А они знают, что это я?

— Определенно.

— Чёрт. Они и так меня ненавидят, а теперь, наверное, вообще проклинают, — тоскливо протянул Гарри. — Одни неприятности от меня.

— Я бы на вашем месте не мучился угрызениями совести, — наблюдая за поникшим лицом Поттера, заметил Снейп.

— Почему?

Вместо ответа тот взял с тумбочки газету, которую читал до этого и молча протянул подростку. Гарри непонимающе уставился на первую страницу, мимоходом задаваясь вопросом, с чего это Снейп читает маггловскую прессу, но уже через секунду глаза Поттера пораженно распахнулись.

— Это же, — он посмотрел на учителя, потом снова в газету, надеясь, что ему привиделось, — это же я.

— Именно, Поттер.

Гарри снова и снова скользил взглядом по короткому объявлению возле собственной фотографии и никак не мог понять смысла написанного. Его знала вся магическая Британия, о нём шептались на каждом углу, про него писали черте что в «Ежедневном пророке», он привык к этому. Это уже было понятно и знакомо. Но маггловская пресса? С чего вдруг его объявили в розыск магглы? Для немагического населения он был обычным, среднестатистическим подростком. Для немногочисленных знакомых Дурслей, которым о нём было известно — кошмарно проблемным подростком. Но о трудных детях, которые бесят своих родственников, не пишут на первой полосе. Их не объявляют в розыск. И их точно не травят транквилизаторами при первой же встрече. Так какого же дьявола? И каким образом его вообще нашли? Он из дома-то не выходил. Не могли же Дурсли…. Он медленно поднял оторопелый взгляд на Снейпа, наконец, понимая, **чем** вызвана его злость.

— Они что, заявили обо мне в полицию? — прошептал он.

— Как я понимаю, до этого момента вы не знали о статье? — не дав ему никакого ответа, сказал профессор.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Как я тут оказался? Вы меня оттуда забрали?

— Нет. Как это ни удивительно, первым до вас добрался мистер Арчер.

Гарри просиял.

— Том? Он тут?

— Ну а где же ему ещё быть, — фыркнул профессор. — Вы знали, что ваш приятель читает маггловскую прессу?

— Ну он особо магглами не интересуется, конечно, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Но иногда просматривает их новости.

— С какой целью?

— От скуки?

Снейп вздохнул с тем самым выражением на лице, которое появлялось у него, когда в ответ на свой вопрос он получал полнейшую околесицу.

— Понятно. Что ж. Полагаю, вам повезло, что ваш друг решил вас проведать, иначе всё могло бы закончиться более печально.

— Да, — по его лицу скользнула тень улыбки, когда он вспомнил Тома, но через мгновение Гарри помрачнел: — Не понимаю… — он покачал головой.

— Не стоит пытаться разобраться в мотивах ваших родственников, — разглядывая поникшего подростка, сказал Снейп. — Они всегда вели себя отвратительно по отношению к вам.

— А? — Гарри недоуменно моргнул. — О! Нет-нет, я не о Дурслях. Я не понимаю, почему меня разыскивают в мире магглов?

— По мне, так ответ весьма очевиден, — ответил профессор. — По-видимому, Тёмный Лорд пытается лишить вас любого возможного укрытия. На какое-то время в маггловском мире вы открыто появляться не сможете, и вам придется находиться среди магов, где вас куда проще отыскать.

— Думаете, он ищет меня?

— А вы полагаете, он решит оставить вас в покое? — насмешливо уточнил Снейп.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Ну вдруг? — он тряхнул головой словно пытался отделаться от неприятных мыслей. — Сэр, а можно мне спуститься вниз?

Снейп смерил мальчишку долгим взглядом.

— Я уже хорошо себя чувствую! — заверил его Поттер. — Даже есть захотелось!

— Что ж, — помедлив, протянул тот, — тогда переодевайтесь и спускайтесь, — он поднялся на ноги и направился к выходу из комнаты. — И сделайте одолжение, не свалитесь по дороге в обморок.

— Спасибо, сэр, — улыбнулся ему вслед Гарри.

  


* * *

Когда Гарри добрался до порога гостиной, там по-прежнему продолжалась оживленная дискуссия. Хотя, по правде, она больше походила на монолог с периодическими попытками вставить хоть слово с гневную отповедь оратора:

— Сириус, если бы мы…

— Вы убеждали меня, что у родственников он будет в безопасности, Дамблдор! И я доверился вам. **Гарри** вам доверился! И что же в итоге?! Эти нелюди просто сдали его при первом же удобном случае! А если бы он погиб сегодня от рук магглов, а? Во имя Мерлина! Мало того, что вы не удосужились рассказать Гарри о возрождении этого маньяка, вы даже нормальную охрану к мальчику приставить не сочти нужным. Да Волдеморт мог просто постучать в их дверь и вежливо попросить выдать ему Гарри! Их же даже запугивать не нужно, они с радостью отправят мальчика на смерть по собственной доброй воле!

Гарри переминался с ноги на ногу на пороге, слушая крёстного, и тоскливо вздыхал. Похоже, избежать весьма эмоциональной встречи с Сириусом не выйдет. Конечно, можно было бы вернуться в комнату и притвориться мёртвым ещё на пару часов, но раз уж он все равно уже стоит у самого входа… Расправив плечи, Поттер толкнул дверь, шагнул в гостиную и резко остановился, удивленно рассматривая присутствующих, которых здесь оказалось куда больше, чем он изначально рассчитывал.

У камина напротив друг друга застыли побледневший от ярости Сириус и немного раздраженный директор Хогвартса. В креслах, которые полукругом обступали Блэка и Дамблдора, в гнетущем молчании расположились Хельга, Люпин и Тонкс с такими лицами, словно они смотрели до ужаса скучную театральную постановку. А в дальнем конце комнаты развалился на диване Том, читая книгу и делая вид, что его тут нет.

— Эм… привет, хм, всем? — негромко объявил о своём присутствии Поттер.

Спор мгновенно прекратился. Гарри неуютно повел плечами, чувствуя на себе слишком много встревоженных и напряженных взоров стразу. Арчер, тем не менее, лишь бросил на друга безразличный взгляд поверх книги и, как ни в чем не бывало, вернулся к чтению. Повисла звенящая тишина и как раз в это же время за плечом Гарри раздался ехидный голос Снейпа:

— Ну, наконец-то ты заткнулся, Блэк, — Снейп поравнялся с Гарри и недовольно глянул на него: — Ну что вы застыли в дверях, как изваяние, Поттер?

Гарри подскочил и заскользил взглядом по комнате, лихорадочно размышляя, в какой бы угол забиться, чтобы не чувствовать на себе столько внимания. Он только было собрался сесть поближе к Тому, как Сириус, смерив Снейпа ненавидящим взглядом и не удостоив его ответом, шагнул к крестнику.

— Гарри, как ты себя…

— Я в порядке, — быстро перебил Поттер, не желая развивать тему, после чего широко улыбнулся всем сразу: — Что я пропустил?

— По большей части только праведный гнев Сириуса, — Тонкс, посмеиваясь, поднялась на ноги и ткнула анимага локтем в бок, — дядюшка Блэк такой темпераментный, да? — шутливо заметила она.

— Не то слово, — пробурчал себе под нос Том, так тихо, чтобы окружающие поняли, что он ни к кому конкретно не обращается, но достаточно громко, чтобы его всё же услышали.

— Полагаю, мы можем, наконец, поужинать? — попыхивая трубкой, уточнила невозмутимая Хельга.

— Я умираю с голоду! — обрадовался Гарри и мгновенно сбежал на кухню.

Какое-то время всё же пришлось потратить на приветственные объятия и обмен новостями, пока Виви и Долохова накрывали на стол и все рассаживались. Снейп, воспользовавшись моментом, улизнул, напоследок вручив Гарри целую коллекцию восстанавливающих зелий и велев принимать их строго по расписанию. В итоге ужинали они уже всемером, обсуждая что угодно, кроме происшествия у Дурслей.

— Итак, Гарри, — расправившись с тушеной бараниной, сказал Сириус, — как ты провел время?

— Отлично, спасибо! — просиял Поттер. — Сидел целыми днями запертый в своей комнате и чуть не умер от скуки. Даже поговорить не с кем было, представляешь? — продолжая широко улыбаться, он обратил пронзительный взгляд на Дамблдора: — Но мне же велели не выходить из дома ради моей безопасности. Вот я и не выходил. Кто бы мог подумать, что толку от этого — ноль, да?

Том спрятал ехидную усмешку за стаканом сока.

— Ну надо же, Гарри, как увлекательно, — пробормотал он.

— Гарри, — со вздохом начал директор, — ты же понимаешь, мы не могли предвидеть…

— Конечно-конечно, сэр! Я всё прекрасно понимаю, — прощебетал Поттер. — Я вас совсем не виню. Все ошибаются, сэр.

Повисла напряженная тишина, в которой угрюмый голос Блэка показался излишне громким:

— В последнее время это уже стало системой.

— О, ради Мерлина, Сириус! — мученически простонала Тонкс. — Давай не будем начинать этот разговор по новому кругу?!

— И всё же, Гарри, — прочистив горло, сказал Дамблдор, — могу я попросить тебя рассказать, что же случилось?

Без особого энтузиазма Поттер пересказал ту же историю, что поведал Снейпу, и к тому моменту, как он замолчал, как минимум двое слушателей, казалось, дымились от злости, третья невыразительно дымила трубкой, остальные выглядели относительно спокойно.

— Врезать бы гадам! — Тонкс сердито тряхнула головой. — Как же так можно?

— Думаю, эту тему поднимать не стоит, — осторожно заметил молчаливый до этого Ремус, бросая задумчивые взгляды на стихшего Сириуса.

— Согласен, — процедил Блэк. — Иначе я их просто убью.

— И сядешь в Азкабан ещё лет на сто, — пожала плечами Хельга. — Вот уж и поможешь ты тогда своему крестнику.

— А не провалиться ли вам…

— Сириус! — перебил его Гарри. — Я согласен. Давайте не будем об этом говорить? — они с Блэком уставились друг на друга в молчаливом противостоянии, наконец, крёстный сдался.

— Хорошо. Извини, Сохатик.

— Гарри, — взял слово Дамблдор. — Ты уверен, что не помнишь, как у тебя случился стихийный выброс?

Поттер покачал головой.

— Я вообще мало что помню. И всё ещё хочу понять, что произошло.

Дамблдор обменялся красноречивыми взглядами с Тонкс, Сириусом и Ремусом, наконец, он с тяжелыми вздохом, взглянул на Поттера.

— Ты должен кое-что узнать, Гарри, — начал директор. — Волдеморт возродился.

Поттер молчал. Он даже не знал, как на это заявление реагировать. Отчего-то ему страшно хотелось громко рассмеяться в лицо Дамблдора.

«Да он просто мастер по озвучиванию «актуальных» новостей», — язвительно подумал подросток.

— Что-то он не выглядит шокированным, — громким шепотом заметила Тонкс, наклонившись к Люпину и не сводя с Гарри подозрительного взгляда.

— Ты знал? — переглянувшись с Блэком, спросил Ремус.

Гарри задумчиво почесал макушку.

— Ну, вообще-то, догадаться было не сложно, — он пожал плечами. — У меня с весны постоянно болит шрам, вы, сэр, — он взглянул в глаза директора, — явно о чем-то повздорили с министром, и это должно было быть нечто серьезное, раз он решил всем растрезвонить о моих стихийных выбросах. Полагаю, он не очень обрадовался новостям о воскрешении Волдеморта, да? Ну и в конце года вы с профессором Снейпом по очереди вызывали меня к себе и просили не выходить из дома, хотя причины так и не объяснили. О! И Сириус сказал, что мне у магглов будет безопасней, а сказать такое он мог, только если думал, что в магическом мире мне угрожает что-то по-настоящему серьезное. Всё просто.

Он улыбнулся, довольный произведенным эффектом. Не впечатленными выглядели только Том, который знал, что Поттеру было известно о возрождении Тёмного Лорда от Снейпа, и Долохова, которую вообще мало чем можно было впечатлить.

— Удивительная прозорливость, Гарри, — наконец одобрительно сказал Дамблдор. — Для своего возраста ты очень рационально мыслишь. Не часто столь выдающиеся способности можно увидеть среди твоих ровесников.

Сириус с гордостью улыбался.

— А чего вы ждали? Он сын Джеймса, в конце концов!

Гарри смущенно зарделся.

— Да ладно вам…

— Ты подслушивал вопли Блэка под дверью? — попыхивая трубкой, испортила момент славы Хельга.

Поттер бросил на старую ведьму недовольный взгляд и сконфуженно кивнул.

— Ну типа того, — пробормотал он. — Но я догадывался, что случилось что-то плохое.

Дамблдор понимающе улыбнулся.

— Я рад, что ты воспринял эти новости так спокойно, — сказал он.

«Ещё бы! У меня целый месяц был», — раздраженно подумал Поттер, но вместо этого произнёс:

— А я рад, что вы мне всё наконец рассказали.

— Рано или поздно ты должен был узнать, — без тени вины заметил Дамблдор.

— Но лучше поздно, чем рано, да? — тихонько прокомментировал Том.

— Ты имел в виду лучше **рано**, чем поздно, да? — поправила его Тонкс.

Арчер сладко ей улыбнулся:

— Нет.

— Так вы хотите сказать, что это Волдеморт как-то заставил магглов объявить меня в розыск? — вклинился в разговор Гарри, хотя, в общем-то, ответ итак уже знал.

— Полагаю, так и есть, — кивнул директор.

— То есть он хочет, чтобы я не мог больше скрываться у магглов, — заключил Поттер и нахмурился, потому что не знал, о чем ещё спрашивать, и потому что не очень хотел снова это обсуждать.

— Не волнуйся, — по-своему расценив мрачное выражение лица крестника, Сириус ободряюще улыбнулся, — тебе ничто не угрожает. Мы уже нашли безопасное место, где ты сможешь остаться до конца каникул.

— Правда? — Поттер оживился. — Здорово! А куда мы поедем?

— Об этом, Гарри, ты узнаешь завтра, — посмеиваясь, ответил Дамблдор. — Что ж, — он поднялся из-за стола, — уже поздно, а Гарри требуется отдых. Все детали мы сможем обсудить в другое время. Сириус, я полагаю, ты сам сопроводишь Гарри завтра?

Блэк фыркнул.

— Ну естественно.

— Прекрасно, — не обращая внимания на почти враждебный тон, директор благожелательно улыбнулся. — Всем доброй ночи.

Следом за Дамблдором, Тонкс и Ремус засобирались восвояси. Сириуса решено было оставить на ночь в доме Долоховой. На прощание Нимфадора крепко обняла Гарри, потребовав дождаться ее, когда он в следующий раз попадет в неприятности.

— Я надеюсь, в ближайшее время этого не предвидится, — от себя пробормотал Ремус.

— Эй! Ну а как же веселье?! — надулась Тонкс.

— А все-таки есть в ней что-то от Блэков, — умилился Сириус.

— В смысле? — не понял Поттер.

— Только у Блэков веселье и кровопролитие могут мирно сосуществовать в одном предложении, — пояснил крёстный.

— А я и не говорила ничего про кровопролитие! — защищаясь, воскликнула Тонкс.

— Но явно подразумевала.

— О, отстань, Сириус!

— Вы уйдете или нет? — вздохнула Хельга, раскуривая трубку.

— Уже уходим, — Ремус почти за шкирку потащил к выходу Тонкс. — Надеюсь, Сириус вас не слишком стеснит.

— О, не переживай, — Долохова бросила на Блэка насмешливый взгляд. — В подвале ему найдется отличное спальное место.

— Она шутит! — тут же разъяснил Гарри, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

— С чего ты так решил, глупый ребенок? — мурлыкнула Хельга и, ни с кем не прощаясь, скрылась в соседней комнате.

— Кстати, Сириус, — Поттер обернулся к крестному, — а куда тебе надо меня завтра сопроводить?

— Как?! — уже стоя на пороге поразилась Тонкс. — Ты и правда не знаешь?

— Нет, откуда?

— Ну вот ведь, — она всплеснула руками. — Дамблдор решил, что до конца лета ты останешься в шт…

— Моём доме! — перебил племянницу Блэк, бросив на неё предостерегающий взгляд. — Мы завтра едем в мой дом.

Гарри просиял:

— Ну наконец-то я его увижу!


	3. Дом на площади Гриммо

Когда все разошлись по спальням и дом погрузился в сонную тишину, стрелка часов уже перевалила за полночь. Сон всё не шел. Гарри лежал в кровати, таращась в темноту, и думал. Ему никак не давала покоя та расшифрованная строчка из дневников Слизерина.

«Интересно, — размышлял он, — «дитя моё» — это действительно обращение к кому-то из отпрысков Салазара или просто такое выражение? И вообще, неужели, когда он это писал, он был так уверен, что кто-то расшифрует это его послание? Я его почти случайно заметил. Как-то уж слишком сложно всё спрятано. Значит ли это, что когда я всё до конца разберу, то узнаю какую-то действительно важную тайну? А упоминание о четверых? Это ведь об основателях Хогвартса? И что он имел в виду, когда сказал, что их снова будет четверо? Они переродятся однажды? Когда? И зачем?»

Одни вопросы. Гарри тоскливо вздохнул. Ему неистово захотелось вскочить с кровати, обложиться дневниками Слизерина и найти ещё что-нибудь интересное. Эта мысль породила за собой следующую, которая оказалась неожиданно пугающей. Глаза его широко распахнулись.

— Том? — с нижнего яруса кровати послышался тихий вздох и недовольное «хм?». — Ты спишь?

— Ты понимаешь, да, что глупее вопроса задать просто не мог? — сухо уточнил недовольный голос.

Гарри свесил голову с кровати, пытаясь разглядеть лучшего друга. В темноте, словно пара углей, вспыхнули два оранжевых глаза, вперив мерцающий, почти призрачный взгляд в лицо Поттера.

— Твои светящиеся глаза странно выглядят, — заметил он.

— Как и твоя болтающаяся над моей кроватью голова, — парировал Арчер. — Что ты хотел?

— А! Точно! — спохватился Поттер. — Мои вещи! Вещи, которые остались у Дурслей! И Хэдвиг! Надо срочно их забрать!

Том снова вздохнул. На этот раз в его вздохе слышалось досадливое раздражение.

— Если бы ты хоть изредка проявлял интерес к окружающему тебя пространству, то обратил бы внимание, что твой сундук с вещами стоит в этой комнате.

Гарри удивленно моргнул.

— О… правда?

— Да.

— Ты забрал мои вещи?

— Представь себе.

Гарри не видел лица Арчера, но готов был поклясться, что тот скривил губы в саркастичной усмешке.

— А Хэдвиг?

— Летает где-то. Утром вернется, быть может. Клетка стоит на сундуке.

Гарри немного помолчал.

— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста.

— Том?

— Да?

— Ты злишься?

Послышался шорох одеяла, когда Арчер пошевелился. Гарри представил, как друг устало массирует переносицу. Он обычно всегда так делал, когда разговор начинал его утомлять.

— На что, Гарри?

— Ну, не знаю. На меня?

— А сам ты как думаешь? — голос Тома звучал сердито.

— Эм, очень похоже, что злишься, — признался Гарри. — Но на что? Я же не виноват, что магглы на меня напали.

— Ну да, конечно, — процедил Арчер. — Но, дай-ка подумать? Ты хоть палочку с собой взял, когда уходил? А, нет, вспомнил! Она валялась на твоей кровати в груде другого хлама! Я даже не уверен, знал ли ты о том, где она.

— Но мне не нужна волшебная палочка с моей магией, — недоуменно пробормотал Поттер.

— Гарри, неужели ты до сих пор не понял, что твоя магия пока нестабильна и непредсказуема?! Если бы ты хоть через раз включал свои идиотские мозги, то… — Арчер вдруг понял, что его голос взлетел почти до крика, и продолжил гораздо тише. — Мы сто раз уже обсуждали, что с волшебной палочкой заклинания куда легче формировать и направлять. Я верю, что тебе очень нравится твоя новая магия, но сейчас это для тебя все равно, что удерживать в руках нечто огромное, тяжелое и бесформенное, и пытаться одновременно из этого лепить что-то путное. В данном случае волшебная палочка ускоряет и облегчает процесс раз в сто. Так вот, если бы тогда у тебя хватило здравого смысла взять с собой волшебную палочку, ничего подобного бы не случилось.

— Да откуда я знал вообще, что он выстрелит?! — разозлился Гарри. — Это же доля секунды! Я даже не понял, что произошло!

— Гарри, — теперь голос Арчера походил на змеиное шипение, а быть может, Том и правда перешел на парсельтанг, — ты спустился в гостиную, понял, что в доме незнакомец, и у тебя в голове ни одного подозрения не шевельнулось?!

— Ну, судя по всему, моя такая ненадёжная магия этот вопрос решила и без моего непосредственного участия, — запальчиво фыркнул Гарри.

— Восхитительно, — насмешливо пропел Том. — Ну и что бы ты делал валяясь без сознания на полу после того как разгромил дом своих родственников?

— Эм…

— Как бы ты вообще из всего этого выбрался, если бы не я?

Гарри мигом перестал злиться. Действительно, где бы он сейчас был, если бы не Том?

— Спасибо, кстати, — помедлив, пробормотал он, увы, настроения друга это не улучшило.

— Честное слово, — ворчливо бросил тот, — как тебя кто-то может считать достойным соперником Волдеморту? Ты же с чертовым магглом справиться не смог! Позорище.

— Я ни с кем не собираюсь соперничать, — Поттер нахмурился.

— А тебя никто не спрашивает, знаешь ли, — с издевкой сообщил Том.

— Ну это же **ему** всё неймется. Пророчество-пророчество, убить Поттера, натравить на Поттера бешеных магглов. Если ему там так стыдно сейчас за мой боевой потенциал, мог бы меня врагом своим и не назначать.

— Это вопрос чести.

— Это вопрос идиотизма, Том.

— Считаешь, что он идиот? — процедил тот.

— Считаю, что он **ведет себя** как идиот.

Арчер ненадолго замолчал, о чем-то размышляя.

— Ну, с кем не бывает, — задумчиво протянул он, успокаиваясь. — Одним словом, я думаю, тебе стоит как-то пересмотреть вопросы самозащиты.

— Как ты вообще узнал, что на меня напали? — сменил тему Гарри.

— Никак, — после непродолжительной паузы ответил Том. — Увидел статью и просто решил заглянуть в гости и проверить, не убили ли тебя там ещё.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, — язвительно пробормотал Поттер. — А просто написать не мог? Или ради интереса хотя бы на одно моё письмо ответить?

— Я был занят.

— Чем? Строил грандиозные планы по захвату мира? — Гарри закатил глаза. — Ты ни одного моего письма не прочел.

Повисла короткая пауза.

— Не охота было читать твое бесконечное нытье.

— Это было не нытьё! — обиделся Поттер.

— Ну да, — насмешливо фыркнул Арчер. — А что? Подробное описание твоих серых будней?

Гарри смущенно почесал затылок.

— Ну если только чуть-чуть. Но это не отменяет того, что ты поехал меня проведать! Почему нельзя было Виви отправить?

— Просто решил лично заскочить в гости.

— Ага, отлично. Очень разумный поступок, — саркастично пропел Поттер.

— Чем ты недоволен? Если бы не я, сидел бы ты сейчас чёрт знает где.

— А ты не подумал, что для тебя тоже опасно вот так в одиночку болтаться по Лондону? Все прекрасно знают, что мы лучшие друзья! Что, если бы на тебя напали?!

— Я вполне могу за себя постоять, — высокомерно известил Арчер.

— О, ну конечно! Кто решится тягаться силами с Томасом-могучим? — Гарри выдержал ядовитую паузу. — Которому всего пятнадцать лет и которому даже колдовать вне школы нельзя. И у кого тут проблемы с рациональным мышлением?!

— Отлично! — сердито отозвался Арчер. — Когда в следующий раз тебе будет грозить опасность, я в сторонке посижу. Больно нужна мне была эта морока, чтобы потом выслушивать от тебя весь этот бред!

От переизбытка чувств Гарри едва не кувырнулся головой вперед со своей кровати:

— А ты думаешь, меня сильно радует, что ты рискуешь собой, пытаясь меня защитить?! — резко подавшись вниз, гаркнул он.

— То есть ты предпочтешь быть убитым, лишь бы я не пострадал?

Странно, но вместо язвительности или сарказма в этом вопросе звучало искреннее удивление, словно подобное положение дел для Тома было полнейшей неожиданностью. Гарри так растерялся от этого тона, что мгновение просто молча таращился в глаза друга.

— Я думал, что это очевидно, — наконец, сказал он.

— Ну что ж, спасибо, что посвятил меня в эту свою очевидность, — негромко пробормотал Том, и невозможно было понять, что он так старательно скрывает за вымученным сарказмом.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул:

— Том, ну как же ты не понимаешь, мы — лучшие друзья! И я верю, что дружба делает нас сильнее, что вдвоём мы преодолеем любые трудности. Помнишь, мы поклялись не предавать друг друга? Я верю тебе. Всегда верил и всегда буду. Ты — мой лучший друг. Пойми, пожалуйста, правильно, я очень тебе благодарен за то, что ты вытащил меня сегодня, но я не хочу, что бы однажды ценой моего спасения стала твоя жизнь!

На этот раз Арчер молчал почти минуту, его глаза так пристально изучали лицо Гарри, словно искали в нём хоть один намёк на неискренность. Наконец послышался тихий вздох.

— Твоя доверчивость однажды погубит тебя, — сказал он так спокойно, словно говорил о погоде.

— Не погубит, — Поттер улыбнулся. — Забыл? Я ведь доверяю только тебе. Ты ведь меня не предашь?

Том хмыкнул.

— Мне пока не подвернулась подходящая возможность.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Засранец.

— От засранца слышу.

Оба затихли, потерявшись в своих мыслях.

— Ты знал, что они сдадут меня, да? — помолчав, негромко сказал Гарри, думая о том, что произошло у Дурслей.

— Я допускал эту мысль.

— Спасибо. Я правда очень благодарен, если бы не ты…

— Да брось, Гарри, — перебил его Том. — Мы же **друзья**, да? — в его голосе скользнула тень насмешки, хотя Поттер не понял, что его так забавляет.

— Да, — он улыбнулся. — Мы лучшие друзья. Просто пообещай, что не станешь ради меня рисковать собой.

— Договорились.

Гарри сощурился.

— Как-то ты слишком легко согласился, — с подозрением проворчал он.

— Ты же был так убедителен, — ехидно напомнил Том.

— Ну ладно, — протянул Гарри. — Поверю тебе на слово.

— Удобно, не так ли? — едва слышно пробормотал Арчер.

— Что? — не понял Поттер.

— Ложись уже спать, Гарри, — вздохнул он. — Ты слишком долго висишь вниз головой, у тебя так скоро кровь носом пойдет, и ты мне всю кровать зальёшь.

— Ты такой заботливый, Том.

— Спи, Гарри.

Поттер со смехом улегся обратно на подушку и поплотнее закутался в одеяло.

— Спокойной ночи, Том.

Ответа он так и не услышал.

  


* * *

— Как это Том с нами не едет?! — нахмурился за завтраком Гарри.

Сириус крутил в руках чашку с кофе.

— Понимаешь, было решено, что знать твоё место нахождения стоит только тем, кому мы можем доверять, — нехотя пояснил он.

— Кем решено? — резко осведомился Поттер.

— Ну…

— Это опять Дамблдор, да? Опять его дурацкие распоряжения?!

— Гарри, поверь, я и сам не очень понимаю его мотивов. Том твой друг, и я понимаю, что ты ему веришь, но…

— Вот именно, Сириус, — перебил его Гарри. — Он мой **лучший** друг! Не просто друг. Он мне как брат. Он моя семья! Он никогда меня не предаст. С чего вы взяли, что я без него куда-то поеду?! И вообще, если бы не Том, никто не знает, что бы со мной случилось вчера! Он же меня спас!

— Я понимаю, но…

— Но Дамблдор Тома почему-то терпеть не может, — Поттер отбросил в сторону вилку и скрестил руки на груди, — и, знаешь что? Плевал я на Дамблдора и на его мнение. Если Том не едет, я тоже не еду.

— Что за вопли с утра пораньше? — порог кухни переступила Хельга.

Старая ведьма была неизменно с иголочки одета и аккуратно причесана, в руках у неё была небольшая продолговатая коробочка, где она хранила табак. Долохова села за стол напротив Сириуса и Гарри и принялась невозмутимо чистить трубку.

— Дамблдор не хочет, чтобы мы брали с собой Тома! — тут же пожаловался Гарри.

— И чем он это объясняет? — ни на кого не глядя уточнила Хельга.

— Ну как же! — Поттер презрительно фыркнул. — Он ему не доверяет, потому что Том слизеринец, а слизеринцам верить нельзя. И неважно, что Том мой лучший друг и никогда не причинит мне вреда! Дамблдор вбил себе в голову, что ничего хорошего от него ждать нельзя. А я тоже слизеринец, между прочим! Мне, значит, верить можно, а Тому нет?! Логика где?

Сириус вздохнул.

— Гарри, ты прав, но…

— Но Дамблдор всё за меня решил, — Поттер скривился. — Рад за него. Передавай от меня привет.

— Гарри…

— Я без Тома никуда не поеду.

— Тебе опасно находиться без защиты.

— Тому тоже опасно, между прочим! — парировал Поттер. — Многим известно, что мы лучшие друзья. Нашему гениальному директору пришло вообще в голову, что Волдеморт или кто-то из его последователей рано или поздно решит, что можно добраться до меня через Тома?! А что если он пострадает из-за меня?! Нет уж. Если вы собрались меня прятать, то и Тома прячьте. Вот.

Он шумно выдохнул и замолчал, обратив тяжелый взгляд на крёстного. Сириус хмурился и был похож на побитую собаку, Хельга чистила трубку, Гарри напряженно сопел.

— Ну ладно, — сдался Блэк. — Он поедет с нами.

— Отлично! — тут же просиял Поттер, его плохого настроения как ни бывало.

Взяв вилку, он собрался было приступить к завтраку, когда вдруг понял, что чего-то не хватает. Гарри покрутил головой, исследуя кухню растерянным взглядом:

— А где, кстати, Том?

— Ушел рано утром, — Хельга отложила в сторону трубку и повела по воздуху рукой, призывая чашку с чаем, возле неё с тихим хлопком появился Виви, поставив перед хозяйкой дома тарелку с омлетом.

— Ушел? — моргнул Гарри. — Куда?

— Спасибо, дорогой, — Долохова улыбнулась домовику и обратила спокойный взгляд на Поттера. — Откуда мне знать? Том взрослый мальчик, не вижу смысла устраивать ему допросы. Я ему не мать.

Гарри занервничал.

— Но ему опасно одному…

— Прекрати болтать чепуху, — фыркнула Долохова, — ему не три года и нянька ему не нужна.

Поттер нахмурился, глядя в тарелку.

— Наверное, вы правы.

— Не «наверное», — отрезала Хельга. — Ешь.

Гарри послушно принялся ковыряться вилкой в тарелке, как раз в это время послышался звон дверного колокольчика.

— Вот и твой приятель, — усмехнулась Долохова. — И стоило ли разводить панику, глупый ребенок?

Несколько минут спустя на кухню вошел Том.

— Где ты был? — тут же спросил Гарри.

Арчер смерил его сухой улыбкой, усаживаясь за стол.

— И тебе доброе утро, Гарри, мне хорошо спалось, спасибо, что спросил.

— Угу, так где ты был?

— В Косом переулке, — невозмутимо сообщил Арчер, наливая себе стакан воды из графина.

— В такую рань?

— Я жаворонок.

— Ну естественно, — Гарри закатил глаза. — И что ты там делал?

Том бросил на него немного раздраженный взгляд.

— А с каких пор я должен перед тобой отчитываться? — холодно уточнил он.

— Мне просто любопытно, — пробубнил Гарри.

— Любопытство сгубило кошку.

— Сказал Том.

Ребята обменялись язвительными улыбками, Сириус прочистил горло, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Так, ребятня, кончайте дискуссию, через час нам нужно отправляться, — объявил он, после чего обернулся к Хельге, — надеюсь, вы не будете возражать, если мы воспользуемся вашим камином?

Услышав про путешествие по каминной сети, Гарри страдальчески застонал, Долохова скользнула по нему насмешливым взглядом и пожала плечами.

— Возражать, конечно, не буду, но сперва нужно его разгрести, потому что с тех пор, как оттуда стали вываливаться непонятные дети, я на всякий случай блокирую его всяким хламом.

— А магическую защиту установить не пробовали? — иронично поинтересовался Том.

— А зачем, когда там неисправный генератор молний стоит? — старая ведьма усмехнулась. — Я бы понаблюдала с удовольствием, что останется от того несчастного, который в него врежется по приземлению.

— Спасибо хоть предупредили, — проворчал Гарри. — А что если бы я решил к вам в гости через камин приехать?

— Полагаю, ты бы быстро понял, что я не люблю незваных гостей, — мурлыкнула Долохова.

— Меня окружают злые люди, — театрально возвел глаза к потолку Поттер.

— Такая уж у тебя судьба, — Том хмыкнул. — Просто смирись, Гарри.

— Ну уж нет! — Поттер широко усмехнулся. — Если мир не хочет стать добрее, придется мне сделать его добрее.

— Каким образом? — полюбопытствовал Сириус.

— Насилием и жесткостью, конечно, — в один голос ответили Том и Гарри.

Блэк смерил обоих долгим, красноречивым взглядом.

— Всегда знал, что Слизерин превращает людей в социопатов, — заметил он.

  


* * *

На то чтобы разобрать заваленный камин у Сириуса ушел почти час. Хельга всё это время сидела в кресле-качалке и, покуривая трубку, руководила процессом: «Нет-нет, ради Мерлина, убери ты волшебную палочку! Одна искра, и тут всё взлетит к чёртовой матери!», «это что, мешок картошки, по-твоему? Там внутри хрустальные шестеренки, между прочим», «это не пыль, это прах желторотой ящерицы», «что значит откуда? Банка упала с каминной полки», «Почём мне знать когда? Я тут полгода не убиралась», «Да, это тоже прах… нет, не ящерицы… понятия не имею чей, там четыре банки с разным прахом стояли», «Что значит, зачем? Я делаю из него мазь для суставов, ноют в дождливую погоду, сил нет»…

К тому времени, как Гарри и Том со своими вещами присоединились к ним, Сириус готов был послать всё к дьяволу и элементарно аппарировать, вопреки наставлениям директора. Наконец, путь к свободе был расчищен, и четверо волшебников собрались вокруг камина.

— Кстати, — вдруг вспомнил Поттер, — а зачем надо было разгребать всё тут, если в гостиной есть отличный работающий камин?

Хельга как раз возвращалась к ним с горшочком с летучего пороха:

— И позволить вам осыпать золой мой великолепный шелковый ковер династии Сефевидов? — ужаснулась она. — Я пока ещё не выжила из ума.

— На нём же огромная дыра от ваших духов уже года два как красуется, — напомнил Арчер. — Вы сами говорили, что «пора это пыльное барахло четырёхсотлетней давности выкинуть».

— Мало ли что я там говорила, — пожала плечами Долохова. — К тому же давно стоило подвал разобрать.

Сириус смотрел на старую ведьму так, словно не знал, рассмеяться ему или проклясть её.

— Вы кошмарная женщина, — наконец, с восхищением признался он.

— Спасибо, дорогой, я в курсе, — улыбнулась та.

Покачав головой, Блэк достал из кармана клочок бумаги и протянул подросткам. Гарри взял записку в руки, и они с Томом в задумчивости воззрились на адрес, написанный красивым витиеватым почерком, который определенно принадлежал директору Хогвартса:

_«Лондон, площадь Гриммо, 12»._

Поттер недоуменно нахмурился. Странно, но отчего-то он думал, что их с Сириусом дом находится где-то в пригороде, а то и вообще в какой-нибудь небольшой деревеньке вдали от Лондона, наподобие Годриковой Лощины. Сириус вроде бы говорил, что там даже есть квиддичное поле, и, как ни пытался, Гарри не мог представить дом с квиддичным полем в Лондоне.

«Ну, Лондон, так Лондон», — с легким разочарованием подумал он, возвращая бумажку Блэку. Убедившись, что оба слизеринца запомнили адрес, Сириус уничтожил записку и отступил от камина, пропуская вперед крестника.

— На месте ждёт Ремус.

Гарри кивнул и, зачерпнув немного летучего пороха из горшочка, бросил взгляд на Арчера, после чего улыбнулся Долоховой:

— До встречи, Хельга.

— Надеюсь, в следующий раз тебя не принесут в мой дом в полумертвом состоянии, — старая ведьма усмехнулась.

— Я буду работать над этим, — пообещал Поттер и шагнул в камин.

«Интересно, — подумал он, произнося название улицы и номер дома, — почему Сириус просто не мог сказать адрес? И почему почерк был директорский?»

Осознание настигло Гарри в то мгновение, когда его волчком закрутило в языках зеленого пламени и понесло с бешеной скоростью по узким тоннелям каминной сети:

«Дом под чарами _фиделиуса_! А хранитель тайны Дамблдор! Вот черт! Выходит, наша безопасность теперь напрямую зависит от директора. О чем вообще Сириус думает?!»

Додумывал эту мысль он уже вывалившись на толстый темно-бордовый ковер, от которого ощутимо пахло пылью и плесенью. Оттолкнувшись руками от пола, Гарри встал на колени, и принялся лениво отряхивать руки, оглядываясь по сторонам. Комната, в которой он оказался, ему не понравилась. Здесь было темно и грязно, в воздухе царил удушливый запах старой отсыревшей древесины и затхлости. На мебель были накинуты грязно-серые чехлы, создающие впечатление, что в доме никто давно не живет, в задрапированных портьерами стенах слышались подозрительные шорохи, а тяжелые выцветшие ткани слабо шевелились, будто в складках снуёт нечто живое. Не так Гарри представлял себе дом, который купил для них крёстный. Он как раз начал беспокоиться, что опять ошибся адресом, когда резная деревянная дверь с кошмарным скрипом открылась, и на пороге показался Ремус.

— А вот и ты, — улыбнулся Люпин, проходя в комнату, — мы уже начали беспокоиться.

«Мы?» — удивился, Поттер, пока оборотень помогал ему подняться на ноги, но сказать ничего не успел. В камине за его спиной полыхнуло зеленое пламя, и в гостиную куда более элегантно, чем это удалось Гарри, шагнул Том, стряхивая с мантии золу и брезгливо оглядывая комнату, а следом за ним из языков волшебного огня вышел Сириус.

— Дом, милый дом, — в полголоса проворчал Блэк и куда более жизнерадостно продолжил: — Привет, Лунатик.

Раздался хлопок и в комнате появился Виви с парой сундуков, метлой Гарри и клеткой, где, нахохлившись, сидела Хэдвиг.

— Хозяин желает, что бы Виви отнёс вещи в его комнату? — домовик преданно уставился на Поттера.

— Э-э-э, да, только, — он посмотрел на Сириуса, — а куда…

— Сириус! Слава Мерлину! Вы же должны были прибыть к полудню!

Гарри удивленно моргнул, недоуменно разглядывая полноватую рыжеволосую женщину на пороге, в которой он, спустя несколько мгновений узнал мать Рона Уизли.

«А она-то тут откуда?» — он глянул на Тома, судя по выражению лица, тот задавался тем же вопросом.

В это время раздраженный взгляд миссис Уизли упал на Гарри и тут же смягчился:

— Гарри, дорогой, добро пожаловать! Как ты?

— Эм, спасибо? — он покосился на крёстного, но того, казалось, ничуть не удивляло присутствие посторонних в его доме.

— День добрый, Молли, — Блэк принялся демонстративно отряхивать мантию, — немного задержались, подумаешь. Всё же в порядке.

— Да, но профессор Дамблдор ясно дал понять, что необходимо…

— Да-да-да, — отмахнулся от неё анимаг. — Давай обсудим распорядок дня как-нибудь в другой раз? Надо бы сначала разместиться… и перекусить.

— О, конечно, — миссис Уизли глянула на Тома, — я не знала, что, м-м-м, друг Гарри прибудет с вами, мог бы предупредить, Сириус.

— Планы поменялись в последний момент, — пожал плечами тот. — Не проблема. Тут полно комнат.

— Да, но ты же знаешь, в каком они состоянии! — Молли всплеснула руками. — Это же не дом, а катастрофа! Дайте-ка подумать.

Она замолчала. Гарри в это время переводил вопрошающий взгляд с крестного на Ремуса и после на миссис Уизли, гадая, с чего это она тут решает, в какой комнате им жить?

— Я, конечно, рассчитывала, что Гарри будет ночевать в одной комнате с Роном, в двух других мы уже разместили Джинни и близнецов, да, пожалуй, лучше всего придерживаться плана и потеснить Рона, поставим третью кровать…

Гарри обратил долгий взгляд на Сириуса, ему страшно хотелось завопить в голос: «Какого черта сюда заселилось всё семейство Уизли?! И почему, ты, Мордред побери, не удивлен?!»

— Рон не будет против, я думаю, — тем временем закончила размышлять Молли.

«О да, кончено, я забыл Рона спросить, где мне жить в доме **моего** крестного!» — в душе всколыхнулась злость, губы сами по себе растянулись в широкой улыбке:

— Эм, миссис Уизли? — звонко окликнул он.

— Да дорогой?

«Почему бы вам к дьяволу не убраться восвояси?!»

— Я тут подумал, — жизнерадостно продолжил Поттер, — что, наверное, Рон предпочтет общество родных братьев, а не пары слизеринцев, поэтому, мы с Томом можем поменяться местами с близнецами.

— О, боюсь, это невозможно, — улыбнулась Молли, — Фрэд и Джордж слишком шумная парочка.

— Тогда почему бы не поселить Гарри и Тома в западной части дома? — наконец, вмешался Сириус, перехватив тяжелый взгляд крестника.

— Но там все комнаты запечатаны, — скривилась Молли, — и они в ужасном состоянии.

— Уверен, Виви быстро наведет там порядок, правда? — продолжая сиять лучезарной улыбкой, Гарри обратил вопросительный взгляд на домовика, тот в ответ восторженно подскочил.

— Виви разберет любой кавардак в считанные минуты, только прикажите, хозяин!

— Но…

— Отлично! — Гарри предпочел сделать вид, что не расслышал попытку матери Рона высказать своё мнение. — Тогда почему бы нам не выбрать комнату? Виви займется уборкой, а мы пока попьем чаю и посмотри дом, а? Как идея?

Полностью игнорируя миссис Уизли, он, пылая энтузиазмом, обернулся к крёстному:

— Сириус, ты ведь покажешь нам тут всё?

— Да тут смотреть-то нечего особенно, — пожал плечами Блэк. — Но… почему бы и нет, раз тебе интересно? — он усмехнулся. — Оставим тогда весь багаж тут. Молли, тебе нужна помощь с готовкой?

— Вот ещё, — она фыркнула. — Я сама прекрасно справляюсь. И всё же мне кажется…

— Ну вот и прекрасно, — бесцеремонно перебил её Блэк, подмигнув Тому и Гарри, — давайте-ка исследуем эту рухлядь. Лунатик, ты с нами?

Ремус пожал плечами.

— Ну если Молли не нужна помощь…

Гарри с победной усмешкой глянул на лучшего друга, но тот на него даже не смотрел, в глазах Арчера, в том, как он смотрел на Молли, Сириуса и Люпина застыло какое-то странное выражение, словно он внезапно осознал нечто важное. Нечто такое, что привело его практически в восторг. Но… что?

  


* * *

Надежды на то, что остальная часть дома выглядит не так плачевно, как та комната, куда они прибыли, развеялись как дым, стоило им выйти в стылый, сумрачный коридор с отстающими от стен обоями и вытертым ковром на полу. Гнетущая тишина давила на слух, под ногами скрипели половицы, над головой тускло отсвечивала затянутая паутиной люстра, на стенах вкривь и вкось висели потемневшие от времени портреты, а в воздухе витал всё тот же удушливый запах плесени и сырости. Все окна были закрыты плотными шторами из тёмно-бордового бархата, мебель скрывали серые чехлы. Всё это место выглядело запущенным и нежилым. В целом царящая здесь атмосфера вызывала ощущение мрачной безысходности, словно в доме находится умирающий больной. Гарри сам не заметил, как впал в уныние.

«И здесь мы с Сириусом будем жить? — думал он. — Как-то не очень радужно».

Казалось, даже самого Блэка воротит от этого дома. Но зачем тогда он его купил? Почему нельзя было выбрать что-то получше? И, хм, поновее? Разве Сириус не говорил ещё на Рождество, что занимается обустройством дома? Как-то не похоже, чтобы здесь в последнее десятилетие вообще кто-то порядок наводил.

Длинный и мрачный коридор закончился просторной залой. На вид здесь было куда чище и даже в каком-то роде уютнее, хотя и не сказать, чтобы это сильно воодушевило Гарри. Из залы вело три двери. За первой, похоже, скрывалась, обеденная комната и кухня, откуда доносились приглушенные голоса и запахи еды, вторая, откуда они пришли, вела вглубь особняка, а третья — в прихожую и к широкой лестнице на второй этаж. Сверху послышался смех и чей-то возмущенный голос.

«Да сколько тут народу?!» — нахмурился Гарри.

По дороге на второй этаж его настроение окончательно и бесповоротно испортилось, когда над тёмной лестницей на декоративных пластинах обнаружились отрубленные головы домовых эльфов, что были прибиты к стене, словно какие-то охотничьи трофеи.

— Миленько, — негромко оценил поднимающийся сразу за Гарри Том.

Поняв, что молчать больше не может, Гарри нагнал крёстного и неуверенно глянул на его напряженный профиль. Блэк выглядел так, словно его что-то жутко бесит.

— Эм, Сириус?

— Да, Сохатик? — его лицо тут же смягчилось, когда он посмотрел на крестника.

— А… хм, — Гарри не знал, как бы выразиться поделикатнее, — тебе тут нравится?

— Ты шутишь? Кому в здравом уме может понравиться этот сарай? — скривился тот.

«Отлично, — мысленно проворчал Гарри, — теперь он разозлился».

— Я просто подумал, — осторожно сказал он, — что придется потратить много сил и времени, на то чтобы здесь навести порядок.

«И просто астрономическую сумму денег!»

— И на кой черт мне это нужно? — удивился Блэк.

— Ну, ты же сам сказал, что тебе не нравится дом, и если мы собираемся тут жить, нужно же его, эм,…

— Жить? — Сириус ужаснулся. — Тут?! С какой радости?! — он осекся, поймав озадаченный взгляд крестника. — Подожди, ты же не думаешь, что я эту Богом забытую **рухлядь** имел в виду, когда рассказывал о том, что купил дом?!

— Ну…

Блэк расхохотался.

— Мерлин всемогущий, конечно, нет, Гарри!

— Но ты сказал, что это твой дом, разве нет?

— Ну, технически, это родовой особняк Блэков, и вопреки всем чаяниям моей дорогой матушки, я умудрился его унаследовать, но жить **здесь**? Нет уж.

— Тогда, что мы тут делаем? — окончательно растерялся Гарри.

— Нужно было где-то организовать штаб Ордена Феникса, вот я и предложил Дамблдору занять этот дом, всё равно он мне и даром не нужен.

— Что такое Орден Феникса? — не понял Поттер.

— Это, Гарри, группа волшебников, готовых выступить против Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, — коротко пояснил Ремус, замыкающий их процессию.

Поттер мысленно перечислил всех присутствующих в доме, которых он видел и которые, по-видимому, входили в этот самый орден: Сириус, Ремус, Молли Уизли. Ещё предположительно Тонкс. И предположительно Снейп.

«Блеск, — ехидно подумал он. — Многодетная мать-домохозяйка, психически неуравновешенный парень с уровнем развития подростка, бывший Пожиратель смерти, неуклюжая аврор и депрессивный оборотень. Неудивительно, что они никак не могут победить с таким-то составом. Куда, черт побери, подевались все те свирепые боевые маги, о которых пишут в книжках?»

Неожиданно он подумал о Молли. Очевидно, что она сюда не на курорт приехала и, судя по всему, пыталась привнести в этот дом хоть в какое подобие уюта, именно поэтому она и решала, куда поселить Гарри и Тома. Ведь кроме неё заниматься заброшенным особняком никто не желал. Даже непосредственный владелец. Гарри вдруг стало стыдно. Не стоило так с ней разговаривать.

— Слушай, Сириус, — начал он, Блэк вопросительно глянул на него, — я тут подумал. Давай найдем подходящую комнату для нас с Томом и пойдем, поможем миссис Уизли?

— Она вроде бы сказала, что помощь ей не нужна, — напомнил Сириус.

— Я хочу помочь, — Гарри нахмурился.

Крёстный пожал плечами, не возражая, но и особого энтузиазма не испытывая.

— Как скажешь, Сохатик.

— Одна просьба, — подал голос Арчер, — по дороге на помощь несчастной миссис Уизли, покажите мне библиотеку, чтобы я мог там переждать приступ самобичевания Гарри.

— Это не самобичевание, — пробубнил Поттер. — Просто вежливость.

— «Как розу ты не назови…»

— О, заткнись, Том!

Друг в ответ только тихо засмеялся.


	4. Праздный ум…

Никогда ещё Гарри не думал, что ему где-то будет так же тошно, как у Дурслей. Родовое поместье Блэков, где проходили его каникулы, оказалось не просто запущено. Оно было в **ужасном** состоянии, и все, что делали обитатели дома подавляющую часть времени, это пытались привести его хоть в относительно приличное состояние. Конечно, очень кстати было присутствие Виви, которого на этот раз Гарри решил оставить при себе. Домовику удавалось куда быстрее и качественнее наводить порядок, но даже он не спасал Гарри, Тома, Рона, Джинни и близнецов от миссис Уизли, которая не давала ребятам сидеть без дела. Целыми днями они выгребали хлам, вытирали пыль, мыли полы, попутно пытаясь избавиться от нашествия пикси и других мелких вредителей, что прятались в стенах и портьерах. Арчер, нужно отметить, больше времени посвящал изучению разложенных по полкам вещей и книг и скорее создавал видимость уборки, чем жутко злил младшее поколение Уизли. Гарри же искренне не понимал, почему несовершеннолетним запрещают использовать магию в доме, где Министерство не сможет их засечь, и при любой возможности тайком все же прибегал к чарам.

С Роном отношения не клеились. И если с Гарри тот ещё худо-бедно общался, то Арчера на дух не переносил. Близнецы слизеринцев тоже избегали по мере возможности, но прирождённая общительность мешала им в полной мере сторониться Гарри и Тома. К тому же, открытая доброжелательность Поттера, как и заинтересованность Тома в их самодельных изобретениях не способствовали поддержанию холодного нейтралитета, и всё чаще Гарри втягивали в шуточные споры или розыгрыши, а Тома — в настольные игры и партии в волшебный покер.

Через пару дней выяснилось, что в доме живет старый домовой эльф Кричер, но с уборкой он никогда не помогал и только осыпал ругательствами незваных гостей и пытался всячески им помешать выбрасывать имущество Блэков, складируя всё мало-мальски ценное, по его мнению, барахло в одной из запечатанных комнат. Миссис Уизли жутко переживала, считая, что опасно оставлять в доме тёмные артефакты и воевала с Кричером. Сириус домовика ненавидел так же сильно, как и собственный дом, отчего только вечно гнал его прочь, чтобы тот даже на глаза ему не попадался. Дети Уизли относились к домовику несколько брезгливо. Остальные его либо сторонились, либо игнорировали. Целыми днями старый домовик блуждал по дому и бормотал себе под нос всякие гадости об обитателях дома. Гарри эльфа было жаль, но навязывать ворчливому созданию своё общество он не пытался, потому что в отличие от того же Виви, Кричер считал Гарри сыном грязнокровки и предателя крови и относился к нему холодно и презрительно, как и к семейству Уизли. Единственным человеком, к которому эльф испытывал некое подобие симпатии, был Арчер, который тайком прятал отложенные на выброс вещи и отдавал их домовику на сохранение. Гарри порыва друга не понимал, но и не комментировал. В конце концов, Том всегда был неравнодушен к разным магическим вещицам.

Помимо жутковатого эльфа в доме обнаружился портрет матушки Сириуса. Картина висела в коридоре первого этажа, закрытая траченными молью бархатными портьерами, которые от любого громкого звука могли раскрыться сами собой, и тогда весьма искусно нарисованная на холсте злая старуха поднимала страшный шум. Когда Гарри довелось встретиться с ней впервые, он так шарахнулся в сторону, что если бы не Сириус, успевший ухватить крестника за шиворот в последний момент, тот наверняка свалился бы с лестницы от неожиданности. Ругаясь и размахивая руками не хуже самой Вальбурги Блэк на картине, Сириус вернул на место портьеры, и портрет затих. Впоследствии оказалось, что картина намертво приклеена заклинанием к стене и снять её нельзя, а никакие мирные переговоры, увещевания и попытки унять крикливую старую ведьму не представляются возможным, поэтому, помимо озлобленного домового эльфа, назойливых пикси и захламлённых комнат приходилось мириться ещё и с сумасшедшим портретом.

Это лето «нравилось» Гарри всё больше и больше.

За прошедшие дни несколько раз проходили собрания Ордена Феникса. Тогда в доме становилось людно и шумно. Миссис Уизли поднимала ребят рано утром и гоняла их по дому, все вместе они наводили порядок и помогали ей с готовкой. Как выяснилось, в состав Ордена входили Минерва МакГонагалл, супруг Молли, Артур и двое старших сыновей Уизли, Чарли и Билл, которые появились в доме пару раз. Так же частенько заглядывал не слишком приятный тип по имени Наземникус Флетчер, у которого Фред и Джордж, пока никто не видел, покупали сомнительные зелья и магические детали для своих изобретений. Ещё членами Ордена оказались Аластор Грюм и Кингсли Шеклболт, и они пока были единственными волшебниками из всего состава Ордена, которые, по мнению Гарри, могли представлять хоть какую-то угрозу Пожирателям. Заходили и другие незнакомые маги, но Гарри не особенно старался запоминать имена и лица. Хотя каждый из них при встрече счел своим долгом пожать ему руку, перекинуться парой слов или завязать разговор, который чаще всего начинался с рассказа о том, какими замечательными людьми были его родители. Однажды Грюм даже притащил колдографию первого состава Ордена, на которой были запечатлены Лили и Джеймс и отдал её Гарри, чем, кажется, разозлил Сириуса. Блэк, как тот потом признался Гарри, считал, что это какое-то издевательство — рассказывать о том, что именно членство в Ордене Феникса отчасти стало причиной гибели Поттеров. Гарри с крестным был не согласен и бережно вложил фото в альбом с другими изображениями родителей.

В целом Гарри обнаружил, что ему даже чем-то нравились эти собрания. В дом приезжало много необычных людей, и после встречи они все собиралась в обеденной зале и разговаривали, о чем только было возможно: от обсуждений статей в «Пророке» до интересных историй из их жизни. Гарри нравилось проводить время среди них, к тому же теперь он часто виделся с Тонкс, которую начал просто обожать, и Ремусом, которого после увольнения из Хогвартса встречал редко.

На собрания Ордена детей не пускали, хоть Сириус и настаивал на обратном, считая, что Гарри должен знать, что происходит, из-за чего часто возникали конфликты с Молли. Самого Поттера эти обсуждения не сильно интересовали, и во время собраний он играл в шахматы с Роном или Джинни. Близнецы то ли из чувства противоречия то ли из любопытства, напротив, всеми возможными путями пытались подслушать, о чем разговаривают старшие. Как ни странно, они нашли себе единомышленника в лице Арчера, который мало того что с удовольствием их поддерживал, так ещё и придумывал способы это провернуть, чем заслужил окончательную и бесповоротную симпатию братьев.

Тридцать первого июля, на день рождения Гарри, в дом Блэков приехала Гермиона, в итоге праздновали они очень странной компанией, что включала в себя почти всё семейство Уизли, Сириуса, Ремуса, Тонкс, Гермиону и Тома. По случаю торжества Молли наготовила кучу еды и испекла просто огромный праздничный торт. Пожалуй, ещё никогда в жизни Гарри не устраивали такого праздника и, не смотря на мрачную обстановку дома и немного непривычное общество, он вдруг понял, что ему здесь нравится. Нравятся эти люди, непринужденные разговоры, искренняя забота и доброжелательность окружающих и даже эти каждодневные домашние обязанности, включающие в себя готовку и уборку. Они много говорили, много смеялись, иногда ругались и спорили, иногда даже ссорились, но незаметно Гарри вдруг начал чувствовать себя частью семьи, в которую помимо него и Тома входило множество других людей. Ощущения были непривычными, но приятными. Даже Рон оттаял и общался с Гарри вполне дружелюбно, а Джинни перестала от него шарахаться или смущенно умолкать при его появлении и с удовольствием участвовала в разговорах.

День и вечер пролетели на удивление весело. Близнецы травили байки, и Тонкс к ним с удовольствием присоединилась. Даже Сириус, который, пребывая в доме, стал мрачным, развеселился и перестал хмуриться. Гарри даже представить не мог, что сможет расслабиться и просто наслаждаться болтовнёй и угощениями, не думая о том, что большинство присутствующих — просто чужие люди, а один безумный волшебник где-то там мечтает его прикончить, или что он теперь даже среди магглов не может быть в безопасности.

Когда торт был съеден, подарки распакованы, а стрелка часов неумолимо приближалась к десяти вечера, все стали потихоньку расходиться. Гарри, Гермиона, Джинни и Рон помогали миссис Уизли с уборкой, Том и близнецы доигрывали партию в волшебный покер, а Ремус, Тонкс и Сириус о чем-то негромко разговаривали в гостиной. В итоге по своим комнатам все разошлись почти в полночь.

Гарри рухнул на кровать и блаженно прикрыл глаза.

— Я объелся, — объявил он.

— Рад за тебя, — Том переодевался в пижаму.

— Даже не думал, что всё так хорошо пройдет, — помедлив, признался Поттер. — Они не такие уж и плохие, эти члены Ордена Феникса, да?

— Осторожнее, Гарри, — насмешливо сказал Арчер, — ещё немного и они тебя достаточно обаяют, чтобы ты, забыв о своих убеждениях, встал на баррикады за правое дело.

— О чем ты? — Гарри недоуменно взглянул на друга.

— Ну как же? — Арчер аккуратно сложил свои вещи на кресле и уселся на кровать. — Что, как не привязанность к этим людям, заставит тебя выступить против Волдеморта? Поскольку ты не заинтересован в мести, то желание защитить друзей сработает, как хорошая мотивация.

— Думаешь, это всё сделано специально? — Гарри сел на кровати, по-турецки скрестив ноги. — Чтобы я согласился присоединиться к сопротивлению?

— В своем роде, — Арчер пожал плечами. — До сих пор ты вращался в кругах слизеринцев, которые вряд ли станут хорошим стимулом к войне **против** Волдеморта. Дамблдор понимает, что тебя необходимо запихнуть в общество тех, кому будет грозить опасность от рук Тёмного Лорда, а не к тем, кто может к нему присоединиться. Ведь если ты достаточно сильно привяжешься к этим людям, ты захочешь за них бороться. Зная тебя, ты не сможешь стоять в стороне, когда они окажутся в опасности.

— То есть, — медленно протянул Гарри, — это всё ложь? Все, что было сегодня?

— Ну отчего же? — Том улыбнулся. — Я верю, что все эти люди действительно о тебе заботятся. Потому что если бы они были не искренни, ты бы это заметил. Дамблдор понимает, что лестью и ложью тебя не обманешь. Старик использует их так же, как и тебя.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Меня никто не использует. Я уже сто раз говорил, что не собираюсь воевать.

— И что же, ты просто отойдешь в сторону и будешь смотреть, как убивают этих людей? — с колкой иронией уточнил Арчер. — После того, как они заставили тебя почувствовать себя частью семьи? Одним из них? Ты правда сможешь это сделать? Блэк, Люпин, Тонкс, Грейнджер, а теперь и Уизли, в придачу к другим членам Ордена. Ты захочешь их защитить. А чтобы это сделать, придется выступить против Волдеморта. Согласись, до этого у тебя не было такой мотивации. Ты не знал этих людей, не общался с ними, не осознавал, сколькие будут рисковать собой. Наконец, иллюзорное сопротивление обрело лицо, жизнь и характер. Куда проще отвернуться от незнакомца, чем от того, с кем ты говорил, сидел за одним столом, кому улыбался, и кто улыбался тебе в ответ. Дамблдор знает, что ты не дурак. Но так же он знает, что ты будешь бороться за тех, кто тебе дорог, — Том смерил Гарри долгим взглядом. — Я говорил тебе, что любовь и привязанность — это слабость. Теперь взгляни, куда тебя ведут эти чувства.

— То, что они мне нравятся, ничего не значит! — настойчиво процедил Гарри.

— То есть тебе на них плевать?

— Я… — Поттер замолчал и отвел взгляд, — я не знаю.

— Вот в том и беда, Гарри, — Том сочувственно взглянул на него, — пока ты пытаешься разобраться в своих эмоциях, они затягивают тебя всё глубже в этот лабиринт привязанностей, морали и нравственности.

— И что, по-твоему, мне делать? Всех сторониться? — запальчиво бросил он.

— Перестать верить всем подряд, как минимум, анализировать и просчитывать все возможные вероятности развития событий, как максимум, — предложил Арчер. — Иначе ты сам не заметишь, как умрешь за чужие идеалы. Но впрочем, — он хмыкнул, — если однажды их идеалы станут твоими и тебе очень захочется поучаствовать в войне и героически погибнуть, проблемы не возникнет. Только смотри, чтобы это решение не было навязано кем-то другим.

— Я уже давно решил, что не хочу ни с кем воевать.

— А почему? — спросил Том. — Что тебя останавливает? У тебя есть все причины ненавидеть Волдеморта и сражаться с ним.

— Я знаю, — Гарри запустил пальцы в волосы и шумно выдохнул. — Знаю. Но… как бы сказать? Я не хочу бездумно влезать в это противостояние, просто потому что «так надо». Кому это надо? Мне?

— Почему бы и нет? Он убил твоих родителей и хочет убить тебя. Самозащита и месть — хорошие стимулы. А сейчас к ним добавится целая куча людей, которых нужно защищать.

— Я уже не раз говорил, что месть ничего хорошего не приносит, — упрямо нахмурился Гарри. — Чтобы вступать в войну, нужно понимать, за что ты воюешь. За Министерство, которое насквозь прогнило? — он презрительно фыркнул. — За магическое сообщество? С чего бы? Им надо, пусть сами за себя и воюют. За родных и близких? У меня их нет, кроме тебя и Сириуса. За друзей? Если они решат воевать и умирать, почему я должен их защищать? Пусть не воюют.

— А как насчет войны против диктатуры Тёмного Лорда? — напомнил Том.

— Чтобы быть с ним несогласным в плане его взглядов, надо хотя бы эти взгляды понимать. Знать его цели и мотивы. Всё, что я о нём слышал, так это то, что он хочет изменить магический мир. Но как? То есть я хочу сказать, а так ли он неправ? Конечно, я не считаю массовые убийства хорошей идеей, но ведь это не всё, да? Он же чего-то добивался. Чего-то хотел. Пусть вокруг твердят, что он психованный маньяк, и, возможно, так и есть, вступать с ним в противостояние только потому, что все так говорят, я считаю неправильным. Про меня вот тоже столько всего говорят, так что же теперь? И меня объявим злодеем? В смысле меня тоже почти объявили, но мне кажется немного странным ненавидеть кого-то только потому, что кто-то так сказал. Я, конечно, с Волдемортом не встречался лично и не говорю, что он хороший человек. Я даже больше чем уверен, что ни черта он не хороший. Но это как бы не моя проблема.

— Не твоя проблема? — удивленно повторил Арчер. — То есть то, что он убил твоих родителей, хочет убить тебя и возможно убьет всех, кого ты знаешь — тебя не касается?

— Касается! — Гарри тряхнул головой. — Я не знаю, как объяснить, но я просто не хочу идти и слепо сражаться с человеком, о котором ничего не знаю.

— То есть тебе что, с ним лично пообщаться нужно, чтобы сформировать своё мнение? — насмешливо уточнил Арчер.

— Не хочу я с ним встречаться. Пусть делает, что хочет, лишь бы это меня не касалось.

— А если он хочет ад на земле устроить, ты тоже в сторонке постоишь?

— В том-то и дело, что я не знаю, чего он там хочет.

— И знать не хочешь, как видно? — Арчер выжидающе уставился на друга и, когда тот так ничего и не ответил, покачал головой. — Ты, Гарри, окончательно запутался и упрямо суешь голову в песок в отчаянной попытке скрыться от того, что неизбежно тебя настигнет. Ты не хочешь принимать решений, потому что боишься последствий. И бездействуешь ты именно по этой причине, а не потому что тебе плевать.

— Я не понимаю, чего ты сейчас от меня ждешь, — мрачно заметил Гарри.

— Осмысленного решения, — коротко бросил Том. — Позиция «оставьте меня все в покое» канула в лету этой весной, как бы тебе ни хотелось верить в обратное. Пора выбрать сторону.

— Я выбрал нейтралитет.

— Ты слишком значимая фигура, чтобы тебе позволили остаться в стороне.

— И что теперь? Мне к Волдеморту присоединиться?

— А вдруг его идеология тебе будет ближе? — Арчер лукаво сощурился.

— Я не фанат массовых убийств.

— Но это же только верхушка айсберга.

— И всё же это его неотъемлемая часть. Нет уж, спасибо. Стоять в стороне и смотреть, как гибнут твои друзья не так паршиво, как стоять рядом с убийцей твоих друзей, не находишь? И вообще, — Гарри нахмурился, — к чему весь этот разговор? Ты сам-то что думаешь?

— Я? — Том удивленно поднял брови.

— Волдеморт твой дед, между прочим, — сухо напомнил Поттер. — У тебя не возникало мысли к нему присоединиться? И не поэтому ли ты меня ненавязчиво склоняешь к той же мысли, а?

Арчер помолчал.

— Я ни к чему тебя не склоняю, Гарри. Я пытаюсь навести тебя на мысль, что ты сейчас оказался в весьма сложном положении. С одной стороны Дамблдор притащил тебя в штаб Ордена, хотя, согласись, куда логичнее было бы отправить тебя и Сириуса в новый дом Блэка, вместо того, чтобы обманом пытаться сделать причастным к грядущей войне. С другой — ты скоро вернешься в Хогвартс и будешь находиться в окружении слизеринцев. Угадай, что они попытаются сделать?

— Убедить меня встать на сторону Волдеморта?

— Или как минимум понять, чего ты сам хочешь. Тебе не удастся остаться в стороне. Тебе просто не позволят. Именно поэтому тебе стоит хорошенько обдумать свои дальнейшие шаги.

— Но я же не могу просто заявить однокурсникам, что готов присоединиться к Волдеморту, а Ордену, что буду с ним воевать, лишь бы от меня все отстали. Ни то, ни другое правдой не будет.

— Но и говорить, что не будешь воевать — нельзя. Одни тут же решат, что ты на стороне Дамблдора, другие начнут шептаться, что Мальчик-который-выжил-и-стал-слизеринцем не такой уж надежный кандидат на роль героя. И тогда жди удара в спину.

— Тогда что мне делать? — растерялся Гарри.

— Думать головой, — отрезал Том. — И принимать, наконец, решения.

— Ты так и не сказал, что сам думаешь, — помедлив, напомнил Гарри. — Очевидно, что воевать на стороне Ордена ты не будешь. Тогда что насчет Волдеморта? Собираешься вступить в ряды Пожирателей?

Арчер брезгливо скривился.

— Определённо нет.

— Тогда что ты планируешь делать?

— Изучать.

— Изучать что?

— Ситуацию, Гарри. Как я и говорил, стоит обдумать свои дальнейшие шаги.

— То есть ты сам пока не знаешь, — ехидно заметил Поттер.

Арчер хмыкнул, залезая под одеяло.

— Ложись спать, Гарри.

Саркастично фыркнув, Гарри отправился чистить зубы и переодеваться в пижаму.

— А знаешь, что я думаю? — уже лежа в кровати, сказал Гарри.

— Хм?

— Я думаю, что Волдеморта так занесло в прошлой войне, потому что у него рядом не было человека, который смог бы по-иному взглянуть на ситуацию и дать ему хорошего пинка при необходимости. Его окружали только последователи, которые его до одури боялись или слишком доверяли его суждению, и ни одного друга.

— Думаешь, ему нужны друзья? — с ноткой презрения уточнил Арчер.

— Уверен, он думает, что не нужны. Но сама ситуация показывает, что ему их чертовски не хватает.

— На кой дьявол ему друзья?

— Чтобы мозги вправлять при необходимости, — насмешливо бросил Гарри. — Ведь именно для этого друзья и нужны.

— Занимательное в своем роде мнение, — помедлив, отстранённо протянул Том. — Поделись им как-нибудь с твоими новыми друзьями, хочу посмотреть, как они поумирают от смеха.

— Ты злой, Том, — обиделся Поттер.

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри.

  


* * *

Громкие голоса, доносящиеся с кухни, Гарри и Том услышали ещё на лестнице и, обменявшись недоуменными взглядами, поспешили узнать, что случилось. По правде, Гарри сперва предположил, что это Сириус снова поцапался с миссис Уизли. Но, уже подходя к кухне, стало понятно, что тут происходит нечто поинтереснее, так как под закрытой дверью столпились, подслушивая ссору, четверо детей Уизли и Гермиона. Стоило Гарри поинтересоваться, что происходит, как все пятеро страшно на него зашипели.

— Вот вам и гриффиндорская порядочность, — сухо заметил Том и прижал ухо к двери рядом с Джорджем.

— О чем они хоть разговаривают? — шепотом спросил у Гермионы Поттер.

— О тебе, насколько я могу судить, — так же тихо ответила девушка, и этого ответа оказалось достаточно, чтобы Гарри, бесцеремонно отодвинув в сторону Рона, толкнул дверь и шагнул в кухню, где мигом стихли все голоса.

— Доброе утро! — жизнерадостно улыбнулся он, осматривая присутствующих.

Его взгляд задержался на Снейпе и Дамблдоре, которые появлялись только на собраниях Ордена и никогда не задерживались дольше чем требовалось, после скользнул по взволнованным лицам Тонкс, Сириуса и Молли.

— Что-то случилось?

— Гарри, — к нему с неестественно жизнерадостной улыбкой на губах шагнула миссис Уизли, — доброе утро. Ты голоден? Я сейчас... ох, вы все уже проснулись?

Гарри оглянулся через плечо. Оказалось, что на кухню за ним потихоньку просочились остальные, поняв, что резона подслушивать больше нет.

— Садитесь, я накрою на стол, — засуетилась Молли. — Альбус, Северус, вы голодны? Присаживайтесь!

— Благодарю, Молли, мне уже пора уходить, — Снейп начал торопливо ретироваться к двери.

— Подождите! — Гарри практически встал на пути профессора, отрезая ему путь к отступлению. — Что происходит?

— Возможно, и вправду стоит сначала позавтракать? — вклинилась в разговор Тонкс. — Неприятные новости на сытый желудок воспринимаются…

— Тебя вызывают на допрос в Аврорат, — перебил племянницу Сириус, Гарри вскинул на крёстного недоуменный взгляд.

— Зачем?

— Полагаю, по причине произошедшего у Дурслей, — пробормотал декан Слизерина, явно чувствуя себя очень неуютно под пристальным взглядом Поттера.

— Но вряд ли это что-то плохое, да? — Гермиона обвела старших волшебников полным надежды взглядом. — Наверное, им просто нужны показания Гарри? Потому что на него напали, да?

— Для того чтобы взять показания у пострадавшего его не вызывают на **допрос** в приказном порядке, мисс Грейнджер, — мрачно заметил Снейп, холодно глядя на неё.

— И что нам делать? — нерешительно прошептала та.

— Так можно как-то устроить, чтобы допрос проводила ты, Тонкс? — сказал Сириус, явно продолжая прерванный разговор.

— Нет, говорю же, кто меня допустит? Я не в том положении, — она вздохнула.

— Известно, кто будет проводить допрос? — напряженно уточнил Дамблдор.

— Нет, — Тонкс сокрушенно покачала головой. — Но Кингсли сказал, что министр выбрал лютого гада на это дело. Какой-то педантичный до чёртиков фанат закона и порядка. Считает, что так можно выдвинуть обвинения против Гарри.

— Как Кингсли может не знать? — удивленно спросила Молли. — Он же у вас там старший!

— Он глава **оперативного** отдела, — раздраженно ответила Тонкс. — А допросы проводят старшие авроры **следственного**.

— Может апеллировать главе Аврората? — предложил Сириус.

— На каком основании? Они в своем праве и закона не нарушали.

— Но допрос, Дамблдор…

— А в чем Гарри хотят обвинить? — подал голос Том.

— В нападении на магглов? — Тонкс развела руками. — И злоупотреблении магией.

— Но это же была самозащита! — ахнула Джинни и вопрошающе взглянула на Гарри. — Разве нет?

— А кого это волнует? — процедил Снейп. — Если нашему министру-кретину взбрело в голову навесить на Поттера ярлыков, он этой возможностью воспользуется.

— Но почему? — растерялся Гарри. — Что я ему сделал?

— Отличный вопрос, Поттер, задайте его как-нибудь Фаджу, уверен, он в подробностях вам расскажет.

— Не понимаю…

— И не поймете, — фыркнул декан. — Ни один нормальный человек в жизни не разберет той околесицы, что проносится ежесекундно через жалкое подобие мозга этого недоумка.

Гарри с тяжелым вздохом сел за стол, пододвигая к себе тарелку с овсянкой. Похоже, как из этого выкрутиться, не знал никто.

— Когда мне туда нужно ехать?

  


* * *

Аврорат располагался там же где и Министерство магии, но под него отводился целый огромный этаж с отдельным входом. Поэтому на этот раз использовать телефонную будку, чтобы попасть внутрь, не понадобилось. Вместо этого Гарри вместе с Сириусом и Дамблдором, который непонятно за каким чёртом потащился с ними, прошли в узкий тёмный переулок неподалеку. Оказавшись в тени обветшалого дома с одной стороны и заброшенного офисного здания с другой, директор Хогвартса постучал палочкой по кирпичам дома, после чего в стене образовался проход, через который зиял черный провал и узкая лестница, что уходила далеко во тьму. Как только они ступили на первую ступеньку, проход закрылся, и все трое оказались в кромешной темноте, в то же мгновение лестница под ногами задрожала и пришла в движение. В лёгкой панике Гарри вцепился в перила, возле него с тихим раздражением вздохнул Сириус:

— Не Аврорат, а аттракцион ужасов какой-то.

Спустя несколько минут этого странного путешествия в кромешной тьме, где-то внизу забрезжил тусклый свет, и лестница, которая двигалась наподобие эскалатора в маггловском метро, неторопливо вывезла троих волшебников в тёмное стылое помещение с множеством коридоров, разбегающихся в разные стороны. На входе посетителей ожидал дежурный аврор. Он проверил их волшебные палочки, внёс в журнал имена, сверился с какими-то своими записями и объяснил, в какой коридор пройти, после чего, потеряв к посетителям всякий интерес, сел за стол, который был единственным предметом мебели в этой странной приемной, и уткнулся взглядом в газету.

«Сумасшедшая бдительность», — подумал Гарри, проходя мимо аврора.

Пока они в тишине брели по длинному извилистому коридору, Гарри оглядывал голые тёмно-серые стены и низкий потолок и гадал, как, работая здесь, Тонкс умудряется оставаться такой жизнерадостной. Спустя несколько минут блужданий в звенящей тишине по абсолютно пустым коридорам и лестницам в голову Гарри закрался ещё вопрос: что стало с человеком, который проектировал это помещение. Он умер? Покончил с собой? Сошел с ума? И если сошел, то до или после того, как придумал этот лабиринт минотавра? Мог ли вообще кто-то в здравом уме изобрести и построить такое?

Наконец, удручающая пустота закончилась простенького вида конторкой, за которой откровенно скучал молодой аврор. Заметив приближающихся к нему посетителей, он тут же вскочил на ноги, напустив на себя важный вид:

— Добрый день, профессор Дамблдор, сэр, рад видеть вас в добром здравии, — по завершении этих слов он все же не смог сдержать радостной улыбки.

По подсчетам Гарри этот парень окончил Хогвартс года четыре назад и, должно быть, страшно скучал по старинному замку, раз едва не кинулся на шею директору. Знал ли этот бедолага, когда выбирал профессию аврора, какая «увлекательная» карьера его ожидает?

«С другой стороны, — размышлял Поттер, — если начнется война, скучно тут не будет никому».

Тем временем Дамблдор тепло улыбнулся аврору, пожав тому руку.

— Джастин, рад тебя видеть, как твоя стажировка?

— Отлично, сэр! — чересчур бодро отозвался тот. — Через месяц поступаю в разведгруппу!

— Очень любопытно, — вежливо оценил директор, — и что же вы будете делать?

— Э-э-э, — Джастин немного сник. — Анализ Министерского архива.

«С ума сойти», — тускло подумал Гарри.

— Что ж, это весьма серьезная работа, — кивнул Дамблдор с таким видом, словно и правда так считал. — Что же, полагаю, нас уже могут принять?

— Да, только, э-э-э, — парень бросил несколько растерянный взгляд на Сириуса и Гарри, — по указу руководства на допросе никого, кроме Гарри Поттера, быть не должно.

— Он несовершеннолетний и я его законный опекун, — сдержанно напомнил Блэк. — Смею заметить, что вы не можете допрашивать моего крестника без присутствия взрослого волшебника.

— Ну, согласно распоряжению…

— Чьему распоряжению?

Джастин снова нервно глянул в свои записи.

— М-м-министра Фаджа.

— Прекрасно, можете передать министру, что он свои идиотские указы может засунуть себе в…

— Сириус! — торопливо перебил Гарри. — Не думаю, что случится что-то плохое, если я просто расскажу, что случилось. Так ведь? — он обратил доверчивый взгляд на Дамблдора.

Тот мгновение о чем-то размышлял и наконец кивнул.

— Полагаю, так и есть, но всё же я бы хотел отметить, что ситуация не совсем этичная, Гарри всего пятнадцать и он…

— Свои сомнения, профессор Дамблдор, вы можете изложить в письменном виде и направить на рассмотрение в приемную министра Фаджа, уверен, он их рассмотрит, как только появится время. Мы здесь не обсуждаем и не подвергаем сомнениям распоряжения вышестоящего руководства.

Все четверо магов обернулись на голос. У Джастина при этом на лице было написано величайшее облегчение, словно мрачный волшебник, который стоял перед ними, только что спас ему жизнь.

— Я старший аврор Маркус Райнер, глава следственного отдела, — равнодушно представился он, окинув холодным взглядом посетителей. — Стажер Грин…

— Да, сэр! — Джастин вытянулся струной, почти испуганно глядя на начальника.

— Внеси их в реестр. Всех, кто не приглашен на допрос, проводи в комнату ожидания.

— А мистера Поттера? — неуверенно уточнил Грин. — В комнату для допросов?

Райнер смерил Гарри оценивающим взглядом, после чего коротко качнул головой.

— В мой кабинет.

— Да, сэр.

Вступать в дальнейшую полемику ни у кого желания не возникло.

Гарри сидел на жестком деревянном стуле в маленьком, скудно обставленном кабинете главы следственного отдела, где не было ни окон, ни лишней мебели, ни каких либо предметов уюта, вроде семейного фото или комнатного растения. Обстановка угнетала и наводила на мысли о тюремной камере. Гарри перевел взгляд на волшебника, сидящего за столом напротив него. Его внешний вид тоже ни на какие радужные мысли не наводил. Навскидку Маркусу Райнеру можно было дать лет сорок, возможно, немного больше. Он был высокого роста, сухощавый и мрачный. Резкие черты лица, высокий лоб и глубоко посаженные тёмные глаза в купе с тяжелым недружелюбным взглядом и острым, крючковатым носом создавали невольную ассоциацию с хищной птицей. Гарри подумал, что если бы Райнер был анимагом, то он бы превращался в беркута или орлана, уж больно угрожающе выглядел. Кажется, рассказывая про личность того, кто будет проводить допрос, Тонкс говорила, что у него трудный, во многом непримиримый нрав и он до одури предан букве закона. И как, во имя Мерлина, с таким человеком разговаривать?!

Гарри приуныл. Было совершенно непонятно, что за характер у Райнера. Какие слабости. Есть ли семья? Дети? Каков он в повседневной жизни? Что он испытывает, допрашивая пятнадцатилетнего мальчишку? Нервозность? Вину? Или ему безразлично, сколько лет предполагаемому преступнику?

Райнер тем временем вытащил из ящика стола записную книжку и тонкую папку, которую, впрочем, сразу отложил в сторону и, раскрыв блокнот, установил на чистую страницу прытко-пишущее перо.

— Полагаю, вы не возражаете, если наш разговор будет записываться, — начал он, хотя явно не особо интересовался мнением собеседника.

— Не возражаю, — все же решил сообщить Гарри и выдал робкую улыбку: — Если только оно не ведет запись так же, как перо Риты Скитер.

Аврор шутку не оценил, лишь бросил на Поттера невыразительный взгляд:

— Весь разговор будет записан слово в слово.

В это же мгновение перо ожило и зафиксировало его последние слова на бумаге. Гарри понаблюдал за пером и посмотрел в глаза Райнера.

— А вы правда глава следственного отдела? — с интересом спросил он.

— Так указано в моём личном файле, — сухо отозвался аврор и уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Гарри его перебил:

— Это так круто! — признался он. — Я тоже хочу стать аврором, когда окончу Хогвартс!

— Вот как… — он помолчал, — это похвально…

— В прошлом году на меня напал настоящий Пожиратель смерти, представляете? — продолжил говорить Гарри. — Хотя вы, наверное, знаете. Авроры ведь всё-всё знать должны, да?

— Как минимум знать, кто или что может угрожать мирным гражданам.

— О-о-о, это же так здорово! Я жутко испугался, когда на меня и моего друга напали и тогда понял, что хотел бы защищать близких людей. И я подумал, что авроры, наверное, очень-очень сильные волшебники! Они же всех защищают, да?

— Так и есть, мистер Поттер, — терпеливо ответил Райнер, на лице его при этом не было ни раздражения, ни, что печалило, симпатии, но он, казалось, готов был сидеть и отвечать на идиотские вопросы до бесконечности.

— А ещё мне говорили, что мой папа был аврором, — с улыбкой вспомнил Гарри.

— Насколько мне известно, так и было.

— А вы знали его? А он вас? А вы не дружили?

— Едва ли мистер Поттер.

— О, — плечи Гарри поникли, — жаль, — но через мгновение на его губах вновь вспыхнула улыбка. — И всё равно, я очень хочу стать аврором!

— Для этого требуется усердие и внимание, мистер Поттер, — так же равнодушно и спокойного говорил Райнер.

— Я знаю! Это, наверное, очень сложно, стать хорошим аврором, да?

— Так и есть.

— Но я все равно хочу попробовать! Не хочу сидеть в стороне и ждать, что кто-то меня спасет. Хочу сам уметь постоять за себя и защищать своих близких. А вы, наверное, ничего не боитесь, да?

«Черт, прозвучало так, как будто мне двенадцать, а не пятнадцать».

— Все чего-то боятся, мистер Поттер.

— Даже авроры? Но вы кажетесь такими уверенными и сильными.

— Мы все живые люди. Людям свойственна слабость.

— Да, вы правы, сэр, но всё равно я хочу сражаться с плохими людьми!

— Наподобие тех, кто нападает на магглов?

— Конечно!

Аврор молчал долю секунды, пристально глядя на Поттера.

— Как вы?

Гарри осекся. Маркус Райнер, чёрт бы его побрал, оказался не таким идиотом, как он рассчитывал. Мысленно обозвав себя болваном, Гарри почти испуганно округлил глаза.

— Но я никогда не нападал на магглов, сэр, — тихо сказал он.

— В вашем личном деле есть упоминание о причинении вреда вашим родственникам-магглам, вы будете отрицать это? — аврор не отрывал предельно внимательного взгляда от лица Гарри.

— О, нет, конечно, нет! — тот опустил глаза. — Но это вышло случайно. Я бы никогда…

— Вы утверждаете, что напали на магглов **случайно**?

— Нет, сэр, — виновато прошептал Поттер. — Но я не хотел им вредить. Понимаете, у меня проблемы со стихийной магией и когда я злюсь или напуган, она иногда выходит из-под контроля.

— И как часто это происходит?

— Только когда я сильные эмоции испытываю.

— Хорошо.

«Что хорошего-то?»

— Расскажите о том, что произошло с вами в доме родственников?

— В смысле, когда на меня напали?

— Напали? — вот теперь Райнер казался если не удивленным, то заинтересованным. — Кто на вас напал?

— Ну тот человек, одетый как полицейский. Он в меня выстрелил, и я после этого ничего не помню.

— Расскажите с самого начала.

Гарри смерил собеседника задумчивым взглядом, почесал затылок, пожал плечами, пару раз вздохнул и рассказал правду. Все равно ничего компрометирующего в ней не было. Не для него, по крайней мере. Райнер выслушал подростка в абсолютном молчании, и лишь прытко-пишущее перо торопливо записывало показания, не прерывая своего движения по бумаге ни на секунду.

— То есть вы утверждаете, что ваши родные вызвали полицию, когда увидели статью? — уточнил аврор, когда Гарри замолчал.

— Ну я так думаю, да, — он серьезно кивнул.

— Хорошо, — Райнер выдержал недолгую паузу и задал следующий вопрос. — Вы можете с уверенностью утверждать, что у вас произошел стихийный выброс, как вы это называете?

— Мне так сказали.

— Если верить полученным нами показаниям, к моменту прибытия вашего друга и крёстного, дому уже был причин ущерб. Вы уверены, что виной тому стихийная магия?

— Ну она обычно всё рушит. А почему вы спрашиваете? — заинтересовался Гарри.

— Вот в чем дело, мистер Поттер. Министерством не было зафиксировано нарушения Указа, предусматривающего разумное ограничение волшебства несовершеннолетних. Хотя в двух других случаях магический всплеск с вашей стороны был зафиксирован и задокументирован, — Райнер постучал пальцем по папке, что лежала возле него на столе и которую он так и не открыл. — Из чего я могу предположить, что нападение на ваших родственников осуществили не вы.

Вот это было и правда интересно. Точнее было бы. Если бы после разрушения магической коры Министерство вообще могло хоть малейший всплеск магической активности со стороны Гарри зафиксировать. Прошлым летом он дни напролет колдовал и никто так и не узнал. Так что ничего нового эти новости не принесли. Но не хватало ещё, что бы этот клещ вообразил, будто это кто-то из друзей Гарри устроил погром у Дурслей, поэтому Гарри с сомнением взглянул на аврора:

— Считаете, что, когда я потерял сознание, кто-то вломился в дом, всё там порушил, внушил Дурслям, будто это сделал я и, хм, сбежал? — протянул он.

— Звучит весьма сомнительно, — согласился Райнер. — Но, вероятно, вы можете предположить, кто это сделал?

Гарри медленно покачал головой.

— Если бы это был кто-то из моих близких, они не стали бы сваливать это на меня, сэр. Так что я уверен, что это всё из-за моей магии. А Министерство это могло не зафиксировать из-за того, что министр Фадж был в курсе и возможно как-то ослабил контроль над моей магией, ведь любая неосознанная вспышка волшебства с моей стороны могла бы стать причиной моего исключения, а это было бы не совсем **справедливо**, разве нет?

— Всё верно, — не стал спорить аврор. — Я проверю, почему Министерство могло пропустить этот магический всплеск.

Гарри внутренне похолодел.

«Чёрт! Если они начнут разбираться, то могут заподозрить, что я способен колдовать на каникулах! Нужно было соглашаться, что это был не я», — второй раз за разговор Поттер мысленно обозвал себя идиотом, когда Райнер вдруг задумчиво произнёс:

— Но вот что не дает мне покоя, так это входная дверь.

— Дверь? — Гарри растерянно моргнул. — А что с ней?

— Она была сорвана с петель и отброшена вглубь коридора, — сообщил аврор и замолчал с таким видом, словно Гарри должна была сейчас открыться какая-то истина.

Поттер же в ответ просто невыразительно смотрел на Райнера, демонстрируя, что ни черта не понял.

— Учитывая специфику повреждений, всё выглядело так, словно по дому прошелся огненный смерч. Принимая это в расчёт, я бы предположил, что дверь под напором магии должно было выбросить наружу, во двор, но никак не в помещение.

Теперь Гарри смотрел на аврора с искренней растерянностью.

— Но кто мог… — он замолчал и покачал головой. — Это очень странно.

— Действительно, — Райнер безмолвно разглядывал лицо подростка, в то время как тот гадал, как так могло получиться.

Первым в дом прибыл Том. Он сказал, что всё уже было разрушено, и Гарри верил ему, не впервые его магия устраивает грандиозные погромы, ничего удивительного в этом не было. С Томом не было взрослых волшебников или Виви, а сам Арчер колдовать не мог. Тогда как так вышло, что… Гарри тряхнул головой. Сейчас было не время и не место для этих мыслей. Интересно, а когда пришел Том, дверь уже была сломана? Или нет? Мог её сломать, например, Сириус? Скажем, в приступе ярости или паники? Ведь мог же, да?

Гарри поднял взгляд на аврора.

— Не знаю, что и думать, сэр.

— Я вас понял, — Райнер на удивление легко оставил тему. — Ещё вопрос. Вы можете объяснить, почему ваши родственники так поступили?

— В смысле, почему вызвали полицию?

— Да.

— Нет, — Гарри болезненно скривился. — Ну, за исключением того, что они хотели от меня избавиться.

— Вы утверждаете, что люди, которые вас вырастили, ненавидят вас?

— Я, честно говоря, у них никогда не спрашивал. Но, наверное, они были бы рады, если бы я уехал от них.

Райнер помолчал. В его тёмных глазах появилась какая-то далекая эмоция.

— Поясните.

— Ну, меня им как бы под дверь подкинули, и они меня взяли только потому что боялись, что кто-нибудь из магов им будет мстить, если они меня отдадут в приют. Вот. Но они всегда говорили, что я выродок, ну, знаете, из-за того, что я волшебник… и если я случайно колдовал, меня наказывали.

Пауза.

— Как именно наказывали?

— Ну, не кормили, — Гарри пожал плечами, с таким видом, словно ничего особенного в этой информации не было. — Один раз дядя меня толкнул с лестницы, — он поймал напряженный взгляд Райнера и торопливо продолжил: — Ничего серьезного, сэр! Я только пару ребер сломал, но я был в порядке.

— Ещё что-то?

— Ну, однажды они меня зимой оставили на улице, и мне пришлось проситься к соседям, потому что Дурсли меня не впускали. Я в принципе мог, наверное, и потерпеть, я привык к холоду, в чулане под лестницей, где я спал, всегда холодно было.

— Простите, где вы спали?

— Ну, чулан такой для швабр.

— Вы там **спали**?

— Я так и сказал, да.

Аврор выдержал ещё одну долгую паузу, в течение которой выглядел так, будто пытается разжевать лимон.

— Об этом было кому-нибудь известно?

— Да. Профессор Дамблдор знал.

— Вы лично ему говорили об этом?

— Однажды.

— Он не предпринял никаких действий?

— Он сказал, что я должен остаться у Дурслей, потому что там безопасно.

— Вы и этим летом ночевали в чулане?

— Нет. Когда пришло письмо из Хогвартса еще перед первым курсом, оно было адресовано в чулан, Дурсли испугались, что за ними следят и переселили меня в свободную спальню.

— Хотите сказать, что в доме была свободная комната, а вы спали в чулане?

— Ну… да?

Райнер ещё какое-то время молчал.

— Я вас понял. Хорошо.

— Сэр, — помедлив, произнёс Гарри, — а вы можете об этом никому не рассказывать?

— Прошу прощения? — теперь Райнер выглядел почти удивленным.

— Ну я бы не хотел, чтобы об этом все узнали.

— Мистер Поттер, — очень холодно произнес аврор, — вы осознаете, что по вашему делу ведется следствие? Если эта информация понадобится для дела, я не стану её засекречивать.

— Я не думаю, что понадобится, это же просто… ну просто информация, знаете? Вы меня спросили, почему я думаю, что мои родные меня ненавидят, я вам сказал, вам же не обязательно всё пересказывать? Я не хочу, чтобы у кого-то из-за меня были проблемы. Возможно, Дурсли меня и не любили, — проникновенно вздохнул он, — но они взяли меня к себе и вырастили и я благодарен, что не попал в приют, поэтому, если возможно, не говорите никому. Пожалуйста...

Глава следственного отдела медлил с ответом, пристально разглядывая Гарри.

— Я приму вашу просьбу к сведению, мистер Поттер, — коротко кивнул он.

— Спасибо.

— Вы можете объяснить, почему вас объявили в розыск магглы?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Я постоянно нахожусь в Хогвартсе, а когда летом приехал к родственникам, был всё время дома.

— Они смогут это подтвердить?

— Да, думаю, да.

— Хорошо. Вы можете **предположить**, почему вас разыскивают магглы?

— Ну, — Гарри задумался, — профессор Дамблдор говорит, что это из-за того, что возродился Волдеморт, и это он натравил на меня магглов, чтобы меня найти.

При упоминании имени Тёмного Лорда, Райнер невольно вздрогнул, после чего потрясенно уставился на Гарри.

— Вы утверждаете, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть вернулся к жизни?

— Так говорит профессор Дамблдор, — осторожно уточнил Гарри.

— Вы верите ему?

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю. Я его не видел. Волдеморта в смысле.

— Тогда что вы сами думаете?

— Я думаю, что это кто-то из тёмных волшебников сделал.

— Имеете в виду Пожирателей смерти?

— Да.

— Мистер Поттер, — Райнер нахмурился, — все Пожиратели либо мертвы, либо в Азкабане.

— Питер Петтигрю не в Азкабане, — веско напомнил Гарри.

Глава следственного отдела ещё немного помолчал. Поттеру начало казаться, что во время этих пауз тот пытается справиться с особо сильными эмоциями.

— Полагаете, это сделал он? — наконец, спросил аврор.

— Я понятия не имею, сэр.

— И не хотите узнать?

— Хочу, — не стал отрицать Гарри. — Но как? Не то что бы я мог начать своё расследование. А мне ничего важного не рассказывают.

— Что если я вам расскажу? — вдруг предложил аврор.

— А вы знаете что-то? — Поттер удивленно поднял брови.

— Нет. Но могу узнать.

— Правда? — Гарри растерянно моргнул — Конечно, хочу, сэр!

— Но вы должны мне помочь, мистер Поттер, — Райнер чуть понизил голос, в его тоне проскользнули те особые нотки, с которыми взрослые обращаются к маленьким детям.

«Интересно, — весело подумал Гарри, — и кто кого тут водит за нос, а?»

— Конечно! Я буду рад вам помочь! — он с готовностью кивнул.

Впервые за весь разговор Райнер улыбнулся.

— Что ж, тогда для начала расскажите в подробностях, как проходило это лето у ваших родственников. Чем вы занимались, с кем разговаривали и кого видели. Так же я хочу понять, почему вы отправились к ним, учитывая, что у вас есть официальный опекун назначенный вашими родителями.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох и пустился в долгий детальный пересказ своих смертельно скучных каникул. Маркус Райнер слушал вдумчиво и внимательно, периодически задавая наводящие вопросы или что-то уточняя. Он не давал никакой информации важной для дела. Не рассказывал ничего, что могло бы скомпрометировать его, Сириуса, Тома или других близких ему людей. И никогда ещё ему не доводилось с таким упоением и в таких подробностях жаловаться на Альбуса Дамблдора. Он не знал, о чём думает аврор. Не очень понимал, что тот предпримет. Не представлял, зачем Райнеру вообще столько нудной, бесполезной информации. Он даже не знал, чего теперь ожидать, после этой встречи. Но он наверняка знал одно: если, переступая порог кабинета главы следственного отдела, проблемы были у него, то когда он этот кабинет покинет, проблемы будут у директора Хогвартса.

«И на кой дьявол ты это делаешь?» — постно уточнил внутренний голос.

«Директор слишком уж часто сует нос в мою жизнь, — мысленно улыбнулся Гарри, — ему не помешает хоть раз, шутки ради, отвлечься на собственную».


	5. Чужая душа – потёмки

Солнце медленно опустилось к самому горизонту, погрузив в тень узкий, грязный переулок, что располагался между старым, обветшалым домом и заброшенным офисным зданием. В это самое время кирпичная кладка одной из стен бесшумно скользнула в сторону, и из темного проема выступил высокий темнокожий мужчина в красной мантии аврора. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Кингсли Шеклболт скривился от невыносимой летней жары, что уже которую неделю плавила улицы Лондона, и неторопливо побрел вглубь переулка, до самого конца офисного здания. Там, помедлив, он повернул за угол, оказавшись в небольшом тупике, где на перевёрнутой железной бочке для воды сидел рослый сухощавый волшебник с темными, гладко зачесанными назад волосами.

— Странное место для встречи, — подходя ближе заметил Шеклболт, окидывая обстановку брезгливым взглядом.

Маркус Райнер достал из кармана мантии пачку маггловских сигарет и закурил, чуть прикрыв глаза от удовольствия.

— Не слишком этично для главы следственного отдела курить примитивные маггловские сигареты, расхаживая по зданию, где ошивается толпа магов, склонных к разного рода предубеждениям.

— Мог бы курить у себя в кабинете, — пожал плечами Шеклболт, привалившись спиной к стене. — Не обязательно шататься по всему зданию с сигаретой в зубах.

— Мне нравится сохранять образ легкой таинственности.

— Да ради Мерлина, Маркус, все прекрасно знают о твоей пагубной привычке.

— Какая досада.

— А чего ты ждал? Ты работаешь в следственном отделе, — напомнил Кингсли, — было бы несколько оскорбительно осознавать, что твои сотрудники настолько непрофессиональны, что не могут вычислить до того элементарную вещь.

— Ну да. Следственный вычислил, а оперативный, стало быть, разнёс новость по всему Министерству, — иронично заметил Маркус.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — сменил тему Шеклболт, которого духота и бессмысленность разговора начали утомлять.

— Обсудить пару сплетен, как обычно, — Райнер сделал затяжку и выдохнул облачко дыма.

— Например?

— Например, о Гарри Поттере, — с улыбкой сказал Райнер, пристально глядя в глаза коллеги.

— Что-то занимательное вынес из разговора с мальчишкой? — без особого интереса уточнил Кингсли.

— Я из всех разговоров выношу что-то занимательное, друг мой, — спокойно сообщил Маркус.

— На то ты и глава следственного отдела.

— Ой, вот только не нужно театрализованной вежливости, Кингсли, мы не на приёме, — Райнер скривился. — Этой высокосветской бредятиной пусть Малфои занимаются.

— Так и что же ты хочешь рассказать мне о Поттере? — Шеклболт с интересом воззрился на Маркуса.

— Не то что бы я хочу тебе что-то **рассказать**, — уголки губ аврора чуть дрогнули в полуулыбке. — Скорее надеюсь кое-что от тебя **услышать**.

— Не уверен, что понимаю, о чем ты, — аврор нахмурился.

— Что ты думаешь о мальчике, Кингсли?

Тот пожал плечами, обратив взгляд в темнеющее вечернее небо.

— Обычный ребенок, в целом, — протянул он. — В чем-то чересчур эмоциональный, в чем-то, напротив, слишком замкнутый. Но ничего особенного в нём я не увидел.

— Хм-м-м? — Маркус улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям и сделал затяжку. — Ничего особенного, да?

— Мне кажется, ты всё же что-то пытаешься мне сказать, — с подозрением заметил Шеклболт.

— Он очень умен, этот ребенок, не так ли? — отвлеченно пробормотал Райнер, не глядя на коллегу. — Не такой лживый и изворотливый, как большинство слизеринцев, но такой же умный.

— Ты видишь в этом угрозу?

— Я во всём вижу угрозу, у меня такая профессия, — Маркус хмыкнул. — Но в случае с отпрыском Поттеров я скорее вижу… потенциал.

— И какой же потенциал ты видишь?

— Именно это меня и тревожит. Я вижу потенциал, но не понимаю какой. Этот мальчик словно черная дыра, которая поглощает всё, что приближается к ней достаточно близко. Он будто есть, и его нет одновременно. Присутствие и отсутствие… иронично, ха?

— Не могу сказать, что дал бы Поттеру такую оценку, — осторожно сказал Шеклболт. — Мне кажется, ты излишне его демонизируешь.

— Демонизирую? — Маркус бросил сигарету на землю и вытащил из пачки вторую. — Мы всегда строим вокруг себя стены, Кингсли, — закуривая, сказал он. — Нерушимые, крепкие бастионы, чтобы разделить себя и окружающий мир. Эти барьеры определяют саму нашу личность. Наше понимание самих себя. Наши идеалы, мотивы, цели. Нашу… непохожесть на других. Нашу индивидуальность. А этот ребенок крушит эти границы и барьеры с такой же легкостью, как если бы они были сделаны из бумаги. А до того мгновения, пока он не начинает взаимодействовать с конкретным человеком, его самого будто не существует. Будто он — пустота, которая заполняется отражением собеседника, превращаясь в маску, поглощая его самого. И эту маску мальчишка носит как собственное лицо. С этой маской он живет. Но его настоящего нет. Словно Гарри Поттера просто не существует. Зато существуют сотни образов в глазах тех, кто с ним общается, — Маркус помолчал, делая затяжку. — Ты говоришь, что я демонизирую его? О нет, Кингсли. Я считаю, что этот ребенок — чудовище. Чудовище с грандиозным потенциалом. И я совершенно не представляю, чего от него ожидать.

Шеклболт молчал, обдумывая слова Райнера. Всё это казалось чересчур… надуманным.

— И эту любопытную теорию ты вынес из одного единственного разговора?

— Порой и одного разговора достаточно.

— Тебя послушать, так этот пятнадцатилетний мальчишка кошмарный манипулятор-кукловод. Не слишком ли высокая оценка для какого-то сопляка, пусть и знаменитого? Да и что-то не заметил я, что все вокруг так подвержены его влиянию.

— А никто этого и не заметит. Но поговори с двадцатью разными людьми о том, кто такой Гарри Поттер и все опишут разного человека.

— На то мы и люди, Маркус. Мы видим мир лишь через призму собственного восприятия. Дело не в мальчике, а в нас самих. Поттер — лишь песчинка в океане, которую несет вслед за течением. Был бы ты прав, Поттер не поддавался бы Руке Судьбы, а был бы ей.

— Я не уверен, что он сам до конца осознает, что творит. И он определенно не делает этого со всеми, Кингсли. Лишь с теми, кто может принести вред хрупкому миру, в котором он живет, — Райнер искоса глянул на коллегу. — Те, кто ничем ему не угрожают, мальчишку не интересуют. Они ему безразличны. И вот меня вдруг обеспокоило, к какой категории людей отношусь я? Тех, до кого ему нет дела или тех, кого он счел угрозой?

— Ты гоняешься за призраками, Маркус, — Кингсли вздохнул. — Поттер — обычный подросток. У него было не самое радужное детство, отсюда болезненная необходимость всем нравиться.

— Я в курсе его детства, — Райнер нахмурился. — До сих пор не понимаю, как Дамблдор допустил, чтобы его любимчик рос в таких условиях.

— Не думаю, что он был в курсе событий до этого лета, — Кингсли покачал головой.

— Вот как? — Маркус с улыбкой искоса глянул на коллегу и отвернулся. — Отвратительно осознавать, что ребенку пришлось такое пережить.

— Согласен.

— Но… не станет ли это причиной, что мальчик рано или поздно озлобится?

— Если до сих пор не озлобился, то и в будущем этого не произойдет. Гарри Поттер совершенно не тот, о ком следует беспокоиться.

Райнер с любопытством взглянул на коллегу.

— Звучит так, будто ты знаешь, о ком беспокоиться **действительно** следует. И это напомнило мне кое-какую нелепицу, о которой обмолвился на допросе Поттер.

— Нелепицу?

— Будто возродился Тот-Кого-Не-Называют. Ты что-нибудь знаешь об этом? — он с предельным вниманием воззрился на Шеклболта, тот скривился.

— Да, знаю. Этим летом Альбус Дамблдор сообщил министру Фаджу о возрождении Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.

— Да-да, из-за этого они так разругались, не так ли? — елейным голосом протянул Маркус. — Ужасные новости. Ты ведь присутствовал при этом разговоре?

— Да.

— И что думаешь? Ты веришь директору?

Кингсли вздохнул.

— Честно сказать, не знаю. Он был весьма убедителен в своей речи, но никаких прямых доказательств или свидетелей нет. К тому же с тех пор прошло почти два месяца, а ничего так и не происходит.

— И всё же эти новости обеспокоили тебя? — проницательно отметил Райнер.

— В какой-то мере, да. Не могу судить, прав был директор или нет, но стоит быть настороже.

— Да-да. Постоянная бдительность, — парадируя знакомого им обоим аврора, прокаркал Маркус.

Кингсли рассмеялся.

— Именно так, дружище.

— Как там старина Грюм, кстати? Слышал, он уже сбежал из Мунго?

— Да-а-а, «сбежал»… — Шеклболт фыркнул, — скорее уж был выставлен вон.

— Как обычно довел до белого каления весь персонал?

— Именно.

— Как приятно знать, что хоть что-то в этом безумном мире остается неизменным.

Оба мужчины помолчали, разглядывая тёмное небо, затянутое грязно-серыми облаками.

— К слову, — негромко сказал Райнер. — Ещё кое-что не дает мне покоя.

— Что именно?

— В Лондон три дня назад прибыл один человек. Очень… необычный человек.

— И чем же он так необычен?

Маркус сделал затяжку и немного помолчал.

— Тем, — медленно сказал он, — что в нём нет **ничего** необычного.

— Волшебник?

— Маггл.

— Интересно.

Райнер хмыкнул.

— Не то слово. Я наблюдаю за ним. И тебе тоже советую этим заняться, — сунув руку в карман, Райнер выудил сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги и протянул Шеклболту. — Это неофициально и строго между нами.

Развернув листок, Кингсли прочитал записку, где было указано лишь имя и адрес.

— Кто он такой?

— Сложно сказать. На вид ничем не примечательный маггл. Но вот что странно, — Маркус крутил в пальцах сигарету, не глядя на собеседника. — С чего вдруг совершенно обычный священник из глубинки в первый же день по прибытии в Лондон отправляется к маггловскому премьер министру?

— Масса вариантов, — Шеклболт пожал плечами. — Возможно, он здесь по какому-то делу, связанному с маггловской церковью.

— Не спорю, — кивнул Маркус. — Но для аудиенции у министра он слишком уж непримечательный персонаж. Я бы даже сказал **посредственный**.

— Твои мысли?

— У меня их нет. Но ты бы пригляделся. Вдруг они появятся у тебя.

— Корнелиус в курсе?

Маркус поморщился.

— Не совсем.

— То есть, — насмешливо протянул Кингсли, — ты мало того что затеял несанкционированное расследование, так даже в известность никого не поставил?

— Тебя поставил.

— А как же твоя одержимость регламентом?

— В данном случае осторожность перевесила мои обычные принципы, — нехотя пробормотал Маркус. — Слишком уж странно всё это, — он помолчал. — К тому же, если на выходе это действительно окажется какой-нибудь ерундой не требующей нашего внимания, я только выставлю себя параноиком похлеще Грюма.

— И поэтому ты решил в эту твою маленькую параноидальную лодочку заодно и меня посадить? — сухо поинтересовался Шеклболт.

Райнер пожал плечами.

— Знаешь, как говорят? Если галлюцинации возникают у одного — это шизофрения, но если у двоих они вдруг совпадут — это уже прецедент, заслуживающий внимания.

— Ну спасибо тебе большое, — проворчал Кингсли.

— Да брось, — Райнер хохотнул. — Коллеги должны сотрудничать друг с другом. Мы же не эта чокнутая свора лордов, которые спят и видят, как бы подсидеть друг друга и отжать лишние голоса в Совете.

— Это точно, — Кингсли рассмеялся, качая головой. — А ты, я смотрю, как и раньше недолюбливаешь аристократию.

— Ну что я могу сказать? — словно извиняясь, Маркус развел руками. — Я люблю постоянство.

  


* * *

Тихо бормоча себе под нос ругательства, Кричер брел по стылому, грязному коридору в дальнюю часть дома, где располагалась комната мастера Регулуса. Как же он устал от нашествия мерзких людишек. Глупые, злобные, примитивные предатели крови и грязнокровки заняли дом благородной госпожи. Шастали по всем комнатам, трогали вещи семьи Блэк и вели себя так, словно они тут хозяева. Позор, какой позор! Что бы сказала бедная госпожа, будь она жива? Она была бы в ярости, узнав, что отвратительные грязнокровки бродят по особняку Блэков.

Как же Кричер скучал по тем временам, когда госпожа была жива. Когда семья Блэк не была увядающей, засыхающей ветвью родового древа. Когда с этой фамилией ассоциировались сила, власть и богатство. Кричер так мечтал, что после его смерти хозяйка поместит и его голову на стену возле его собратьев, чтобы каждый пришедший мог видеть, что он, Кричер, служил благородному роду Блэк. И вот что вышло. Единственным наследником оказался позор рода — предатель Сириус. Госпожа Бэлла, бедняжка, заключена в Азкабан, хозяин Регулус мертв. И не осталось никого, кто принес бы расцвет семье. Похоже, мечта Кричера никогда не сбудется и после смерти он просто сгниет в одной из комнат, забытый и ненужный, как и всё имение Блэков.

Добравшись до запечатанной комнаты любимого хозяина, Кричер воровато оглянулся, проверяя, не следят ли за ним мерзкие людишки, после чего толкнул маленькую дверцу тайного хода и побрел по узкому тоннелю между стен, который был сделан специально для домовиков. Тёмный, опутанный паутиной ход вывел эльфа в спальню господина Регулуса — единственную комнату, куда не лезли предатели крови, и где Кричер прятал ценное имущество Блэков. Всё здесь было покрыто пылью и паутиной. Кричер ничего не трогал в комнате, не прикасался ни к одной вещи, чтобы спальня выглядела так же, как ее оставил хозяин Регулус, когда уходил в последний раз. Даже закрыв глаза, эльф мог представить, где что находится. Он помнил каждую деталь этой спальни, каждую незначительную мелочь. На стул была небрежно брошена мантия хозяина, а на столе остались раскрытые на разных страницах книги и свитки пергамента, перья и открытая чернильница. Кровать была аккуратно заправлена, на кофейном столике у окна стоял фарфоровый сервиз на подносе и шкатулка, где долгое время Кричер прятал украденный хозяином Регулусом медальон, до тех пор, пока его не забрал тот странный человек без имени и лица.

Кричер сам не понимал, почему поверил ему, но отдал медальон и больше никогда не видел ни человека, ни медальона. Порой домовик думал, что человек без имени и лица обманул его и украл медальон для себя, но не знал, как этого человека отыскать, поэтому остался в доме Блэков, изо дня в день ругая и презирая самого себя за то, что отдал незнакомцу медальон, из-за которого хозяин Регулус погиб страшной смертью. Бедный-бедный хозяин. Как бы он был разочарован…

С тяжелым вздохом Кричер выудил из небольшого мешочка, который принес с собой несколько серебряных вилок и золотые карманные часы, собираясь спрятать их в шкафу, где организовал себе небольшое убежище, когда вдруг осознал, что в комнате кто-то есть. Медленно повернув голову, эльф обратил напряженный взгляд на сидящего на полу возле самого шкафа молодого человека. Тот был совершенно неподвижен и за эльфом наблюдал со спокойным равнодушием, словно давая понять, что не представляет угрозы. Кричеру немного нравился этот мальчик. Он, в отличие от остальных, осознавал, что нельзя выбрасывать семейные ценности Блэков и помогал их прятать. Но Кричер все равно не доверял мальчику. Что он делает в комнате хозяина? Как посмел пробраться сюда? Неужели он собрался обокрасть Кричера?

— Мерзкий вор! — уронив на пол столовые приборы и часы, взвизгнул эльф, — мерзкий вор!

— Вор? — весело переспросил тот, склонив голову к плечу. — Я ли тут вор, Кричер? Я ли тот, кто собирает и выбрасывает или прикарманивает имущество Блэков?

Кричер резко замолчал, глядя в глаза мальчика с подозрением и злобой.

— Зачем ты пришел в спальню бедного хозяина Регулуса?

— Поговорить с тобой, — просто ответил тот. — У меня есть к тебе несколько важных вопросов, — эльф хмуро смотрел на мальчишку. — Скажи, Кричер, как умер твой хозяин?

Домовик дернулся.

— Кричер не-не знает…

— Но это ведь неправда, — мягко заметил тот. — Расскажи мне.

— Зачем?

— Потому что это страшное горе — знать, что такие выдающиеся люди как Вальбурга и Регулус мертвы и не иметь возможности разделить свою скорбь с кем-то ещё. Я пришел отдать дань уважения тем, кто **действительно** был вправе находиться в этом доме и распоряжаться имуществом Блэков.

В груди Кричера что-то болезненно сжалось. Неужели, неужели хоть кому-то… **кому-то **во всем этом мире не плевать на бедную госпожу и хозяина?

— Почему друг грязнокровок так говорит?

Мальчик холодно улыбнулся.

— Потому что я им не друг. Я, как и ты, хочу, чтобы величие этого дома не тревожили предатели крови. И я хочу помочь тебе. Но для начала мне нужно знать, что же случилось с уважаемым господином Регулусом Блэком.

Он хотел помочь! Помочь! Наконец появился хоть один человек, который хотел помочь Кричеру вернуть спокойствие этому старому, умирающему в неподвижности дому. Прогнать чертовых мародёров, которые крушили и оскверняли память хозяев! Домовик готов был разрыдаться, но…

— Как маленький мальчик может помочь?

— Есть множество способов, Кричер. Они потребуют времени, но я верну этот дом в руки законной наследницы.

— Законной… наследницы? — прошептал домовик, не веря своим ушам.

— Беллатрикс Лестрейндж должна была унаследовать дом, а не Сириус Блэк.

— Да! Да! Госпожа Бэлла! Госпожа Бэлла ни за что не стала бы выбрасывать имущество Блэков, — Кричер сник. — Но госпожа Бэлла в тюрьме.

— Это ненадолго. И если ты мне поможешь, поверь, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах.

Эльф нервно дернул ушами, переступил с ноги на ногу и обратил на него острожный взгляд. Можно ли довериться словам мальчика?

— Как такой человек, как вы, господин, оказались в окружении предателей и грязнокровок? — учтиво спросил он.

— Боюсь, мне опасно сейчас отвечать на этот вопрос, но, поверь, я не испытываю к этим людям ничего, кроме презрения. Они невежественные глупцы и не понимают что творят, избавляясь от имущества Блэков.

— Вы так правы, господин, — горестно кивнул Кричер.

— Так расскажи мне все, что знаешь, — повторил мальчик. — И я обещаю, что спасу этот дом.

Он был так предупредителен и так вежлив. Так доброжелательно говорил с Кричером и так высоко ценил память семьи Блэков, что домовик не мог не испытывать расположения к нему. Никто никогда так не говорил с Кричером. И никто так не отзывался о госпоже и хозяине Регулусе. Быть может, если довериться ему, он поможет? Волшебники могущественные люди. Волшебники так много знают. И, кажется, этот мальчик, господин Томас Арчер, и правда благородный маг. И такой добрый. Он так добр к Кричеру. А после смерти госпожи никто в целом мире не был добр к Кричеру. Никто не понимал, как ему грустно. Никто не предлагал помочь.

Эльф сел, поджав под себя ноги, и опустил голову. Когда он заговорил, голос его звучал приглушенно и подавленно.

— Хозяин Сириус сбежал, скатертью дорога, он был плохой мальчик, он разбил своим беззаконным беспутством сердце моей хозяйки. А хозяин Регулус был истинной гордостью семьи, знал свой долг перед именем Блэк, знал, в чем величие чистой крови. Он беседовал с Темным Лордом, который собирался вывести волшебников из тени, чтобы они правили магглами и маггловскими выродками. А когда ему исполнилось шестнадцать, хозяин Регулус присоединился к Темному Лорду. Он так гордился, так гордился, так счастлив был послужить… И однажды, через год после вступления в ряды, хозяин Регулус пришел на кухню, чтобы поговорить с Кричером. И хозяин Регулус сказал… сказал… — домовик тяжело вздохнул. — Он сказал, что Темному Лорду нужен эльф. И хозяин Регулус предложил ему Кричера. «Это высокая честь», — сказал хозяин Регулус. Честь для него и для Кричера, который должен сделать все, что прикажет ему Темный Лорд, а потом вернуться домой.

Он бросил осторожный взгляд на мальчика и затих, заметив, как в тёмных глазах отразилось изумление, почти граничащее с шоком. Эльф не знал, чем вызвано такое удивление и вопросительно склонил голову. Быть может, господин Арчер так шокирован, что великий Тёмный Лорд проявил интерес к такому жалкому созданию, как Кричер?

— Продолжай, — тем временем ровно велел мальчик.

Эльф кивнул и снова опустил голову.

— Кричер отправился к Темному Лорду. Темный Лорд не сказал Кричеру, что они станут делать, но взял Кричера с собой в пещеру у моря. А за той пещерой была другая, гораздо больше, и в этой пещере было огромное черное озеро и остров посередине… и лодка… На острове стояла чаша, полная зелья. И Темный Лорд велел Кричеру пить его… — эльф начал мелко дрожать. — Кричер пил, и пока он пил, он видел страшное… Кричер горел изнутри… Кричер кричал, молил хозяина Регулуса спасти его, молил хозяйку Блэк, но Темный Лорд заставил Кричера выпить все зелье… и бросил в пустую чашу медальон… и опять наполнил ее зельем. А потом Темный Лорд уплыл на лодке, оставив Кричера на острове…Кричер хотел воды, он подполз к берегу острова и пил из темного озера… и руки, мертвые руки, высунулись оттуда и утащили Кричера под воду…

— Как ты выбрался? — едва слышно спросил господин Арчер.

Кричер поднял голову и взглянул на мальчика большими, полными слёз глазами.

— Хозяин Регулус позвал Кричера назад, — прошептал он.

— Ты аппарировал?

— Да. Высший закон домовика — приказ хозяина, — нараспев сообщил эльф. — Кричеру велели идти домой, и Кричер пошел домой…

Мальчик поджал губы.

— Продолжай. Что произошло, когда ты вернулся?

— Хозяин Регулус очень встревожился, **очень**. Хозяин Регулус велел Кричеру спрятаться, и из дома не выходить. А потом… это было немного позже… хозяин Регулус ночью пришел к чулану Кричера, и хозяин Регулус был странный, не как обычно… и он попросил Кричера отвести его в ту пещеру, в пещеру, где Кричер был с Темным Лордом. И они отправились в путь. Кричер знал, как открыть потайной вход в пещеру, знал, как поднять со дна лодку.

— Он заставил тебя выпить зелье? — уточнил мальчик.

Кричер покачал головой и тихо заплакал.

— Хо-хозяин Регулус достал из кармана медальон, похожий на тот, что был у Темного Лорда…

— Как он узнал о медальоне?

— Кричер рассказал — прошептал он, слезы текли по обеим щекам нескончаемым потоком. — И хозяин Регулус велел Кричеру взять его и, когда чаша опустеет, поменять медальоны… И он приказал… Кричеру уйти… без него. И он велел Кричеру… идти домой… и никогда не говорить хозяйке… что он сделал… но уничтожить… первый медальон. И он выпил… все зелье… а Кричер поменял медальоны… и смотрел, как хозяина Регулуса… утаскивали под воду… и…

Эльф уткнулся лбом в колени и горько разрыдался, не замечая жгучей ярости с которой на него смотрел молодой волшебник напротив.

— Итак, ты принес медальон домой, — медленно произнёс тот тихим и очень холодным голосом. — И попытался уничтожить его?

— Что бы ни делал Кричер, он не смог даже царапины на нем оставить, — простонал эльф. — Кричер перепробовал всё-всё, что знал, и ничего, **ничего** не помогало — так много могучих заклятий было наложено на крышку медальона. Кричер был уверен: чтобы уничтожить медальон, нужно его открыть, а он не открывался… Кричер наказал себя и попробовал еще раз, потом еще наказал и опять попробовал. Кричер не смог выполнить приказ, Кричер не уничтожил медальон! А его хозяйка сходила с ума от горя, потому что хозяин Регулус пропал, а Кричер не мог рассказать ей, что случилось, потому что хозяин Регулус ве-ве-велел ему не говорить никому в се-семье о том, что было в пе-пещере…(1)

Кричер зарыдал так, что произносить связных слов больше уже не мог.

— Какая ужасная смерть, — проникновенно вздохнул Томас Арчер, сочувственно качая головой. — И какая трагичная. Я скорблю всей душой за твоего хозяина, его несчастную мать и за тебя, Кричер. Тебе пришлось пережить столько боли и такую страшную потерю. Должно быть, теперь ты всей душой ненавидишь Тёмного Лорда?

Эльф поднял взгляд на доброго господина и покачал головой.

— Как Кричер смеет? Тёмный Лорд великий, **великий** волшебник. Хозяйка так восхищалась им, хозяин так верно служил ему. Тёмный Лорд хотел сделать мир лучше.

— Это так, — мальчик чуть улыбнулся. — Теперь скажи мне, Кричер, что случилось с тем медальоном после?

Домовик опустил взгляд в пол.

— Явился тот волшебник, — монотонно забормотал он. — Странный человек. Без лица и имени. Человек, который человеком не пах. Кричер не знал, как он нашел поместье Блэков. Как узнал о Кричере. Человек сказал, что знает о том, как погиб бедный хозяин Регулус, сказал, что ищет медальон, чтобы исполнить последнюю волю бедного хозяина Регулуса. Человек многое знал и самое главное, он знал, как уничтожить медальон.

— Ты отдал медальон ему?

— Да, — домовик в отчаянии взглянул на молодого волшебника. — Кричеру не нужно было этого делать? — прошептал он, заметив, с какой яростью полыхают тёмные глаза мальчика.

— Полагаю, это уже не важно, — он помолчал. — Медальон уничтожен, как и обещал тот человек.

Глаза эльфа широко распахнулись, а по щекам потекли новые слезы.

— Удалось, — всхлипнул он. — Удалось исполнить волю хозяина! Удалось! Спасибо! Спасибо! Спасибо!

— Что ж, Кричер. Теперь тебе предстоит помочь мне, — мальчик помолчал, — спасти этот дом. Ты поможешь?

— Да-да! Что угодно! Кричер сделает что угодно! — яростно закивал домовик.

— Тогда, во-первых, хорошенько запомни, что я скажу тебе, — прошептал мальчик, подавшись вперед, эльф навострил большие уши, почти с благоговением глядя в его глаза. — Всё, о чем мы с тобой сейчас разговариваем должно остаться тайной для всех, чтобы ни произошло...

— Кричер будет молчать. Ради госпожи Вальбурги и хозяина Регулуса, Кричер скорее умрет, чем предаст их!

— Прекрасно, — улыбнулся волшебник. — Тогда слушай очень внимательно...

  


* * *

За что Гарри очень нравился Сириус, так это за легкость в общении. Несмотря на приличную разницу в возрасте и взрывной характер, взаимодействовать с Блэком было так же просто, как и со сверстниками. По сути Сириус был все равно что подросток… шумный, упрямый, темпераментный, смешливый подросток, который никогда не стал бы поучать или ругать детей. Он мог до хрипоты спорить с Молли, мог открыто выражать свою неприязнь к Дамблдору, не упускал случая сцепиться со Снейпом, ссорился с Грюмом и даже пару раз порыкивал на МакГонагалл. Но никогда он не злился на детей. Однажды Рон что-то брякнул, не подумав, про Азкабан, но вместо того чтобы разозлиться и вспылить, Сириус только весело отшутился. Потом близнецы, которые собирались вылить на голову своему младшему брату зелье, от которого его рыжие волосы должны были приобрести зеленый цвет, случайно промахнулись и опрокинули колбу на голову Сириусу, прямо накануне собрания членов Ордена Феникса. Зелье сработало как-то не так и волосы Блэка стали ярко-розовыми. Но вместо недовольства или гневной отповеди, Сириус только хохотал, как сумасшедший, не упуская возможности полюбоваться на свой новый образ в каждом зеркале и расхаживая по дому с таким важным видом, словно ему вручили корону Англии. Действие зелья выветрилось к вечеру, что крайне не понравилось Блэку и он, тайком от Молли, сел разбирать формулу с близнецами, чтобы продлить эффект хотя бы дней на семь. А уж когда он узнал, что Фрэд и Джордж мечтают открыть свой магазинчик всевозможных волшебных вредилок, то тут же подписался спонсировать проект, при условии, что Молли никогда об этом не узнает, а ему, Сириусу, дадут возможность протестировать все самые хитрые изобретения. Стоит ли говорить, что Фред и Джордж с тех пор Блэка практически боготворили?

И чем больше Поттер наблюдал за крёстным, тем сложнее ему было вообразить, как бы сложилась его жизнь, если бы Сириуса не заперли на двенадцать лет в Азкабане. Да Гарри превзошел бы даже Драко по уровню избалованности. Сириус в роли ответственного опекуна ему не представлялся вообще. Скорее уж он был бы вечным другом по играм и шалостям, чем серьезным наставником, которого заботило бы воспитание и обучение ребенка.

Именно поэтому сцена, в которой Блэк строго и категорично отчитывает за что-то Тома, показалась Гарри почти абсурдной, когда как-то днем он заглянул в библиотеку, застав там крёстного и лучшего друга в середине громкого конфликта.

— Что происходит? — уточнил Поттер, переводя недоуменный взгляд с Блэка на Тома, последний при этом отчего-то выглядел скорее довольным, чем разраженным.

— Да так, Гарри, — лениво протянул он, — мы с твоим крёстным просто немного разошлись во мнениях.

С этими словами Арчер степенно покинул библиотеку, оставив друга наедине с негодующим Сириусом. За неимением других свидетелей или участников ссоры, Гарри обратил вопросительный взгляд на своего опекуна, тот в ответ пожал плечами и отвернулся.

«Ну точно, как ребенок», — весело подумал Гарри и шагнул ближе.

— Чего это ты так раскричался на Тома? — полюбопытствовал он.

— Он, хм, читал, — пробормотал Сириус.

Юноша удивленно поднял брови.

— И с каких пор это является преступлением?

— Читал вот это, — крёстный почти брезгливо швырнул на стол перед Гарри потрёпанную книгу в чёрной обложке с золотым тиснением.

Он заинтересованно уставился на название, а после поднял неверящий взгляд на Блэка.

— Реквием Хайгейтского Некроманта? — выдавил Поттер. — Так вот где был второй экземпляр! А мы-то с Томом гадали, куда он мог деться, после того, как книгу выкупили с Лестерского аукциона в восемнадцатом веке! С ума сойти! — он обвел библиотеку Блэков куда более заинтересованным взглядом.

— «Мы»? — переспросил Сириус таким тоном, словно это слово вдруг стало для него чужеродным. — Ты хочешь сказать, что ты и твой друг искали книги подобного рода?

— Ну конечно, — Поттер подошел к стеллажам, с любопытством читая названия на корешках книг. — Это же раритет. Слушай, а можно мы перевезем все эти книги в новый дом, когда переедем?

— Нет, конечно! — в ужасе гаркнул Сириус. — Гарри, ты… ты хоть понимаешь, что девяносто процентов всех этих книг — пособия по темным искусствам?

Гарри недоуменно оглянулся на крёстного.

— Ну да. И что?

— «И что»? «И что», Гарри?! **Серьезно**? Да половина книг в этой комнате запрещены Министерством!

— Правда?! — глаза Поттера восторженно вспыхнули. — Да это же сокровище, а не библиотека! О, Сириус, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! Давай их заберем, когда уедем! Пожалуйста!

— Гарри, это не обсуждается.

— Сам-то, небось, всё тут перечитал, — обиженно пробурчал Поттер.

— Речь не о том...

— Но, Сириус, — торопливо перебил крёстного Гарри, — это же бесценные записи. Ты хоть знаешь, кем был Хайгейтский Некромант? Он разработал более ста ритуалов на основе магии жертвы и магии рун! Он раскрыл такие виды животных и растений, которых ни в одной книжке не найдешь! Писал рецепты зелий. Первым открыл миру существование фестралов и описал феномен призраков. И это не считая обрядов по призыву мёртвых, изучения брешей между мирами, магии костей, установления пяти столпов демонологии и выведения экстракта «дыхания смерти» из листьев могильного папоротника. Да вокруг него дементоры хороводы водили, а земля, в которой он похоронен, буквально переполнена магией. Её даже пытались для воскрешающего зелья использовать, хм, не то чтобы очень удачно, но…. Гениальный же парень!

— И ты этим восхищен? — скривился Блэк.

— Конечно! На основе его работ было разработано множество заклинаний, включая усовершенствованные чары патронуса и фиделиуса!

— Да, — Сириус фыркнул, — разработано **другими** волшебниками, которые пытались понять, как от этих ужасов защититься. Гарри, ты хоть понимаешь, что всё, что он сам создал, ведет к хаосу и смерти!

— Наоборот! Никакого хаоса! — Поттер почти подпрыгнул от возбуждения. — Я как-то наткнулся на его эссе, где он как раз писал о теории контроля. Говорил, что для понимания теории жизни и смерти достаточно понимания порядка. Потому что смерть — это идеальная формула порядка. Что смерть сама по себе есть отсутствие хаоса, в то время как именно жизнь создает хаос.

— Ради Мерлина, Гарри, я не хочу сейчас обсуждать терминологию, — Сириус помассировал переносицу и вздохнул, запустив пальцы в волосы. — Я пытаюсь донести до тебя то, что эти книги опасны.

— Не говори глупостей, Сириус, — рассмеялся Поттер, возвращаясь к изучению содержимого библиотеки. — Это же всего лишь книги! В них нет ничего плохого.

— Это тёмные книги.

Гарри взглянул на крестного так, словно в жизни ничего глупее не слышал.

— Это просто бумага и чернила, Сириус. Зло и тьма живут в людях, которые эти книги читают. Но нельзя же просто отбросить целый пласт истории и науки только потому, что ты считаешь автора книги тёмным волшебником. Между прочим, среди них было множество выдающихся умов. Ты читал работы Лорда Гармунда Аделмера?

— Да, но речь не об этом, Гарри. А о том, что эти книги не стоит открывать, если ты не готов к тому, что увидишь там.

— Но я готов.

— Нет. Ты думаешь, что готов, но на самом деле вся та ересь, которая написана в этих трудах, только забивает тебе голову чепухой и формирует искажённое понимание действительности.

Гарри нахмурился, глянув через плечо на крёстного.

— Интересно, а какое понимание действительности верное, Сириус?

— То, в котором дети не обсуждают друг с другом учения некромантов и тёмных магов.

— И почему же их нельзя обсуждать? — недоуменно уточнил Гарри.

— Они несут зло.

— Они несут знания, Сириус.

— Неужели нельзя черпать знания в более, хм, безобидных источниках?

— В каких, например? Тех, что вычистило и стерилизовало Министерство магии? — запальчиво бросил Поттер. — Тех, где написана сплошная ложь?

— Вот видишь?! — воскликнул Блэк. — Ты уже говоришь странные вещи!

— Я говорю разумные вещи! — он упрямо свел брови у переносицы. — Я знаю, почему ты так себя ведешь, тебе просто до омерзения противно всё, что ценила и уважала твоя семья. В том числе все эти книги. Но, Сириус, это же знания! Это опыт, накопленный тысячелетиями! Разве можно просто отворачиваться от этого из-за личной неприязни? Ты же никогда не сможешь увидеть всю картину целиком, если будешь смотреть только на одну её половину!

Блэк молча покачал головой.

— Я так и знал, что на Слизерине тебе не место, — сказал он. — Взгляни, сколько бредятины они вбили тебе в голову!

— Да причем тут Слизерин? — воскликнул Гарри. — Неужели ты и правда настолько узко мыслишь, что даже не хочешь взглянуть на всё с другой стороны?! Это ребячество, Сириус!

— Гарри, я видел эту «другую сторону», я рос среди людей, приклоняющихся перед тёмной магией. И самое главное, я видел, к чему это приводит.

— Они, так же как и ты, смотрели на мир только с одной точки зрения, — развел руками Гарри. — Вот и все. Мне же интересно любое проявление магии. Я не ограничиваю себя только одной стороной.

Сириус вздохнул:

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты попал в беду.

— Я не попаду! Только не из-за этого, Сириус. И, пожалуйста, не ругайся больше на Тома.

Блэк вдруг как-то странно взглянул на крестника.

— Гарри, ты доверяешь ему?

— Тому? — Поттер моргнул. — Естественно доверяю! Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Мне не нравится то, с каким интересом он тянется к подобным знаниям, — Сириус кивнул в сторону труда некроманта на столе. — Это плохой признак.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Мы только что, кажется, говорили о том, что я тоже этими книжками не брезгую. Даже объяснил почему, — он усмехнулся. — Это совершенно не значит, что начитавшись записей некроманта, я тут же, сломя голову, побегу на ближайшее кладбище мертвецов воскрешать.

— Ты, возможно, и не побежишь, — не стал спорить Сириус. — А что насчет твоего друга? Уж поверь, увлечение тёмной магией всегда выливается в какие-нибудь неприятности. Не стоит ли тебе повнимательней приглядеться к этому мальчику?

Гарри перестал бродить вдоль книжных полок и медленно повернулся, в зеленых глазах не осталось ни искры прежнего веселья.

— Я не собираюсь к нему приглядываться, — ровно сказал он. — И обсуждать это с тобой больше не хочу.

Сириус поднял руки, развернув их ладонями к Поттеру, словно сдаваясь.

— Гарри, я не прошу тебя отворачиваться от него, — примирительно сказал он. — Мерлин свидетель, я счастлив, что у тебя есть такой друг. Но просто подумай, если Томас хоть отчасти разделяет взгляды Пожирателей, то опасность может грозить не только тебе, но и остальным членам Ордена. Ты готов рисковать их жизнями? Готов поручиться за него?

— Только то, что Тому нравятся книги по тёмной магии не делает его предателем и негодяем, Сириус, — отчеканил Гарри, глаза его при этом стали так холодны, словно пылающая в них минуту назад жизнь целиком обратилась в лёд, не оставив ни единой эмоции. — И если ты хоть на секунду отвлечешься от обид на собственную мать и попробуешь взглянуть на всё с точки зрения взрослого человека, а не взбалмошного подростка, то заметишь, что определение этого мира заключается не только в примитивном разделении на чёрное и белое. Мир на удивление многогранен и это достаточно легко заметить, если вытащить голову из задницы.

Блэк не нашелся что ответить, ошеломленно глядя в глаза крестника. Никогда прежде Гарри так не разговаривал с ним.

— Теперь насчет Тома, — плавно продолжил Поттер, не сводя с крёстного тяжелого взгляда. — Он мой лучший друг. Я верю ему. Прошу тебя больше **никогда** не поднимать эту тему.

Гарри взял со стола книгу некроманта и, больше не взглянув на Блэка, вышел из библиотеки. Сириус не стал его останавливать.

  


* * *

Люциус Малфой очень любил поместье своей семьи. Мэнор был огромным, словно замок и, прогуливаясь по просторным, светлым коридорам ранним утром можно было любоваться старинными картинами и живописными видами сада из окон, и за весь день ни разу не столкнуться с остальными жильцами. Поместье дарило чувство уединения и спокойствия. Иногда Люциусу даже хотелось взять бессрочный отпуск и днями напролет бродить по холлам и анфиладам комнат, размышляя о чем-нибудь глубоко философском и возвышенном.

Подумать только, однажды он чуть было всего этого не лишился, когда его подозревали в пособничестве Тёмному Лорду. Возвращаясь после бесконечных допросов, Люциус запирался в своём кабинете и напивался практически до невменяемого состояния, ослепленный и оглушенный ужасом. Даже угроза Азкабана пугала его не так сильно, как полный арест имущества. Что бы он делал, если бы имение ушло с молотка после его заключения? Как бы он пережил это? Что сказал бы отец, будь он жив? О-о-о, Люциус был уверен, Абраксас Малфой вздохнул бы устало и разочарованно и холодно бросил: «Какой же ты всё-таки кретин». А после в задумчивости раскурил бы трубку, прожигая сына долгим пристальным взглядом и не произнося более ни слова.

Абраксас Малфой всегда придерживался мнения, что в молчании сокрыто куда больше смысла, чем в пустой болтовне, и многие уроки отца Люциус усвоил именно в окружении этого абсолютного, но такого наполненного смыслом безмолвия. Даже умирая, Абраксас не обронил ни звука, лишь смотрел в глаза сына. Люциус тогда так и не понял, о чем тот думал. Как никогда не узнал, что чувствовал к нему отец.

В отношениях с собственным сыном Люциус всё же предпочел иной подход. Он много разговаривал с Драко, многое объяснял, многого требовал. Увы, Драко так половины и не понял. Иногда Люциус задумывался, не следовало ли ему выбрать тактику отца и предоставить Драко возможность самому находить решения и ответы, давая лишь едва заметный вектор, указывающий направление пути, но не объясняющий, как этот путь нужно пройти. Сейчас же у него был послушный сын, слепо доверяющий суждению отца, прислушивающийся к каждому его слову и… не способный принять ни одного самостоятельного решения.

Потерявшись в мыслях, Люциус не сразу заметил, что добрался до восточного крыла дома, откуда доносилась мягкая, едва слышная музыка. Он улыбнулся. Похоже, Нарцисса сегодня рано встала, раз уже добралась до фортепьяно. Заложив руки за спину, Люциус неторопливо направился к музыкальной комнате, чтобы поприветствовать супругу.

Должно быть, сегодня на него нахлынуло несколько лиричное настроение, потому что, как правило, он предпочитал хотя бы до завтрака, а то и до обеда, ни с кем из членов семьи не встречаться. Но отчего-то сейчас ему очень захотелось увидеть жену.

Нарцисса. Кошмарно невыносимая женщина. Во многом от того, что нравом чертовски походила на Абраксаса Малфоя. Большую часть времени она предпочитала молчать. И так же, как и отец когда-то, лишь обращала на Люциуса долгий, наполненный тысячами оттенков эмоций взгляд и не произносила ни звука. И в этом безмолвии всегда крылось куда больше, чем в любой даже самой многословной речи. Но в отличие от отца, Люциус никогда не видел в её глазах досады или разочарования, даже когда вся их жизнь рушилась после исчезновения Тёмного Лорда. И Люциус умереть был готов, лишь бы это спокойное уважение в её взгляде не исчезло, растворившись в презрении и холоде.

Нарцисса верила, что её место возле мужа и верила, что должна поддерживать его во всем. Как же он был рад, что именно эта женщина стала его женой. Изначально родители пророчили ему в жены Беллатрикс, но после первой и единственной встречи с ней Абраксас расторгнул помолвку и обручил сына с Нарциссой, из-за чего вспыхнула грандиозная ссора с Вальбургой Блэк, которая считала Бэллу идеальной кандидаткой на роль леди Малфой. Однажды Люциус спросил отца, почему вместо яркой и исключительно умной Беллатрикс тот выбрал ему в жены тихую и невзрачную на фоне старшей сестры Нарциссу. Абраксас тогда долго молчал и после задумчиво отметил, что каблук леди Малфой должен стоять возле **каблука** лорда Малфоя, а не на его **голове**.

Слова отца стали понятны Люциусу только много лет спустя. Беллатрикс никогда не приняла бы на себя роль примерной жены. Она бы ломала, давила и крушила волю супруга до тех пор, пока он, сломленный не лёг бы у её ног, позволив распоряжаться своим имуществом по её усмотрению, как и случилось с бедолагой Родольфусом Лестрейнджем. Именно поэтому Вальбурга так хотела выдать Беллатрикс замуж за Люциуса, ведь тогда всё состояние и вся власть семьи Малфой тихо и незаметно перекочевали бы в руки Блэков. Нарцисса же, напротив, придерживалась традиций и, вступив в семью Малфой, очень быстро перестала ассоциировать себя с фамилией Блэк.

Звуки фортепиано становилась громче по мере того, как Люциус приближался к музыкальной комнате. Постучав в дверь, он повернул ручку и шагнул в светлую, залитую солнечными лучами и музыкальными переливами залу. Нарцисса никак не отреагировала на появление мужа, лишь чуть повернула голову в его сторону, давая понять, что его приход не остался незамеченным. Люциус прошел вглубь комнаты и неторопливо опустился в кресло, возле которого на кофейном столике стояла пустая чашка и тарелка с фруктами. Через мгновение перед ним возник домовой эльф и, поставив перед хозяином чашку с кофе, с поклоном исчез. Некоторое время супруги провели в умиротворенном молчании. Люциус пил кофе, глядя в окно на сад, а Нарцисса продолжала играть. Мелодия из нежной и спокойной плавно перетекла в нечто более тяжелое и трагичное, наполненное тревожным ожиданием неизбежной беды.

— Не слишком жизнерадостная музыка для такого красивого утра, не находишь?

— Она мне нравится, — негромко ответила Нарцисса.

— Что тебя пугает?

— Ничего существенного. Просто глупые мысли глупой женщины. Не обращай внимания.

— Я с удовольствием выслушаю твои глупые мысли, — Люциус чуть улыбнулся.

Несколько мгновений она молчала, глядя в сторону, пока её пальцы легко и уверенно двигались над клавишами, рождая музыку. Люциус завороженно наблюдал за её руками.

— Прошло почти полтора месяца, — наконец, произнесла Нарцисса.

Он сразу понял, о чем она говорит, и мысленно содрогнулся от воспоминаний о той ночи, когда он, проснувшись от разгорающегося жжения в черной метке, не помня себя от ужаса и чудовищной боли, выл в голос, царапая ногтями кожу и мечась в кровати. Разум помутился, и всё, что он способен был осознать, это бесконечную агонию и страх, пока его губы беспрерывно шептали: «Он вернулся, вернулся, вернулся…». А Нарцисса всё это время сидела рядом, ни на мгновение не оставляя его наедине с этим кошмаром и лишь что-то тихо шептала и гладила его по голове, словно он был маленьким ребёнком. Возможно, именно поэтому он пережил ту ночь и не сошел с ума. Возможно, именно поэтому он не скончался от страха, ожидая вызова.

Но шло время, а ничего не происходило. Тёмный Лорд сохранял абсолютное молчание. Люциус пытался связываться с другими Пожирателями, надеясь, что хоть один из них сможет объяснить, что происходит. Но все они находились в таком же неведении и недоумении, как и он. Каркаров сбежал, Снейп только бормотал что-то невразумительное, напоминая замороженную ворону, Барти казнили, и поговорить с ним уже не удалось, Петтигрю ошивался чёрт знает где. Остальные были напуганы. Возможно, Тёмный Лорд намеренно не вызывал их, чтобы каждый Пожиратель успел в полной мере преисполниться ужасом осознания. Возможно, он был просто слишком слаб и восстанавливал силы. Но это безмолвие пугало.

Люциусу вдруг подумалось, что три человека оказавшие огромное влияние на его судьбу, умели до странности красноречиво молчать.

— Возможно, и к лучшему, что Он пока не собирал нас, — задумчиво протянул лорд Малфой. — Это дает нам время.

— Смерть тоже даёт каждому из нас время, прежде чем явиться в наш дом. Это напоминает о неизбежности, а не о преимуществе, — заметила Нарцисса.

— Он не убьёт меня, — уверенно сказал Люциус. — Я нужен ему.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты помнил, что своему сыну и мне ты нужен куда больше, чем Тёмному Лорду.

— Цисси…

— Я знаю, что у тебя не будет выбора, когда Он призовет вас, — она тихо вздохнула и, прекратив игру, обернулась к нему. — Но ты должен знать, что когда это произойдет, я буду ждать тебя здесь. Я буду ждать, даже если время сотрет в пыль стены этого дома. Буду ждать, даже если ты никогда не вернёшься, — она помолчала, веско взглянув в его глаза. — А ты знаешь, любовь моя, как сильно я **ненавижу** ждать. Поэтому, прошу тебя, постарайся, чтобы Смерть не задержала тебя на пути домой.

Его губы дрогнули в улыбке.

— Я слишком люблю сюда возвращаться, чтобы надолго где-то задерживаться, — заметил он.

— Это вселяет в меня надежду, — она чуть улыбнулась и, как ни в чем не бывало, вернулась к игре.

С первыми звуками фортепиано Люциус вдруг очень отчетливо понял две вещи: во-первых, он ни черта не успокоил собственную жену, а во-вторых, метка на его левом предплечье ожила, пульсируя жгучей болью.

Он звал.


	6. Вопросы субординации

Люциус не знал, как себя чувствовать. Пожалуй, он мог бы сейчас охарактеризовать всю эту ситуацию, как странную. Зов метки привел его и других Пожирателей в просторную полутёмную залу без единого намека на мебель. В дальнем конце залы располагались двустворчатые двери из резного дерева. Некогда белая краска, которой были выкрашены двери, потрескалась и местами облупилась. Все окна, за исключением одного, за которым, несмотря на дневное время суток, царил непроглядный мрак, были завешаны плотными портьерами. На стенах горело несколько канделябров, старый паркет под ногами выцвел и потемнел. Больше разглядывать здесь было нечего: ни гербов, ни мебели, ни даже картин, ничего, что помогло бы определить, кому принадлежит дом или где он находится. Если бы не горящие свечи и отсутствие пыли и паутины, можно было бы подумать, что дом давно заброшен и пустует.

Вокруг царила абсолютная тишина, прерываемая лишь тихим дыханием Пожирателей, шорохом мантий да скрипом половиц. Стоя тут, разодетый в мантию Пожирателя смерти и с маской, скрывающей лицо, Люциус начал чувствовать себя почти глупо.

Делу так же ничуть не способствовало присутствие высокого темноволосого мага, который, заложив руки за спину, стоял у единственного открытого окна спиной к группе Пожирателей, не подавая никаких признаков того, что вообще заметил толпу волшебников за своей спиной. Малфой не знал, что этот волшебник так внимательно рассматривает в окне, за которым была абсолютная тьма, но что бы он там ни видел, это интересовало его куда больше, чем присутствующие в зале люди. Тот не шевелился, не произносил ни слова, казалось, даже не дышал и это отчего-то нервировало. Вполне вероятно все они сейчас смотрели в затылок возродившемуся Тёмному Лорду, но, честно сказать, Малфой ожидал от их повелителя какого-то более эффектного появления. Возможно, это был просто кто-то новый? Не мог же Лорд Волдеморт всё это время просто неподвижно стоять, таращась в окно, пока за его спиной нервно переглядывались растерянные Пожиратели.

Неожиданно створки дверей с кошмарным скрипом распахнулись и в зал вошли ещё двое Пожирателей. На одном не было маски, да и без неё каждый присутствующий мог бы с легкостью узнать невысокого полноватого Питера Петтигрю, второй же был с ног до головы закутан в черный балахон из-за чего разглядеть лицо, скрытое капюшоном, не представлялось возможным. По спине Люциуса побежали мурашки. «Неужели это он?» — разглядывая фигуру в балахоне, думал Малфой, пока маг неторопливо шел вперед под напряженными взглядами присутствующих. Петтигрю и неизвестный колдун остановились перед Пожирателями, но ни один из них не произнёс ни слова. Оказавшись в центре всеобщего внимания, Питер нервно передернул плечами и бросил осторожный взгляд на мужчину у окна, тот в свою очередь впервые за все время пошевелился, чуть повернув голову на звук шагов. Двери за спинами вновь прибывших с грохотом закрылись, и вновь наступила тишина. Темноволосый волшебник опять обратил своё внимание на тьму за окном.

— Печальное зрелище, — разнесся по залу спокойный голос.

Малфой в жизни бы никому в этом не признался, но в этот момент он едва не вскрикнул, потому что этот ледяной, властный голос он узнал бы из тысячи. Сомнений больше не оставалось. Спиной к ним, заложив руки за спину, стоял Тёмный Лорд. Все головы Пожирателей как по команде повернулись к говорящему.

— Взгляните, что осталось от нашего воинства, — продолжил говорить Волдеморт. — Взгляните, что осталось от армии, которая ввергала в ужас наших врагов. Горстка перепуганных, жалких лордов. Вздрагивающие от каждого шороха, слабые, изнеженные, преисполненные сомнениями и неуверенностью. Это ли та армия, что я оставил четырнадцать лет назад?

Поддавшись несколько суицидальному, по мнению Люциуса, порыву, из группы Пожирателей выступил Уолден Макнейр.

— Милорд, — опустившись на колени, выдохнул он, — я прошу, простите нас…

Тёмный Лорд медленно обернулся, и по залу прокатился потрясенный ропот. Лицо волшебника перед ними походило на череп, обтянутый серой кожей. Густые черные волосы с едва заметными серебристыми прядями были зачесаны назад, открывая высокий лоб, а резко выдающиеся скулы и впалые щёки, придавали магу сходство с демоном, которое усиливалось при взгляде на глубоко посаженые алые глаза, что осматривали Пожирателей с холодным, расчётливым вниманием ядовитой рептилии. Глядя на это нечеловеческое лицо, больше походящее на восковую маску, невозможно было понять истинный возраст волшебника, Волдеморт и до исчезновения выглядел несколько пугающе, но теперь… как много в нём осталось от человека? И всё же это был он. Даже невзирая на пугающий облик, в этом лице прослеживались черты их господина.

Тонкие, бледные губы растянулись в кривой усмешке, будто его забавляла реакция Пожирателей.

— Простить? — взгляд алых глаз остановился на склонившемся в поклоне маге. — И за что же, по-твоему, я должен простить вас, Уолден? — он обвел взглядом остальных Пожирателей. — За вашу трусость? За мелочное желание спасти собственную шкуру, вместо того чтобы отыскать своего Лорда? За ваше лживое лицемерие? — он помолчал. — Или быть может за то, что вы, жалкие глупцы, не решились продолжить то, что начал я? За то, что вы разбежались по норам, словно свора перепуганных крыс, позволив отловить и выпотрошить вас по одному? Ни одно сопротивление не продержится без лидера, так почему же никто из вас, трусов, не захотел взять на себя ответственность и продолжить войну? Даже без меня вы могли сломить и подавить их! У вас в руках была власть, деньги, армия! Но что же вы сделали? Вы отказались от своих идеалов, целей, убеждений. Вы, глупцы, отринули свою гордость, своё величие, свою силу в угоду собственному страху! Позволили растоптать и уничтожить всё, что я строил годами! Позволили своим соратникам гнить в тюрьме! Смотрели, как тех, с кем вы бились бок о бок за лучший мир, казнят, убивают, преследуют и травят, — полный ярости голос Тёмного Лорда, отражаясь от стен залы, гремел, напоминая раскаты грома. — Вы, те, кого боялись и почитали, позволили превратить себя в посмешище! Позволили страху разобщить вас и уничтожить всё, за что мы боролись! И никому из вас, ни одному стоящему в этом зале, не пришло в голову помочь своим соратникам, тем, кто больше десятилетия гниет в тюрьме за то, что не позволил страху взять над собой верх! Кто решил сражаться за то, во что верил. Все, кто сейчас стоит в этом зале — трусы! — прогремел Волдеморт. — Напуганный, тупой скот. Вы превратили знак тьмы на своих руках в позорное клеймо! Вы променяли величие и власть, что я оставил для вас, на смрадные норы запуганных животных. И всё, что я сейчас вижу перед собой, это жалкое стадо тупых овец. Вы, чистокровные лорды, упивающиеся своими связями и кичащиеся благородным происхождением, лишь трусливое, бесполезное **клейменое** стадо. Даже у сторонников Дамблдора, предателей крови и грязнокровок, больше достоинства чем у вас, потому что они **верили** в то за что сражались и умирали! Чего вы ожидали, появившись здесь сегодня? Что я защищу вас? Верну вам былое величие? Принесу больше силы и власти? Что вы, насекомые, сделали для этого? Чем заслужили моё уважение к вам? Вы сегодня принесли мне лишь свой страх и свою беспомощность. Я не вижу здесь ни одного мага, кто стал бы олицетворением величия. Я вижу грязь под своими ногами, позор магического населения и деградацию. Я вижу трусов, слабаков и лжецов. А теперь вы, ничтожный скот, никчёмные выродки, ползаете у моих ног, вымаливая прощение? Омерзительно, — Волдеморт в презрении скривил губы. — Ползите по своим норам, насекомые, ползите в свои убежища, падайте на колени перед своими детьми, перед своими женами, перед всеми до кого вам есть дело. Падайте и молите **их** о прощении. Молите о прощении каждую вдову и вдовца, каждого замученного пытками и искалеченного войной, истерзанного магглами, каждого осиротевшего во время войны ребенка, брошенного в грязных приютах. Потому что они страдают **ни за что**. Потому что вместо величия вы своей трусостью принесли им лишь позор, изгнание и страх! Потому что вы **забыли**, за что мы сражались! Наше поражение принёс не годовалый сопляк со шрамом на лбу или его грязнокровка-мать, а вы сами!

Каждое слово Тёмного Лорда разносилось по залу жгучими волнами гнева, который был так силен, что давил на плечи, заставляя, ссутулив спины, прогибаться под гнётом бушующей ярости. Сжимать кулаки и стискивать зубы в молчаливом бешенстве, ощущать, как пылают лица то ли от злости, то ли от стыда, как по телу прокатывается дрожь. Первым сломался Паркинсон.

— Милорд, — хрипло прошептал он, низко склонившись в поклоне, — молю вас, выслушайте! Вы исчезли, и мы оказались в затруднительном положении. Без вас никто не знал, что делать, но у многих были семьи и дети, милорд, мы лишь защищали то, что были в силах защитить.

— Я не ставлю вам в вину ваше желание защитить свои семьи, Сайрус, — неожиданно спокойно произнёс Волдеморт. — Но то, что вы годами пресмыкались перед кретином-министром и грязнокровками вызывает у меня отвращение.

— Милорд, мы лишь делали все, что в наших силах, и ждали вашего возвращения, никто не смог бы заменить вас…

— Если ты думаешь, что я не знаю о том, что произошло на последнем собрании Пожирателей четырнадцать лет назад, ты сильно ошибаешься, Паркинсон, — процедил Тёмный Лорд. — Мне известно, что после моего исчезновения среди вас **были** те, кто готов был идти дальше. Кто готов был привести вас к победе. Именно ты и тебе подобные не позволили осуществиться этому плану. **Вы** позволили своим соратникам остаться в меньшинстве, зная… **прекрасно зная**, что у них не хватит ни сил, ни ресурсов довести дело до конца. Вы бросили их гнить в тюрьме и умирать под пытками на допросах. А теперь тебе хватает наглости заявлять, что вы хотели защитить свои семьи?! За вашу трусость пострадали те, кто мог стоять с вами плечом к плечу. Ползи к Гринграссам и Монтегю, червь, и рассказывай о том, как защищал свою семью.

— Милорд, ваши слова больно ранят меня, — прохрипел Паркинсон, дрожа от стыда и ярости.

— Ранят? — очень тихо переспросил Волдеморт, и отчего-то этот почти мягкий тон напугал Люциуса куда сильнее, чем гром его прошлой речи, тем временем Тёмный Лорд неторопливо обвел взглядом остальных Пожирателей, по губам его расплылась кривая усмешка. — Есть ли ещё оскорбленные, помимо дражайшего Сайруса? — светским тоном уточнил он.

В зале после этих слов повисла раскаленная гнетущим напряжением тишина. Волдеморт расправил плечи, осматривая безмолвных волшебников бесстрастным взглядом.

— Если среди вас есть те, кто искренне верит в свою невиновность, в душе которых нет ни тени раскаяния и стыда за собственную трусость, кто не считает, что подвел и предал не только меня и собственных союзников, но и самих себя. Тех, кого так страшно **обидели**, — он презрительно ухмыльнулся, — мои слова — я не задерживаю, — Тёмный Лорд чуть повел рукой в сторону, — дверь там.

Сбитые с толку Пожиратели обменивались недоумевающими взглядами.

— Тому, кто откроет эту дверь и уйдет, я гарантирую безопасность, — добавил Волдеморт. — Мне не нужны те, кто не верит в наш успех и не разделяет наших стремлений. Каждый из вас волен сейчас уйти и никогда не возвращаться. Я не стану ни препятствовать, ни мстить. Итак?

Ещё несколько минут никто ничего не произносил и не шевелился. Неожиданно один из Пожирателей, чьей фамилии Люциус не помнил, шагнул вперед.

— Это правда? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил он. — Я могу просто уйти?

— Если искренне веришь, что я оскорбил тебя, без единой на то причины, — Волдеморт кивнул, — путь свободен, Джейден.

Горло Малфоя стиснула паника. Что-то было не так. Ужасно не так. Он наблюдал, как Пожиратель коротко кивнул и направился к двери.

«Неужели, неужели, неужели…»

Пальцы Джейдена сомкнулись на ржавой ручке, щелкнул замок, и в то же мгновение дверь озарило алое сияние. Раздался кошмарный хруст, а за ним дикий вопль. Тело Пожирателя изогнулось в мучительной агонии. В безмолвном ужасе Люциус наблюдал, как незримая сила крошит и ломает кости Джейдена, обращая его тело в бесформенную, кровоточащую массу, будто выворачивая его наизнанку. Крики Пожирателя постепенно сменились хрипом и бульканьем, пока тот захлебывался собственной кровью. Когда же всё стихло, возле двери осталась лежать лишь отвратительная бесформенная масса, являющая собой смесь разодранной черной мантии, сломанных костей и вывалившихся внутренних органов. По залу постепенно расползался отвратительный смрад испражнений и нечистот. К горлу подступила тошнота. Хотелось сбежать. Убраться как можно дальше от этого пропахшего смертью зала, избавиться от тяжелой одежды и маски, в которой вдруг стало трудно дышать. Хотелось не видеть смердящее кровавое месиво на полу.

Волдеморт, которого, казалось, ничуть не беспокоит ни запах, ни залитый кровью паркет, тем временем окинул присутствующих скучающим взглядом.

— Ещё желающие? — уточнил он, изогнув брови.

Никто не пошевелился.

— Как видно, наш друг Джейден всё же сомневался, заслужено ли я оскорбил его, — заметил Тёмный Лорд. — И прочь его гнала не только обида, но и стыд за собственную трусость. А этого вполне хватило, чтобы наложенные на дверь чары не позволили ему перешагнуть этот порог. Итак, — он помолчал, — есть ли тут ещё кто-нибудь, кто считает, что мои упрёки не имеют под собой основания?

Последовала секундная пауза, после чего каждый из Пожирателей не сговариваясь, опустился на колени, склонившись перед своим господином.

— Нам, — Паркинсон нервно сглотнул, определенно борясь с тошнотой, — нам нет прощения, милорд.

— Как прекрасно, что мы друг друга понимаем, — по-змеиному улыбнулся Волдеморт.

Глядя прямо перед собой на оставшиеся от Джейдена куски растерзанной плоти Люциус понял, что дрожит. Где бы ни был все эти годы Тёмный Лорд, чтобы ни узнал и ни увидел, он вернулся другим. Раньше его поступки были если и не предсказуемы, то хотя бы привычны и понятны. Теперь же, что-то в его действиях неуловимо изменилось, и Люциус совершенно не представлял, что пророчат им эти трансформации. Но дело было не только в удушающем ужасе, что заполнил его сознание, но и в диком почти сумасшедшем предвкушении. Малфой не мог понять, стал ли их господин ещё более безумным, или все они просто отвыкли от его манеры вести диалог, но одно Люциус знал точно — возвращение Волдеморта принесет в мир чудовищные перемены.

— Итак, — тем временем произнёс Тёмный Лорд, речь его вновь стала спокойной и деловой, без единого намёка на гнев или ярость, — коль скоро мы более или менее решили вопрос с субординацией, стоит перейти к проблемам насущным, — он неспешно прохаживался вдоль рядов Пожирателей. — Вас всех, должно быть, интересует, где же я был все эти годы, и, поверьте, — он окинул их тяжелым взглядом, — вы **не хотите**этого знать. Но пока я пребывал в забвении между мирами, мне открылись тайны и знания, и это приведет нас к победе. Волшебный мир увядает и деградирует. Мы стали слабы и уязвимы. Все мы знаем, что магглы давно уже занимают мир, который по праву принадлежит нам. Мы влачим жалкое существование, скрываясь в тени, пока они заселяют каждый уголок Земли. Некогда волшебники **правили** магглами, нас считали богами, нам поклонялись. Теперь же мы представляем собой горстку вымирающих слабаков и прячемся, в то время как они считают себя властителями мира. И наше дорогое Министерство магии принимает такой порядок вещей. Они пытаются **дружить** с магглами и бормочут о том, что нужно поддерживать добрососедские отношения, — он презрительно фыркнул. — Дамблдор и Министерство так страстно ратуют за права магглов, но почему мы забыли о **своих** правах? Почему мы должны скрываться и прятаться? Почему дети волшебников, брошенные на произвол судьбы среди тупых и жестоких магглов, обречены страдать от рук тех, кто никогда не поймет нас и всегда будет лишь ненавидеть и бояться? И я сейчас не говорю о том, что магглов стоит истребить, как вид. Хотя мысль весьма замачивая, это было бы слишком хлопотно и займет чересчур много времени. Нет, — он выдержал паузу, обводя взглядом притихших Пожирателей. — Нам нужны собственные территории. И мы их получим.

— Милорд, — подал голос Макнейр, — значит ли это, что мы объявим о своем существовании магглам?

— Если ситуация того потребует, в конечном итоге — да, — ответил Тёмный лорд. — Но прежде необходимо позаботиться о том, чтобы все магглолюбивые кретины, которые так стремятся защитить права магглов, перестали нам мешать. Взгляните, во что они превратили волшебный мир? В кучку забитых, напуганных колдунов, которые готовы исключить волшебного ребенка из школы лишь бы о нашем существовании не узнали. Которые обвиняют их в преступлении, когда они лишь стараются защититься от жестокости магглов. Мы перестали чтить нашу историю, наши знания, наше наследие. И тем самым предали наше будущее. Некоторые даже пытаются жить как магглы. Разве такой порядок вещей не вызывает у вас отвращение?

В ответ зазвучал гул согласных голосов.

— Наша цель, господа, изменить соотношение сил. На сегодняшний день мы зависим от магглов. Страдаем от их войн и невежества от их злобы и глупости. Это **непозволительно**. Почему те, кто могут обрушить на мир чуму и стихийные бедствия, должны страшиться жалких ничтожеств, которые ни на что не способны? Пора напомнить этим червям, кому поклонялись их предки.

— Прошу простить меня, милорд, — не выдержал Малфой, — но как быть с тем, что их гораздо больше, чем нас?

— У нас есть преимущество, Люциус, — холодно улыбнулся Тёмный Лорд, — мы знаем о них, но они не знают о **нас**. И, если только это будет необходимо, мы поднимем в воздух их континенты, разбудим вулканы, призовем смерчи и бури, чтобы сама земля стряхнула их с себя как блох. Мы населим их города инферналами и оборотнями, — он бросил короткий взгляд на бешено ухмыляющегося Фенрира Сивого. — Мы впустим в их дома дементоров и тёмных тварей. Их жизнь превратится в ад на земле куда быстрее, чем они осознают, что поразило их. Мы гораздо сильнее. На нашей стороне могущество, которого они не знают, не понимают, и не смогут сдержать. Имя ему — магия. Но всего этого не случится, если волшебники вроде Дамблдора станут мешать нам. Поэтому для начала необходимо вернуть власть в руки тех, кто **действительно** знает, что с ней делать.

— Позвольте ещё один вопрос, милорд, — вперед выступил Корбан Яксли. — Что вы планируете делать с Гарри Поттером?

— А, ну конечно, — Волдеморт усмехнулся. — Знаменитый Гарри Поттер, — он помолчал. — Пока мальчишку мы трогать не будем. У меня на его счет есть некоторые планы, но в конечном итоге… боюсь, его придется убить.

— Мальчик учится на Слизерине, — заметил Малфой. — Не стоит ли попробовать убедить его присоединиться к вам?

— Он мне не нужен, — жестко отрезал Тёмный Лорд. — Поэтому, как только мальчишка перестанет быть полезен, он умрет. Возражения? — он обратил насмешливый взгляд на одного из Пожирателей, который до этого не произнёс ни единого слова. — Северус? Возможно, **тебе** есть что сказать? Ты же, как-никак его декан.

Снейп смиренно шагнул вперед и склонил голову в поклоне.

— Насколько мне известно, милорд, Гарри Поттер не заинтересован в том, чтобы вступать с вами в противостояние. Более того, я осмелюсь предположить, что он, вполне возможно, разделяет некоторые ваши взгляды. В связи с чем я не вижу причин лишать его жизни.

— Конечно, не видишь, Северус, — едва не мурлыкнул Волдеморт. — Ты же **ослеплен** своей привязанностью к мальчишке.

— Милорд….

— Не утруждай себя, придумывая какую-нибудь удобную ложь, — холодно перебил его Тёмный Лорд. — Признаться, это даже трогательно, как ты опекаешь сына ненавистного тебе Джемса Поттера. Можешь, конечно, попытаться защитить его, но в итоге мне просто придется тебя убить, что было бы весьма печальной потерей, потому что хорошие мастера зелий на дороге, увы, не валяются. Поэтому, Северус, предлагаю пересмотреть свои приоритеты, — Тёмный Лорд обратил на Снейпа пронзительный взгляд, — и я сейчас говорю не только о щенке Поттеров.

— Милорд, — сдавлено прошептал Снейп, — я не…

— Довольно, — холодно перебил его Волдеморт. — Этот разговор мы продолжим позже.

Северус низко поклонился и отступил назад.

— Далее, — сменил тему Тёмный Лорд, продолжив неторопливо прохаживаться перед Пожирателями. — Возвращаясь к основной проблеме. Нас **омерзительно** мало. Даже считая тех, кто пока находится в Азкабане. Предложения?

— Выпускники старших курсов Хогвартса? — тут же сказал Яксли.

— И на кой Мордред нам толпа неопытных сопляков? — уточнил Волдеморт. — Сам будешь их учить непростительным? Как перспектива на будущее они нам, безусловно, понадобятся. Но сейчас пользы от них не будет.

— Они могут шпионить в Хогвартсе…

— Этот вопрос уже решен. Оставим тему детей. Ещё варианты?

— Я знаю нескольких волшебников в Министерстве, кто был бы заинтересован в нашей деятельности, — осторожно сказал Малфой.

— Прекрасно, займешься этим. Эйвери?

— Да, Милорд?

— Уверен, ты так же сможешь познакомить нас с некоторыми своими друзьями?

— Безусловно, Милорд.

— Фенрир?

Оборотень широко ухмыльнулся.

— Стая будет ждать ваших приказов, Милорд.

— Отлично. Я ожидаю, что каждый из вас в ближайшее время займется подбором подходящих кадров и предоставит мне списки. Вопросы? Нет? Прекрасно. Следующее. Уолден, мне нужен план Азкабана и все данные об охране тюрьмы к концу второй недели августа. Это будет проблемой?

— Нет, Милорд, — Макнейр поклонился.

Волдеморт дошел до середины залы и остановился возле Петтигрю и Пожирателя, чье лицо по-прежнему скрывал капюшон.

— Теперь к вопросу взаимодействия. В этом доме на данный момент помимо меня будут находиться двое волшебников. Если по какой-то причине вы не застанете меня здесь, Питер с удовольствием сыграет радушного хозяина или домашнего эльфа. В случае важных или срочных вопросов вам следует обращаться к более компетентному магу, — при этих словах Волдеморт с усмешкой взглянул на незнакомого Пожирателя. — Думаю, пришло время представиться.

Медленно подняв руки, Пожиратель стянул с головы капюшон и по залу разнесся хор удивленных восклицаний.

— Думаю, знакомить вас не требуется, — заключил Тёмный Лорд, в то время как собравшиеся в шоке рассматривали широко ухмыляющегося Барти Крауча-младшего.

— Ты жив?! — не выдержав, рявкнул Яксли.

— Сюрприз! — весло объявил Крауч, склонившись перед Пожирателями в шутливом полупоклоне. — А вы думали, Милорд оставит меня на милость дементорам?

— Но как? Я сам видел тело…

— Подделка, — лениво протянул Волдеморт. — Полагаю, не нужно говорить, что официально Барти пока должен оставаться покойником? Итак, если вам необходимо будет срочно со мной связаться, вы обратитесь к Барти. Либо передадите ему сообщение. Вопросы? — он помолчал, когда никто так ничего и не сказал, Темный Лорд махнул рукой, и двери залы распахнулись. — На этом все могут быть свободны. Питер, убери это, — он указал кивком головы на труп у входа. — Люциус, задержись.

Малфой остановился и чуть склонил голову, гадая, к добру это или нет.

— Да, Милорд.

  


* * *

Недолгое путешествие по тёмным коридорам привело Люциуса в небольшой кабинет, который в отличие от остальной части дома, которую он видел, казался почти уютным. Перешагнув порог следом за Волдемортом, Люциус с любопытством огляделся. Становилось понятно, что большую часть времени Тёмный Лорд проводил именно здесь. Под потолком горела массивная люстра, рассеивая по кабинету мягкий оранжевый свет. Пол был скрыт толстым тёмно-бордовым ковром с причудливым узором. Вдоль трёх стен, упираясь в высокий потолок, тянулись стеллажи с книгами, четвертую стену занимало огромное трёхстворчатое окно, за которым, впрочем, ничего не было видно. У окна стоял массивный деревянный стол, на котором высились стопки книг и документов. Несколько последних номеров «Ежедневного пророка» были сдвинуты в сторону и на них примостились подставка для перьев и чернильница. Чуть правее от стола стоял небольшой двухместный диван, низкий журнальный столик и громоздкий сундук.

Остановившись возле рабочего стола, Волдеморт неторопливо обернулся к Малфою, обратив на него кроваво-алые глаза, в которых царил абсолютный холод.

— Люциус, — негромко произнёс он, и от этого мягкого тона по спине пробежала волна нервной дрожи, — до меня дошли крайне неприятные новости. Видишь ли, я узнал, что очень ценный артефакт, который я оставил тебе на сохранение, был уничтожен около двух лет тому назад. Как ты это объяснишь?

— Милорд, — выдохнул Малфой, лихорадочно соображая, как ответить, — правильно ли я понимаю, что вы говорите о тетради в кожаной обложке?

— Не припомню, чтобы я оставлял у тебя ещё какие-то бесценные артефакты, — сухо произнёс Волдеморт.

Люциус прочистил горло.

— Как мне известно, тетрадь уничтожил Гарри Поттер.

— Мне совершенно безразлично, **кто** уничтожил тетрадь, — голос Тёмного Лорда стал жёстче. — Я спрашиваю **тебя**, Люциус, каким образом тетрадь оказалась в Хогвартсе?

— Я… возможно, я незаметно подбросил её дочери Артура Уизли.

По губам Волдеморта скользнула ледяная усмешка.

— И с какой же целью ты это сделал?

У Малфоя складывалось неприятное ощущение, что ответы на все эти вопросы Тёмный Лорд уже знает и задает их лишь для того, чтобы Люциус мог в полной мере ощутить, какую кошмарную ошибку совершил. Вопреки этим мыслям, он сказал:

— Я надеялся дискредитировать Артура Уизли в глазах его руководства и общества. Магглолюбивый недоумок слишком много стал себе позволять. Если бы всё прошло, как я планировал, он бы вылетел с работы и не сбивал окружающих с толку своими смехотворными заявлениями о ценности магглов.

— Но всё прошло не так, как ты запланировал, насколько я могу судить, — насмешливо протянул Волдеморт.

— Милорд, в дело вмешался Гарри Поттер и уничтожил вашу тетрадь.

Наступила непродолжительная тишина, в течение которой алые глаза Тёмного Лорда с предельным вниманием изучали лицо Люциуса.

— Итак, позволь подытожить, — неторопливо сказал он. — Ты, ведомый собственной неприязнью и мелочным желанием осуществить вендетту, от которой кроме **твоего личного** удовлетворения не было бы никакого толка, воспользовался **бесценным** артефактом, который принадлежал **мне**. Позволил своему **бездарному** плану выйти из-под контроля. И на выходе не только с треском провалился, но и допустил, чтобы дневник **уничтожили**, — он помолчал, прожигая Малфоя тяжелым взглядом. — Ч_у_дно, Люциус, просто **восхитительно**, — с издёвкой бросил Тёмный Лорд. — Давай теперь свалим всю ответственность на двенадцатилетнего сопляка. Это же такое **достойное** оправдание.

— Милорд…

— Позволь кое-что прояснить, Люциус, — всё так же тихо произнёс Волдеморт. — Тетрадь, которая по твоей милости была уничтожена, представляла собой **исключительную** ценность. Она, Люциус, была **уникальна**. А теперь ответь мне, чем ты отплатишь мне за эту потерю?

— Милорд, я… — Люциус торопливо вдохнул, — в фамильном хранилище Малфоев огромное количество весьма ценных артефактов…

— Мне не нужны твои побрякушки, Люциус, — перебил его Тёмный Лорд. — Плата должна быть равноценна принесенному ущербу, ты не находишь?

— К-конечно, Милорд.

— Как приятно, что мы друг друга понимаем, — ядовито процедил Волдеморт и повел рукой в сторону массивного сундука, крышка которого мгновенно распахнулась.

В комнате вдруг стало нестерпимо холодно. Пламя свечей задрожало, и по стенам поползли кривые, изломанные тени. В это же время из недр сундука в воздух поднялась закутанная в черный балахон фигура, из-под капюшона которой раздавалось сиплое свистящее дыхание. В душе разливался безотчетный животный ужас.

— Милорд… — Люциус отступил назад, глядя на приближающееся к нему существо и чувствуя, как по венам растекается липкий, сковывающий тело холод.

Нужно было достать волшебную палочку, нужно было призвать патронуса, защититься, но всё что мог делать Малфой, это отступать все дальше, пока его спина не уперлась в книжные полки. Не смея оторвать застывшего взгляда от серых, покрытых струпьями рук, что тянулись к нему, он хрипло шептал:

— Милорд, умоляю, умоляю, пожалуйста, Милорд…

Ледяные пальцы сомкнулись на его шее и скрытое капюшоном лицо медленно приблизилось к его собственному. В беспомощном ужасе Люциус смотрел на зияющую тьму под капюшоном, слушал кошмарное сиплое дыхание, что вырывалось из черного провала рта дементора, и продолжал едва слышно молить о пощаде. Он замолчал лишь когда грудь сдавила нестерпимая боль, словно чья-то невидимая рука, пробив грудную клетку и медленно ломая ребра, вытаскивала наружу бешено колотящееся сердце. Перед глазами поплыли чёрно-красные круги, а уши заполнило оглушительно громкое сиплое дыхание существа, что высасывало из него саму жизнь. И когда в душе более не осталось ни капли надежды, когда сознание почти покинуло его, а боль стала казаться неотъемлемой частью его существования, всё вдруг прекратилось.

Ледяные склизкие пальцы, стискивающие горло, и могильный холод исчезли. Люциус обессиленно рухнул на колени и, сорвав с лица маску, судорожно хватал ртом воздух, борясь с тошнотой. Он не мог сказать, как долго сидел так, упираясь руками в пол и задыхаясь от пережитого ужаса, но наконец головокружение и слабость отступили, и Малфой смог поднять голову. Дементор исчез, а крышка сундука была вновь плотно закрыта. Вокруг царила звенящая тишина.

С трудом поднявшись на ноги, всё ещё ощущая слабость и дрожа всем телом, Люциус встретился с равнодушным взглядом Тёмного Лорда.

— Видишь, как нелегко переживать потерю чего-то бесценного, — ровно заметил Волдеморт. — Весьма неприятный опыт, не так ли?

— Милорд, — еле слышно выдохнул Малфой, — благодарю, что пощадили меня…

— Пощадил? — насмешливо переспросил Тёмный Лорд. — Боюсь, ты не совсем правильно понимаешь, в какой ситуации оказался. Поверь мне, ты всё ещё говоришь и дышишь лишь потому, что от тебя может быть польза, в противном случае я бы с радостью отправил несчастной Нарциссе твоё лишенное души тело.

— Милорд, — Люциус опустился на одно колено, низко склонив голову, — я буду рад служить вам.

— И запомни очень хорошо, Люциус, — продолжил Волдеморт, — если ты ещё **хоть раз** подведешь меня подобным образом, я заставлю тебя смотреть как та участь, которой ты сегодня избежал, постигнет твоего сына. Я ясно выражаюсь?

— Да, Милорд, — бледнея, прошептал Малфой.

— Прекрасно, — Тёмный Лорд обошел свой рабочий стол и неторопливо опустился в кресло. — А теперь перестань ползать по полу и сядь, нам необходимо обсудить несколько деловых вопросов.

Стараясь двигаться с максимальным достоинством, Малфой выпрямился и пересек кабинет, присев на стул, что располагался аккурат напротив рабочего стола Тёмного Лорда. Он всё ещё дрожал и чувствовал, как душу оплетает паутина страха и отчаяния, но осознание того, что Драко может пострадать или погибнуть из-за любой его оплошности, заставило Люциуса отбросить мысли о собственном недомогании и сосредоточиться на том, что говорит Тёмный Лорд.

Поставив локти на стол и сцепив пальцы замком, Волдеморт спокойно произнёс:

— Как тебе должно быть известно, в Хогвартсе открыта вакансия преподавателя ЗОТИ.

— Да, Милорд, — Люциус кивнул. — Пока подходящую кандидатуру не подобрали. Кто-то из попечительского совета предложил взять на этот пост Гилдероя Локхарта, но Дамблдор пока не дал положительного ответа.

Тёмный Лорд брезгливо скривился.

— О, нет-нет, этот пустоголовый кретин будет совершенно бесполезен. Я хочу, Люциус, чтобы ты подобрал на это место человека с определённым набором… хм, качеств.

— Кого-то из Пожирателей?

— Безусловно, нет, Дамблдор же не совсем идиот. Нет. Нужен некто… особенный. Исключительно… отталкивающий. Кто-то помешанный на Министерстве и их тупых законах. **Настолько** помешанный, чтобы у любого нормального человека это вызывало отвращение, плавно переходящее в ненависть. Нам, Люциус нужен весьма специфический представитель Министерства магии, который покажет это Министерство с самой отвратительной стороны. Кто-то… фанатичный. И безнравственный. Жестокий.

Люциус с минуту размышлял и, наконец, по его губам скользнула легкая усмешка.

— Кажется, я знаю, кто нам нужен.

  


* * *

Гарри чувствовал себя отвратительным, неблагодарным и взбалмошным, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он просто отказывался нормально разговаривать со своим крёстным, и виноват в этом определенно был Сириус. По крайней мере, именно так говорил себе Поттер после каждой ссоры с Блэком, которых стало неприлично много за последние несколько дней. Ну правда, Сириус вел себя как болван и совсем не хотел соглашаться с доводами крестника. Сначала он наложил вето на все более-менее интересные книжки в библиотеке, выдав Гарри какой-то потрепанный сборник сказок и практикум по магическому домоводству. Ну честно, что за бред? Гарри с тринадцати лет знал наизусть все бытовые заклинания, которые могли бы быть полезными. А сказки…

«Серьезно, Сириус? Мне пятнадцать, а не восемь».

«Брось, Сохатик, ты никогда не можешь быть достаточно стар для хорошей сказки».

К чёрту. Гарри был зол. Но даже не запрет на чтение книг так бесил его, с этим он мог как-то смириться. Но то, как Сириус стал относиться к Тому, вызывало в душе Гарри искреннее недоумение и возмущение. Да, у Арчера был специфический характер, но и Сириус ангелом не был, так отчего же крёстный вел себя с Томом так, словно тот одномоментно совершил все семь смертным грехов, попутно оскорбив Блэка лично. Гарри не мог понять этого. Во всем, что делал Том, Сириусу мерещился злой умысел. То он якобы застал Арчера за милой беседой с портретом Вальбурги, то уличил его в разучивании тёмных заклинаний на чердаке, то обвинил в попытке подслушать разговоры членов Ордена, то поймал за перешептываниями с Кричером. А после того как старый эльф сознался на допросе с пристрастием, что Том сохраняет и передает ему ценности Блэков, закатил такой скандал, что вовлечены оказались все обитатели дома на площади Гриммо, включая недоумевающего Виви. Обиднее всего было то, что многие разделяли опасения Блэка и на Тома стали поглядывать если не с неприязнью, то с осторожностью, словно он вдруг взбесится и начнет швыряться непростительными. Гермиона, как и Гарри, пыталась настаивать на невиновности Арчера, но не могла позволить себе слишком откровенно вступать в конфликт с взрослыми, а после и вовсе засобиралась домой, бросая Гарри одного в этом дурдоме. Он, конечно, понимал, что не может и не должен препятствовать решению подруги провести остаток лета с родителями в более спокойной обстановке и не собирался её останавливать, но не смог отказать себе в эгоистичном желании прокомментировать её капитуляцию.

— Вот вам и гриффиндорское благородство, — ворчал он, наблюдая, как подруга пакует чемодан.

— Гарри, я согласна, что твой крестный ведет себя немного, хм…

— Неадекватно?

— Темпераментно, — дипломатично заметила она, — но как я могу с ним спорить? Ладно, Рон! Но он и раньше был болваном, сейчас нечему удивляться. Но Сириус? Или миссис Уизли? Они гораздо старше нас и я не считаю, что это правильно — грубить им.

— Отлично! — всплеснул руками Гарри. — А то, что они все дружно травят пятнадцатилетнего мальчишку только потому что он слизеринец это — правильно?!

— Они его не травят.

— А как, по-твоему, это называется?! Вчера миссис Уизли просто с чего-то вдруг забыла, — Гермиона, **забыла**! — накрыть на стол для Тома! То есть она поставила тарелку для меня, для своих детей, для тебя, для Сириуса, для себя, но **забыла** про Тома?!

— Возможно, она просто ошиблась…

— Гермиона, ты её видела? Она скорее сама не поест, но накормит всех детей в радиусе мили. Так с каких это пор Том стал так ужасен, что его даже кормить отказываются? — рявкнул, теряя остатки хладнокровия, Гарри. — Подумать только, а они ведь начали мне нравиться! Все они! И Том даже не сделал ничего плохого! Просто Сириус вбил себе в голову, что он воплощение зла, и умудрился заразить этим психозом половину Ордена. Это просто несправедливо!

Послышался тихий смешок. Гарри резко повернул голову и яростно сощурил изумрудные глаза, прожигая взглядом Тома, сидящего на подоконнике с книгой в руках.

— Что смешного?

— Кроме того, что ты ведешь себя, как истеричный ребенок? — весело уточнил Арчер.

— Я тут, между прочим, о тебе беспокоюсь! — обиделся Поттер.

— Не стоит так себя утруждать, Гарри, а то у тебя от переизбытка эмоций кровь носом пойдет, — ехидно заметил Том, возвращаясь к чтению.

— То есть тебя совсем не беспокоит, что к тебе так относятся? — удивленно поднял брови Поттер.

— Почему меня должно беспокоить мнение людей, до которых мне нет дела? — безразлично протянул Арчер. — Все они просто жалкие ничтожества, которые не стоят того, чтобы обращать на них внимание.

— Но ведь…

— Гарри, что ты делаешь с грязью под ногами?

— Чего?

— Ты её переступаешь, — Арчер пожал плечами. — Не то что бы ты часто задумывался об эмоциональном состоянии жижи под ногами или, черпая её руками, носился из стороны в стороны, размышляя, куда бы её так пристроить, чтобы она не портила ландшафт и не нарушала твоего душевного спокойствия, не так ли?

— Мило, — сухо прокомментировала Гермиона. — Покажешь, где стоит твой золотой трон, чтобы мы с Гарри знали в какую сторону кланяться?

Арчер бросил на неё насмешливый взгляд и снова уткнулся в книгу.

— То есть Сириус, по-твоему, что просто грязь? — очень тихо спросил Гарри.

— Можно подумать, что моё отношение к твоему крёстному для кого-то здесь новость, — Том фыркнул.

— И все-таки он мой крёстный, — веско напомнил Поттер.

— Да. И именно поэтому он все ещё говорит и дышит, а не гниет в каком-нибудь заплеванном переулке со свернутой шеей, не так ли? — «ласково» уточнил Арчер.

Гермиона растерянно моргнула.

— Порой ты так странно шутишь, что я не улавливаю, где юмор, — пробормотала она.

— Потому что я не шучу, — нараспев произнёс Арчер.

— Откуда в тебе столько ненависти? — вдруг устало вздохнул Гарри.

Том закрыл книгу и поднял очень серьезный взгляд на друга.

— А кто тебе сказал, что это ненависть? — от его былого веселья не осталось и следа.

— А что тогда?

— Образ мышления, не более того.

— И с каких пор убийство тех, кто тебе чем-то не угодил, является образом твоего мышления? — мрачно осведомился Поттер.

— Так было всегда, Гарри. Ты просто у нас слишком жизнерадостный, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи.

— И что, если я вдруг начну тебя раздражать, ты и меня убьёшь? — запальчиво уточнил Поттер.

Гермиона, оказавшаяся в эпицентре этой странной размолвки, неуверенно переводила взгляд с одного на другого, не решаясь заговорить.

— Гарри, ты меня последние семь лет знакомства только и делаешь, что раздражаешь, но всё ещё жив. Это о чем-то говорит.

— Да. О том, что последние семь лет в твой «Свод законов Томаса Великого» не входило убийство всех, кто тебя бесит. Что изменилось?

— Бывает так, что люди взрослеют, — хмыкнул Арчер.

— Как, во имя Мерлина, взросление влияет на уровень психической неуравновешенности?! — поразился Гарри. — Ты сам себя-то слышишь?!

Том смерил друга долгим, пристальным взглядом, после чего ловко соскочил с подоконника и, небрежно оправив складки мантии, зевнул.

— Этот разговор мне наскучил, — объявил он. — Оставлю вас наедине с вашими высокоморальными принципами. Хороших каникул, Гермиона.

Когда дверь за ним с тихим щелчком закрылась, Гарри беспомощно оглянулся на подругу.

— Порой я его совершенно не узнаю, — пожаловался он. — И в эти моменты мне его прибить охота.

Грейнджер со вздохом села на свою кровать, в задумчивости обводя пальцем вышитые на пледе узоры.

— Я думаю, это такой способ защититься, — негромко произнесла она.

— От чего?

— От мира. От людей. От, хм, страха?

— Страха?

— Гарри, ты прекрасно его знаешь, — терпеливо сказала она, — Том всегда предпочитал отвечать ударом на удар. Думаю, все, что сейчас происходит, в какой-то мере ранит его, и это просто попытка оградить себя от других. Если его ненавидят, он просто ненавидит в ответ. Ему так проще пережить чужое отречение.

Гарри помолчал, обдумывая её слова. В этом был смысл. Если мир презирал Тома, то он презирал этот мир в ответ. Так было всегда, просто сейчас вдруг стало казаться более… ярко выраженным? Но если Том так плотно укутался ненавистью, не станет ли он ненавидеть и Гарри тоже? Просто для ровного счета. Чтобы не делать исключений? Чтобы защититься сразу ото всех. Даже если на то не будет причин. Даже если он будет знать, что Гарри не смотря ни на что никогда, **никогда** не сможет его возненавидеть? Да и что, во имя Мерлина, должен такого ужасного совершить Том, чтобы Гарри перестал считать его своим лучшим другом?


	7. О чувствах и долге

Дамблдор снял очки, помассировав переносицу, после чего снова нацепил их на нос и очень серьезно взглянул на Снейпа, расположившегося в кресле напротив рабочего стола директора Хогвартса.

— Больше он тебя не вызывал?

— Нет, — Северус покачал головой. — Он, кажется, не спешит делиться деталями своих планов со всеми и задания раздает по отдельности. Наверняка можно сказать лишь, что в скором времени он планирует вытащить своих людей из Азкабана. Но как и когда это произойдет, никому неизвестно.

— Он слишком острожен, — протянул Дамблдор.

— И оттого непредсказуем, — согласился Северус.

— Хотелось бы понять, что ему нужно от Гарри.

— Перетягивать на свою сторону он мальчишку точно не собирается, — Снейп болезненно скривился. — Возможно, он хочет, чтобы кто-то из слизеринцев следил за ним.

— Полагаешь, среди студентов есть шпион?

— Сложно сказать. Он лишь упомянул, что вопрос шпионажа в Хогвартсе решен, но не упомянул о каком шпионе речь.

— Он мог говорить о тебе?

— Не знаю, — зельевар вздохнул. — Мне он, похоже, не слишком доверяет. Такое чувство, будто ему многое известно о происходящем. Не знаю, где он был все эти годы, но, возможно, ему действительно открылись тайны нам неведомые?

Альбус покачал головой.

— Мне кажется, кто-то просто снабжает его всей необходимой информацией.

— Крауч?

— Либо варна, — ответил директор. — Нельзя забывать о нём.

— Среди Пожирателей его не было.

— Либо был, но о своем присутствии не объявил. Он в принципе предпочитает действовать из-за кулис, — задумчиво протянул Дамблдор. — И я совершенно не понимаю, чего он добивается. Лично с ним общался только Гарри, и пока мы сами не столкнёмся с ним лицом к лицу, понять его мотивы будет сложно.

— Он год сидел у нас под носом, пока изображал Айскальта, — напомнил Снейп, чудом удержавшись, чтобы не сказать «у вас».

— В том-то и дело, Северус, он вел себя как профессор целительства, — Альбус покачал головой. — Как Шакала его знает лишь Гарри.

— Может, ещё раз поговорить с Поттером?

— Не думаю, что это нам чем-то поможет.

— Кстати, как обстоят дела с Министерством? — вспомнил Северус.

— Боюсь, всё так же, — Дамблдор вздохнул.

— Так вы позволите Фаджу подсунуть в школу свою шавку? — Снейп нахмурился.

— Корнелиус полагает, что я вмешиваюсь в дела Министерства магии. Назначение его помощницы на должность профессора в Хогвартсе ничто иное, как ответная «любезность» с его стороны.

— То есть теперь ему мало третировать Поттера? Нужно ещё и в школу сунуть свой нос? — процедил Снейп. — Почему вы ему это позволяете?

— Подумай сам, Северус, — терпеливо объяснял директор, — как отреагирует Корнелиус, если я сейчас буду оспаривать его решения. Мне с трудом удалось не раздувать из истории с Гарри скандал с судебным заседанием и то пришлось согласиться на допрос. Отказ принять в школу его человека он бы воспринял как открытое противостояние, а наш министр и так уже слишком боится за своё положение в обществе.

— Нужно ли так осторожничать с ним? — скривился Снейп. — С вашей властью, вы легко могли бы добиться его отставки.

— Учитывая ситуацию, переворот в Министерстве — это последнее, что нам нужно, — покачал головой Дамблдор. — Мы до сих пор не знаем, какие планы у Волдеморта, и любой неосторожный шаг может стать фатальной ошибкой.

— Но этот кретин только мешает вам! — не выдержал Снейп. — Из-за его глупости и страха мы связаны по рукам и ногам.

— Рано или поздно Корнелиусу придется столкнуться с печальной правдой, и он поймет, что я не действую против него. Тогда Министерство будет на нашей стороне. Но пока этот день не настал, нам придется действовать осторожно.

— Главное, чтобы этот день не настал слишком поздно, — мрачно заметил Северус.

Какое-то время оба профессора молчали, наконец Снейп прочистил горло, решив сменить тему.

— Возвращаясь к делам более прозаичным, — начал он, — я сегодня получил письмо от Грэхэма Монтегю с отказом от назначения капитаном команды по квиддичу. Какие-то проблемы в семье, как он говорит, — Снейп мысленно фыркнул, он прекрасно знал какое новое и весьма опасное «увлечение» могло вынудить помешанного на квиддиче Монтегю отказаться от капитанства, но развивать тему не пожелал: не стоит лишний раз устраивать мальчишке проблемы, вдруг тот ещё одумается. — На данный момент у нас опять нет капитана команды, что ставит меня перед дилеммой, кого…

— Думаю, самым разумным вариантом будет сделать капитаном Гарри, — мягко вклинился в речь Дамблдор.

Снейп взглянул на директора так, словно ничего безумнее в жизни не слышал.

— Мы, кажется, уже это обсуждали, Альбус, — напомнил он.

— Мы говорили о другом назначении, — улыбнулся директор. — И обдумав хорошенько твои слова, я вынужден согласиться, что делать Гарри старостой не слишком разумно. Но вот капитан команды — другое дело.

— Его никто даже слушать не станет, — настойчиво процедил Снейп. — К тому же у Поттера фокус внимания как у золотой рыбки, он не справится с командой.

— Мне думается, ты рановато критикуешь мальчика, Северус, — тихонько засмеялся Дамблдор. — Уверен, из него получится отличный капитан. К тому же, то, что Гарри будет работать на пользу своему факультету, возможно, немного успокоит особо ретивых недоброжелателей.

Снейп нахмурился. В целом, мысль была неплохая, но…

— Вы же понимаете, что после первого же провала, мои «ласковые» слизеринцы похоронят Поттера в Запретном лесу.

На это директор Хогвартса улыбнулся, лукаво блеснув голубыми глазами поверх очков-половинок:

— Но ведь именно во избежание подобных ситуаций у нас есть староста.

  


* * *

На второй неделе августа пришли письма из Хогвартса со списком литературы на грядущий учебный год. Том получил значок старосты, что в целом, хоть и было ожидаемо, казалось немного странным, потому что Гарри всегда считал, что Дамблдор слишком недолюбливает Арчера, чтобы давать ему в руки такую власть над слизеринцами. С другой стороны, у Тома эта власть была и без значка, так что, по сути, пост старосты просто придавал его статусу формальности.

— Ну по крайней мере он не сделал старостой тебя, — заметил Арчер, небрежно забросив серебристо-зеленый значок в сундук с вещами, — иначе я начал бы думать, что старик пытается тебя подставить.

— Подставить? — недоуменно уточнил Поттер, отрываясь от изучения списка литературы. — Почему?

— Окажись ты старостой это только бы всё усложнило, — пояснил Том. — Представь, как стали бы вести себя слизеринцы, если бы их лидером оказался враг.

— Во-первых, староста просто следит за порядком, — протянул Гарри, — ты же не на баррикады их поведешь. А во-вторых, я им не враг.

— Некоторые могут думать иначе. Откуда тебе знать, что им наговорили родители. Обрати внимание, в этом году из слизеринцев тебя с днем рождения поздравили только Забини, Гринграсс и Булстроуд, да и те сделали это весьма сдержано.

Гарри флегматично пожал плечами. По правде, это его не сильно беспокоило. В конце концов, он всегда может просто поговорить с однокурсниками и решить все вопросы. Или просто игнорировать их. Враждовать он ни с кем не собирался.

— Хм, — он нахмурился.

— Что? — без особого интереса уточнил Арчер.

— Учебник по защите, — пояснил Гарри, — «Теория защитной магии» Уилберта Слинкхарда.

— И что?

— Очень, хм… сомнительный автор, — пробормотал Поттер. — Я читал несколько его работ и, честно говоря, мне он не понравился.

— И отчего же?

— Ну, во-первых, как-то всё очень примитивно написано, а во-вторых, у него просто-таки жуткие предубеждения насчет волшебных существ. Он придерживается мнения, что все волшебные существа — это тёмные твари и их надо если не истребить, то держать на цепи.

— Очередной узколобый кретин, — пожал плечами Том.

— Но кто станет учить на основе таких книг? — недоуменно пробормотал Гарри.

— Вот и узнаем.

Поттер только покачал головой. Он очень надеялся, что их новый преподаватель ЗОТИ выбрал этого автора не потому что сам придерживается такой точки зрения. В конверте лежал второй лист, где, как правило, было обычное напоминание, что учебный год начинается первого сентября. Вытащив его из конверта, Гарри бегло скользнул взглядом по тексту и недоуменно моргнул.

— Ого…

— Что там? — заинтересовался Том.

— Меня сделали капитаном команды по квиддичу, — Поттер протяжно застонал, рухнув на кровать. — А всего пару минут назад жизнь была простой и понятной.

— Боюсь представить, чтобы с тобой случилось, получи ты значок старосты, — фыркнул Арчер, раскладывая на полу свои вещи и придирчиво их изучая. — Ты ныл бы и ныл, не переставая, целый год.

— Я бы просто отказался, — пожал плечами Гарри и тут же просиял: — О! А это ведь мысль!

— Что угодно, лишь бы не брать на себя лишнюю ответственность, — аккуратно складывая мантию, прокомментировал Том. — Браво, Гарри.

— Хотя с другой стороны, — тот закинул руки за голову, задумчиво глядя в потолок, — у меня теперь будет доступ в ванную для старост.

— Очень весомый аргумент, — язвительно заметил Арчер.

— Да и «капитан команды» звучит куда круче старосты, — продолжил размышлять Гарри, иронично глянув на друга.

— О? И отчего же?

— Ну как же? — Поттер широко ухмыльнулся. — Староста это всего лишь нудный идеалист, который следит за порядком на факультете (кстати, угадай, кто будет старостой на Гриффиндоре), но вот капитан команды — это совсем другое дело! Пока ты будешь носиться с первогодками и дежурить, я буду играть в квиддич и очаровывать девчонок! Идеально!

Арчер искоса глянул на друга, иронично изогнув бровь.

— Напомни мне, будь добр, тот эпизод твоей биографии, в котором ты вдруг стал Казановой? — сухо попросил он.

— Эм, ну…а кто такой Казанова?

— Очень содержательный ответ, — насмешливо заключил Том. — Уверен, твоя эрудиция и красноречие сведут с ума всё женское население Хогвартса.

Гарри покраснел и тут же воинственно насупился.

— Где ты видел эрудированных и красноречивых спортсменов? — чопорно протянул он.

— А где ты видел, что бы спортсмены были такими задохликами? — в тон другу парировал Арчер.

— Я просто худощавый! — сконфуженно буркнул Гарри.

— Как можно в слове «костлявый» допустить столько ошибок?

— Зануда.

— Нытик.

  


* * *

Новость о назначении капитаном Сириус воспринял так, словно Рождество наступило раньше срока, и закатил по этому поводу целый праздничный ужин. Том, к молчаливому раздражению Поттера, удостоился лишь сдержанного поздравления, впрочем, Арчеру на мнение Блэка как обычно было плевать, и Гарри решил в этот раз не ссориться с крёстным. Рон буквально плавился от злости, и весь ужин просидел за столом мрачнее тучи. Близнецы в меру доброжелательно подшучивали над Гарри, то говоря, что с таким капитаном победа у Гриффиндора в кармане, то наоборот, выражая опасения, что теперь Кубка по квиддичу им не видать, раз уж любимчик директора теперь капитан команды. На прямой вопрос Поттера о том, как именно личные симпатии Дамблдора могут повилять на исход игры, оба уклонились от ответа.

К Арчеру Фред и Джордж шутливо подлизывались, предполагая, что раз они с Томом «хорошие приятели», он не станет чинить им препятствий, если вдруг уличит в противозаконной деятельности, когда они поедут в школу. Миссис Уизли при этом с подозрением косилась на сыновей, сухо интересуясь, в какой это такой «противозаконной деятельности» их может уличить староста Слизерина.

За шутками и разговорами вечер пролетел незаметно. На следующий день пришло письмо от Гермионы, в котором она делилась с друзьями своим восторгом касательно её назначения старостой. Гарри шутливо предположил, что теперь у Тома есть масса поводов проводить с Грейнджер больше времени, на что тот никак не отреагировал, уткнувшись в книгу, и это было даже немного странно. Гарри думал, что друг не упустит возможности позлорадствовать по этому поводу, а он пропустил информацию мимо ушей, словно это его и не касалось вовсе.

Ещё через три дня после получения писем, Сириус, Ремус, миссис Уизли и Тонкс отправились вместе с младшим поколением волшебников на Косой переулок, чтобы купить всё необходимое для школы, а вечером того же дня Гарри все-таки решился на разговор с Люпином, к которому говорился ещё с Рождества. Как он и ожидал, вышло все не очень гладко.

— Гарри, как ты не понимаешь?! То, что ты предлагаешь — чистое безумие! — нервно расхаживая по комнате, сказал Ремус.

Поттер, сидящий в кресле у окна, вздохнул. Он знал, что разговор получится непростой, но надеялся, что Люпин хотя бы дослушает до конца.

— Ремус, но ты только выслушай…

— Я уже слушал, Гарри, — нехарактерно сердито перебил его Люпин. — И больше слушать не собираюсь. Ты хоть осознаешь риск?!

— Ремус, но ты не понимаешь! — настаивал Поттер. — Ты ничего не теряешь…

— Да пойми же, я говорю не о себе! Ты собрался рискнуть **своей** жизнью! И почему? Потому что ты решил, будто есть лекарство…

— Лекарства нет, — спокойно поправил его Гарри. — Но способ есть.

— Какой? Перестать принимать Ликантропное зелье на шесть месяцев, чтобы потом — что? Договориться с волком? Ты хоть слышишь себя?!

— Это ты, похоже, меня не слышишь, — нахмурился Поттер. — Тебе не нужно ни с кем договариваться. Это сделаю я. Но для этого нужно, что бы в крови не осталось следов ликантропного зелья или других веществ, способных одурманить волка. Шести месяцев как раз хватит.

— Хватит на что? Чтобы я взбесился и переубивал кучу народа?!

— Будешь запираться где-нибудь. В Хогвартсе ты прятался в Визжащей Хижине, — напомнил Поттер.

— И чуть не убил Северуса.

— Да. И виноват в этом был не ты, а идиотизм Сириуса. Ремус, неужели ты даже не хочешь попробовать?..

— Гарри, — Люпин резко остановился, обернувшись к сидящему в кресле подростку. — Ты даже не представляешь, **как** я хочу избавиться от своей болезни, но это невозможно.

— Возможно.

— Потому что ты прочитал об этом в книжке?

— Нет, — Гарри выдержал небольшую паузу, собираясь с силами признаться в том, о чем никто кроме Тома не знал. — Потому что я заклинатель.

Люпин уставился на него так, словно тот вдруг заговорил на другом языке.

— Прости, что?

— Ты же знаешь о наследиях?

— Да, знаю, конечно, — Ремус помассировал лоб, с таким видом, словно у него вдруг разболелась голова. — Но последние записи о заклинателях встречались в начале двадцатого века. Это наследие давно считается мёртвым.

— Ну, выходит, не таким уж и мёртвым, — словно извиняясь, Гарри развел руками.

— Но как ты… откуда ты знаешь, что ты заклинатель? — недоверчиво уточнил Люпин.

— Просто знаю, — Поттер пожал плечами.

Оборотень несколько мгновений молча рассматривал его лицо, после чего со вздохом опустился в соседнее кресло.

— Гарри, послушай, нельзя просто неожиданно стать заклинателем, — сказал Люпин. — Этот дар передаётся по наследству. А в роду Джеймса точно заклинателей не было.

— О, — Гарри весело глянул на собеседника. — И как хорошо ты знаешь мою родословную, чтобы делать подобные заявления?

Ремус ещё немного помолчал, с подозрением разглядывая Поттера.

— Почему-то мне вдруг начало казаться, что ты свою родословную знаешь лучше меня, — тихо признал он. — Я прав?

— Ага, — Гарри широко улыбнулся.

— И ты абсолютно уверен, что кто-то из твоих предков умел управлять животными?

— Я абсолютно уверен, что кто-то из моих предков обладал наследием заклинателей, — с нажимом перефразировал тот, в тайне очень благодарный Ремусу за то, что он не завалил его подозрениями и вопросами, на которые Гарри совсем не хотел отвечать. — И совершенно случайно мне в руки попала книга, где написано, как можно помочь оборотням. И у меня **совершенно случайно** оказался знакомый оборотень, которому эта помощь могла бы понадобиться. Интересует?

— Я… — Люпин медленно провел рукой по лицу, — Гарри, прости, но мне сложно в такое поверить.

— Я понимаю, — терпеливо кивнул Поттер. — Поэтому я буду верить вместо тебя. Тебе нужно только согласиться на мою помощь.

— Но отказаться от ликантропного зелья…

— Всего на шесть месяцев.

— Ну хорошо. И что потом? Что будет, когда я обращусь, и моё сознание захватит обезумевший зверь?

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Я с ним поговорю.

— Со зверем нельзя поговорить. Это чудовище, Гарри, жесткое, кровожадное чудовище.

— Нет, Ремус, — мягко произнёс Гарри, качнув головой, — это очень несчастное существо, обреченное на страдания, так же как и ты. Но в отличие от тебя, он совсем одинок. Он годами был скован в крошечной клетке, где нет ни единого лучика света, где нет свободы, где нет надежды на спасение. Многие называют это проклятьем, но кто на самом деле проклят? Человек или зверь? Он страдает, Ремус и страдает куда сильнее, чем ты.

— Гарри, то существо, оно… не способно на такие мысли. Оно осознает только ярость и жажду крови. Я знаю это. Я прожил с ним большую часть своей жизни и чувствую его безумие, когда приближается полнолуние.

— А откуда взяться другим чувствам, если его годами сковывали, травили и подавляли? Если его только ненавидели? — Гарри пожал плечами. — Вспомни годы в Хогвартсе, Ремус, вспомни волка, когда с ним были Бродяга и Сохатый. Разве он хотел разорвать их на части?

— Нет, но это ведь были не люди, это были другие животные.

— Да. Собака и олень. Я уже не говорю про крысу. Для бешеного волка они стали бы идеальной мишенью, но вместо того чтобы убить, что он делал?

— Он… — Люпин запнулся и удивленно моргнул, словно эта мысль впервые пришла ему в голову. — Он считал их частью стаи, в каком-то роде… он… принял их и… оберегал.

— И ты всё ещё думаешь, что волк знает лишь жажду крови? Это живое существо. **Разумное** живое существо. Измученное и одинокое. И я хочу помочь ему.

— Так кого же ты все-таки хочешь спасти, — с легкой улыбкой уточнил Ремус, — его или меня?

— Вас обоих, конечно! В конце концов, ты и он — единое целое. Но чтобы спасти тебя, нужно спасти и его. Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь волка, Ремус, знаю, ты думаешь, что он разрушил твою жизнь, но на самом деле вы оба жертвы проклятья и волк ненавидит тебя так же сильно, как и ты его. И для того, чтобы спастись, вам нужно примириться друг с другом. Только представь, что ты обретешь, если согласишься!

— Это невозможно.

— Без меня, да, невозможно, — невозмутимо согласился Гарри. — Поэтому, — он просиял широкой улыбкой, — я стану вашим посредником.

— Но тебе всего пятнадцать, ты уверен, что тебе удастся…

— Какая разница пятнадцать или пятьдесят? Возраст не решает ровным счетом ни-че-го.

— В пятьдесят люди обычно более благоразумны, — иронично заметил Люпин.

— Том говорит, что имя Гарри Поттер со словом «благоразумие» нельзя ставить в одно предложение, — шутливо припомнил он. — Так что в моём случае разницы никакой.

— Пойми правильно, я благодарен, что ты так хочешь помочь, но стоит ли рисковать?

— Ремус, говорю же, давай верить в успех буду я? — весело сказал Поттер. — А ты хотя бы просто поверь **мне**.

Подперев рукой голову, Люпин с удивленной улыбкой рассматривал сидящего напротив юношу.

— А я ведь даже и не заметил, как сильно ты повзрослел, Гарри, — негромко признался он.

Поттер рассмеялся.

— Знаешь, профессор Снейп с тобой, наверное, не согласился бы.

  


* * *

Комната была маленькой и грязной. Здесь пахло плесенью, было холодно и сыро. И главное отсюда нельзя было выбраться ни магическим, ни анимагическим способом. Она не помнила, как попала сюда, и не знала, чего ожидать. Сидя здесь, уже, казалось бы, целую вечность, она не видела ни солнечного света, ни людей. От нее пахло потом, грязные волосы превратились в спутанные колтуны, порванная испачканная одежда провоняла так, что ее хотелось просто снять и сжечь.

Каждое утро на полу в углу камеры появлялись плошка с едой и стакан воды, а каждый вечер опустевшая посуда сама собой исчезала. Больше ничего не происходило. И это ожидание было самым невыносимым. Поэтому, когда тяжелая дверь камеры со скрипом открылась, образовав на полу прямоугольник оранжевого света, льющегося снаружи, она почти закричала от счастья. Впрочем, радость её была мимолётной и растаяла так же быстро, как и появилась, когда порог её камеры переступил высокий темноволосый волшебник с пергаментно-белой кожей, резко выдающимися высокими скулами и глубоко запавшими алыми, как кровь, глазами. В этот момент в душе пленницы зашевелились очень нехорошие подозрения относительно того, **к кому** в гости она угодила. Хотя… это ведь было невозможно, так? Этот человек считался мертвым вот уже четырнадцать лет.

— Мисс Скитер, — негромко и даже как будто мягко протянул волшебник. — Рад видеть, что вы всё ещё живы. Признаться, я почти забыл о вашем существовании.

— Кто… — в горле пересохло и ей пришлось откашляться, чтобы продолжить: — Кто вы такой?

— Как быстро люди забывают своих героев, — театрально вздохнул мужчина. — Я почти оскорблен.

— Героев? — прохрипела Рита. — Каких героев? Вы безумны?

— Возможно, — не стал спорить он.

— Зачем вы меня похитили? Что вам нужно?

По губам незнакомца скользнула холодная усмешка.

— Хочу предложить вам самое скандальное интервью в вашей карьере, — он сделал небольшую паузу. — В обмен на пару услуг.

— Я… — она снова прочистила горло, — я отказываюсь что-либо с вами обсуждать до тех пор, пока не узнаю кто вы такой.

— Что ж, извольте. Моё имя Лорд Волдеморт, — его глаза опасно блеснули в свете факелов. — Ещё какие-нибудь требования, мисс Скитер?

Рита нервно сглотнула. Сложно было принять такую правду, поверить было ещё сложнее, но она вдруг с поразительной ясностью поняла, что если и дальше продолжит задавать неосмотрительные вопросы, то всё, на что она может рассчитывать в будущем, это скромный некролог в её честь на последней странице «Ежедневного пророка». А жить все-таки хотелось очень-очень сильно.

— Я вся во внимании, господин Тёмный Лорд, — хрипло прошептала она.

  


* * *

На платформу 9 и ¾ они с Арчером, Гермионой и младшими Уизли приехали рано. Ребята сразу разошлись в разные стороны. Рон, Джинни и близнецы отправились искать однокурсников, Том и Гермиона ушли в головной вагон на собрание старост, а Гарри неожиданно остался совсем один в компании Сириуса.

— Ну, эм, пока, — пробормотал Поттер, ухватившись за ручку сундука.

— Гарри, подожди, — крёстный вздохнул, глядя на подопечного с ужасным напряжением.

Гарри запаниковал. Не мог же тот догадаться, что он стащил из библиотеки Блэков кучу сомнительной литературы?

— Ты… мы почти не разговаривали весь месяц, — нехотя сказал крестный.

Поттер мысленно выдохнул — не догадался.

— Ну отчего же? — скупо улыбнулся он. — По мне, так мы достаточно обсудили.

— Гарри, слушай, — Сириус нахмурился, — я знаю, что иногда веду себя необдуманно, но, пойми, я просто беспокоюсь за тебя. Я совершенно не хотел, чтобы это зашло так далеко.

— Если бы ты этого не хотел, то не относился бы к Тому с таким презрением, — холодно заметил Гарри. — Оставь уже этот разговор, Сириус. Ничего нового ни ты, ни я из него не вынесем.

— Я просто хотел извиниться…

— Тебе нужно извиняться не передо мной, — перебил его Поттер. — Не меня ты третировал весь месяц, настраивая против меня весь Орден.

— Неужели ты не видишь, как подозрительно он себя ведет?! — снова начал заводиться Блэк.

— Сириус, это Том! Он всегда так себя ведет! В этом нет ничего подозрительного! Я тебе уже сто раз об этом говорил! Но какой в этом смысл? Ты же не хочешь слушать, — Гарри развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Блэк снова его остановил, положив руку ему на плечо.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, просто будь осторожен, — попросил он. — Можешь сколько угодно ненавидеть меня, но только будь осторожен.

Слова крестного мгновенно успокоили бушующее в душе негодование. Поттер медленно обернулся, взглянув тому в глаза.

— Я тебя совсем не ненавижу, Сириус, — куда мягче сказал он. — Просто злюсь из-за того, что ты так относишься к моему другу. Но, пожалуйста, не думай, что я ненавижу тебя, это не так.

Сириус облегченно улыбнулся.

— А я-то уже начал думать, что тебя от меня воротит, Сохатик.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Честное слово, — рассмеялся он, — спросил бы сразу. Просто, ну, — он вздохнул, — встань на моё место. Как бы ты себя чувствовал, если бы кто-то третировал моего отца?

— Я бы определенно взбесился, — помедлив, согласился Сириус, — но Джеймс — другое дело! Он не был…

— Слизеринцем? — Гарри пристально всматривался в лицо крестного. — И именно поэтому твоя мать и твой брат презирали его?

— Просто они были другими.

— Вот и Том другой. Прекрати уже скалиться на него при каждой встрече.

— Я… постараюсь, — сдался Блэк.

Гарри просиял улыбкой.

— Правда? Спасибо!

— Ну всё, теперь иди, — поторопил его Сириус. — А то мы выглядим как пара балбесов.

— Я тут вижу только одного балбеса! — отшутился Поттер.

— Тебе просто нужно зеркало, — рассмеялся Сириус и крепко обнял крестника. — Не влезай в неприятности.

— Это ты мне говоришь? — весло уточнил Поттер, обнимая крёстного в ответ.

Распрощавшись с Сириусом, Гарри нашел пустующее купе и закрылся там с книжкой. По мере заполнения Хогвартс-экспресса к нему заглядывали несколько ребят с разных факультетов, но ни с кем из них он близко не общался, поэтому после сухого приветствия те быстро ретировались, а никого из однокурсников Поттер так и не встретил.

Когда до оправления поезда оставалось минут десять, к нему присоединилась Луна, и в итоге всю дорогу до Хогвартса Гарри провел в её компании, да и то первые минут тридцать они даже не разговаривали. Поттер изучал пособие по чарам из библиотеки Блэка, а Луна что-то увлеченно рисовала в блокноте, периодически бросая долгие задумчивые взгляды на проплывающие за окном пейзажи.

— Как прошло твоё лето, Гарри? — вдруг спросила она, не прекращая своего занятия.

— Сумбурно, — признался он, глянув на соседку по купе. — А как твоё?

— Познавательно, — та чуть улыбнулась. — Мы с отцом ходили в лес и нашли там маленькое поселение гимзли. А потом я помогала папе работать над статьей о них.

— Очень интересно, — признал Гарри. — Гимзли — это те, которые живут в корнях деревьев?

— Да. Очень хорошенькие, но пугливые, — Лавгуд что-то черкнула в блокноте, придирчиво изучила получившийся результат и снова взялась за карандаш. — Пришлось потратить много времени, чтобы убедить их, что мы не представляем угрозы.

— О? И как вы это сделали?

— Не вмешивались. Просто наблюдали.

— И всё?

— Наблюдать и не вмешиваться иногда очень важно, — Луна кивнула. — Вмешательство всегда расценивается, как попытка изменить текущий ход вещей. Вмешавшись, нужно брать ответственность за последствия. Нужно понимать, зачем ты вмешиваешься и чего хочешь достичь.

— Странно это, — признался Гарри. — Просто смотреть и ничего не делать.

— Порой бездействие заставляет тебя грустить, — отвлеченно согласилась она. — Ты хочешь сделать что-то хорошее и помочь, но это лишь твое видение ситуации. Нельзя сделать себя причастным к чему-то малому, а потом отойти в сторону и проигнорировать нечто большее. Если совместить вместе две ленты судьбы, они тут же спутаются, и чтобы разъединить их, потребуется эти ленты разорвать, а это всегда приводит к чему-то плохому.

— Но разве можно просто смотреть, если можешь помочь? — нахмурился Гарри.

— А ты уверен, что **действительно** можешь помочь? — Луна склонила голову к плечу, с интересом взглянув на собеседника. — Вдруг тебе просто кажется, что ты можешь?

— Но если бы никто никому не помогал…

— Это был бы очень холодный мир, — Лавгуд улыбнулась. — Но, помогая, ты принимаешь последствия. Если откажешься, сделаешь только хуже.

— То есть, если не хочешь принимать последствия, лучше бездействовать? — уточнил Гарри. — Но разве это не трусость?

— Конечно же трусость, — невозмутимо отозвалась та. — Или осторожность.

— Ну хорошо. А если к целителю, например, принесут умирающего злодея, он будет должен спасти его, но испугается последствий и позволит ему умереть. Кто же он тогда?

— Человек, — Луна пожала плечами. — Человеку свойственны ошибки. Потому что человеку свойственны чувства. Они делают нас теми, кто мы есть.

— Ну а что же тогда такое долг? Целители должны помогать.

— Тем, кто просит о помощи. Долг исключает личные эмоции и, принимая долг, ты принимаешь последствия. Принимая долг, ты соглашаешься вмешиваться, независимо от того, к чему это приведет. Как заклинатель, ты должен это понимать.

Гарри кивнул. А ведь действительно, собираясь помочь Ремусу, он был твёрдо уверен в своём решении и готов был принять любые последствия. Летопись заклинателей весьма ясно описывала возможные варианты развития событий и не всегда они были положительными. Тем не менее, Гарри это не пугало. Он знал, что и зачем делает. Он не испытывал ни страха, ни сомнений, потому что помочь в данном случае было в первую очередь его ответственностью, а не душевным порывом.

Совсем другое дело, когда вмешиваются чувства. И всё же… всё же…

— Разве так плохо просто желать помочь кому-то, если он в этом нуждается? Не из чувства долга, а просто так? — сказал он.

— Каждый твой поступок порождает цепь событий, — задумчиво протянула Луна. — Но если идешь вслепую и не желаешь сталкиваться с последствиями, лучше бездействовать.

— Всё равно как-то это неправильно, — покачал головой Гарри. — Если бы все думали такими категориями, то никто никому бы не помогал. Люди вообще бы ничего не делали, ведь невозможно предсказать, к чему приведут твои поступки.

Некоторое время Лавгуд молча грызла карандаш, рассматривая свой рисунок, потом заговорила снова.

— Пока мы были в лесу, я видела, как на одного из гимзли напала змея и ужалила его. Я хотела её отпугнуть, но папа меня остановил.

— Почему?

— Он спросил, что я буду делать, когда спасу его. Яд змеи убивал его, а значит, я должна буду исцелить его. Он спросил меня, как я это сделаю. Но я не знала, как вылечить умирающего гимзли. Папа сказал, что если я отпугну змею, то просто обреку его на долгую мучительную смерть. Что же в этом хорошего? Что я смогла бы сделать для умирающего зверька в том лесу?

— Ничего? — подумав, предположил Гарри.

— Да. Это было грустно. Но это было милосердно. Папа сказал, что отпугнув змею, я не смогу просто уйти. Мне нужно будет принять решение: либо попытаться спасти его, либо смотреть, как он страдает и умирает, либо убить его самой. Нельзя спасти всех. Никому это не под силу.

— Но иногда просто хочется прогнать змею, — прошептал Гарри.

— Это лишь твоё желание, не так ли? — равнодушно заметила девушка. — Ты хочешь прогнать змею, потому что её действия тебе не нравятся. Ты спасаешь для себя. Чтобы ты жил, осознавая, что смог остановить крошечную несправедливость. Но ведь это не несправедливость. Это закономерный ход жизни. Даже змея знает, зачем убивает — чтобы питаться и выживать. Быть может, после того как ты её прогонишь, она сама погибнет? Или, нападет на кого-то ещё? Возможно, пытаясь спасти одного, ты губишь сразу двоих?

По спине Гарри пробежал холодок. Призрачное эхо воспоминаний растекалось по сознанию затуманенной пеленой голосов и образов.

_«Кого ты спасешь?»_

Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя колючий, ядовитый страх в дальний уголок души. Луна рассказывала о зверях в лесу. Её рассказ совсем не имел отношения к тому, что сейчас творилось в душе самого Гарри, ведь так? Но почему же у него возникало чувство, будто она имеет в виду совсем другое? Будто совершенно точно знает, о чем и о ком говорит? «Наблюдать и не вмешиваться», — сказала она. Но что если он уже вмешался? Спас умирающего от яда, прогнав змею, но обрек на более страшную судьбу не только его, но и… кого-то ещё? И что же теперь?

— А если я прогнал ту змею? — едва слышно озвучил он собственные мысли. — Что делать тогда?

— Принимать последствия.

— Но я не хотел этих последствий.

Луна пристально взглянула в его глаза, так, словно видела насквозь.

— Тогда ты не стал бы этого делать. Ты не несешь ответственности лишь за то, к чему непричастен, так?

— Да.

— Значит, раз ты решил стать причастным, то и к последствиям был готов.

— А вдруг я о них даже не задумался?

Она ещё немного помолчала, накручивая на палец локон своих светлых волос.

— Ты всегда можешь уйти, не оборачиваясь, и просто жить с осознанием своей ошибки. В конце концов, все эти действия сведутся лишь к тому, что ты будешь пытаться успокоить собственную совесть. Потому что, по сути, тебе плевать и на змею, и на её жертву.

— А если мне не плевать на жертву? — хрипло спросил Гарри. — Если я не хотел его смерти? Если ради него я готов был на что угодно?

— Был? Или готов до сих пор?

— Готов до сих пор, — не раздумывая, кивнул он.

Луна подняла голову, с грустью взглянув на него.

— Тогда осталось лишь понять, как далеко ты готов ради него зайти, потому что как бы ты ни страшился исхода, ты всегда будешь вмешиваться.

— Но каковы будут последствия?

— А это **действительно** имеет для тебя значение? — она склонила голову к плечу. — Или это лишь шепот твоей совести? Ты спас его, потому что твоя совесть не позволила тебе бросить его умирать? Или потому что твоё сердце потребовало этого?

— Мне начинает казаться, что моё сердце и совесть в тот момент разошлись во мнениях, — горько усмехнулся Гарри.

Луна рассматривала свой рисунок, водя пальцем по странице альбома.

— Ты всегда можешь отступить и позволить событиям течь так, как должно было быть изначально, — предложила она.

— Но это будет неправильно!

— А что такое правильно и неправильно? — она добавила ещё пару штрихов в свой рисунок. — Что такое «нормальность»? Кто решает, что нормально, а что нет? Что правильно, а что нет?

— Мораль, — тут же ответил Гарри. — Здравый смысл, сострадание, милосердие, совесть! Они определяют границы, за которые не следует заходить. Они создают правила и нормы поведения. Они формируют решения, мнение, идеалы, цели, мировоззрение. А я просто всё это переступил.

— Что тебя пугает, Гарри? — вдруг спросила она.

— Что я совершил нечто ужасное.

— Совершил или **думаешь**, что совершил? — невозмутимо уточнила Луна.

— Я… наверное, совершил, — глухо признался он. — Я, похоже, как ты и сказала, эм… спас гимзли и прогнал змею, но не подумал, **совсем** не подумал, о том, к чему это приведет.

— Ты жалеешь о том, что спас гимзли?

«Если Том когда-нибудь узнает, что я обозвал его именем несуществующей зверушки, которая живет в корнях деревьев, он меня прикончит», — отстраненно подумал Гарри и покачал головой:

— Нет, не жалею. Но…

— Не знаешь, что теперь делать со змеёй, — понимающе улыбнулась Луна.

Гарри нервно рассмеялся, запустив пальцы в волосы.

— Примерно так.

— Можешь убить её, — негромко предложила она, — чтобы больше никто не пострадал. Но змей в лесу много, придется избавиться ото всех, чтобы защитить тех, кто может быть в опасности. Или… — по её губам скользнула задумчивая улыбка, — можешь попробовать накормить её.

— Накормить?

— Сытая змея нападать не станет.

— Но тогда кормить её придется постоянно, — нахмурился Гарри.

— И это совсем неплохо, — призналась Луна. — Помогая змее, ты поможешь и тем, кто может стать её жертвой.

Гарри мысленно переложил воображаемый сюжет на реальность, представив, как заботливо подкармливает чем-нибудь Шакала или Волдеморта и категорично покачал головой.

— Это невозможно. Такую змею ничем не накормить. И убить её я не смогу.

— А чего ты сам хочешь?

— Просто хочу, чтобы, эм, гимзли жил, — Гарри вздохнул, в подобной интерпретации это звучало чертовски глупо, но как ещё он мог о таком рассказать? — Я знаю, что это эгоистично с моей стороны, но я не считаю, что спасти ему жизнь было ошибкой. Я не жалею о своем решении! С остальным я как-нибудь смирюсь, — он в отчаянии взглянул на Луну. — Но разве это правильно? Разве так можно? Разве не должен я исправить то, что натворил?

— А как ты можешь это исправить?

— Я… ну… пока не решил…

— Ты сам знаешь, что натворил?

— Я… — Гарри запнулся. — Не совсем. Я не помню, что на самом деле произошло. Не понимаю. В голове какие-то обрывки образов и голосов. Я толком ничего не могу разобрать — все они слишком смазанные и неясные. Я даже не уверен, реальны ли они. Но меня не покидает ощущение, будто я забыл нечто очень важное и никак не могу этого вспомнить, — он замолчал, мрачно разглядывая свои руки и водя большим пальцем по запястью. — Но что если… — он глубоко вдохнул, вспоминая разговор со Снейпом, который состоялся в конце прошлого учебного года, — что если я… предпочел одну жизнь сотне и даже ничего не почувствовал при этом?

— Порой одна жизнь куда важнее сотни.

— Да. Для меня так и есть. Но разве жертвуя другими, я не должен был испытывать… хоть что-то? И я… я чувствую себя просто ужасно.

На этот раз Луна молчала гораздо дольше, разглядывая его бледное лицо.

— Ты чувствуешь вину, потому что ты её **чувствуешь**? Или потому что чувствовать её **правильно**?

Гарри уставился на неё широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Я… — он вдруг понял, что у него нет ответа, и покачал головой. — И как тебе удается, а?

— Что именно?

— Ты как будто всё знаешь.

— Знание относительно, — отстранённо протянула Луна. — Оно обитает в океане неведения. И чем больше становится знание, тем бескрайнее и глубже этот океан. Нельзя знать всё.

— Но у тебя всегда находятся ответы на мои вопросы. Даже на те, которые я никогда не произносил вслух. Как так выходит?

— Я не дала тебе ни одного ответа, Гарри. Всё что я говорю, ты знаешь сам. И знаешь куда лучше, чем я. Я лишь могу показать, где спрятаны эти ответы. Находишь ты их всегда самостоятельно.

— Но какие из этих ответов правильные?

Она пожала плечами.

— Как знать…. Они все по-своему правильные и неправильные. Всё зависит от того, с какой стороны на них смотреть.

— Скажи, — помедлив, произнес Гарри, — а тебе было известно о том, что я чувствую? О том, что беспокоит меня?

Она помолчала, глядя в окно с мечтательной улыбкой на губах.

— Мне просто показалось, что ты очень запутался.

— Запутался — это мягко сказано, — пробормотал он. — Вся эта история меня с ума сводит.

— У любой загадки есть ответ. Просто некоторые разгадать сложнее.

— Да уж, — протянул Гарри. — Только вот моя, похоже, оказалась слишком заковыристой.

— Возможно и так. Но даже самая коварная загадка однажды станет лишь воспоминанием.

— Ага. При условии, что в конце она меня не погубит. (1)

Оставшуюся часть пути они почти не разговаривали. Гарри снова и снова мысленно возвращался к этому странному разговору, который отзывался в его душе колючим холодом и тупой ноющей болью. Луна сказала, что можно просто отойти в сторону и позволить событиям иди своим чередом. Но имел ли он на это право? Если Волдеморт действительно вернулся из-за желания Гарри спасти Тома, может ли он просто остаться в стороне? Ведь всё что произойдет в будущем, все, что **уже** происходит, происходит по его вине. И не имеет значения, хочет он этих последствий или нет. Он обязан всё как-то исправить. Но как? Присоединиться к Ордену Феникса? Почему? Потому что это правильно? Что это исправит?

«Кто решает, что правильно, а что нет? Люди вокруг? Общепринятые нормы? Я сам? И если я сам должен это решить, то что конкретно для меня правильно?»

Гарри прислонился лбом к прохладному стеклу, глядя на темнеющее небо за окном.

«А нужно ли что-то исправлять? Я не могу изменить или исправить то, что случилось. И вряд ли моя героическая гибель станет достаточно изящным извинением перед обществом за возрождение Волдеморта. И ход истории я изменить не могу. Но я могу повлиять на то, куда всё это приведет. А могу ли? И не сделаю ли я только хуже?»

Гарри понимал, что должен принять решение. Том прав, ему не позволят оставаться в стороне, как бы он сам этого ни хотел. Значит, он должен выбрать сторону и придерживаться её до конца. Должен определиться, что для него имеет значение и за что он готов сражаться. Возвращение Волдеморта принесет в мир перемены, возможно ужасные… **чудовищные**, но перемены. Орден будет биться за то, чтобы сохранить мир таким, каков он есть сейчас. Но сам Гарри не хотел ни того, ни другого. Ему не нравилось Министерство магии, не нравилось нынешнее положение дел и сражаться за то, чтобы всё осталось как есть, он не хотел. Но и путь жестокости и кровопролития был сомнительной альтернативой. Так что же ему делать?

Гарри безрадостно усмехнулся. У него вдруг появилось ощущение, будто он вновь оказался в Большом зале на высоком табурете со старой Волшебной шляпой на голове, принимая решение о том, на какой же факультет он хочет поступить. Ему вспомнилось, каким напуганным, растерянным и сбитым с толку он тогда был. Как сложно ему было определиться с выбором. А ведь тогда на кону была лишь его дружба с Томом, а не судьба всего магического мира и его собственная жизнь.

_«Судьба изменчива и непостоянна… _— негромко шептал в его памяти голос Волшебной Шляпы, -_ судьба хитрая особа, очень хитрая, Гарри Поттер, и очень мудрая, если ты прислушаешься к её шепоту, многое откроется тебе… Она подскажет тебе. Слушай. Слушай, Гарри Поттер»._

И он слушал. Слушал так напряженно и сосредоточенно, что боялся даже дышать. Он слушал. Но в ответ раздавался лишь мерный стук колес паровоза, что вез его обратно в Хогвартс навстречу неясному и пугающему будущему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание:
> 
> (1) Меня понесло на игру слов. В русском её передать сложнее, но она мне так нравится в английском, что я не удержалась. Если вообразить что во время разговора Луна использует слово Riddle, говоря о загадке получается забавное раздвоение смыслов :)
> 
> — У любой загадки есть ответ. Просто некоторые разгадать сложнее.  
— Да уж, — протянул Гарри. — Только вот моя, похоже, оказалась слишком запутанной.  
— Возможно и так. Но даже самая коварная загадка однажды станет лишь воспоминанием.  
— Ага. При условии, что в конце она меня не погубит.
> 
> “Any riddle has an answer. It's just that some of them are more difficult to solve”.  
"Yes," said Harry. "But then again mine seems to be too confusing."  
"Maybe so. On the other hand even the most devious riddle will become only a memory one day".  
"Yeah, as long as it won’t ruin me in the end."


	8. Неприятные перемены

Праздничный ужин в Большом зале как обычно проходил шумно и весело. Встретившись после каникул, ребята не могли наговориться, обсуждая, как проводили лето. Даже за столом Слизерина царило беззаботное настроение. Сокурсники вели себя, как и обычно, разве что рядом с Гарри теперь сидел только Том. Остальные старались держаться подальше. По крайней мере, пока прямо напротив Поттера не плюхнулся Блэйз.

— Как кильки в банке, — шумно выдохнул он, поправляя мантию. — Набились на одну сторону скамьи, того и гляди перевернемся к чёрту. Хочу сидеть в комфорте.

И дабы подтвердить собственные слова, он тут же буквально растекся по скамье.

Гарри моргнул.

— Эм…

— Вот ты мне скажи, ты чем-то заразным болеешь, а? — перебил его Забини. — А то все тебя как чумного сторонятся — я беспокоюсь за своё здоровье.

— Пять минут назад был здоров, как бык, — заверил его Гарри.

— О, ну тогда отлично, — расслабился Блэйз и резко обернувшись, махнул кому-то рукой. — Эй, Драко! Можешь вылезать из-под стола! Он не заразный!

Малфой, сидящий на другом конце стола, тесно зажатый между Креббом и Гойлом, злобно ощерился и отвернулся, зато Блэйз привлек внимание Дафны и, та, заметив Гарри, тут же пересела к нему.

— А я тебя потеряла, — мурлыкнула она.

— Ну конечно, нас же тут легион, — недовольно бросил, подсаживаясь к ним Драко. — Как в такой толпе Поттера заметишь. Привет, Арчер, — он бросил завистливый взгляд на значок старосты, приколотый к мантии Тома. — Поздравляю с назначением.

Том холодно глянул на Малфоя и промолчал.

— Драко, как узнал, кого сделали старостой, всю ночь в подушку проплакал, — доверительно прошептал Забини, перегнувшись через стол. — Он об этом значке с пеленок мечтал, знаете ли…

— О, да заткнись ты, Блэйз, — процедил Малфой.

Гарри прочистил горло, спорщики обратили на него вопросительные взгляды.

— Я думал, вы меня игнорируете, — заметил он.

— Да говорю же, — Блэйз закатил глаза, — я полагал, ты заболел чем-то, все так от тебя шарахаются, ну и я струхнул чего-то, а то вот знаешь, как моя тётка Миранда…

— Это правда, что ты чуть не убил маггла на каникулах? — резко перебил друга Драко, с подозрением разглядывая Гарри.

— Это была самозащита, — скривился Поттер.

— Что они тебе сделали? — негромко спросила Дафна.

— Напали, — он пожал плечами. — Или типа того.

— Очаровательно, — фыркнул Малфой. — Тебя даже родня убить пытается. Везучий ты парень, Поттер.

— Это был полицейский.

— Кто? — не понял Драко.

— Ну, маггловский аврор.

— Ты нарушил закон? — влез в допрос Забини.

— Нет.

— А зачем он тогда напал? — нахмурилась Дафна.

— Не знаю.

— Как дикари, — презрительно скривилась она.

Гарри промолчал, обратив своё внимание на преподавательский стол. Он, конечно, был рад, что некоторые его сокурсники все же не поддались всеобщей паранойе, но весь этот разговор казался ему слишком напряженным и каким-то неестественным. Даже Блэйз, который старался вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, делал это слишком наиграно. Становилось понятно, что они боятся последствий. А значит, они уже знают о возвращении Волдеморта. Наконец, становилось понятно, о чем говорил Том. Возможно, Драко, Блэйз и Дафна и не считали Гарри врагом, но прекрасно понимали, чем может обернуться для них и их семей дружба с ним. А одновременно с этим, они хотели понять, какой позиции придерживается сам Гарри. Но как долго продлится это любопытство, на котором теперь держится всё их общение?

За преподавательским столом тоже произошли некоторые изменения. Во-первых, среди профессоров не было Хагрида, на его месте, переговариваясь с Флитвиком, сидела профессор Граббли-Дерг — волшебница средних лет в коричневой остроконечной шляпе и мантии того же цвета, которая, по-видимому, будет заменять полувеликана.

«Интересно, а где профессор Хагрид?» — размышлял Гарри, в то время как его взгляд скользил по учителям, пока не остановился на незнакомом лице. И эта дама, нужно признать, была весьма ярким пятном среди остальных профессоров. Пухлая и приземистая, с короткими курчавыми мышино-каштановыми волосами и повязанной на голову ужасающей ярко-розовой лентой, в пушистой вязаной кофточке того же цвета, надетой поверх мантии, она выглядела, подумал Гарри, как чья-нибудь вечно незамужняя тетушка. Круглое полное лицо, широкий рот с тонкими губами и выпуклые глаза отчего-то придавали женщине сходство с жабой.

— А это кто? — заинтересованно подал голос Забини, который, похоже, тоже заметил незнакомую ведьму за профессорским столом. — Ну и рожа у неё.

— Фу, Блэйз, — с укором бросила Дафна. — Разве можно так отзываться о даме? — она окинула женщину невыразительным взглядом. — Подумай, каково бедняжке жить с такой кошмарной внешностью. А эта кофта… — лицо Дафны исказилось, словно она испытывала ужасную боль.

В этот момент женщина подалась вперед и что-то зашептала на ухо Дамблдору, а после повернула голову и посмотрела прямо на Гарри. Ничего доброжелательного в этом взгляде не было.

— Это Долорес Амбридж, — тем временем сказал Драко, таким тоном, словно это было нечто очевидное. — Она работает помощником министра магии.

— И что, в таком случае, она делает здесь? — поднял брови Блэйз.

— Очевидно, по-моему, — сдержанно заметил Том, не проявляя к женщине никакого интереса.

— Не для меня, — пожаловался Забини.

— Да брось, — с сомнением протянул Гарри. — Не может же она…

Он покачал головой. Зачем брать на пост преподавателя защиты кого-то из Министерства? И зачем, если уж на то пошло, кому-то вроде неё на эту должность соглашаться? Разве помощник министра — не более почетный пост?

Несколько минут спустя дверь, которая вела в Большой зал из вестибюля, отворилась. В зал потянулась длинная вереница испуганных новичков, возглавляемая профессором МакГонагалл, которая несла табурет с Распределяющей Шляпой. Разговоры в Большом зале стихли. Первокурсники выстроились вдоль преподавательского стола. Профессор МакГонагалл бережно поставила перед ними табурет и отступила. Лица первокурсников, освещаемые огоньками свечей, казались очень бледными. Гарри на миг вспомнилось, какой ужас испытывал он сам, стоя на их месте, ожидая пока настанет его очередь, и волшебная шляпа решит, на каком факультете он будет учиться.

Началось распределение. Мало-помалу длинная шеренга новичков рассасывалась. В паузах между выкликанием имен и решениями Шляпы до Гарри доносились тяжелые вздохи голодного Блэйза и едва слышные комментарии Дафны относительно решений Шляпы. Наконец, последний первокурсник был распределен, и профессор МакГонагалл, взяв табурет со Шляпой, вышла из зала. Со своего места степенно поднялся профессор Дамблдор.

— Нашим новичкам, — звучно заговорил он, сияя улыбкой и широко распахнув объятия, — добро пожаловать! Нашей старой гвардии — добро пожаловать в насиженные гнезда! Придет еще время для речей, но сейчас время для другого. Уплетайте за обе щеки!

Под общий смех и одобрительные аплодисменты Дамблдор аккуратно сел и перекинул длинную бороду через плечо, чтобы не лезла в тарелку. А тем временем на столах появилась еда.

— Наконец-то! — простонал изголодавшийся Блэйз и, потянувшись к ближайшему блюду с отбивными котлетами, стал наваливать их себе на тарелку под тоскливым взором Дафны.

— Подумать только, — вздохнула она, — и это представитель уважаемой семьи чистокровных аристократов. Кто тебя воспитывал?

— После того, как дядюшка Дюк отравил тётушку Агнесс из-за разногласий в воспитании их ребенка, у нас в семье к этому вопросу подходят с философской точки зрения, — невозмутимо откликнулся Блэйз.

— Нет у тебя никакой тётушки, — нахмурился Драко.

— Ну, конечно, нет, — хмыкнул Забини, — уже.

Когда ученики покончили с едой и гомон в зале опять сделался громче, Дамблдор вновь поднялся на ноги. Гарри, вяло подперев голову рукой, мечтал добраться до спальни, Том, который последние минут пятнадцать читал книгу, с тихим вздохом её закрыл, приготовившись к тому, что сейчас нужно будет разбираться с первокурсниками, Драко и Блэйз наконец свернули дискуссию на тему моральных устоев семейства Забини, Дафна зевнула, вдруг напомнив Гарри сонную кошку. Разговоры умолкли и все повернулись к директору.

— Теперь, когда мы начали переваривать этот великолепный ужин, я, как обычно в начале учебного года, прошу вашего внимания к нескольким кратким сообщениям, — сказал Дамблдор. — Первокурсники должны запомнить, что лес на территории школы — запретная зона для учеников. Мистер Филч, наш школьный смотритель, попросил меня — как он утверждает, в четыреста шестьдесят второй раз — напомнить вам, что в коридорах Хогвартса не разрешается применять волшебство. Действует и ряд других запретов, подробный перечень которых вывешен на двери кабинета мистера Филча. У нас два изменения в преподавательском составе. Мы рады вновь приветствовать здесь профессора Граббли-Дерг, которая будет вести занятия по уходу за магическими существами. Я также с удовольствием представляю вам профессора Амбридж, нашего нового преподавателя защиты от Темных искусств.

Прозвучали вежливые, но довольно скудные аплодисменты.

— Отбор в команды факультетов по квиддичу будет происходить...

Он умолк и с недоумением посмотрел на профессора Амбридж. Поскольку стоя она была лишь ненамного выше, чем сидя, все не сразу поняли, почему Дамблдор перестал говорить. Но тут послышалось ее негромкое «кхе-кхе» и стало ясно, что она поднялась на ноги и намерена взять слово.

Замешательство Дамблдора продлилось всего какую-нибудь секунду, после чего он спокойно опустился обратно на своё место, обратив на нового профессора выжидающий взгляд. Впрочем, так невозмутимо отреагировал только директор. Остальных профессоров подобное нахальство, похоже, сильно изумило. Брови профессора Спраут исчезли под растрепанными волосами, когда та подняла на Амбридж удивленный взгляд. Профессор МакГонагалл сердито поджала губы. Эрмелинда Герхард растерянно замерла, не донеся до рта кубок с водой. Флитвик обменялся возмущенными взглядами с Септимой Вектор. И даже Снейп чуть изогнул бровь, разглядывая Амбридж так, словно ему на глаза попалось какое-то особо мерзкое создание.

— Благодарю вас, директор, — тем временем, приторно улыбаясь, начала Амбридж, — за добрые слова приветствия.

У нее был высокий, как будто девчоночий, голос, который отчего-то делал образ ещё более отталкивающим. Амбридж еще раз мелко откашлялась и продолжила:

— Как приятно, скажу я вам, снова оказаться в Хогвартсе! — она опять улыбнулась. — И увидеть столько обращенных ко мне счастливых юных лиц!

Гарри оглядел зал, но счастливых лиц не заметил. Наоборот, все были неприятно удивлены тем, что к ним обращаются как к пятилетним. Даже Малфой, который буквально полчаса назад едва не лопался от гордости из-за того что знает её имя, выглядел сейчас так, будто его начало подташнивать.

— Я с нетерпением жду знакомства с каждым из вас и убеждена, что мы станем очень хорошими друзьями!

Школьники начали переглядываться, некоторые с иронией, кто-то с раздражением.

— Я согласна с ней дружить, только если она позволит мне полностью сжечь её гардероб, — мрачно сообщила Дафна.

— О, да брось, Даф, — насмешливо шепнул Блэйз. — Вдруг в душе она абсолютная добряшка?

Гарри тихонько прыснул.

— Что за слово такое «добряшка»? — скривился Драко.

— Сам придумал, — гордо признал Забини.

— Дурак ты, — вздохнул Малфой.

Профессор Амбридж снова издала свое «кхе-кхе», и шепот, который доносился не только от слизеринского стола, тут же стих. Но когда она опять заговорила, восторженного придыхания в голосе уже почти не слышалось. Он звучал куда более деловито, а речь была такой заунывной, словно она накануне вызубрила её наизусть.

— Министерство магии неизменно считало обучение юных волшебников и волшебниц делом чрезвычайной важности. Редкостный дар, с которыми вы родились, может быть растрачен впустую, если его не развивать и не оттачивать бережными наставлениями. Древние навыки, которые выделяют волшебное сообщество из всех прочих, должны передаваться из поколения в поколение — иначе мы потеряем их навсегда. Беречь, приумножать и шлифовать сокровища магических познаний, накопленные нашими предками — первейшая обязанность тех, кто посвятил себя благородному делу преподавания.

Тут профессор Амбридж сделала паузу и легонько кивнула коллегам, ни один из которых на этот знак внимания не ответил. Профессор МакГонагалл так сурово нахмурила темные брови, что стала очень похожа на хищную птицу. Гарри заметил, как она обменялась многозначительным взглядом с профессором Спраут. Амбридж между тем в очередной раз кхекхекнула и заговорила дальше:

— Каждый новый директор Хогвартса привносил в трудное дело руководства этой древней школой нечто новое, и так оно и должно быть, ибо без прогресса нашим уделом стали бы застой и гниение. Однако прогресс ради прогресса поощрять не следует, ибо большая часть наших проверенных временем традиций в пересмотре не нуждается. Итак, необходимо равновесие между старым и новым, между постоянством и переменами, между традицией и новаторством...

Гарри почувствовал, что ещё немного, и он просто уснет. Он скользнул взглядом по лицам сокурсников. Блэйз выглядел так, будто спит с открытыми глазами, Дафна придирчиво изучала свой маникюр, Том снова вернулся к чтению книги, Драко уныло ковырял пальцем деревянную столешницу. За столом Гриффиндора хмурилась, слушая новую учительницу, Гермиона. Тишины, которая всегда наполняла зал, когда слово брал Дамблдор, не было и в помине: школьники наклонялись друг к другу, шептались, хихикали. Рон и Симус что-то тихо обсуждали, и, судя по выражению лиц, это был квиддич. За столом Рейвенкло Чжоу Чанг оживленно болтала с подружками. Луна, сидевшая недалеко от них, читала «Придиру». Профессор Амбридж вольного поведения учеников как будто не замечала. Казалось, начнись у нее под самым носом буйный мятеж — она все равно договорила бы до конца. Пожалуй, из всех присутствующих внимательно ее слушали только преподаватели и Гермиона, которой явно совсем не нравилось то, что она слышала.

— ...потому что иные из перемен приносят подлинное улучшение, в то время как другие с течением лет выявляют свою ненужность. Точно также некоторые из старых обычаев подлежат сохранению, тогда как от тех из них, что обветшали и изжили себя, следует отказаться. Сделаем же шаг в новую эру — в эру открытости, эффективности и ответственности, сохраняя то, что заслуживает сохранения, совершенствуя то, что должно быть усовершенствовано, искореняя то, чему нет места в нашей жизни.

Она села. Дамблдор похлопал. Педагоги последовали его примеру, но весьма неохотно. Присоединился и кто-то из учеников, но большинство пропустили конец речи, которую, в общем-то и не слушали. Директор вновь поднялся на ноги.

— Благодарю вас, профессор Амбридж, за чрезвычайно содержательное выступление, — сказал он с легким поклоном. — Итак, я продолжу. Отбор в команды по квиддичу будет происходить...(1)

— Миленько, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Хм? — вяло моргнул Блэйз.

— Я про речь.

Том с интересом взглянул на друга.

— Впечатлен? — иронично уточнил он.

— Скорее удивлен, — признался тот.

— Чему? — заинтересованно спросил Малфой.

— По мне так ничего удивительного там не было, — кивнул Забини. — Сплошная вода.

— Не думал, что Министерство будет вмешиваться в дела Хогвартса, — ответил Гарри. — Раньше они этого не делали.

— Времена меняются, — заметил Том.

— Интересно только, что нам принесут эти перемены, — пробормотала Дафна.

— А по мне так ничего плохого в этом нет, — пожал плечами Драко. — Давно пора навести тут порядок. Отец говорит, что с тех пор, как директором стал Дамблдор, школа превратилась в балаган. Профессорами назначают кого попало, принимают грязнокровок, безопасность на нуле…

— И старостой факультета не Драко выбрали, — встрял Забини, — возмутительно! Мне вот всё интересно, Драко, где ты прячешь свой блокнотик, куда так старательно записываешь слова своего отца, чтобы потом их заучивать и с гордостью цитировать?

Малфой бросил на друга испепеляющий взгляд, тот ответил ему жизнерадостной улыбкой.

— Меня больше беспокоит, какой из неё получится преподаватель, — пробурчал Гарри.

— Какая разница? — фыркнул Драко.

— Большая, — Поттер нахмурился. — ЗОТИ — мой любимый предмет, вдруг она всё испортит?

— И правда, — язвительно рассмеялся Том. — Что может быть важнее.

Тем временем все вокруг зашумели и засуетились. Дамблдор, пока они разговаривали, объявил торжество оконченным. Ученики начали вставать и двигаться к выходу. Том поднялся из-за стола, бросив взгляд на Дафну.

— Похоже, пора разбираться с первогодками, — сказал он.

— Ах да, точно, — Гринграсс встала на ноги, и только тогда Гарри заметил, что к её мантии приколот серебристо-зеленый значок старосты. — Том, а давай, ты будешь злой староста, а я — добрая староста? — весело предложила она.

— А давай ты соберешь мелкий сброд, пока они не разбежались, как тараканы, и мы доберемся до общежития раньше завтрашнего утра? — сухо предложил Арчер.

— Какой же ты скучный, — вздохнула та и, мило улыбнувшись на прощание Гарри, отправилась к первокурсникам.

Том мрачно смотрел ей вслед.

— Если к концу года она внезапно пропадет без вести, это будет на её совести, — взглянув на Поттера, предупредил он.

— Да ладно тебе, Том, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Дафна умная. Ты ещё рад будешь, что она тоже староста.

Арчер смерил друга ироничным взглядом.

— Поспорим?

— На что? — широко ухмыльнулся Поттер.

— Да на что угодно, — Том закатил глаза и отправился за Гринграсс.

Гарри смотрел ему вслед, чувствуя, как улыбка сползает с лица.

«На что угодно?» — растерянно подумал он.

Почему-то невинный и шутливый разговор оставил на душе гадкое чувство, будто из привычной картины мира выпала какая-то очень важная деталь. Но это же ничего не значило. Ведь так? Так?

  


* * *

Больше всего на свете Гарри обожал скучные школьные будни, когда можно было думать только о грядущих уроках, домашнем задании и прочей повседневной ерунде, поэтому на следующий же день он с огромным удовольствием погрузился в знакомую рутину, полностью игнорируя любые отхождения от «нормы» на факультете. А изменения, как оказалось, были весьма ощутимые. От его внимания не укрылись долгие, пристальные взгляды сокурсников и мгновенно смолкающие при его появлении разговоры. Многие слизеринцы разговаривали с ним почти нехотя, словно одно то, что он к ним обращается могло как-то замарать их репутацию, и только открытая доброжелательность Блэйза и Дафны немного разбавляли это гнетущее отчуждение. Драко тоже по большей части болтался рядом, но явно не знал, как вести себя с Поттером. Что же касается Арчера, то он, с присущей ему изящностью и уверенностью принял на себя обязанности старосты, мгновенно взяв в свои руки бразды правления на факультете. Даже удивительно, как легко ему удалось примирить слизеринцев с осознанием того, что лучший друг Гарри Поттера теперь их староста. Многие старшекурсники, конечно, поглядывали на Тома с враждебностью, но открытых протестов никто не выражал. По крайней мере, пока. Увы, о себе Гарри подобного сказать не мог, потому что чуть ли не на следующий день после прибытия в школу слизеринская команда по квиддичу отправилась к Снейпу, требовать, чтобы капитаном команды назначили кого-нибудь другого. Судя по тому, что после разговора с деканом вернулись они очень мрачными, тот отказал. И теперь Гарри оставалось разобраться, как руководить командой, которая даже говорить с ним не хочет. В итоге не прошло и двух дней от начала учёбы, а он уже оказался почти изгоем на собственном факультете, который по-своему любил. Всё это чертовски расстраивало, но так просто изменить ситуацию он не мог.

Впрочем, ещё как минимум неделю он мог не беспокоиться хотя бы о команде, потому что набор новых игроков и тренировки начинались ближе к середине сентября. А пока можно было с головой погрузиться в учебу и, наконец, заняться созданием новой карты Мародеров, без которой в замке жилось очень грустно. Только вот заниматься этим Гарри вынужден был в одиночку, потому что Том и Гермиона были вечно заняты свалившимися на них обязанностями старост. Гарри решил, что стоит просто переждать, пока друзья разберутся со своим расписанием, и жизнь вернётся в более привычное русло. Но на это время он был практически предоставлен самому себе и карте Мародеров предпочел изучение записей Салазара и самостоятельные занятия, часами просиживая в библиотеке Слизерина или Выручай-комнате.

На уроки тоже уходило много времени. В этом году пятикурсникам предстояло сдавать СОВ, и профессора, казалось, с первых же уроков задались целью впихнуть в головы своих студентов так много информации, как только возможно. При этом каждый из них считал своим долгом напомнить насколько важен этот год и как много зависит от экзаменов. И это не говоря уже о том, что результаты СОВ напрямую влияли на профессиональное будущее студентов, что изрядно давило на нервы некоторых особо впечатлительных ребят, ведь если учащийся не наберет необходимых проходных баллов по определённым предметам, его не примут к обучению выбранной специальности. Грядущие экзамены, впрочем, не сильно беспокоили Гарри. Куда больше он переживал, что из-за нагрузок в этом году у него почти не останется свободного времени на более интересные проекты, но всё же он надеялся, что постепенно этот бешеный график немного устаканится, и он сможет уделять своим исследованием больше внимания и времени. Хотя с каждым новым уроком надежды на это всё больше угасали.

«И всё-таки, — думал Поттер, заходя в кабинет зельеварения в компании однокурсников и усаживаясь за первую парту рядом с Томом, — не могут же они вечно держать нас в таком напряжении? Возможно, когда профессора поймут, что новое положение дел немного улеглось в головах учеников, они от нас отстанут?»

Но пока приходилось изо дня в день переживать одно и то же нагнетание.

— Успокаиваемся, — холодно произнёс Снейп, закрывая за собой дверь.

Этот призыв к порядку был излишним: едва дверь захлопнулась, как безмолвие и неподвижность воцарились сами собой. Одного присутствия строго профессора, как правило, было достаточно для поддержания тишины.

— Прежде чем начать сегодняшний урок, — сказал он, неторопливо направляясь к своему рабочему столу, — я бы счёл уместным напомнить, что в июне вы будете сдавать серьёзный экзамен, который покажет, насколько вы усвоили науку изготовления и использования волшебных зелий. Хотя изрядную часть из вас, несомненно, составляют кретины, — при этом профессор обратил взгляд на ту половину класса, которую занимали гриффидорцы, — я всё же надеюсь, что вы худо-бедно заработаете за СОВ хотя бы «удовлетворительно». Иначе вам придётся столкнуться с моим… неудовольствием. По окончании пятого курса многие из вас, разумеется, перестанут у меня учиться, — продолжал он. — По программе, нацеленной на подготовку к выпускным экзаменам, в моём классе зельеварения будут заниматься только лучшие из лучших, с остальными же мне придётся распрощаться.

Он скользнул по Гарри равнодушным взглядом и тот в ответ просиял улыбкой, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что так просто любимому профессору от него не отделаться. Готовность войти в число этих «лучших из лучших» внезапно стала его первоцелью. В конце концов, умудрялся же он прошедшие четыре года получать по зельям высший бал. Что остановит его теперь?

— Но до приятной минуты расставания как-никак ещё год, — тем временем продолжал говорить Снейп. — И потому, будете вы впоследствии претендовать на высшую аттестацию или нет, я советую всем активизировать те жалкие крупицы мозгов, что имеются у вас в наличии и постараться получить приличные баллы за СОВ.

Профессор обвел мрачным взглядом притихший класс и когда заговорил вновь, голос его приобрел скучающие, будничные интонации:

— Итак. Сегодня мы будем готовить зелье, которое часто входит в экзаменационные задания для пятикурсников. Это — Умиротворяющий бальзам, он помогает бороться с тревогой и снимать беспокойство. Кто скажет, почему к приготовлению зелья следует относиться с крайней осторожностью?

Руку подняла только Гермиона. Гарри тоже знал ответ, но вызываться и привлекать к себе внимание не хотел, к тому же у Снейпа явно было настроение позлорадствовать, поэтому следующие пару минут тот с удовольствием измывался над Роном, Невиллом и Дином и, только сняв с Гриффиндора десять очков, успокоился и фыркнул.

— Сдается мне, результаты ваших СОВ по зельям уже очевидны, господа, — отметил он, смерив кипящих от негодования ребят презрительным взглядом. — Остается надеяться, что не все здесь настолько безмозглые. Мистер Поттер?

Гарри мысленно вздохнул. Ну вот за что Снейп с ним так? Он поднялся с места.

— Если переусердствовать с ингредиентами, пациент может погрузиться в глубочайший, а иногда необратимый сон, — сказал он.

— Всё верно, — довольно заключил декан. — Пять очков Слизерину.

Усевшись обратно за парту под враждебными взглядами гриффиндорцев, Гарри почти обиженно глянул на профессора. Вот какой смысл настраивать против него гриффиндорцев? Можно подумать, ему мало того, что собственные однокурсники его сторонятся. Он покосился на соседнюю парту, за которой сидели Драко и Блэйз. Малфой одобрительно улыбнулся. Гарри моргнул. А с другой стороны, подумал он, возможно подобные мелкие достижения хоть немного примирят его со слизеринцами? А если ему ещё и удастся перетянуть на свою сторону квиддичную команду…

Тем временем Снейп снова взял слово:

— Пристально следите за тем, что делаете, — велел он. — Ингредиенты и способ приготовления на доске, — он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и на доске тут же появились инструкции. — Всё, что вам необходимо, находится в шкафу. В вашем распоряжении полтора часа. Приступайте. И ради Мерлина, постарайтесь хотя бы на первом уроке не взорвать школу.(2)

Разжигая под котлом огонь, Гарри едва заметно улыбнулся. Как же хорошо было вернуться в Хогвартс.

  


* * *

— Это просто ужасно, — вздохнула Дафна, опускаясь на диван рядом с Гарри.

— Хм? — тот чуть повернул к ней голову, не отрываясь от эссе по трансфигурации над которым сидел последний час.

— У меня так много дел, что я пропустила последний номер «Ведьминой моды», — пожаловалась та.

— И что в этом плохого? — отвлеченно уточнил Гарри, перечитывая последнее написанное предложение, которое как-то выбивалось из контекста предыдущего абзаца.

— Что значит «что плохого»? — возмутилась Дафна. — Я даже не знаю, какой цвет благоприятно носить на этой неделе.

— Какая разница? — пробормотал Поттер. — Ты все равно ходишь в школьной форме и мантии.

— Мода не стоит на месте, пока я занимаюсь всякой ерундой, — пропуская его слова мимо ушей, качнула головой Дафна. — Не хочу больше быть старостой.

— Зато ты теперь можешь пользоваться ванной для старост, — привел свой любимый аргумент Гарри, зачеркивая предложение и начиная абзац заново.

— И какой, скажи на милость, смысл на ночь глядя тащиться через всю школу ради разноцветных пузырьков? — презрительно протянула Гринграсс. — У нас и в общежитии приличные душевые.

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Там есть бассейн. Можно поплавать.

Со стороны Дафны после этого заявления не раздалось ни звука, но Гарри буквально кожей почувствовал её пристальный взгляд. Оторвавшись от своего эссе, он встретился взглядом с фиалковыми глазами сокурсницы. На губах Дафны играла лукавая улыбка.

— Не намекаешь ли ты на то, что нам стоит сходить туда вместе? — негромко осведомилась она.

— Зачем? — не понял он, слишком занятый обдумыванием содержания своей домашней работы.

— Поплавать, — продолжая улыбаться, ответила Гринграсс.

— Не думаю, что это будет уместно, — Гарри нахмурился.

— Почему? — она с интересом склонила голову к плечу.

— Ну это же ванна, — честно пояснил он. — В ней купаются без одежды. Парням и девушкам нельзя там плавать вместе, разве нет?

Мгновение Дафна просто смотрела на него. На её красивом лице читалось искреннее недоумение, вдруг её губы задрожали и она, откинув назад голову, весело рассмеялась. Гарри недоуменно смотрел на неё.

— Что смешного?

— О, Гарри, — продолжая смеяться, Гринграсс подалась вперед, обнимая его за шею, — я тебя просто **обожаю**!

— Правда? — он поднял брови, невольно расплываясь в улыбке.

— Да! — лицо Дафны было так близко, что Гарри мог почувствовать её тёплое дыхание на своей коже.

— И за что?

— Ты такой милый! — она мягко коснулась губами его щеки.

— И почему мне кажется, что я для тебя кто-то вроде забавной зверушки, а? — проворчал он, все же обнимая её за талию и притягивая к себе для поцелуя.

— Мерлин и Моргана! — ахнул где-то поблизости наигранно возмущенный голос. — Вы бы хоть уединились где-нибудь! Срамота.

Дафна чуть отстранилась и фыркнула, не выпуская Гарри из своих объятий.

— Иди, куда шел, Блэйз, нам и тут вполне уютно.

— Ну вообще-то я за тобой шел, — Забини бесцеремонно плюхнулся на диван рядом с сокурсниками, вынуждая тех всё же отодвинуться друг от друга. — Тебя Снейп вызывает.

— Скажи ему, что я сплю, — положив голову на плечо Гарри, невозмутимо предложила Дафна.

— На улице день-деньской, — напомнил Забини.

— Тогда скажи, что у меня дневной сон.

— Тебе пять лет, что ли?

— Леди нужен дневной сон, чтобы хорошо выглядеть, — промурлыкала Дафна.

— Ты в первую очередь староста, а потом уже леди, — нравоучительно сказал Блэйз, иронично глянув на неё.

— Леди в первую очередь всегда леди, — парировала Гринграсс, прикрывая глаза. — Видишь? Я уже сплю. Тебе даже врать не придется.

Забини шумно выдохнул, обратив беспомощный взгляд на Гарри.

— У меня закончились аргументы, — пожаловался он.

— А я тебе чем могу помочь? — равнодушно уточнил Поттер.

— Придумай ещё! Ты мне друг или нет, в конце концов?

Гарри хотел ответить, что у него только один друг и зовут его Томас Арчер, но Дафна его опередила.

— Мерлин, какой же ты скучный, Блэйз, — она выпрямилась, небрежно поправила прическу и поднялась на ноги. — Учти, если я свалюсь с нервным истощением, это будет твоя вина. И Гарри тебе за меня страшно отомстит, правда же, Гарри?

Не дожидаясь ответа, она развернулась на каблуках и неторопливо направилась к выходу из гостиной.

— «С нервным истощением», — тихо фыркнул ей вслед Забини. — Да на тебе пахать можно, — он покосился на Поттера, который уже вернулся к своему домашнему заданию. — Ты же не станешь мне страшно мстить, да?

— А? — тот даже не взглянул на сокурсника, увлеченный своим эссе.

Блэйз понуро опустил голову.

— На этом факультете меня совсем никто не любит, — тоскливо протянул он.

  


* * *

Шли дни, и все ближе был первый урок ЗОТИ. Честно признаться, Гарри не знал, чего ожидать от профессора Амбридж. Те, кто уже побывали на её лекциях, отзывались о ней без особого восторга, но подробностей Поттер не знал. Впрочем, как выяснилось, ни одно даже самое красочное описание не могло в полной мере передать царящей на уроках атмосферы.

Когда они вошли в класс защиты от Тёмных искусств, профессор Амбридж уже сидела за учительским столом. На ней была всё та же пушистая розовая кофточка, а макушку венчал чёрный бархатный бант. Невольно Гарри пришла на ум большая муха, по глупости усевшаяся на голову крупной жабе. В классе все старались вести себя тихо: профессор Амбридж была пока что величиной неизвестной, и никто не знал, насколько строгим ревнителем дисциплины она окажется.

— Здравствуйте! — сказала она, когда ученики расселись по местам.

Несколько человек пробормотали в ответ невнятное приветствие.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — сказала профессор Амбридж. — Ну нет, друзья мои, это никуда не годится. Я бы просила вас отвечать так: «Здравствуйте, профессор Амбридж». Ещё раз, пожалуйста. Здравствуйте, учащиеся!

— Здравствуйте, профессор Амбридж! — мрачно проскандировали слизеринцы, украдкой переглядываясь между собой.

— Вот и хорошо, — сладким голосом пропела профессор Амбридж. — Ведь совсем нетрудно, правда? Волшебные палочки уберём, перья вынем.

Подобное требование привело в недоумение. Ни разу ещё интересный урок не начинался с приказа убрать волшебные палочки. Но, быть может, это только на первом уроке? А потом начнутся нормальные занятия? В конце концов, Амбридж — человек новый и возможно, она просто хочет сначала поближе познакомиться со своими учениками, найти к ним подход?

Приободренный этими мыслями, Гарри засунул свою волшебную палочку в сумку, вытащил перо, чернила и пергамент. Профессор Амбридж, наоборот, достала из сумки волшебную палочку, которая была необычно короткой, и резко постучала ею по классной доске, где тут же возникли слова:

_Защита от Тёмных искусств. Возвращение к основополагающим принципам._

— Отмечу для начала, что до сих пор ваше обучение этому предмету было довольно-таки отрывочным и фрагментарным. Не правда ли? — сказала профессор Амбридж, повернувшись к классу лицом и аккуратно сложив руки на животе. — Постоянно менялись учителя, и не все они считали нужным следовать какой-либо одобренной Министерством программе. Результатом, к сожалению, явилось то, что вы находитесь гораздо ниже уровня, которого мы вправе ожидать от вас в год, предшествующий сдаче СОВ.

«О, а это ведь не так уж и плохо, — подумал Гарри. — Вдруг у неё какой-то особый метод обучения?»

— Вам, однако, приятно будет узнать, — продолжала профессор, — что эти недостатки мы теперь исправим. В нынешнем учебном году вы будете изучать защитную магию по тщательно составленной теоретической программе, выверенной и одобренной Министерством.

«Теоретической?» — Гарри моргнул.

— Запишите, пожалуйста, цели курса.

Она опять постучала по доске. Слова, которые на ней были, исчезли, и взамен появилось:

_ЦЕЛИ КУРСА:_

_1\. Уяснение принципов, лежащих в основе защитной магии._

_2\. Умение распознавать ситуации, в которых применение защитной магии допустимо и не противоречит закону._

_3\. Включение защитной магии в общую систему представлений для практического использования._

Пару минут в классе раздавался только скрип перьев о пергамент. Когда все списали три поставленные профессором Амбридж цели курса, она спросила:

— У всех ли есть экземпляры «Теории защитной магии» Уилберта Слинкхарда?

По классу пробежало глухое утвердительное бормотание.

— Мне кажется, надо попробовать ещё разочек, — сказала профессор Амбридж. — Когда я задаю вопрос, ответ я хотела бы слышать в такой форме: «Да, профессор Амбридж» или «Нет, профессор Амбридж». Итак: у всех ли есть экземпляры «Теории защитной магии» Уилберта Слинкхарда?

— Да, профессор Амбридж, — хором ответили ученики.

— Хорошо, — сказала та. — Теперь попрошу вас открыть пятую страницу и прочесть первую главу — «Основы для начинающих». От разговоров можно воздержаться.

Профессор Амбридж отошла от доски и, сев за учительский стол, стала наблюдать за классом. (3)

Гарри опустил глаза в книгу. Это было неимоверно скучно. Невыносимо, нечеловечески, бесконечно скучно. Он всегда любил читать. Но читал что-то интересное или познавательное, тут же… полнейшая чушь, крепко замешанная на заоблачном самомнении автора и его тотальной неспособности формулировать собственные мысли. Вершиной всего этого уныния были бесконечные отсылки на превосходство магов над волшебными существами и их беспрецедентное всемогущество и величие, что крайне задевало Поттера, как заклинателя.

«Кто к черту вообще его печатает? — размышлял он, бесцельно таращась на одну страницу вот уже двадцать минут. — Чушь болотная».

Том, рядом с ним что-то сосредоточенно записывал на листе пергамента. Заинтересованный, Поттер подался вперед, читая записи друга.

— Эссе по зельям? — шепотом спросил он.

— Надо же как-то занять свободное время, — пожал плечами Арчер и снова углубился в домашнее задание.

Гарри подумал, что, наверное, тоже стоит пока позаниматься чарами и трансфигурацией, но как бы так незаметно вытащить учебник?

— Вам что-то непонятно в этой главе? — прожурчал сладкий голос возле него.

Гарри поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с Амбридж. Та стояла практически возле их с Томом парты, наблюдая за ним блёклыми, выпуклыми глазами.

— Нет, мэм, — он пожал плечами, гадая, с чего это она прицепилось именно к нему? Драко вон вообще откровенно бездельничал, рисуя на полях книги закорючки.

— Тогда почему вы не читаете? — всё таким же сахарным голоском уточнила профессор.

— Я уже прочитал.

— Вот как? — она улыбнулась ещё шире. — И что же вы уяснили из этой главы?

— Эм, — Гарри почесал затылок, — ничего?

— Что значит «ничего»? — моргнула Амбридж. — Конечно же, это не так, милый мой мальчик. Вы, безусловно, должны были что-то почерпнуть из этой книги.

— Ну, я не очень умный, — скорбно вздохнул Гарри, кто-то из однокурсников (вероятно Блэйз) негромко прыснул. — Без практики ничего не могу понять.

— Практические занятия на моих уроках вам не понадобятся. Всё необходимое, вы изучите в теории, — продолжая улыбаться, сказала Амбридж. — А если вы ничего не поняли из главы, перечитайте её снова.

— _«Основы для начинающих_, — глядя в глаза профессора, процитировал Гарри. — _Глава первая. Вводный обзор защиты от Тёмных искусств включает в себя несколько основополагающих концепций общепризнанных магическим сообществом как базовый курс защиты. Следует выделить пять важнейших пунктов, при которых требуется использование защитного заклинания:_

_Первый: Вы полагаете, что вам угрожает тёмное существо._

_Второй: Убедитесь, что вам действительно угрожает тёмное существо._

_Третий: Определите, какую степень угрозы представляет тёмное существо._

_Четвертый, — _вот этот самый уморительный: _— Убедитесь, что у вас есть волшебная палочка._

_Пятый: Нейтрализуйте угрозу._

_Вводное пособие предназначено для того, чтобы научиться правильно выявлять угрозу и неукоснительно следовать пяти пунктам самозащиты_… правда, мэм, я так до вечера продолжать могу. Хотите, я расскажу главу с забавными комментариями? Можно устроить небольшой литературный вечер имени Уилберта Слинкхарда? Разобьёмся на роли и почитаем вслух? Уверен, это будет очень познавательно.

К тому моменту, как он закончил говорить, класс уже откровенно веселился, а Амбридж смотрела на него так, словно он с особой изощренностью убил у неё на глазах любимого котенка.

— Молчать! — приказала она, обводя сердитым взглядом учеников, после чего обратилась в Гарри: — Минус десять очков Слизерину за насмешки над утвержденным Министерством учебным пособием.

— Уверен, оно не обидится, — округлил глаза Поттер. — Пособие в смысле… эм… ну или Министерство, не уверен, что я имел в виду…

— Ни слова больше, — резко перебила его Амбридж. — Если вы утверждаете, что так хорошо изучили материал главы…

— Я не то что бы понял его…

— …начинайте читать вторую, — не позволяя ему договорить, закончила профессор.

— Я и вторую могу процитировать, — Гарри с готовностью улыбнулся, — хотите?

— Прекратите паясничать, мистер Поттер, — елейным голосом произнесла она. — Если вы такого высокого мнения о своих познаниях, сидите и помалкивайте, не мешайте другим, более сознательным детям, учить нужный материал, никто не любит выскочек.

— Но вы сами меня спросили, мэм, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Ещё слово и я сниму со Слизерина ещё пять баллов, — несмотря на улыбку, голос Амбридж звучал угрожающе.

Гарри открыл рот, напоролся на предупреждающий взгляд Дафны и, пожав плечами, снова его закрыл.

«Больно надо», — подумал он, демонстративно закрывая учебник и отодвигая его в сторону под испепеляющим взглядом профессора.

Амбридж ещё мгновение смотрела на него, после чего обратила взгляд на остальных ребят.

— Некоторые в этой школе полагают, что им всё дозволено. Нарушать правила и закон, оставаясь безнаказанными. Это не так. И поверьте мне, я прослежу за тем, чтобы каждый лживый, безнравственный выскочка хорошенько усвоил своё место, — с этими словами, она обратила красноречивый взгляд на Гарри, тот ответил ей широкой улыбкой человека, чей уровень интеллекта не способен воспринимать намеки.

С этого дня Поттер очень ясно понял, что с Амбридж у него будут проблемы. Он не знал, насколько серьезно она настроена, но понимал, что она уже перешагивала порог Хогвартса с определённым мнением о нём, менять которое не собирается. Конечно, можно было попробовать найти с ней общий язык, перетянуть на свою сторону, подружиться. В конце концов, со Снейпом-то он смог найти общий язык, а тот ведь тоже был сначала настроен весьма воинственно. Только вот Снейп ему нравился, к тому же декана легко было на первых порах подкупить искренним интересом к его предмету. А Амбридж…чем её купить? Восхищением в адрес Министерства? Лестью? Да Гарри себя уважать после такого перестанет. Помимо прочего, в случае с этой женщиной мирное взаимодействие казалось мало возможным. И потом, ну сколько можно выставлять его то вруном, то бездарным выскочкой, то опасным сумасшедшим? Ему вполне хватило прошлогодних статей в «Пророке» и допроса этим летом. Если у министра и Амбридж уже сформировалось к нему какое-то странное предвзятое отношение, которое, судя по всему, вылилось из конфликта с Дамблдором, то почему он должен это терпеть? И почему должен под кого-то подстраиваться? И какого черта на него повесили всех собак из-за того, что директор что-то не поделил с министром? И если всё это на него каким-то образом навлек Дамблдор, то пусть теперь сам и разбирается.

Подперев рукой голову, Гарри отвернулся к окну, полностью игнорируя испепеляющие взгляды Амбридж.

«В конце конов, — подумал он, разглядывая плывущие по небу облака, — если это станет совсем невыносимо, я могу просто прогуливать её уроки, ведь так?»

  


* * *

Гермиона, конечно, тоже была не в восторге от новой учительницы и буквально пылала праведным гневом.

— Никакой практики! — она всплеснула руками, шагая вместе с Гарри и Томом в Большой зал на ужин. — Вы только представьте! Никакой практики на уроках, которые **основаны** на практике! Только сидим и читаем, как болваны!

— Я думал, ты любишь читать, — насмешливо заметил Арчер, не глядя на неё.

— Да. Что-то полезное, а не ту чушь!

— И что ты предлагаешь? — устало вздохнул Гарри. — Не объявлять же ей войну.

— Можно составить акт протеста! — предложила Грейнджер. — Обратиться к директору!

— Что-то мне мало верится в то, что он сможет что-то изменить, — признался Гарри.

— Он директор! — вспыхнула Гермиона.

— А она помощница министра магии, — напомнил Том. — Вполне очевидно, по-моему, кто принимает решения на счет её профпригодности.

— Но если профессор Дамблдор скажет…

— Я думаю, он не хочет открыто конфликтовать с Фаджем, — задумчиво протянул Гарри. — Иначе её бы тут не было.

— Но её методы…

— Не лучше, чем у Биннса, — согласился Поттер. — По крайней мере, так же скучно, как и у него. Зато можно подремать. Хочешь, покажу тебе классное заклинание, которое маскирует веки? — весело предложил он. — Можно спать, а со стороны кажется, что глаза открыты и ты просто очень внимательно на что-то смотришь. Главное принять устойчивую позу, чтобы головой в парту не врезаться, если крепко заснешь, но я нашел одно хорошее заклинание, которое фиксирует позу…

— Гарри!

— А что? — он невинно посмотрел на неё. — Надо же как-то адаптироваться.

— А как ты планируешь сдавать СОВ? — поинтересовалась Гермиона. — У нас в этом году такие важные экзамены, а она… — Грейнджер задохнулась от возмущения и, замолчав, тряхнула головой.

— Ну, всегда можно позаниматься самостоятельно, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Найди что-нибудь полезное в библиотеке и практикуйся на здоровье.

— Отлично! А про Волдеморта и Пожирателей смерти ты не забыл? — в ее голосе звучал сарказм. — Как прикажете защищаться, если нас этому не учат?!

— Мне мало верится, что ты сможешь защититься от Волдеморта и его последователей набором заклинаний пятого курса, — признался Поттер.

— Но мы должны хоть что-то уметь! — уже подходя к дверям Большого зала, горячо спорила Грейнджер. — Только то, что он силен, не значит, что нужно опустить руки и сдаться!

Гарри только вздохнул. Конечно, в чем-то подруга была права, но он всё ещё считал, что лучше просто не высовываться. Конечно, Гермиона не была бы собой, если бы могла долго сдерживать свой буйный темперамент. Но Поттер всё же надеялся, что она не станет делать ничего необдуманного. В конце концов, это же Гермиона! Она не поступает необдуманно!

  


* * *

Утром в субботу, когда Гарри, наслаждаясь тёплой, солнечной погодой, растянулся, закинув руки за голову, на траве у школьного озера, к нему нагрянула в полном составе слизеринская команда по квиддичу. Процессию, как сразу становилось понятно, возглавлял Майлз Блетчли, он же первым взял слово, остановившись в шаге от Гарри.

— Нам надо поговорить, Поттер, — заявил он, глядя на капитана команды сверху вниз, когда тот, наконец, соизволил обратить на них внимание.

Пару мгновений Гарри рассматривал мрачные и решительные лица сокурсников.

— Ну так говори, — он снова отвернулся, продолжив отвлеченно любоваться озером.

— Скажу прямо. Ты должен отказаться от поста капитана, — заявил Блетчли.

— О? — лениво протянул Поттер. — По причине?

— Ты не подходишь, — отрезал тот.

— И ты пришел к этому заключению, основываясь на?.. — подбодрил его Гарри.

— Ты не лидер.

— Потому что?..

— Тебя никто не будет слушать.

— Ага, — Поттер неторопливо уселся на траве, окинув невыразительным взглядом угрюмую команду. — Давай посмотрим, правильно ли я тебя понял, — встречаясь взглядом с Майлзом, спокойно произнес он. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я отказался от поста капитана, потому что я не лидер и меня никто не будет слушать, так?

— Именно.

— Отлично, — глубокомысленно прокомментировал Поттер. — А кто подходит на эту роль? Ты, Майлз?

— Да. Я, — тот нахмурился, приготовившись приводить аргументы, если Гарри решит оспорить его право на пост капитана.

Тот ничего оспаривать не собирался. Не напрямую, по крайней мере.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Не спорю. Год ты покапитанствуешь, окончишь школу, а потом что?

— Потом капитаном будет Уоррингтон, — моментально определился Майлз, готовый к такому вопросу.

— О, вы уже и линию наследования определили. Молодцы, — Гарри одобрительно покивал, чем безусловно раздражал оппонента, а заодно и всю остальную команду. — Так и будем каждый год капитана теперь менять? — он помолчал, ожидая ответа, но когда его не последовало, вопрошающе поднял брови: — Никому не приходит в голову, что эти ежегодные замены отразятся и на тренировках и на качестве игры? И потом, Майлз, тебе в этом году ЖАБА сдавать, потянешь всё разом?

— Лучше уж так, чем терпеть тебя, — процедил Блетчли.

— Ага, значит дело все-таки не в твоей обеспокоенности за судьбу команды или моём непрофессионализме, а в личной неприязни? — уточнил Гарри.

— Не делай вид, что тебя это удивляет, Поттер, — вперед выступил Кассиус Уоррингтон, мрачно взглянув на него.

— Даже и не надеялся, — Гарри миролюбиво улыбнулся всем сразу. — Полагаю, тогда мне стоит отказаться не только от поста капитана, а вообще из команды уйти, чтобы вас особо не угнетать своим присутствием?

За этими словами последовала недолгая пауза, пока ребята обменивались напряженными взглядами. Очевидно, что терять талантливого ловца им не слишком хотелось.

— Можешь остаться в команде, но не капитаном, — наконец, решил Майлз.

Гарри смерил его ироничным взглядом.

— То есть, как к капитану у вас ко мне сильная личная неприязнь, но как к ловцу, который из года в год приносит вам победы, претензий нет? — насмешливо хмыкнул Гарри. — Вы уж определитесь, а то я запутался.

— Не задирай нос, Поттер, — процедил Майлз, сжимая пальцы в кулаки. — При необходимости мы найдем тебе замену.

— Не сомневаюсь, что найдете, — протянул Гарри, чувствуя, что злит собеседника всё сильнее.

«А если собеседник зол, он перестает ясно мыслить», — довольно заключил Поттер и улыбнулся ещё шире:

— А еще знаешь, в чем я не сомневаюсь, Майлз? — тот вопросительно воззрился на него. — В том, что капитан из меня получится не хуже чем из тебя.

— Это оскорбление, Поттер? — холодно уточнил Блетчли, в карих глазах полыхнула ярость.

— Ну если ты такого низкого мнения о своих лидерских качествах, то да, — Гарри пожал плечами, полностью игнорируя воинственное настроение и убийственные взгляды. — Хотя по мне так это пустая трата времени сидеть тут и до хрипоты орать о том, из кого выйдет лучший капитан, в связи с чем я предлагаю сделку.

Члены команды снова обменялись взглядами.

— Что за сделка? — Майлз насторожено сощурился.

— Первая игра, — сказал Гарри. — Если всё пройдет гладко, и мы выиграем, капитаном остаюсь я. Но, — он поднял руку, не давая собеседнику себя перебить, — если мы проиграем, я сам добровольно пойду к Снейпу и попрошу назначить капитаном тебя, Майлз.

По губам Блетчли скользнула нехорошая ухмылка.

— Согласен.

— Только вот, — медленно добавил Гарри, обводя пристальным взглядом свою команду, — если хоть кто-нибудь из вас будет намерено вставлять мне палки в колеса, я не только останусь капитаном, но и заменю **всех** игроков. То есть, хм, — он, словно извиняясь, развел руками, — вас.

— Ты думаешь, мы тебе это позволим, Поттер? — угрожающе сощурился Пьюси, до этого не принимающий участия в разговоре.

— Я думаю, Эдриан, что смешивать спорт и политику — дурная идея, — без тени улыбки заметил Гарри. — Потому что даже если некоторые наши взгляды в отношении нынешнего мироустройства и расходятся, мы по-прежнему играем за один факультет, что делает нас союзниками хотя бы в отношении квиддича. Поэтому советую ещё раз подумать, что движет вами и вашем неприятием меня как капитана, потому что лично я намерен и в этом году выиграть нам кубок и мне глубоко плевать, кому преданы ваши семьи.

Последние его слова были встречены угрюмым молчанием. Гарри обвел равнодушным взглядом членов команды и снова улегся на траву, прикрывая глаза.

— Если это всё, то я вас больше не задерживаю.

Последовала пауза, в течение которой Поттер буквально кожей чувствовал на себе пристальные, угрожающие взгляды и даже на миг усомнился в своим решении принять столь уязвимую для атаки позицию, но наконец послышались удаляющиеся шаги. Ещё несколько минут, Поттер лежал на земле с закрытыми глазами, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы дыхание его было спокойным и ровным. Наконец, он решился открыть глаза, обратив тяжелый взгляд к небу, проглядывающему через густую крону желтеющих листьев.

— Дьявол, — выдохнул он.

Быть может и правда стоило просто отказаться от должности капитана? Несмотря на всю свою показательную уверенность, Гарри сложно было представить, как он будет взаимодействовать и руководить людьми, которые впервые заговорили с ним только для того, чтобы потребовать его отказа от назначения. А ведь когда-то он неплохо ладил с этими ребятами. Подросток тяжело вздохнул. С начала учебного года прошла всего неделя, а ему уже начало казаться, что всех его сокурсников вдруг подменили на враждебных, озлобленных чужаков.

«И как только Том с этим справляется?» — тоскливо подумал он, снова закрывая глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> (1), (2), (3) В главе частично используется оригинальный текст из книги «Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса». Все права принадлежат госпоже Роулинг.


	9. Противоречия

Том выглянул из окна, за которым уже опустилась ночь, и покрутил головой из стороны в сторону, разминая шею.

— Полагаю, на этом обход можно закончить, — решил он.

Гермиона, наблюдающая за ним со стороны, улыбнулась отчасти удивленно, отчасти саркастично:

— По-твоему, обойти пару коридоров — это дежурство?

— В школе помимо нас ещё шесть старост, — Арчер скривился. — Охватят как-нибудь весь периметр.

— Мне кажется, даже из Гарри вышел бы более ответственный староста, — шутливо заметила Гермиона.

— Безусловно, — ровно ответил Том. — Если бы он хотя бы через раз вспоминал про свои обязанности.

Развернувшись на каблуках, он направился в сторону лестницы, что вела в подземелья. Гермиона, помедлив, последовала за ним, нервно кусая губы. Услышав ее шаги за спиной, Том обернулся.

— Гостиная Гриффиндора в другой стороне, — равнодушно напомнил он.

Грейнджер нахмурилась. Она чувствовала — что-то не так. Ещё летом она подумала, что Том ведет себя странно. Слишком холодно и отстранённо. Ей даже начало казаться, что порой он и с Гарри общается словно через силу. Гермиона говорила себе, что Арчеру не до неё, что проблем и так хватает, что не время выяснять отношения, что ей просто кажется, будто он отдалился. Но с начала учебного года прошло почти две недели, а ничего не менялось.

— Том, мы можем поговорить? — тихо спросила она, совершенно не представляя, что ей делать и как достучаться до него, если с ним и правда что-то происходит.

— Мы уже разговариваем, — заметил он.

— Нет. Я, — она сделала глубокий вдох, — я давно хотела поговорить, но время было неподходящее.

— А сейчас подходящее, ты думаешь? — иронично уточнил он, окинув красноречивым взглядом полутёмный коридор ночного Хогвартса.

— Да. Подходящее, — Гермиона решительно свела брови у переносицы. — Что с тобой творится, Том?

Он недоуменно поднял брови.

— Не уверен, что понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.

— О, да брось! — она закатила глаза. — Всё ты прекрасно понимаешь. Ты за это лето не ответил ни на одно моё письмо…

— Я был занят…

— Ты почти со мной не разговариваешь…

— Разговариваю…

— Ты избегаешь меня! — сообразив, что в её голосе начали проскальзывать отвратительно истеричные нотки, Гермиона заставила себя успокоиться и пристально взглянула в глаза Арчера. — Скажи честно, тебя тяготят наши отношения? Ты из-за этого такой странный? Или тебя что-то беспокоит?

— Естественно что-то меня беспокоит, — язвительно хмыкнул тот. — У нас вроде как война на носу — неплохой повод для беспокойства, как считаешь?

— Ты прав, — согласилась Гермиона. — Но почему же мне кажется, что дело не только в этом? — она шагнула ближе, не отрывая взгляда от него.

Том некоторое время молчал, и в глазах его не читалось ни единой эмоции, пока он разглядывал обеспокоенное лицо собеседницы. Наконец он тихо вздохнул и, сунув руки в карманы мантии, привалился плечом к стене.

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать, Гермиона? — устало спросил он.

— Правду, — мрачно отозвалась та.

— Правду, — он фыркнул и отвернулся. — Правда в том, что я не знаю, как быть.

Она вопросительно склонила голову к плечу и непонимающе нахмурилась.

— О чем ты?

— Ты же умная, Гермиона, подумай сама, — негромко произнёс он. — Сейчас на Слизерине не самая дружелюбная обстановка с учетом, хм, обстоятельств. И, если ты не забыла, Гарри угрожает опасность. В том числе от его собственных сокурсников. Сейчас я могу их контролировать. Они в какой-то степени уважают меня, и только это удерживает их от проявления открытой враждебности по отношению к Гарри. Но если им станет известно, что между нами с тобой происходит нечто большее, чем вынужденный нейтралитет, я потеряю всякое влияние на факультете.

— Но если они уважают тебя, то должны уважать и твой выбор, — вскинулась Гермиона. — Нельзя идти на поводу их предубеждений! Если ты докажешь им…

— Сейчас совершенно не время кому-либо что-то доказывать, — холодно перебил её Арчер. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что мне приходится обдумывать каждый свой вздох, чтобы избежать проблем? Гораздо важнее сейчас оградить Гарри от слизеринцев, чем на каждом углу вопить о том, что любовь не знает преград, — он брезгливо скривился, словно само слово «любовь» вызывало у него отвращение.

— То есть дело в Гарри? — тихо уточнила она, обдумывая его слова. — Ты просто за него боишься?

— Естественно, а в чем ещё, по-твоему?

Гермиона задумчиво закусила губу.

— Ты прав, — наконец, решила она. — Нельзя подвергать его опасности. Одно то, что он со мной общается, должно быть, жутко их бесит. Да, — Грейнджер кивнула. — Эгоизм сейчас непозволительная роскошь. Но если мы не будем афишировать наши отношения…

Том обратил на неё насмешливый взгляд.

— Я смотрю, ты готова биться до последней капли крови, — на его губах появилась самодовольная усмешка, — неужели я **настолько** неотразим?

Гермиона густо покраснела, но вопреки жуткому смущению, с вызовом взглянула на него.

— Что плохого в том, что ты мне дорог? — запальчиво осведомилась она.

— О, совершено, **совершено**, ничего, — по-кошачьи улыбаясь, протянул он и, оттолкнувшись от стены, шагнул к ней. — Для меня это даже прекрасно.

Теперь их разделяла всего пара дюймов. Том был так близко, и Гермиона подумала, что он сейчас поцелует её, но Арчер не шевелился, пристально глядя ей в глаза, и только усмехался, словно желая поддразнить её. О, как же он иногда её бесил! Не решаясь даже вздохнуть, Гермиона смотрела в его тёмные глаза и думала о том, что произойдет, если она, чуть приподнявшись на мысочках, подастся вперед, уничтожая эти проклятые пару дюймов. Он ответит? Или отстранится? Останется? Или уйдет? Арчер тихо рассмеялся.

— О, Грейнджер, тебе говорили, что ты слишком много думаешь? — с этими словами он обнял её за талию, притягивая к себе для долгого, **неприлично** долгого, неприлично дурманящего поцелуя.

В голове не осталось ни единой мысли. С готовностью обвивая руками его шею, Гермиона запустила пальцы в мягкие вьющиеся волосы и закрыла глаза, мечтая, чтобы этот поцелуй не кончался никогда. Увы, несколько мгновений спустя, Том отстранился и иронично взглянул в её затуманенные глаза, когда её руки крепче сомкнулись вокруг него, не желая выпускать из объятий.

— Ну-ну, не увлекайтесь, староста Грейнджер, какой пример вы подаете младшим ученикам? — ехидно пропел он.

— Каким ученикам? — продолжая обнимать его, прошептала она. — Здесь только мы, — она уткнулась лбом в его плечо и глухо пробормотала: — Не хочу, чтобы это прекращалось.

— Я тронут, — выдохнул Том.

Гермиона поборола желание дать ему подзатыльник, и вместо этого лишь обняла еще крепче.

— Ненавижу тебя, — призналась она.

— Тогда почему ты так пылко меня обнимаешь? — мурлыкнул он ей на ухо.

— Ты все неправильно понял, болван, — улыбаясь против воли, ответила Гермиона. — Я пытаюсь тебя задушить.

— Очаровательно.

Она все-таки рассмеялась и отступила, нехотя выпуская его из объятий.

— Ты не романтик, — с шутливым упреком заявила Гермиона.

— Говорит та, кто, в порыве чувств повиснув у парня на шее, уверяет, что хочет его задушить, — парировал Арчер.

Продолжая улыбаться, Гермиона разглядывала его спокойное лицо, гадая, как ему удается держать себя в руках. Арчера, казалось, совсем не трогала их близость, словно они и не целовались как безумные всего пару минут назад. Сама она такой выдержкой похвастаться не могла. Опьяненная нахлынувшими чувствами, Гермиона хотела снова обнять его и никогда не отпускать. Хотела чувствовать его руки на своей талии, его губы на своих губах, ощущать тепло его тела, когда он прижимал её к себе. Хотела…

«Ну хватит уже!» — мысленно обозвав себя идиоткой, Гермиона скрестила руки на груди, стараясь придать своему лицу более-менее адекватное выражение.

— Так и что же мы будем делать? — спросила она. — Я понимаю, что открыто встречаться мы не можем, но и целоваться украдкой в перерывах между дежурствами мне кажется глупой идеей.

— Вот как? — он изогнул бровь. — А я-то полагал, что в тайных поцелуях посреди ночных коридоров и кроется вся романтика.

— Том, это не отношения…

— Пять минут назад тебя всё устраивало, — напомнил он.

— Это было пять минут назад, — Гермиона улыбнулась. — Ты же сам понимаешь, что долго так продолжаться не может.

Арчер вздохнул и отступил на шаг.

— Надо подумать, — сказал он.

— О чем?

Он усмехнулся.

— О том, где ещё мы можем «украдкой целоваться», конечно же, — заявил он таким тоном, словно рассуждал о домашнем задании.

Это злило и кружило голову одновременно. Как в ком-то может быть столько безразличия и вместе с тем столько страстности?

«Самоуверенный ты гад», — подумала Гермиона, качая головой.

— Есть Выручай-комната, — она пожала плечами, надеясь, что выглядит и звучит хоть отчасти не так жалко, как ей кажется.

— Как вариант, — задумчиво кивнул Арчер. — Но это мы можем обсудить и в другой раз.

— Хорошо, — легко согласилась Гермиона, отказываясь демонстрировать, как сильно на самом деле её волнует этот вопрос. — Тогда… — она нерешительно взглянула на него, — спокойной ночи?

— Спокойной ночи, — мягко улыбнулся Арчер и, развернувшись на каблуках, отправился в подземелья.

Ещё несколько минут Гермиона стояла на месте, провожая его взглядом, пока Том не скрылся за поворотом, после чего с тихим вздохом поплелась в своё общежитие. В голове у нее творился настоящий бедлам. Конечно, мысль о том, что они не могут афишировать свои отношения, расстраивала, но Гермиона понимала, что пока иначе нельзя. Том прав. Не стоит подвергать Гарри опасности и провоцировать слизеринцев. И если уж на то пошло, эти отношения могут угрожать самому Арчеру, поэтому смириться с нынешним положением дел было не сложно. Сложно было делать вид, что между ними ничего нет. Сложно было находиться рядом и оставаться равнодушной. Сложно было не думать о нём каждую секунду.

«Значит, — твердо сказала себе она, — надо чем-то себя отвлечь. Я и так веду себя как полная дура, ещё немного и моей лучшей подружкой станет Лаванда Браун, — Гермиона презрительно закатила глаза. — Ну да, будем глупо хихикать и плести друг другу косички. Кошмар».

А тем временем Том Риддл в глубокой задумчивости неторопливо спускался в подземелья и мысли его были далеки от романтических мечтаний Гермионы.

«Интересно, — думал он, — как назвать отношения семидесятилетнего мага в теле пятнадцатилетнего подростка с шестнадцатилетней школьницей? Напрашиваются неприятные эпитеты».

Навязчивое увлечение гриффиндорской грязнокровки Томасом Арчером действовало на нервы даже больше чем идиотизм Поттера. Конечно, её глупая влюбленность была ему на руку. Он составил безупречный план, и пока все шло просто идеально.

Но надолго ли его хватит?

В который раз за последние месяцы Тёмный Лорд задумался о том, чтобы, послав всё к Мордреду в пасть, покинуть Хогвартс и прекратить этот фарс. Его окружали дети. Глупые, бездарные, напуганные дети, играющие в войну. Всё, на что они были способны — это громкие слова. Всё, что они могли — это сжавшись от страха ожидать свою неотвратимую судьбу. Всё, чем они обладали — неведение. Бесполезны. Все они до отвращения бесполезны. Но отступать сейчас, когда его, Лорда Волдеморта, с распростёртыми объятиями впустили в Хогвартс и Орден Феникса, было неразумно. Если он сейчас уйдет, то потеряет восхитительный источник информации, на основании которой было куда проще действовать и строить планы. В конце концов, не так долго ему осталось терпеть этот цирк. Очень скоро ему больше не понадобится ни Орден, ни их тайны, и тогда он сможет наконец убрать их с дороги. Всех их, включая настырную грязнокровку и щенка Поттеров.

Гарри…. Он замедлил шаг и задумчиво нахмурил тёмные брови. Поттер, впрочем, порой выдавал занимательные мысли. Вкупе со всеми воспоминаниями, что достались Риддлу от Арчера, он не мог не признать, что мальчишка весьма нестандартно мыслил. Порой даже непредсказуемо. Это… раздражало. Сбивало с толку.

Непоследовательный, странный ребенок.

Поттеру была неинтересна деятельность Ордена, имеющая огромное значение для его будущего, при этом он задавался вопросом о мотивах человека, который хладнокровно убил его родителей, из банального любопытства. Его не тревожило возрождение Волдеморта и собственные весьма печальные перспективы, он не хотел принимать решения, чтобы хоть как-то повлиять на происходящее. Его, казалось, не волновали важнейшие вещи… и вместе с тем он тревожился из-за всякой ерунды.

Хотел всех защитить… и не хотел защищать никого. Даже себя самого. Ничего не боялся и одновременно боялся всего: принятия решений, конфликтов, ответственности, одиночества, будущего. Любил всех вокруг, но никого в частности. Вел себя, как фонтанирующий эмоциями идиот, но при этом порой казалось, что он вообще ничего не чувствует.

Не желал мстить. Не умел ненавидеть. **Не способен** был на ненависть…

Какой нормальный человек будет так реагировать? Кто такой Гарри Поттер? Кто он на **самом деле**? Какая из масок — настоящее лицо?

Впрочем, в одном мальчишка был абсолютно предсказуем — он боготворил своего лучшего друга. Это даже забавляло, как сильно он был привязан к Арчеру, как слепо доверял ему…

Ни один человек никогда так не доверял Тому, не оберегал его с такой искренней самоотверженностью. Не требуя ничего взамен. Не получая никакой выгоды. Не используя.

Разве способен кто-то так любить?

Том осёкся, сбившись с мысли и презрительно скривился. Дружба, любовь, привязанность, доверие — удел слабых. Лишь глупцы так цепляются за эти пустые, бессмысленные чувства. Предательство рождается лишь там, где было доверие. Любовь приносит только боль и смерть. Любовь сгубила куда больше жизней, чем ненависть. И любовь погубит Гарри.

Эта всеобъемлющая преданность и безусловное, нерушимое доверие были настолько же поразительны, насколько губительны для мальчика. За Томаса Арчера он готов умереть не задумываясь.

По крайней мере, пока не узнает, что Томас Арчер уже мертв.

Даже любопытно, что случится тогда. Что останется от Поттера? Весь его мир вращается вокруг Арчера. Стоит убрать из этой миниатюрной вселенной один единственный элемент, и она рассыплется как карточный домик.

В конечном итоге уничтожить его не так уж и сложно. Достаточно отобрать у него лучшего друга, и Поттера не станет. Тому даже не придется осторожничать с долгом жизни.

С другой стороны, мальчишка слишком непредсказуем. Если ему вдруг взбредет в голову отомстить, это принесет только лишние проблемы. Сейчас не время. **Пока** не время.

Чтобы уничтожить Поттера, нужно его сломать, а чтобы его сломать, нужно выбрать идеальный момент. Поэтому Поттер должен не просто потерять лучшего друга.

Он должен потерять всё.

Том Риддл остановился посреди коридора, опираясь рукой о холодную каменную стену. Его дыхание, спокойное и ровное вдруг стало тяжелым и рваным, словно он задыхался, пальцы судорожно стискивали воротник рубашки, пытаясь расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу и ослабить галстук, а широко распахнутые глаза лихорадочно блестели в свете факелов, словно в них стояли слёзы.

Огни факелов, дрожащие от сквозняков, гуляющих по стылому подземелью, отбрасывали на пол и стены косые тени, будто искривляя само пространство, превращая пустой полутёмный коридор в бесконечный каменный лабиринт, где жили только мрак и холод.

_«У неё ледяные объятья, — _шептал из черных провалов стен сумрак._ — Она прячется там, где живут тени и следует за тобой ночами»._

Холод, извиваясь, полз по каменным плитам, обвивая немеющие руки, стискивая тяжело вздымающуюся при каждом вдохе грудь, обхватывая горло невидимыми щупальцами.

_«Ты не вздрагиваешь от её дыхания? -_ эхом прокатываясь по пустым лабиринтам коридоров, говорил этот тихий голос, чужой и знакомый одновременно. — _Не чувствуешь, как замерзаешь?»_

Ему было холодно. Так холодно, как никогда в жизни. Холод был повсюду. Пробирался под кожу, растекался по венам, сковывал разум. Сводил с ума. Холод убивал его.

_«Берегись холода, _— бесстрастно шептал на ухо голос. -_ Если однажды тебе станет так холодно, что никакие чары не смогут тебя согреть, тьма поглотит тебя. Из этой тюрьмы не будет выхода…»_

Стиснув руку в кулак, он с яростью ударил им по стене, отгоняя наваждение и с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не зарычать от досады. Холод отступил, эхо нечеловеческого, потустороннего шепота стихло, опустившись ровными полосами теней на каменные плиты пола.

— Дьявол, — сквозь зубы процедил Том.

Чертов долг жизни.

Даже мысли о смерти Поттера душили его, сжимая сердце ослепляющей болью.

Тёмный Лорд сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул, усмиряя бешеное сердцебиение. Нужно быть осторожнее. Одна ошибка — и всё полетит к чёрту.

  


* * *

Сдвоенный с гриффиндорцами урок ЗОТИ как обычно проходил в унылой тишине. Умирающие от скуки студенты сонно таращились в учебники. Амбридж восседала за своим столом не переставая слащаво улыбаться. Гарри уже начал опасаться, что у неё свело какой-то лицевой нерв, и теперь они до конца года будут вынуждены «любоваться» этой улыбкой. Ну или до тех пор, пока она не сообразит обратиться к мадам Помфри. Читать нудное пособие Поттер категорически не желал и вместо этого рисовал на бумаге кособоких человечков. Рядом с ним Том рассеянно крутил в пальцах перо, обдумывая очередное своё эссе. Малфой и Блэйз тихонько играли в карты, загородив обзор книгами. Дафна под партой читала журнал мод. Рон Уизли прожигал книгу ненавидящим взглядом, явно надеясь, что та воспламенится. Невилл… читал, но, кажется, ни слова не мог разобрать и часто моргал, силясь отогнать сон.

Гарри размышлял о том, как бы так начать прогуливать ЗОТИ и не быть при этом убитым своим деканом. Снейп ясно дал понять, что как бы им не нравились уроки Амбридж, это не должно стать причиной конфликта с ней.

«Не усложняйте себе жизнь, Поттер, — холодно процедил он, когда Гарри заглянул к нему вечером в субботу, чтобы пожаловаться на нового профессора. — Вам прекрасно известно, зачем здесь эта женщина. Не провоцируйте её».

И Гарри не провоцировал. Очень старался не провоцировать. Ну хотя бы иногда не провоцировать. Хотя бы не сильно…. Сложно было игнорировать происходящее, когда Амбридж по поводу и без придиралась к нему, с садистским удовольствием муссируя тему его лживости и ненадежности. От начала учебного года не прошло и двух недель, а Гарри уже удостоился стольких нелестных эпитетов от неё, что уже и не знал, как бы ещё сильнее абстрагироваться, чтобы совсем на неё внимания не обращать. Он и так на все придирки реагировал красноречивой улыбкой аутиста, не хватало только слюну пустить для полноты картины.

По правде, всё это ему страшно надоело, он плохо представлял, как продержится до конца года, лишь глупо улыбаясь и отшучиваясь. Хотелось сделать какую-нибудь гадость. Очень хотелось. Но ещё больше хотелось просто прекратить приходить на уроки ЗОТИ.

За размышлениями прошло несколько безмолвных минут. Гарри перевёл взгляд направо и удивленно моргнул, только сейчас заметив, что Гермиона свой экземпляр «Теории защитной магии» даже не открыла. Подняв руку, она сверлила глазами профессора Амбридж. Его оцепенения как не бывало. Похоже, Грейнджер все-таки «сломалась».

Гарри не мог припомнить случая, чтобы Гермиона отлынивала от предписанного педагогами чтения, да и вообще, чтобы она воспротивилась соблазну открыть какую бы то ни было лежащую перед ней книгу. Поймав взгляд подруги, он вопросительно поднял брови, но та еле заметно покачала головой, давая понять, что не намерена вступать в разговоры, и продолжила пристально смотреть на профессора Амбридж, которая столь же упорно глядела в другую сторону.

Спустя ещё несколько минут Гарри был уже не единственным, кто уставился на Гермиону. Учебник, который им велено было читать, был таким нудным, что всё больше и больше народу вместо того, чтобы заниматься своими делами или «продираться» сквозь очередную унылую главу, принималось наблюдать за молчаливыми стараниями Гермионы привлечь к себе внимание Амбридж.

Когда больше половины класса, включая как слизеринцев, так и гриффиндорцев уже смотрело не в книги, а на Гермиону, профессор Амбридж решила, что не может больше делать вид, будто ничего не происходит.

— Вы хотите задать вопрос по поводу главы, милая моя? — спросила она Гермиону, как будто только что её заметила.

— Вопрос, но не по поводу главы, — ответила та.

— Видите ли, сейчас мы читаем, — сказала профессор, обнажив в улыбке, больше походящей на оскал, зубы. — Все прочие неясности мы можем разрешить с вами в конце урока.

— Мне неясны цели вашего курса, — сказала Гермиона.

Амбридж вскинула брови.

— Напомните ваше имя, будьте добры.

— Гермиона Грейнджер.

В глазах профессора скользнуло пренебрежительное выражение, имеющее очевидное отношение к немагическому происхождению ученицы.

— Видите ли, мисс Грейнджер, — с нажимом выделив её фамилию, сказала Амбридж, — цели курса, как мне кажется, должны быть совершенно понятны, если прочесть их внимательно в ваших конспектах, — нарочито ласковым голосом сказала она.

— Мне они до сих пор непонятны, — отрезала Гермиона. — Там ничего не говорится об использовании защитных заклинаний.

Последовала короткая пауза.

— Об использовании защитных заклинаний? — со смешком повторила профессор Амбридж. — Что-то я не могу представить себе ситуацию в этом классе, мисс Грейнджер, когда вам понадобилось бы прибегнуть к защитному заклинанию. Или вы думаете, что во время урока на вас кто-то может напасть?

— Мы что, вообще не будем применять магию? — подал голос Рон.

— На моих уроках желающие что-либо сказать поднимают руку, мистер…

— Уизли, — сказал Рон, выбрасывая руку в воздух.

Профессор Амбридж улыбнулась чуть шире и повернулась к нему спиной. Мигом Гермиона тоже вскинула руку.

— Да, мисс Грейнджер. Вы хотите ещё что-нибудь спросить?

— Хочу, — сказала Гермиона. — Не в том ли весь смысл защиты от Тёмных искусств, чтобы научиться применять защитные заклинания?

— Вы кто у нас, мисс Грейнджер, эксперт Министерства по вопросам образования? — спросила профессор всё тем же фальшиво-ласковым тоном.

— Нет, но…

— Тогда, боюсь, ваша квалификация недостаточна, чтобы судить, в чём состоит «весь смысл» моих уроков. Новая учебная программа разработана волшебниками постарше и поумнее вас. Вы будете узнавать о защитных заклинаниях безопасным образом, без всякого риска…

— Ну, и какой от этого толк? — громко спросил Рон. — Если на нас нападут, то совсем не таким образом, не безо…

— Руку, мистер Уизли! — пропела профессор Амбридж.

Рон выбросил вверх кулак. И опять та мгновенно отвернулась от него. Притихшие слизеринцы наблюдали за разыгрывающимся действом с любопытством детей в зоопарке, но вмешиваться никто явно не собирался, предоставив возможность поскандалить с неприятной дамой львиному факультету.

Гарри тоскливо вздохнул, подперев рукой голову. Как ему казалось, не следовало так открыто выражать своё отношение к методам преподавания этой женщины. С самого начала было очевидно, что она явилась сюда за чем угодно, но только не за тем, чтобы чему-то их научить. И в данном случае начинать с ней конфликт не имело смысла. Раз уж Дамблдор допустил сюда Амбридж, на то явно были причины, и определенно дело было не в её блестящих навыках педагога. А если даже директор не смог от неё отделаться, то чего ожидать от пятнадцатилетних недоучек? Они просто докричатся до взыскания. Гарри снова вздохнул: «Гриффидорцы…»

В это время поднялось ещё несколько рук.

— Ваше имя, будьте добры, — сказала профессор Амбридж.

— Дин Томас.

«Господи, она даже имена наши за две недели не запомнила, — мысленно поразился Гарри, — неужели это так сложно?».

— Итак, мистер Томас?

— Я согласен с Роном, — заявил Дин. — Если на нас нападут, без риска не обойдётся.

— Я вынуждена повторить, — ласково протянула профессор, — вы что, ожидаете нападения во время моего урока?

— Нет, но…

Амбридж перебила его.

— Я бы не хотела подвергать критике порядки, установленные в этой школе, — сказала она, растягивая большой рот в улыбке, которой очень трудно было верить, — но вы в этом классе испытали воздействие весьма безответственных волшебников, **поистине** безответственных. Не говоря уже, — она издала недобрый смешок, — о чрезвычайно опасных полукровках.

Гарри сузил глаза, опалив профессора раздраженным взглядом. Очень захотелось рявкнуть что-нибудь о том, что в отличие от неё Люпин был и остается восхитительным учителем, лучшим, что был у них за четыре года, не говоря уже о том, что он и человеком был прекрасным, поэтому она не имеет никакого права так отзываться о нем. Но Гарри промолчал. Все равно для этой женщины его возмущение будет пустым звуком. И всё же такое отвратительное отношение к Ремусу лишь из-за проклятья оборотня вызвало в душе волну жгучей злобы.

Тем временем, профессор продолжала говорить:

— Вас познакомили с заклинаниями, которые слишком сложны для вашей возрастной группы и потенциально представляют смертельную опасность. Вас запугали, внушая, будто вам следует со дня на день ждать нападения Тёмных сил…

— Ничего подобного! — вскинулась Гермиона. — Мы просто…

— Ваша рука не поднята, мисс Грейнджер!

Гермиона подняла руку. Профессор Амбридж отвернулась от неё.

— Насколько я знаю, — продолжала она, — мой предшественник не только произносил перед вами запрещённые заклятия, но и применял их к вам.

— Он оказался сумасшедшим, разве не так? — горячо возразил Рон. — И даже от него мы массу всего узнали!

— Ваша рука не поднята, мистер Уизли! — рявкнула Амбридж и тут же вернулась к своему прежнему сахарному тону: — По мнению Министерства, теоретических знаний будет более чем достаточно для сдачи вами экзамена, на что, в конечном счёте, и должно быть нацелено школьное обучение… Ваше имя, будьте добры? — спросила она, глядя на Парвати, чья рука только что взлетела вверх.

— Парвати Патил. Разве на экзамене по защите от Тёмных искусств не будет ничего практического? Мы не должны будем показать, что умеем применять контрзаклятия и тому подобное?

— При хорошем владении теорией не будет никаких препятствий к тому, чтобы вы под наблюдением, в экзаменационных условиях использовали некоторые заклинания, — скучающим тоном сообщила Амбридж.

— Без всякой практики, без тренировки? — Парвати с недоуменно моргнула. — Правильно я вас поняла, что первый раз, когда нам позволят применить заклинания, будет на экзамене?

— Повторяю: при хорошем владении теорией…

— Какая польза от этой теории в реальном мире? — громко подал голос Рон, вновь поднимая в воздух кулак.

Гарри понимал, чем обусловлено возмущение Уизли. Тот почти всё лето провел в Ордене Феникса, зная о возрождении Волдеморта и понимая, что нужно готовиться к войне. Вполне вероятно, этими мыслями он поделился и с некоторыми одноклассниками, раз те его так рьяно поддерживают. Но Рон всегда был парнем темпераментным. Другое дело Гермиона. Зачем так подставляться? Профессор тем временем взглянула на Рона.

— Здесь у нас школа, мистер Уизли, а не реальный мир, — сказала она так мягко, словно пыталась втолковать нечто очевидное неразумному ребенку.

— Значит, нас не будут готовить к тому, что нас ожидает вне школы? — Рон нахмурился.

— Ничего страшного вас там не ожидает, мистер Уизли.

— Да неужели? — саркастично фыркнул тот.

— Кто, скажите на милость, будет нападать на вас и на таких же детей, как вы? — спросила профессор отвратительным медовым голосом.

— Да вон того же Поттера едва не убили уже несколько раз! — не выдержав, рявкнул Дин.

Гарри застыл.

«Ну спасибо тебе, Томас», — раздраженно подумал он.

В классе воцарилась гробовая тишина, в то время как взгляд Амбридж, холодный и расчётливый, обратился к Гарри.

— Ах да, мистер Поттер, — слащаво улыбнулась профессор, разглядывая угрюмого подростка. — Расскажете нам, как же вас чуть не убили несколько раз?

Судя по выражению её лица, та была хорошо знакома со статьями о Гарри в «Пророке» и верила каждому слову, что о нём написали. Перехватив предупреждающий взгляд Малфоя, Гарри откинулся на спинку стула с максимально нейтральным выражением на лице.

— Ну, — задумчиво начал он. — На первом курсе меня отравили, а потом чуть не убили. На втором меня чуть не сожрал василиск. На третьем, меня похитили и опять чуть не убили. На четвертом, — он почесал нос, — на меня напал гигантский паук. Я уж молчу про дракона.

— Всё это ложь, — отрезала Амбридж.

— Турнир Трёх Волшебников был коллективной галлюцинацией, мэм? — он вопросительно поднял брови.

— Участие в Турнире было полностью на вашей совести, раз вы осмелились нарушить правила и бросить своё имя в Кубок.

— На допросе в присутствии двух авроров Пожиратель смерти, который изображал нашего предыдущего профессора ЗОТИ, признался, что это сделал он, — вежливо напомнил Гарри. — А! И кстати, ещё и с ним пришлось сражаться.

— Все ваши истории, мистер Поттер — бездарная выдумка, — гадко ухмыляясь, сказала Амбридж, — полностью лишенная здравого смысла.

— Почему сразу бездарная? — расстроился Гарри.

— Детали и подробности большинства этих происшествий либо сильно преувеличены, либо вообще никому не известны, что наводит на мысль о бесстыдной лжи. И этой ложью вы забиваете головы невинных детей!

— Я боюсь, на то чтобы описать **все** детали урока не хватит, мэм, — признался Поттер.

— Вот как? — мурлыкнула Амбридж. — Вы придумали ещё какие-то небылицы, о которых нам ещё неизвестно?

— У меня плохо с воображением, мэм, — всё так же спокойно ответил Гарри. — Я не умею придумывать.

— Как интересно. Тогда, быть может, за вас придумывал кто-то другой? — предположила она, явно намекая на кого-то определённого, Гарри даже догадывался на кого.

— Безусловно, мэм, — ровно согласился он, мысленно поражаясь, насколько нелепой становится вся эта ситуация. — У меня имеется целый штат писателей и журналистов, которые сочиняют забавные истории и бурлески для книги о моей биографии.

Амбридж окинула его ледяным взглядом.

— Советую вам хорошенько обдумывать свои слова, мистер Поттер, — процедила она. — Я не потерплю хамства на своих уроках.

— В этом случае Министерству магии и вам в частности, мэм, следует бороться со своей нетерпимостью, а не школьной программой, — участливо предложил Гарри.

«Почему бы мне просто не заткнуться? — апатично подумал он. — Дурацкий день».

— Минус десять очков Слизерину, мистер Поттер.

«И он только что стал ещё более дурацким».

Класс сидел молча и неподвижно. Одни смотрели на Амбридж, другие на Поттера.

— Позвольте узнать за что? — тем временем учтиво поинтересовался Гарри, у которого все эти обвинения вызывали в душе мрачное веселье, и оно с каждой минутой становилось только сильнее.

— За критику в адрес Министерства магии, на которую у вас нет ни права, ни основания, — процедила Амбридж.

— А я и не знал, что у нас введена цензура на подобные высказывания, мэм, — округлил глаза Гарри. — Мне очень жаль. Впредь воздержусь от аналогичных замечаний… в вашем присутствии, мадам Амбридж.

— Профессор Амбридж, — поправила она.

— Как угодно, — улыбнулся он.

Со стороны некоторых учеников послышались тихие смешки. Амбридж метнула в направлении веселящихся испепеляющий взгляд и снова взглянула на Гарри.

— Как я вижу, вы исключительно дерзкий ребенок, мистер Поттер, — заключила она. — Это неприемлемо и должно быть немедленно прекращено.

— Я больше так не буду, — пообещал Гарри, заслужив ещё несколько смешков, в том числе и от собственных сокурсников.

— Прекратите паясничать, мистер Поттер! — теряя терпение, рявкнула Амбридж. — Вы на уроке!

— Да? Простите, я думал, что в библиотеке, мэм, — протянул Гарри. — На уроках, знаете, ну, **учатся**, — последнее слово он произнес шёпотом, словно это было страшным ругательством: — Ну, с палочкой прямо учатся, представляете? Магия там и всё такое. Ну как настоящие волшебники, понимаете?

Класс уже откровенно веселился, Амбридж, кипя от гнева, ударила ладонью по столу.

— Молчать! — гаркнула она. — Вы, мистер Поттер, переходите все рамки приличия и будете наказаны! Завтра после уроков, в пять часов, в моём кабинете.

— Завтра не могу, мэм, — вздохнул тот. — У меня встреча с воображаемыми врагами, которые мне в реальности совсем не угрожают. Давайте сдвинем на пару недель, когда по гороскопу будет более благоприятный период?

— Поттер, ты что творишь? — прошептал Малфой, потрясенно разглядывая сокурсника.

Гарри и сам не знал, что на него нашло, но совершенно не мог остановиться. В душе кипели, разъедая сознание, противоречивые чувства. Он не то что бы злился, ему, по сути, было плевать и на министра с его дурацкими законами, и на Амбридж с её подходом к их образованию. Всё что ему нужно он может изучить и самостоятельно. Но раз ему дали слово, он будет говорить, и пусть она попробует заставить его замолчать, чёрт побери!

— Мистер Поттер, вы уже отобрали у вашего факультета десять очков, не вредите теперь самому себе, — не глядя на него, отчеканила Амбридж, словно в ответ на его мысли. — Повторяю: вам было сказано, держите свой язык за зубами.

— А вы разве не читали последнюю статью в «Пророке» про меня? — делано удивился Гарри. — Я невменяемый, мне можно…

— Ни слова больше! — прорычала, перебивая его, профессор. — Подойдите-ка сюда, мой милый мистер Поттер.

Нарочито медленно поднявшись из-за парты, Гарри не спеша прошёл к учительскому столу. В кабинете повисла напряженная тишина. Никто не знал, чего ожидать от Амбридж, а Гарри было совершенно безразлично, чем это кончится. Вся эта ситуация и так уже перешла все границы разумного. Не удивительно, если она станет ещё более нелепой.

Профессор Амбридж вынула из сумки маленький свиток розового пергамента, расправила его на столе, обмакнула перо в чернильницу и принялась писать записку, спиной закрывая её от Гарри. Все молчали, Поттер тоскливо переминался с ноги на ногу и представлял, что будет, если он сейчас запрыгнет на парту и начнет вопить о возрождении Волдеморта. Ну так. Шутки ради. Забавная, наверное, получится сценка. Довоображать свою маленькую монодраму он не успел, так как спустя примерно минуту Амбридж скатала пергамент, запечатала свиток, чтобы Гарри не смог его развернуть, и обернулась.

— Отнесите профессору Снейпу, — велела она, протягивая ему свиток.

Подросток взял у неё пергамент и оценивающе покрутил в руках.

— Записки на розовой бумаге? — прокомментировал он. — Так мило… но если вы хотели бы просить о свидании, не лучше ли поговорить с профессором лично? Уверен, он бы вам не отказал, вы такая харизматичная…

— Поттер!..

— Ухожу-ухожу, — невозмутимо пропел тот и, прихватив свою сумку, направился прочь из класса.

Его провожали растерянные и недоуменные взгляды, в каждом из которых читалось молчаливое подозрение, что Гарри Поттер все-таки сошел с ума, а сам Гарри, беспечно постукивая свитком по ладони, никак не мог перестать задаваться вопросом, что за бес в него вселился.

«А и к черту, — подумал он, — ну что она мне, право слово, сделает?»

  


* * *

Снейп дочитал записку Амбридж и брезгливо отложил розовый пергамент на край стола, обратив нечитаемый взгляд черных глаз на Гарри.

— Итак, — сцепив пальцы замком, скучающе протянул он, — это правда?

Гарри моргнул.

— Не знаю. Не уверен. Хм. Смотря о чем вы… о! — глаза его просияли: — Так она действительно назначила вам свидание?

В глазах декана не отразилось ни единой эмоции.

— Если бы я хотел посмотреть на клоуна, я отправился бы в цирк, — ровно произнес он. — Поэтому кончайте представление и отвечайте на вопрос, Поттер. Вы грубили профессору на уроке?

Гарри неуютно поерзал на стуле. Похоже, Снейп на шутливую болтовню был не настроен. Кажется, его сейчас и правда будут отчитывать.

«Дурацкий день», — в который раз за последние полчаса решил он.

— Я ей не грубил, — он насупился. — Она просто спросила, а я просто ответил. Кто же знал, что она такая ранимая?

— Вы обвинили её в непрофессиональном подходе к обучению? — всё тем же невыразительным тоном уточнил зельевар.

— Ну я бы так не сказал, но что-то такое возможно проскользнуло, да, — Гарри пожал плечами.

— Вы регулярно отказывались выполнять указания профессора на уроке? — продолжал допрос декан.

— Она говорила только читать её дурацкую книжку, — пожаловался Гарри. — Я её ещё на каникулах прочитал, поэтому технически я все её указания выполнил… но заранее.

— Поттер, — Снейп утомленно вздохнул, — вы вообще меня слушали, когда я велел вам не связываться с этой женщиной?

— Слушал.

— Но выводов никаких не сделали? — ехидно заметил он.

— Я всего лишь ответил на её вопрос, — Гарри нахмурился.

— Да, и вероятно умудрились вложить в свой ответ максимум неуважения, — хмыкнул декан.

— А за что мне её уважать? — вскинулся Гарри.

— Она — профессор, — веско напомнил Снейп.

— Пф-ф-ф, я вас умоляю, сэр, — закатив глаза, Поттер откинулся на спинку стула, — из неё такой же профессор как из Гойла балерина.

Снейп смерил подростка колючим взглядом, хотя где-то в глубине обсидиановых глаз можно было уловить искру юмора.

— Ваша безмозглость, Поттер, порой вызывает у меня желание разрыдаться, — постно прокомментировал он. — Вы ещё не поняли, что должны вести себя осторожнее?

— Понял.

— Как-то по-своему, очевидно, — слизеринский декан болезненно скривился. — Плохое поведение на уроках Долорес Амбридж может обернуться для вас гораздо большими неприятностями, чем потеря факультетских очков и отработки после уроков. Вы что, не слушали её речь на пиру по случаю начала учебного года?

— Слушал, — буркнул Гарри. — Очень впечатляет. Я понял уже, что Министерство решило сунуть нос в дела Хогвартса, но это не значит, что она может творить все, что ей заблагорассудится!

— Именно это и означает, Поттер, — мрачно сообщил Снейп. — Не забывайте, откуда она пришла, и перед кем отчитывается.

— И что теперь за лишнее слово меня в Азкабан посадят? — фыркнул он и тут же осекся, напоровшись на тяжелый взгляд декана, по спине пробежал холодок. — Сэр, — куда серьезнее сказал Гарри, — они же не могут…

— В том-то и проблема, Поттер, — медленно произнес Снейп, — что мы не знаем, на что они способны. И на вашем месте самым разумным было бы не выделяться, а не устраивать цирковое представление на уроке.

— Это вообще не я начал…

— И что с того? Вы же не обезьяна, чтобы бездумно копировать чужой идиотизм, — с издевкой заявил профессор. — Я понимаю, что роль веселого аутиста вам удается бесподобно, но пора с этим заканчивать. Амбридж юмора не оценит.

— Но почему она вообще на меня взъелась? — не выдержал Гарри. — Что я сделал?

Снейп смерил его долгим, сумрачным взглядом, обдумывая ответ на вопрос и наконец сказал:

— Вам известно о конфликте директора и министра магии этим летом?

— В общих чертах, — Поттер кивнул. — Я так понял, Фадж не хочет признавать, что Волдеморт вернулся?

— Именно так. Более того, он очень дорожит своим постом министра и в попытке сохранить свою власть пойдет на что угодно.

— Но при чем тут я?

— При том, Поттер, — медленно, словно разговаривая с безнадежно глупым человеком, произнёс Снейп, — что Фадж полагает, будто директор Дамблдор вознамерился отобрать у него министерское кресло под предлогом возрождения Тёмного Лорда.

Профессор замолчал, а Гарри удивленно изогнул брови:

— Он что, идиот?

— Следите за речью, Поттер, — мрачно посоветовал Снейп и, помолчав, нехотя добавил: — Хотя, в данном случае, сложно подобрать более мягкое определение его интеллектуальных способностей.

Гарри чуть улыбнулся, но через мгновение улыбка сползла с его лица, пока он обдумывал предыдущие слова декана.

— Ну хорошо, — сказал он. — Это объясняет, почему Фадж послал сюда Амбридж, — согласился он. — Она должна следить за директором. Но почему она прицепилась ко мне?

— А вы забыли, кем являетесь? — шелковистым голосом полюбопытствовал Снейп.

«Ах, ну конечно», — выходит, все его догадки были не так уж далеки от истины.

— То есть, — медленно выговорил Гарри, — Дамблдор разругался с Фаджем, а все шишки достаются мне, потому что я знаменитый Мальчик-Который-Выжил? И что же? Министр думает, что я как-то помогу директору узурпировать власть? А не имея возможности открыто третировать Дамблдора, он решил изводить меня? Так, что ли?

Уголки губ Снейпа чуть дрогнули в одобрительной улыбке.

— Именно.

— Отлично просто! — Гарри всплеснул руками. — То есть теперь меня могут посадить в Азкабан, потому что у Фаджа не хватает мозгов решать свои недопонимания с директором?!

— Успокойтесь, Поттер, — ровно произнёс Снейп. — Никто вас не посадит в тюрьму.

— Но вы пять минут назад именно на это намекали! Или… — он резко замолчал с подозрением глядя на декана, — дело в чем-то ещё? Они меня в чем-то подозревают?

Ему вдруг вспомнились слова Снейпа, сказанные в этом самом кабинете в конце прошлого учебного года:

_«Вам не кажется, что это весьма необычное совпадение: Тёмный Лорд возродился именно в ту ночь, когда ваш друг должен был умереть»._

Воспоминания о той кошмарной ночи до сих пор были смутными и обрывочными, рождая больше вопросов, чем ответов. Само предположение, что он лично присутствовал и принимал участие в возрождении Волдеморта, а потом преспокойно вернулся в школу и благополучно об этом забыл, казалось абсурдным. Но любая попытка восстановить в памяти те пугающие, туманные видения, что преследовали его следующие несколько недель, вызывала лишь удушающий ужас, сродни паническим атакам, и страшную головную боль. Поэтому Гарри больше об этом не думал и не вспоминал, отгородившись от собственных страхов неприступной стеной отчуждения, и убедил себя, что всего этого никогда не было. И это дало ему силы двигаться дальше, не просыпаясь по ночам от кошмаров и не терзаясь сводящими с ума мигренями.

И вот сейчас он вновь вспомнил об том разговоре и собственных опасениях, которые за ним последовали. А ведь прийти к такому заключению мог не только профессор. Гарри вскинул на него потрясенный взгляд.

— Они подозревают, что я как-то причастен к возрождению Волдеморта? — прошептал он, озвучивая самую пугающую свою мысль, которую не желал признавать и о которой старался никогда не думать.

— Чтобы озвучить подобные подозрения, министр должен как минимум признать сам факт возрождения Тёмного Лорда, чего он, что очевидно, делать не хочет, — осторожно ответил Снейп, заметив испуг в глазах Гарри.

— Но он, тем не менее, меня в чем-то подозревает, — напряженно напомнил тот.

— Вы знамениты, Поттер. И ни для кого не секрет, что директор Дамблдор очень, хм, высоко ценит вас, — пояснил Снейп, отвлекая внимание Гарри от неприятных мыслей о возрождении Волдеморта. — Таким образом, первое ваше предположение было верным. Для Фаджа вы — основная мишень, по которой следует бить, чтобы навредить директору. Если он во всеуслышание заявит, что Золотой Мальчик Дамблдора не такой уж и примерный, как все думают, это пошатнёт репутацию директора. Люди начнут сомневаться в его авторитете.

— Но я же не «Золотой мальчик»! — воскликнул Гарри, с радостью ухватившись за эту возможность сменить тему. — Мне вообще Дамблдор не нравился никогда! — без задней мысли признался он и, осознав, что именно сейчас брякнул, нервно уставился на профессора: — Сэр, я не имел в виду…

— Расслабьтесь, Поттер, — насмешливо отмахнулся Снейп. — Я давно в курсе, что вы фанатом Дамблдора не являетесь.

— О, — Гарри почесал нос, — правда?

Профессор фыркнул.

— Если вы надеялись держать это в секрете, нужно было лучше притворяться, Поттер, — заметил он.

— Учитывая ситуацию, мне, кажется, стоило с первого курса об этом на каждом углу орать, — проворчал Гарри.

— Меня весьма радует, что до вас, наконец, дошло нынешнее положение дел, — ехидно протянул Снейп. — Теперь насчет профессора Амбридж. Не. Вздумайте. С ней. Воевать.

— Я и не собирался, — угрюмо напомнил Гарри.

— В её записке, — Снейп бросил пренебрежительный взгляд на розовый свиток, — говорится, что вам надо будет оставаться после уроков каждый день на этой неделе, начиная с завтрашнего.

— Каждый день? — ужаснулся Гарри. — Да я с тоски умру.

— Нужно было раньше об этом волноваться, — с издёвкой сообщил мастер зелий.

Гарри обратил на декана умоляющий взгляд огромных зеленых глаз:

— Профессор, а не могли бы вы…

— Нет, не мог бы, — категорично отрезал тот. — Она ваш преподаватель и имеет полное право назначить вам такое взыскание, которое сочтет нужным.

— Неужели никто не может с ней разобраться? — вздохнул Гарри. — Профессор Дамблдор же очень влиятельный…

— Поттер, вы вообще слушаете, что я говорю? — раздраженно перебил Снейп. — Именно то, что настолько влиятельный волшебник, как Дамблдор не может открыто выступить против присутствия этой женщины в Хогвартсе, весьма очевидно демонстрирует всю серьезность ситуации. Директор не может позволить себе проявить неуважение к решению министра. Вы понимаете, Поттер, что сейчас любой необдуманный поступок может привести к катастрофе? Если Фадж во всеуслышание объявит, что Дамблдор хочет узурпировать власть, в стране начнётся хаос.

Гарри окинул профессора мрачным взглядом и отвернулся.

— А нельзя меня в это всё не втягивать? — пробурчал он.

— Вы сами это на себя навлекли.

— Ну да, естественно…

— Поттер, не забывайтесь, — теряя терпение, процедил Снейп, — я не потерплю хамства.

— Ну так назначьте мне отработку! — запальчиво бросил Гарри, резко поворачивая к нему голову. — А лучше сразу из школы исключите! Что такого-то?!

Несколько секунд Снейп сверлил студента ледяным взглядом, потом медленно сложил руки на столе, принимая нарочито расслабленную позу.

— Вы, безусловно, и дальше можете вопить и устраивать истерики, Поттер, — опасно спокойным голосом произнёс он, — но мы кажется уже обсуждали с вами в прошлом году всю нецелесообразность подобного поведения. И я крайне разочарован, что вы так быстро забыли об этом разговоре. Ваше глупое бунтарство ничего кроме очередных проблем не принесет. Поэтому прекратите вести себя как капризный, недалекий ребенок и держите себя в руках. Никто не будет с вами нянчиться по любому поводу. Завтра в пять вы должны быть в кабинете профессора Амбридж и если у вас хватает энергии на хамство и крики, то будьте любезны найти в себе силы с достоинством принять наказание за неподобающее поведение. Вам всё понятно, мистер Поттер?

Гарри с вызовом взглянул на Снейпа, чувствуя себя преданным.

— Да, сэр, — холодно бросил он.

— Прекрасно. Можете быть свободны.

Не сказав больше ни слова, Поттер поднялся на ноги и вышел из кабинета.

Северус откинулся на спинку стула и устало помассировал переносицу, гадая, как же вбить в эту безмозглую лохматую голову хоть каплю чувства самосохранения. Конечно, мальчишка злился, оказавшись зажатым между политическими распрями как зерно между жерновами, Снейпа и самого приводило в бешенство вмешательство министра, не говоря уж о его поступках. Но Фадж был просто трусливым глупцом, не понимающим, что творит. Рано или поздно он осознает свою ошибку и сам приползет к Дамблдору, умоляя о спасении.

Настоящий враг был куда страшнее. И куда опаснее.

Но как же убедить Поттера не усугублять и без того паршивую ситуацию? Мальчишка словно нарочно совал голову в любую удачно подвернувшуюся петлю.

«Тупой ребенок», — Снейп взял со стола розовый свиток Амбридж и, скомкав, бросил в корзину для мусора.

Ну почему этот малолетний маньяк ни одного года не может прожить без приключений?


	10. Наследник

Без пяти пять Гарри постучал в дверь Амбридж и, получив разрешение войти, перешагнул порог, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам. Каждый из прошлых владельцев обставлял кабинет по-своему. При Люпине всё здесь буквально «дышало» волшебством и, заглядывая к нему, почти наверняка можно было увидеть какое-нибудь диковинное тёмное существо в клетке или аквариуме и заметить интересную книгу по ЗОТИ. При самозванце, выдававшем себя за Грюма, кабинет был набит разнообразными инструментами и приспособлениями для раскрытия тайных козней. Теперь, однако, кабинет изменился до неузнаваемости и больше походил на будуар. На все поверхности были наброшены ткани — кружевные или обычные. Стояло несколько ваз с засушенными цветами, каждая на своей салфеточке, а на одной из стен висела коллекция декоративных тарелочек, на которых были изображены яркие цветные котята с повязанными на шею бантиками. Котята были такие мерзкие, что Гарри на мгновение почти забыл, зачем пришел, ошеломленно разглядывая уродливых зверушек, и даже его патологическая любовь к животным не могла превзойти растущее в душе отвращение к дизайну декоративной посуды. Он так и стоял бы посреди кабинета, таращась на обстановку, если бы Амбридж не заговорила:

— Добрый вечер, мистер Поттер, — приторным голосом сказала она.

Гарри вспомнил, что он тут не один и обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с хозяйкой кабинета.

— Добрый вечер, профессор Амбридж, — протянул он, снова окидывая беглым взглядом ужасающе розовую обстановку. — Миленько тут вас.

— Вы так думаете? — промурлыкала она.

«Нет».

— Очень, хм, по-домашнему, — оценил он.

«Если живешь в психушке».

— Рада, рада, что вам тут так комфортно, — отозвалась Амбридж.

«Комфортнее было бы только застрять в гигантской жвачке».

— Я рос в чулане, мэм, мне почти везде комфортно, — пожал плечами Гарри, обращая на неё спокойный взгляд.

Она мгновение непонимающе смотрела на него, после чего сузила глаза, уловив, наконец, в его словах намёк на издёвку.

— Ну что ж, садитесь, — велела она, показывая на маленький столик, покрытый кружевной скатертью, у которого она заранее поставила стул с прямой спинкой. На столике, явно дожидаясь Гарри, лежал чистый пергамент.

Когда Поттер покорно уселся за обозначенный столик, она остановилась рядом и, склонив голову, окинула его долгим взглядом, словно предвкушая нечто исключительно приятное. Стараясь подавить нехорошие ощущения от пристального почти немигающего взгляда, Гарри вопросительно поднял брови, приказав себе во что бы то ни стало молчать, потому что отчего-то в её присутствии он начинал нести кошмарный бред.

«Неужели это и есть любовь?» — ехидно подумал он и так развеселился от собственных мыслей, что едва не пропустил следующие её слова.

— Теперь, мистер Поттер, вы напишете для меня некоторое количество строк, — улыбаясь, сказала она. И когда Гарри потянулся к сумке, добавила: — Нет, не вашим пером. Вы воспользуетесь моим пером, специальным. Вот, пожалуйста.

Она протянула ему чёрное перо, длинное и тонкое, с необычно острым кончиком. Гарри взял его, покрутив в руках. Что-то ему это перо напоминало, но он не смог бы точно сказать, что именно.

— Я прошу вас написать: «Я не должен дерзить», — мягко сказала она.

«Ну не так уж и плохо, — решил Гарри. — Хоть и скучно».

— Сколько раз? — уточнил он, убедительно имитируя вежливость, подозрительно граничащую с сарказмом.

— Столько, сколько понадобится, чтобы смысл **отпечатался** так сказать, — ласково ответила Амбридж. — Приступайте.

— А чернила? — удивленно моргнул он.

— О, чернила вам не понадобятся, — заверила его профессор с тихим смешком, после чего отошла к своему столу, села и склонилась над стопкой пергаментов, которые, скорее всего, были сданными на проверку письменными работами. Гарри приподнял острое чёрное перо, поднёс остриё к бумаге и вывел:

«Я не должен дерзить».

В следующее мгновение тыльную сторону его правой руки будто полоснуло ножом, с губ сорвался тихий вздох боли, в то время как Гарри потрясенно рассматривал слова на пергаменте, что были написаны чем-то ярко-красным. Те же слова возникли и на его правой руке, будто вырезанные острым лезвием. Мгновение спустя свежие порезы исчезли, и на их месте осталась лишь небольшая краснота.

«Вот дьявол!» — застыв, думал Поттер, глядя на алые слова.

Эти проклятые строчки ему придется писать собственной кровью.

Вот почему перо показалось ему знакомым. Он читал об этом в одной из книг по истории Магии. Перо, что он держал в своей руке, использовали для пыток, называя «кровавым пером».

«И эта ненормальная притащила пыточный инструмент в школу?!» — ужаснулся он.

Все было не так плохо, как он думал, о нет.

Всё было гораздо, **гораздо** хуже.

Гарри оглянулся на Амбридж. Она смотрела на него, растянув в улыбке большой рот.

— Что-то не так, мистер Поттер? — ласково уточнила она.

Он смотрел ей в глаза, пока в голове его кружила буря противоречий.

«К дьяволу! — думал он. — Это уже переходит все границы разумного! Так нельзя, это не правильно! Отработка не должна становиться пыткой! Это же школа, дьявол бы вас побрал!»

Нужно сейчас же сломать проклятое перо пополам и уйти. А лучше забрать перо и отправиться к Снейпу, а ещё лучше к Дамблдору. Всё им рассказать. Ведь так нельзя, да? Что бы он там ни наговорил на уроке, это не заслуживало **такого** наказания.

Гарри уже почти решился, когда в памяти всплыл разговор с деканом. Что он там сказал? Что никто не может ей противостоять? Что из-за её положения и натянутых отношений директора с министром ей всё позволено? Что она имеет полное право назначить ему такое взыскание, которое сочтет нужным? То есть что угодно? То есть даже пытки? Да быть не может!

Гарри нахмурился. Хотя… тут ведь раньше это было не такой уж редкостью, если верить истории Хогвартса. С приходом Диппета, а после него Дамблдора, радикальные методы наказания учеников отменили, но не запретили.

Стало быть, она и правда в своем праве?

И если он сейчас закатит скандал, станет только хуже?

Выходит, избежать этого нельзя?

Гарри почувствовал, как от собственной беспомощности в душе всколыхнулась злость. По телу пробежала судорога, а где-то в глубине сознания оскалил зубы белоснежный Зверь.

«А ведь достаточно лишь выпустить его на волю, — соблазнительно зашептал в сознании внутренний голос, — и Амбридж перестанет быть проблемой. Навсегда».

На миг перед глазами, словно наяву, всплыло воспоминание изломанного тела василиска.

«Только подумай, что станет с человеком», — продолжал уговаривать внутренний голос, в то время как злость и бессилие в душе разгорались сумасшедшим пожаром. Магия буквально искрилась вокруг него, готовая вырваться на волю. По телу волнами прокатывалась почти неконтролируемая ярость, по плечам скользнул тонкий шелк невидимых крыльев, Зверь пригнулся, готовясь к прыжку, за пеленой молочно-белого тумана полыхнули жаждой крови серебристо-зеленые глаза.

«Так нельзя», — думал он.

«Жестокость следует искоренять лишь жестокостью», — не согласился внутренний голос.

«Я только сделаю ещё хуже».

«На боль нужно отвечать болью».

«Но это моя вина».

«Ты вправе защищаться, когда на тебя нападают».

Гарри опустил взгляд на кровавые буквы и стиснул зубы. Гнев, бурлящий в душе, буквально душил его, не давая ясно мыслить и где-то на грани пламенеющей злобы поднимало голову хладнокровное безразличие, не знающее цены человеческой жизни, не ведающее пощады и милосердия. Безразличие, что существовало в белом океане слепых инстинктов. И оно казалось таким соблазнительным. Оно таило в себе силу неведомую слабому человеческому сознанию. В нём не было ни страхов, ни сомнений. Там правила лишь тишина. Оно несло в себе безмолвие, абсолютное и всеобъемлющее. И в этом мире безмолвия всё становилось таким ясным и понятным. Простым. Чистым. Лишённым граней, оттенков, красок, противоречий, эмоций.

Идеальное равновесие мироздания.

Цельное и безмятежное.

Совершенный мир.

Гарри вновь встретился взглядом с профессором.

«Слабый, маленький человечек, — шептал голос из глубин подсознания. — Хрупкий и жалкий. Жестокий. Жестокий человечек. Жестокость должна быть наказана».

«Нет», — качая головой, решил Гарри и одновременно с этим произнёс:

— Нет, мэм, — тихо сказал он. — Ничего.

— Прекрасно, — заключила Амбридж. — Продолжайте работу.

Он снова посмотрел на пергамент, поднёс к нему перо и, стиснув зубы, написал: «Я не должен дерзить» — и опять почувствовал жгучую боль в руке. Вновь слова были вырезаны на коже, и вновь порезы затянулись секунды спустя. Зверь утробно рычал и рвался на волю, превращая бегущую по венам кровь в жидкое пламя, пока Гарри в бессильной ярости раз за разом выводил собственной кровью одни и те же слова, а невидимый скальпель раз за разом вырезал эти слова на его коже, которая потом затягивалась, пока он снова не касался пером пергамента. И чем дольше это продолжалось, тем сильнее становилось бешенство Зверя, тем сложнее было его сдержать.

«Успокойся, — просил Гарри, не зная, к кому сейчас обращается: к себе или Зверю. — Нужно просто это пережить. Бывало и хуже. И потом, — убеждал себя он, — я сам виноват. Снейп был прав с самого начала. Не стоило воевать с Амбридж».

В конце концов, это была не его война.

«Я сам виноват», — снова и снова повторял он про себя до тех пор, пока кипящий в душе гнев не стих под гнётом этих мыслей и в сознании, наконец, наступила сумрачная тишина.

Медленно выдохнув, Гарри бросил отвлеченный взгляд в окно, за которым сгустились сумерки, и застыл, не донеся перо до пергамента. Из мутного стекла на него с безмолвным упреком в нечеловеческих серебристо-зеленых глазах смотрел его двойник с белыми как снег волосами. Шумно втянув носом воздух, Гарри выронил перо и отшатнулся от окна, в то же мгновение видение исчезло, теперь на него испуганно смотрело лишь его собственное отражение. Двойника словно и не было, но всколыхнувшийся в душе страх не позволял оторвать от окна застывший взгляд.

Это было неправильно. Не нормально. Он не должен был видеть этого наяву. Двойник жил в его снах. Он существовал лишь в белом мире за стеной тумана. Он не мог быть в отражении. Не мог!

«Я схожу с ума?» — Гарри провел дрожащей рукой по лицу.

— Вы прекратили работу над строчками, — раздался голос Амбридж.

Гарри медленно перевел на неё ошарашенный взгляд, не сразу понимая, о чем она говорит, но в следующую секунду опомнился и снова взял в руку перо. Но теперь мысли о боли и собственное негодование померкли за чувством удушающего, безотчетного ужаса.

«Что это было?» — в отчаянии думал он, слепо глядя прямо перед собой, в то время как его рука будто отдельно от тела продолжала выводить на пергаменте кровавые строки.

Но боли больше не было. Ничего больше не было, кроме страха.

«Мне это просто привиделось, — словно заклинание твердил про себя Гарри, — просто привиделось».

На улице опустилась непроглядная тьма, и всё это время он сидел, склонившись над пергаментом, не решаясь больше смотреть в окно. Страх, что из черного провала на него вновь взглянут нечеловеческие серебристо-зеленые глаза парализовал разум. Он ничего не чувствовал, ни о чем не мог думать, почти не мог дышать. Ему казалось, что двойник наблюдает за ним, следит за каждым его движением, за каждой мыслью.

«Прекрати это!» — приказал себе Гарри, заставив себя сосредоточиться на единственной вещи, которая в это мгновение казалась реальной — на боли. Рука ныла и саднила не переставая, но теперь боль его почти радовала. Потому что это отчасти вернуло его к реальности, приглушив леденящий ужас. Он снова и снова записывал давно потерявшие смысл слова на пергаменте, почти не глядя на результат своей работы, сосредоточившись только на боли. Боль была настоящей. Боль делала его живым. Никакого двойника не было. Он был не реален.

Когда Гарри окончательно потерял счет времени, заблудившись в собственных хаотичных мыслях, Амбридж, наконец, подала голос:

— Подойдите сюда, — велела она.

Он отложил перо и поднялся на ноги. Правая кисть почти онемела, а кожа на тыльной стороне покраснела и воспалилась. Но всё, о чем мог думать Гарри — это пристальный, укоряющий взгляд серебристо-зеленых глаз, которые, казалось, наблюдают за ним из каждого уголка кабинета.

— Дайте руку, — попросила Амбридж, когда он остановился возле неё.

Поттер безропотно протянул ей руку и лишь молча ждал вердикта, пока она изучала его кисть с придирчивым вниманием.

— Увы, увы, увы, результаты пока скромные, — наигранно печально протянула она. — Что ж, продолжим завтра вечером, не так ли? Можете идти.

Не произнося ни слова, Гарри развернулся на каблуках и, подхватив с пола свою сумку, вышел из кабинета. В коридоре было совершенно безлюдно; наверняка уже перевалило за полночь. Он медленно шел по коридору, пытаясь отделаться от чувства, что за ним наблюдают, повернув за угол, он понял, что просто не способен больше сдерживаться и бросился бежать.

Добравшись до мужского туалета на втором этаже, Гарри толкнул дверь и, переступив порог, плотно ее закрыл, привалившись к ней спиной. В звенящей тишине собственное дыхание казалось ему неестественно громким и тяжелым. Скользя потерянным взглядом по пустующему помещению, Гарри пытался заставить себя успокоиться и принять, наконец, что никто за ним не гонится и не следит. Помедлив, он опасливо приблизился к зеркалу, что висело над раковиной, и уставился на своё отражение. Никаких светловолосых двойников. Только его собственная испуганная физиономия. Гарри медленно выдохнул и покачал головой.

— Ну ты и идиот, — сказал он самому себе.

И чего он так перепугался?

Скривившись, Гарри открыл кран и подставил саднящую кисть под струю холодной воды, чувствуя, как пульсирующий жар воспаленной кожи постепенно сменяется приятным онемением. Всё это время он, не отрываясь, рассматривал своё лицо в зеркале, почти ожидая, что в любую секунду оно изменится на бесстрастную маску двойника. Но ничего не происходило.

— Просто показалось, — твердо заключил он.

Выключив воду, Гарри уставился на покрасневшую кисть и досадливо скривился. Если так и дальше пойдет, эти взыскания закончатся тем, что на тыльной стороне его ладони появится эта дурацкая надпись. Тогда возникнут нежелательные вопросы. Не стоит демонстрировать всем, что именно ему приходится делать на отработках.

В дорожном сундуке у него хранилось несколько флаконов с заживляющими зельями. Это решит вопрос со шрамами, но если ему ещё пять дней придется заниматься самоистязанием, следовало найти какое-то средство, чтобы притупить боль. Гарри совершенно не хотелось при очередном приступе неконтролируемой ярости увидеть в отражении чужое лицо. Но что использовать? Кровавое перо было разработано таким образом, чтобы причинять максимум страданий и обычные обезболивающие тут были бесполезны. Так что же делать? И у кого попросить совета? Идти к мадам Помфри и выслушивать её причитания Поттеру не хотелось, но что ему ещё оставалось? Не то что бы в Хогвартсе были ещё колдомедики… Гарри моргнул.

— Нет, ну я точно идиот, — насмешливо пробормотал он.

Ведь мадам Помфри и не была единственным колдомедиком в школе. Оставалось только придумать какую-нибудь правдоподобную историю, что было весьма непросто, ведь Эрмелинда Герхард была до неприличия догадливой.

  


* * *

— Любопытные у вас изыскания, мистер Поттер, — сухо заметила профессор целительства, с подозрением наблюдая за сидящим напротив подростком. — Хотелось бы поподробнее узнать, где вы раскопали столь архаичные методы ведения допроса?

— Хм, — Гарри сконфуженно пожал плечами. — В книжке? В смысле я как бы давно изучаю эту тему. На третьем курсе, например, я писал эссе об особенностях допроса с использованием веритасерума.

Профессор целительства кивнула.

— И какая связь между зельем правды и диким средневековым пыточным инструментом? — изогнув бровь, уточнила она.

— Эм, ну как бы никакой? — Поттер развел руками. — Я просто подумал, а можно как-то обмануть перо? Ну, чтобы не испытывать боли? Например, чтобы дать ложные показания?

— Если вы действительно изучали данный вопрос, мистер Поттер, то знали бы, что Кровавое перо в первую очередь использовали для истязания пленника, а не для дачи показаний, — невозмутимо сообщила Эрмелинда. — В редких случаях его применяли для подписания магических контрактов. Таким образом, в первом случае обезболивающее было бессмысленным, а во втором, необязательным.

— То есть обычное зелье, снимающее боль, может помочь? — с затаённой надеждой уточнил Гарри.

Герхард с минуту молчала, пристально глядя в его глаза.

— Кто применял к вам Кровавое перо, Поттер? — жестко осведомилась она.

— Никто! — торопливо воскликнул тот. — Это просто теоретический вопрос.

Она на миг с подозрением сузила голубые глаза, после чего откинулась на спинку кресла.

— Тогда вот вам «теоретический ответ», Поттер, — равнодушно сказала Эрмелинда, — никому не было дела.

— Ну хоть предположить вы можете? — Гарри нахмурился.

— Увы, нет, — отрезала она. — Меня мало интересуют кровожадные пристрастия средневековых садистов.

— Что ж, ладно, — пробормотал тот, поднимаясь на ноги. — Спасибо, что уделили мне время. Хорошего дня, мэм.

— Гарри, — вздохнула Эрмелинда, когда он уже взялся за ручку двери, — я не смогу тебе помочь, если ты не расскажешь, в чем дело.

Поттер медленно обернулся, оставшись стоять у двери.

— Это просто теоретический вопрос, — упрямо повторил он.

Герхард смерила ученика долгим взглядом.

— Допустим, — наконец, смилостивилась она. — Говоря **теоретически**, тот «гений» которому пришла в голову идея создать столь «очаровательный» артефакт руководствовался целью причинить жертве максимум страданий. Соответственно в саму структуру Кровавого пера были заложены чары, нейтрализующие любые обезболивающие зелья или заклинания. То есть в **теории**, — с легкой насмешкой выделяя последнее слово, сказала профессор, — заглушить боль нельзя.

Гарри с любопытством склонил голову к плечу.

— А на практике?

— На практике, в те времена, когда создали перо, никто не брал в расчёт маггловскую медицину, — помедлив, заключила она. — А именно анестетики.

— Ане… что? — Гарри моргнул.

На лице Эрмелинды отразилось досадливое раздражение человека, считающего, что собеседник недостаточно эрудирован для продолжения конструктивной беседы.

— Маггловские обезболивающие, — всё же пояснила она.

— О-о-о, — в зеленых глазах вспыхнул жадный интерес. — И где их достать?

Герхард насмешливо изогнула бровь.

— В Хогвартсе вы их не найдете, — помедлив, ответила она. — Но в маггловских аптеках при наличии рецепта, вам их выдадут без проблем.

— О, — его плечи разочарованно поникли. — Понятно.

— Так вы объясните мне, что происходит? — осведомилась Эрмелинда, когда он больше ничего не сказал.

— Всё нормально, мэм, — пробормотал Гарри, собираясь потихоньку сбежать. — Спасибо за помощь.

— Хочу заметить, — неторопливо произнесла профессор, когда он снова взялся за ручку двери, — что Кровавое перо было официально признано запрещенным артефактом в конце девятнадцатого века. Таким образом, тот, кто его использует, нарушает закон Министерства магии.

«Боюсь, этот закон становится неактуальным, когда этого «кого-то» прикрывает сам министр магии», — мрачно подумал Поттер, но в ответ только кивнул.

— Спасибо за помощь, мэм.

  


* * *

Майлз Блетчли Гарри Поттера отчаянно не понимал. Порой тот вел себя совершенно непоследовательно, и вратарь слизеринской команды по квиддичу без конца задавался вопросом, что же движет их капитаном. И главное, что влияет на его поступки? Казалось, Поттер физически неспособен серьезно относиться к чему бы то ни было, превращая всё в дикое цирковое представление. Как, например, отбор в команду по квиддичу.

Развалившись с максимальным комфортом на первом ряду зрительских трибун и полностью игнорируя нависающих над ним членов команды, Поттер обвел долгим взглядом выстроившихся на квиддичном поле кандидатов. Несмотря на атмосферу, что царила в этом году на факультете, желающих попасть в команду было немало. И все они бросали выжидающие взгляды на Майлза, что стоял по левую руку от Поттера, а не на фальшивого капитана. Что в целом было неудивительно. Ну какой из Поттера капитан, если в голове у того царит жуткий бардак?

Молчание затягивалось. Блетчли бросил пренебрежительный взгляд на их взъерошенного ловца и, понимая, что тот даже не знает с чего начать отбор, прочистил горло, собираясь взять слово. В то же мгновение, словно он того и ждал, Поттер выдал самую широкую улыбку, на которую физически был способен и громогласно объявил:

— Всем добро пожаловать на отбор в команду по квиддичу! — все взгляды тут же обратились к нему, в то время как Блетчли вперил в лохматый затылок негодующий взгляд.

«Да он издевается!»

— Для начала, — продолжил Поттер, — хочу выразить искреннюю благодарность всей команды уважаемому Люциусу Малфою, который так щедро презентовал нам коллекцию новых «Нимбусов» последней модели! Это, конечно, не «Молнии», но кто мы такие, чтобы жаловаться? — он сделал паузу, но когда никакой реакции не последовало, продолжил. — И, конечно же, такой щедрый подарок совсем не означает, что Драко будет принят в команду без конкурса, — он обратил насмешливый взгляд на ощерившегося Малфоя. — Потому что я уверен, Драко и без метлы бы пролетел, ха-ха, извините за двусмысленный каламбур…

Майлза мысленно передернуло: «Это будет катастрофа, а не отбор», — понял он. Что, впрочем, было даже неплохо, раз Поттер решил опростоволоситься ещё на этом этапе. Еще немного в том же духе, и Снейп сам отдаст Майлзу пост капитана. Губы вратаря дрогнули в едва заметной усмешке и всё же долго терпеть этот абсурд он не собирался:

— Поттер, ты перейдешь к делу? — прорычал он над ухом капитана.

— Да-да, — тот отмахнулся от него, как назойливой мухи. — Так вот. На данный момент, как вам известно, нам нужен охотник и два загонщика. Ну и состав запасных у нас закончился. Этапов будет три. Первый, самый простой, сольный. За ним групповой ну и потом ещё один. Вопросы? Нет? Отлично. Итак! Вот чего я сейчас от вас хочу. Садитесь на мётлы и покажите, как вы летаете.

— Поттер, это просто смешно! — раздраженно гаркнул с поля Драко, повторяя мысли кипящего от злости Майлза. — Мы все прекрасно умеем летать.

— А никто не оспаривает твоё мастерство, Драко, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Но мы тут не просто будем летать. Мы будем ловить и уворачиваться.

С этими словами Поттер пнул ногой, стоящий перед ним сундук со снаряжением. От удара крышка распахнулась, и в небо стремительно взмыли два бладжера и снитч.

— Поймайте мне снитч, — громко сказал Поттер, в то время как все кандидаты провожали недоуменными взглядами мячи. — И постарайтесь не схватить головой бладжер. У вас двадцать минут. Время пошло!

Мгновение все медлили, словно не до конца понимая, что вообще происходит, но потом, сообразив, что Поттер не шутит, оседлали свои метлы и взмыли в воздух. Лениво вращая волшебной палочкой из стороны в сторону, Гарри направлял бладжеры, чтобы те преследовали кандидатов и одновременно следил за поднявшимися в воздух учениками.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Майлз, — тем временем протянул он, не глядя на плавящегося от ярости вратаря. — Что будь Флинт мёртв, он бы сейчас с бешеной скоростью вращался в гробу. Будем радоваться, что он жив, да?

— Поттер, это не отбор, — процедил Блетчли. — Это хаос.

— В каждом хаосе есть свой порядок, — отстранённо заметил Гарри. — Главное его разглядеть. Так, Нотт, похоже, и с этим не справляется, ну вот посмотри, что он творит…

Майлз обратил внимание на Теодора, который в явной растерянности бросал свою метлу из стороны в сторону и никак не мог сосредоточиться.

— Он уже забыл, что должен ловить снитч и в воздухе себя чувствует неуверенно, — прокомментировал Поттер.

— Естественно! Ты же устроил там дурдом! — переглянувшись с Майлзом, сказал Эдриан. — По-твоему, кто-то может в этом сориентироваться?

— Сама игра похожа на дурдом, — Поттер пожал плечами. — Раз не может справиться с простым заданием, не сможет и со сложным.

— Да никто не сможет в таких условиях! — прорычал Майлз, подавляя сильное желание сбросить идиота с трибуны.

— Не сказал бы, — заметил Гарри, направляя бладжер в сторону Малфоя и наблюдая, как тот в последний момент уворачивается, продолжая преследовать снитч.

— Это цирк, Поттер, и если ты…

— Время! — закричал Гарри, обрывая Блетчли на полуслове и призывая мячи обратно.

Взъерошенные и слегка ошеломленные кандидаты вернулись на землю. На Блетчли больше никто не смотрел, предпочитая буравить мрачными взглядами Поттера. А Майлз в свою очередь размышлял, как бы выгодно подать информацию их декану, чтобы тот, наконец, понял, что совершил ошибку, назначив Поттера капитаном.

— Отлично! — радостно улыбаясь, объявил шрамоголовый кретин. — Снитч никто не поймал, но зато мы с вами размялись. Этап второй. Вас… хм… четырнадцать человек. Это даёт нам две команды. Нотт, Кребб, Хигсс — охотники, Малфой, Вэйзи — загонщики, Харпер — ловец, Ванити — вратарь. Команда номер два: Забини — вратарь, Бэддок, Боул — загонщики, Даркер — ловец, Гойл, Урхарт, Люциан — охотники. Правила стандартные. Набираем очки, ловим снитч. Вопросы?

Драко поднял руку и, не дожидаясь, когда его заметят, сказал:

— Какой в этом толк? Ты набираешь охотников и загонщиков. Зачем нам разбиваться на полноценные команды?

— Затем, что мне нечего делать, и я тут просто решил убить два часа своего времени на твои жалобы, Драко, — равнодушно ответил Поттер. — Что-то не устраивает, иди в Хогсмид гулять.

— Согласен с Малфоем, — подал голос Блетчли. — Предлагаю сразу перейти к отбору по назначениям.

— Майлз, — вздохнул временный капитан, оборачиваясь к мрачному вратарю, — если ты устал стоять у меня над душой, присядь. Когда мне надоест устраивать дурдом, поделишься своими предложениями, — он обратил внимание на кандидатов. — Ну и что вы застыли? Вопросы по существу есть? Нет? Отлично! Вперед. У вас сорок минут.

Пронаблюдав, как очень недовольные команды взлетают в воздух, Поттер выпустил из сундука мячи, включая квоффл, и откинулся на спинку сидения.

— Решил всю команду заменить? — «ласково» уточнил Майлз, наклонившись к нему.

— Если продолжишь оспаривать каждое моё решение, я начну об этом задумываться, — пообещал тот. — А теперь заткнись и понаблюдай за ними. Нам же нужны нормальные игроки. Вот и выбирай.

Некоторое время Блетчли молчал, с легким удивлением разглядывая Поттера. Его тон был спокойным и почти доброжелательным, несмотря на ядовитое содержание высказываний. И если сперва Майлзу показалось, что это издевательское отношение просто доставляет Поттеру удовольствие, то теперь ему вдруг пришло в голову, что не каждый в принципе может похвастаться такой выдержкой, учитывая ситуацию. Против него была вся команда, да и участники отбора явно смотрели на него как на досадное недоразумение, а он продолжал раздавать указания и внимательно следить за происходящим без какого-либо намека на нервозность или нерешительность. Интересно, такая уверенность в себе — следствие хорошей стратегии или он просто идиот? Впрочем, одна вещь была понятна наверняка: угрозами и критикой Поттера напугать было сложно. Упрямый баран будет все равно гнуть свою линию, попутно прогибая под неё окружающих.

— Да ты диктатор похуже Флинта, Поттер, — наконец, заключил Майлз.

— Спасибо, — отвлеченно пробормотал тот.

— Это не комплимент.

— Я в курсе.

Блетчли рассматривал Поттера. Тот был так сосредоточен на игре, что ни до чего другого ему и дела не было. Майлз нахмурился. Можно было подумать, что тот и правда настроен серьезно. И что у него за тактика такая? Решив на время отвлечься от размышлений о мотивах Мальчика-Который-Его-Раздражал, Блетчли обратил внимание на кандидатов. Какое-то время, пока над полем происходило некое подобие игры, действующий состав слизеринской команды в тоскливом молчании наблюдал за происходящим. Наконец, Пьюси, бросив мимолетный взгляд на Майлза, не выдержал:

— Жалкое зрелище. Никакой организации.

— А откуда взяться организации, когда они больше сосредоточены на соперничестве друг с другом, чем на самой игре, — фыркнул Блетчли, скрестив руки на груди. — Слишком заняты тем, как они смотрятся, чем победой своей команды.

— Вот что бывает, когда у людей неправильные приоритеты, не так ли? — с усмешкой заметил Гарри.

Майлз обратил на него задумчивый взгляд.

— Не намекаешь ли ты на наше нежелание видеть тебя капитаном, Поттер?

— Как знать, — Гарри пожал плечами, снова обращая внимание на игру.

Майлз последовал его примеру и спустя несколько минут задумчиво заметил:

— Малфой на роль загонщика не годится. Он слишком тщедушный.

— Я знаю, — Поттер кивнул, но не обернулся. — Как и Забини слишком непоседливый для вратаря. В том и смысл.

— Дать им самые неподходящие роли? — брови Эдриана, который последние минут тридцать бросал на Майлза красноречивые взгляды, явно намекая на то, что Поттер категорически не справляется с ролью капитана, удивленно изогнулись. — Но зачем?

— Затем, что я хочу посмотреть, как они будут действовать, — спокойно ответил Гарри. — Это довольно просто — показать хороший результат там, где ты уверен в себе и своих силах, другое дело — показать приличный результат там, где у тебя не хватает навыка. И к слову, некоторым это неплохо удается.

Майлз задумчиво уставился на кандидатов.

— И правда, — проворчал он, искоса глянув на Гарри.

Методы у него были чудн_ы_е, но, как ни странно работали.

— А эти Крэбб с Гойлом хороши, — задумчиво протянул Уоррингтон, обращаясь больше к Поттеру, чем к Майлзу. — Представь, что мы получим, если возьмем их загонщиками?

Тот фыркнул.

— Две неповоротливые глыбы мяса мы получим.

— Но они этими бладжерами могут к Мордреду череп проломить! — включился в спор Пьюси.

— И смысл? — все так же спокойно, почти лениво, протянул Поттер. — Их цель не убить соперника, а защищать игроков своей команды от бладжеров, разве нет?

Майлз решил вмешаться в дискуссию, чувствуя, что теряет контроль не только над ситуацией, но и над командой, коль скоро те начали интересоваться мнением Поттера, а не его.

— Но они могут эффективно вывести соперника из игры, — заметил он.

— Угу, и из жизни, — Поттер закатил глаза. — Нет уж. Нам нужны игроки, а не амбалы. Если они вам так нравятся, наймите их телохранителями… Ого, а Нотт разыгрался, — он подался вперед, с интересом наблюдая за игрой и закусив кончик пера, которым делал пометки в своём блокноте. — Хотя, если он будет половину игры раскачиваться… нет, определённо нет… а вот Забини…

Игра продолжалась, и, по мере того, как развивалось действие, все члены команды, включая самого Майлза то спорили, то соглашались с Поттером, и постепенно предвзятое отношение отошло на задний план, сменившись если и не уважением, то неким принятием ситуации. В конце концов, даже если Поттер и не подходил на роль капитана, у него все же было и своё видение ситуации и даже какая-то стратегия. Не говоря уже о способности полностью игнорировать враждебную обстановку в угоду общей цели. И возможно, только **возможно**, Майлз бы действительно был не против его капитанства, если бы Поттер, чёрт бы его побрал, не был бы Поттером. Слизеринская команда не могла находиться под началом союзника Дамблдора, это могло вызвать не только нежелательные разговоры, но и гнев Тёмного Лорда. А это пугало Майлза куда сильнее, чем поражение в школьном матче.

Наконец, отведенные на игру сорок минут подошли к концу, окончившись победой первой команды, которая кое-как смогла сплотиться к середине состязания и забить большее количество голов. Поттер, оборвав весьма эмоциональный спор с Эдрианом насчет целесообразности и особенностей перехвата Пламптона, остановил игру.

— Поздравляю первую команду! — он похлопал в ладоши, привлекая к себе внимание игроков. — Снитч никто не поймал, но голов вы забили больше. Молодцы. Теперь финальный этап. Самый скучный. Так как нужны нам охотник и загонщики, вы померяетесь силами с нашими действующими игроками. Начнем мы с охотника. Майлз, встань, пожалуйста, на ворота и проследи, чтобы ни один квоффл наших кандидатов мимо тебя не пролетел, а то мне придется задуматься и о смене вратаря, — велел Поттер, не обращая внимания на колючий взгляд Блетчли, которым тот одарил его, направляясь к полю, чтобы взять свою метлу. — Как только мы разберемся с охотниками, перейдем к проверке загонщиков. Ну и далее по степени важности. Начали!

Следующий час пролетел почти незаметно, пока участники по очереди пробовали себя в разных ролях, проявляя свои способности с той или иной стороны. Наконец, отбор подошел к концу, и Поттер, окончательно определившись с выбором, немного заскучал, отвлеченно потирая большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони, на которой после отработок с Амбридж проступали тонкие шрамы вырезанных на коже букв. Заживляющее зелье работало, но медленно, поэтому теперь ему приходилось использовать маскировочные чары, чтобы избежать лишних вопросов. Радовало только то, что сама Амбридж осталась довольна результатом и продлевать экзекуцию не стала, иначе, Гарри бы оказался вынужден обратиться в лазарет за заживляющей мазью, и тогда мадам Помфри подняла бы жуткий шум с привлечением учителей. Конечно, скандал бы закончился тем, что все пришли бы к мнению, что Гарри сам это на себя навлек, а к новой порции унижения тот был не готов. Поэтому оставалось только надеяться, что зелье, которое осталось в его запасах, полностью уберет шрамы. По крайней мере, пугающих видений двойника в отражении больше не было и Гарри окончательно убедился, что всё это ему и правда привиделось.

Возвращая своё внимание к игре, Поттер вдруг понял, что к нему обращается Майлз.

— Что? — нахмурился он, скосив глаза на вратаря.

— Я сказал, — вздохнул Блетчли, — что пора объявить результаты.

— А, да, — Гарри растерянно взъерошил свою и без того лохматую шевелюру и протянул Майлзу блокнот, где всё это время делал пометки.

— Хм, — изучив точку зрения Поттера тот задумчиво нахмурился, глянув на ожидающих кандидатов. — И всё же мне кажется Крэбб и Гойл…

— Серьёзно, Майлз, — Гарри закатил глаза, — ты же и сам видел, как они играют. Ты уверен, что они вообще способны в полной мере осознать, что от них требуется? Нам не нужны те, кто будут просто махать битой, это и бабуин сможет.

— Ну хорошо, — Майлз нехотя кивнул. — Насчет Нотта… может взять его в состав запасных?

— Нет, — твердо решил Поттер. — Даркер играет куда лучше, ты же сам видел.

— Тогда зачем делать его запасным? — Уоррингтон нахмурился.

— Затем, что из Малфоя выйдет лучший охотник, он и летает прилично и голы забивать умеет, правда же, Майлз? — Гарри ехидно глянул на вратаря.

Блетчли, который пропустил один из мячей Драко во время отбора, угрюмо взглянул в глаза капитана.

— Ему просто повезло, — проворчал он.

— Забини на роль загонщика? — с сомнением нахмурился Эдриан, тем временем изучающий заметки Гарри вместе с Майлзом и Кассиусом. — Тебе не кажется, что он слишком, хм…

— Непредсказуемый? — весело подсказал Гарри.

— Да.

— Так в том и прелесть, — радостно объявил он.

— Но если даже ты, как капитан, не будешь знать, чего от него ждать…

— То что говорить о других командах? — лукаво улыбнулся Поттер, потом встретившись с мрачным взглядом Уоррингтона, пожал плечами: — В конце концов, если он будет слишком уж своевольничать, мы всегда можем заменить его на Хигсса, тот в плане субординации просто пример для подражания.

— Таким образом, — заключил Майлз, — Малфой — охотник, Забини и Харпер — загонщики, Даркер, Хигсс и Урхарт запасные?

— Ага, — Гарри кивнул. — К тому же они универсальные игроки. Драко вполне может сыграть за ловца, Мартин — за вратаря, а Ринна, Блэйз и Теренс за охотников.

Члены команды переглянулись между собой.

— Что ж, хорошо, — наконец, решил Блетчли. — Действуй, — он отвернулся, но Гарри заметил, что уголки его губ подрагивают, словно тот пытается сдержать одобрительную улыбку.

«Ага! — весело подумал Поттер, поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы объявить результаты участникам. — Не так я тебя уже и раздражаю, да?»

  


* * *

Первое собрание факультетского кружка оказалось на удивление многолюдным и многие явно пришли сюда не просто для того, чтобы потешить своё любопытство. Похоже, в этот раз собралась весьма противоречивая аудитория. Некоторые определенно планировали оспорить право Арчера возглавлять слизеринский клуб. Были здесь и те, кому хотелось узнать, какой позиции придерживается их староста и как теперь с ним себя вести. Сам же Арчер расположился за столом главы клуба и, сцепив пальцы замком, обозревал прибывающих слизеринцев с раздражающей уверенностью.

«Чёртов самоуверенный гадёныш», — Драко откинулся на спинку своего кресла и нахмурился. Судя по предвкушению в обсидиановых глазах старосты, тот готовил какую-то особенную речь сегодня. Самодовольный засранец. Умный, изворотливый, самодовольный засранец. А теперь ещё и староста. Что ещё нужно Арчеру, чтобы его заоблачное эго взлетело ещё выше?

Драко бы в жизни никому не признался, но, даже несмотря на то, что его буквально корежило от зависти, в душе он понимал, что лучшего кандидата на пост префекта Слизерина, чем Арчер, было не найти. Всегда собранный, воспитанный, спокойный, уверенный, умный, опасный… блестящий студент, тайный объект воздыханий половины женского населения Хогвартса… да он — Мордред бы его побрал! — был идеален до отвращения. Даже эта его абсурдная привязанность к Поттеру не портила картины. Наоборот придавала хладнокровному, сдержанному образу неповторимую нотку живых человеческих эмоций.

Томаса Арчера Драко ненавидел всей душой. И боялся. И до чёртиков уважал. И восхищался. И завидовал. И… да будь он проклят, этот Арчер!

Тем временем, поток желающих посетить клуб наконец иссяк и последний вошедший тихонько закрыл дверь. Арчер взмахом палочки наложил на кабинет заглушающие чары и окинул обращенные к нему лица цепким взглядом.

— А у нас сегодня аншлаг, как я посмотрю, — иронично заметил он. — И чем же, интересно, мой скромный клуб удостоился такого внимания?

— Меня куда больше интересует, Арчер, с чего это ты взял, что имеешь право называть этот клуб своим? — ощерился Монтегю.

Драко скосил глаза на несостоявшегося капитана квиддичной команды. Он так и знал, что тот первым возьмёт слово. С самого начала года было ясно, что этот парень будет бороться за негласное лидерство на факультете. Слишком уж рьяно тот стремился услужить Тёмному Лорду… которого ни разу в жизни даже не видел, но которым восхищался большую часть осознанной жизни. И в целом Малфой его понимал. Он бы и сам с радостью попробовал как-то проявить себя, чтобы привлечь внимание Волдеморта… если бы так не боялся.

— Я этот клуб создал, и я же его возглавляю, поэтому называю своим, что логично, Грэхем, — невозмутимо протянул Том, и Драко снова обратил внимание на происходящие вокруг события. — Ещё глупые вопросы будут?

«Арчер с ним разговаривает, как с ребенком», — невольно восхитился Драко, сам бы он не стал так вести себя с Монтегю, тот все же был совсем не безобидным оппонентом, впрочем, как и сам Арчер, если уж на то пошло.

— Какая цель у сегодняшнего собрания? — спросил Нотт, поднимая руку.

— А, мелочи, как обычно, — буднично отмахнулся Том. — Мелкие сплетни и погода. Поговорим немного о политике, обсудим возрождение Тёмного Лорда. Ну, знаете, всё как всегда.

После этих слов в кабинете повисла звенящая тишина. Драко пораженно уставился на главу клуба. Он не ожидал, что тот так открыто поднимет этот вопрос.

— Собираешься убеждать нас не обижать твоего шрамоголового дружка? — снова заговорил Монтегю.

«Хороший, кстати, вопрос», — мысленно заметил Малфой.

— Да ты просто оракул, Грэхем, — холодно улыбнулся Том. — Я ещё не произнёс ни слова, а ты уже знаешь, о чем пойдет речь. Ещё немного в подобном духе, и я решу, что тебе на собраниях присутствовать совсем необязательно, коль скоро ты всё знаешь наперед.

— И с чего ты решил, что можешь принимать такие решения? — опасно сощурился Монтегю.

— Я вообще много чего могу, — любезно улыбнулся Арчер. — А теперь будь добр, закрой рот, пока я тебе его не зашил. Итак, — он снова обвел взглядом мрачных сокурсников, которым совершенно не нравилось ни его поведение, ни угрозы. — Прежде чем мы начнём наше первое собрание, мне потребуется нерушимая клятва от каждого из вас, — он повел рукой, и с его стола поднялась в воздух стопка пергаментов, которые разлетелись в разные стороны, останавливаясь возле опешивших участников. — На этих свитках под текстом клятвы вам нужно поставить свою подпись.

Драко поймал предназначенный ему лист пергамента и потерянно уставился на текст. Такого он не ожидал. В клубе частенько поднимались щекотливые темы, но раньше договоров о неразглашении никто не подписывал. Что же такого собирается рассказать им Арчер, раз в ход пошли подобные методы? Малфой поджал губы. С одной стороны ему было чертовски любопытно. С другой же… бездумно давать магическую клятву было дурной идеей.

В это время Блэйз, который, как и он сам, хмурясь, читал условия магического контракта, поднял напряженный взгляд на Тома:

— А если я не хочу ничего подписывать? — спросил он.

— Боюсь, на данном этапе секретность — необходимое условие участия в клубе, — с притворным расстройством вздохнул Арчер. — В силу того, что на собраниях мы можем обсуждать весьма компрометирующие вещи, в ваших же интересах обезопасить себя от того, что кто-либо из присутствующих передаст содержание наших разговоров в нежелательные руки по неосторожности или злому умыслу. Если после наших встреч кто-то из вас примет решение доложить об этом, — Том развел руками, — то с удивлением для себя обнаружит, что не помнит ни слова из того, что было на собраниях.

— И всё? — не выдержал Драко. — У нас просто исчезнут все воспоминания?

— Да, — кивнул Том. — И как небольшой бонус, все участники клуба будут знать, кто тут у нас, — он язвительно улыбнулся, — **ябеда**.

После этих слов в аудитории повисла тишина. Собравшиеся слизеринцы молчаливо переглядывались между собой, хмурились и перечитывали условия контракта, терзаясь сомнениями и опасениями.

— Дабы немного вас успокоить, предлагаю компромисс, — оценивающе разглядывая лица сокурсников, протянул Том. — Подписать контракт вы можете в конце собрания.

— И ты не боишься, что те, кто откажутся, разболтают «нежелательным личностям» содержание сегодняшней беседы? — с насмешливой издевкой уточнил Монтегю.

— Я, Грэхем, боюсь только того, что однажды ты захлебнёшься в собственном презрении, — безразлично бросил Арчер. — А вот сохранность информации меня не слишком беспокоит. Видишь ли, порог, который каждый из вас сегодня переступил, проходя в этот кабинет, зачарован особым образом. Вы не сможете никому рассказать о том, что услышите от меня, более того, истинные воспоминания об этой встрече продержатся ровно сутки, чтобы у вас было время принять решение. И если по истечении этого срока вы не захотите подписать договор, то все, что вы запомните, это маловнятную, скучную беседу, после которой вы, как вам будет казаться, решили более не участвовать в наших собраниях.

«Умн_о»_, — оценил про себя Малфой, попутно размышляя, где Арчер раскопал столь могущественные чары, и что за мода такая развилась на заколдованные двери. Буквально этим летом он случайно подслушал разговор своих родителей, в котором отец вскользь упоминал какое-то заклинание, которое Тёмный Лорд наложил на двери в день первого собрания Пожирателей Смерти. Как только эта весьма пугающая параллель появилась в его сознании, Драко невольно содрогнулся. Не может же Томас Арчер, лучший друг Гарри Поттера, быть связан с Тёмным Лордом?! Абсурд. Нет. Нет. Быть такого не может! С другой стороны… о чем же тогда они здесь будут разговаривать, раз Тому вдруг понадобилась такая секретность?

«Дьявол!» — скривившись, Драко вытащил из сумки перо и поставил подпись под контрактом, в это же мгновение пергамент на миг вспыхнул алым огнём, скрепляя договор магией и исчез.

Малфой поднял голову, с вызовом оглядев сокурсников. Блэйз посмотрел на него, словно тот свихнулся и, покачав головой, отвернулся. Тем не менее, некоторые слизеринцы, последовав примеру Драко, подписали договоры и обратили вопросительные взоры на Арчера.

— Что ж, — начал он, заключив, что большая часть ребят примет решение позже. — Полагаю, на этом формальную часть мы закончим. Итак, — он поднялся на ноги, неторопливо обходя стол. — Думаю, ни для кого из вас не секрет, что несколько месяцев назад Тёмный Лорд вернулся из небытия и готовится начать войну в магическом мире. В связи с чем всех нас ждут весьма серьезные перемены. Мне также известно, что многие семьи чистокровных волшебников готовы встать на его сторону. Но что насчет вас? Какого мнения придерживается каждый находящийся здесь волшебник?

— И ты ожидаешь, что мы тут же бросимся тебе признаваться в своих взглядах? — поразился Теодор, изогнув брови. — Тебе?! Лучшему другу Гарри Поттера! Чтобы ты тут же сдал нас с потрохами? Мы, по-твоему, что, совсем дауны?

Арчер с легкой полуулыбкой пожал плечами.

— Приятно знать, что я ошибался, — мурлыкнул он.

— А не много ли ты на себя берешь?! — прорычал Грэхем. — То, что тебя сделали старостой, не означает, что мы будем рисковать собственной безопасностью, выбалтывая тебе свои тайны. В отличие от нас, ты никаких контрактов, как я вижу, не подписывал. Вряд ли кто-то здесь станет верить тебе на слово.

Несколько мгновений Том буравил Монтегю тяжелым взглядом. Драко даже мысленно забеспокоился, не закончится ли всё это дуэлью, но вдруг по губам Арчера скользнула усмешка. Он присел на стоящий позади него письменный стол и скрестил руки на груди, принимая нарочито расслабленную позу.

— Справедливо, — согласился он. — Что ж, тогда, пожалуй, начну я. Мне не нравится нынешнее мироустройство магической Британии. Мне не нравится слизняк-министр. Не нравится убогая, жалкая система образования, которую предлагает наш «многоуважаемый» директор, — он презрительно скривился. — Мне не нравится, что почти любой чистокровный маг, если только он не магглолюб, конечно, априори воспринимается негативно магическим сообществом. Мне не нравится влюблённое в себя по уши Министерство магии. Мне не нравятся их законы и порядки. Но больше всего мне не нравятся магглы и то, что мы вынуждены скрываться от них, как кучка запуганных слабаков. И так удивительно совпало, что взгляды мои разделяет… — он обвел насмешливым взглядом притихших слушателей, — Лорд Волдеморт.

Как только с его губ сорвалось это имя, по аудитории пронёсся едва слышный ропот — мало кто решался называть Тёмного Лорда по имени. Не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды, Том продолжал говорить:

— Он хочет изменить этот мир. Сделать его лучше, чище, справедливее. Он хочет создать мир, в котором не будет места магглам. Мир, в котором нам не придется скрываться и прятаться. Он хочет сделать нас свободными. И я присоединяюсь к его желанию, о чем, — тут на губах Арчера появилась нехорошая усмешка, — я сообщил ему **лично**.

После этого заявления повисла гнетущая тишина. Никто больше не шептался и не переглядывался. Все взгляды были устремлены только на Арчера, и в этих взглядах смешалось невообразимое количество эмоций: от неверия и шока, до зависти и восхищения.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — едва слышно произнёс Монтегю, презрительно глядя на Тома, — что говорил с Ним?

— Да. Говорил.

— Ложь! — вскакивая на ноги, рявкнул Грэхем. — Отвратительная, наглая ложь! Ты думал, что я хоть на секунду поверю в это враньё?! Ты! Из всех людей! Так просто пришел к Тёмному Лорду?! Согласился служить ему?! Да он убил бы тебя на месте, чёртов ты сопляк!

Всю эту тираду Арчер слушал с едва заметной усмешкой, словно ситуация невообразимо его забавляла.

— Даже не знаю, чего больше в твоих словах, Грэхем, недоверия или примитивной зависти, — заметил он.

— Я в жизни не поверю, что ты, шавка Поттера, решил встать на сторону Тёмного Лорда! — Монтегю шагнул вперед, в его глазах полыхала такая ярость, что даже Малфою стало не по себе, но Арчер, вопреки тому, что вся эта злость была направлена на него, даже не шелохнулся, продолжая насмешливо рассматривать оппонента.

— Осторожнее, Грэхем, — всё так же спокойно произнёс он, — кто-то здесь может подумать, что ты ведешь себя недостойно представителю уважаемой семьи чистокровных волшебников.

— Да пошел ты к Мордреду в пасть! — рявкнул Монтегю, наступая на невозмутимого Тома.

Тут со своего места вскочил встревоженный Блэйз, вставая между Арчером и Грэхемом:

— Господа-господа! Давайте-ка немного успокоимся?! Кровь плохо отстирывается, а мне совсем не хочется объяснять предкам, почему мне нужна новая мантия, если вы тут устроите кровавую баню и всё заляпаете кровью, — он обернулся к Монтегю. — Грэхем, давай просто его выслушаем и спокойненько разойдемся? — он нервно улыбнулся, напоровшись на опасный блеск в карих глазах старшекурсника. — Знаешь, как всегда говорила моя бабка? «Хочешь кого-то уложить в могилу, делай это без свидетелей».

Ещё мгновение Монтегю прожигал Забини пылающим взглядом, потом медленно выдохнул и вернулся на своё место, с ненавистью глядя на Тома.

— Что ж. Давайте послушаем, какую ещё ложь выдумает этот самодовольный недоносок, — он сощурился. — И клянусь Мерлином, Арчер, если бы не твои чёртовы фокусы с дверью, я бы лично доложил Тёмному Лорду о твоей жалкой лжи.

— Докладывай, — спокойно сказал Том.

— Ч-что? — невольно растерялся Грэхем.

— Я даю тебе, — он взглянул на Монтегю, после чего обвел взглядом остальных слизеринцев, — и каждому из вас разрешение передать то, что я вам рассказал, Лорду Волдеморту. Лично или через своих ближайших родственников, на которых распространятся условия контракта, как только вы посвятите их в содержание этого разговора, — он усмехнулся. — Конечно, всё это будет возможно лишь при условии, что вы подпишете контракт и запомните, о чем тут вообще шла речь.

С тихим рычанием Монтегю рывком схватил свою копию контракта и поставил размашистую подпись. Контракт тут же вспыхнул алым светом и исчез. Том довольно улыбнулся.

— Прекрасно, — заключил он. — Ещё немного поскандалим? Или обсудим какие-нибудь более важные вопросы?

Драко сам не заметил, что практически перестал дышать, наблюдая за разыгрывающейся перед его глазами сценой. Он не знал почему, но верил каждому слову Арчера. Если кто и мог преспокойно войти в резиденцию Тёмного Лорда и выйти оттуда живым, так это он. Но, дьявол… Томас Арчер на стороне Волдеморта?!

— Так что же? Тёмный Лорд собирает рекрутов в Хогвартсе? — подал голос Нотт.

Том чуть скривился.

— Не совсем, — сказал он. — У нас тут скорее, хм, кружок единомышленников. Никого не заставят присоединяться к Лорду Волдеморту против воли, и уж тем более ему ни к чему кучка несовершеннолетних недоучек. Каждый из вас вправе сам принять решение. Всё, чего я хочу, это подготовить каждого из тех, кто решит остаться к грядущей войне.

— А что если кто-то из нас захочет с этими знаниями примкнуть к Дамблдору? — сощурился Кассиус Уоррингтон.

Том лишь неопределённо повел плечом.

— Ваше право, — ответил он. — Не думаю, что кто-то здесь многое от этого потеряет.

— Что насчет Поттера? — громко спросил Малфой. — Он тоже поддерживает Тёмного Лорда?

— А ты видишь, чтобы он здесь присутствовал, Драко? — насмешливо уточнил Том.

— То есть, он не в курсе, что ты его предал? — негромко произнёс Блэйз и Драко готов был поклясться, что в его словах прозвучал упрек.

— Ну конечно не в курсе, — Том пожал плечами. — Иначе это было бы совсем не весело.

— Не весело?

Малфой вздрогнул, узнав этот голос, и обернулся, удивленно разглядывая сокурсницу. Выпрямив спину и положив локти на подлокотники, она неподвижно сидела в своём кресле, гордо подняв белокурую голову. Её красивое лицо походило на мраморную маску, а в фиалковых глазах, что были обращены к Тому, не читалось ни единой эмоции. Драко даже не заметил, что Дафна в этот раз тоже пришла на собрание, которые до этого игнорировала.

— Что во всем этом весёлого, Том? — тем временем холодно уточнила она. — То, что каждый раз глядя в глаза друга, ты лжёшь? Или то, что ты решил присоединиться к убийце его родителей?

— Всё это в целом весьма забавно, — ответил Арчер. — Что конкретно так тебя расстроило, Дафна?

— Ты, — сказала она. — До этого мгновения я верила, что в этом отвратительно жестком, несправедливом, аморальном мире существует хотя бы одна незапятнанная и чистая вещь — дружба. Ты эту веру уничтожил. И мне хочется знать, что толкнуло тебя на это? Неужели власть и сила оказались более привлекательной перспективой, чем человек преданный тебе всей душой?

— Один человек или целый мир? — Арчер изогнул брови. — Не кажется ли тебе, что обмен слегка неравноценный?

— Отнюдь, — губы Дафны дрогнули в улыбке, хотя глаза её оставались холодны, как лёд. — Порой один человек стоит целого мира.

— Дафна, милая, ты начинаешь быть похожей на выпускницу Хаффлпаффа, — подал голос Теодор. — Ещё немного и я поверю, что ты что-то испытываешь к нашему Гарри.

Малфой взглянул на Тома и по спине его побежали мурашки. Буквально пять минут назад, когда Монтегю, брызжа слюной, осыпал его оскорблениями, Арчер воспринимал эту истерику с абсолютным безразличием и даже весельем. Но с каждым словом Гринграсс взгляд Тома становился всё тяжелее, словно все её утверждения приводили того в бешенство. Но почему?

— В условиях сложившейся ситуации все твои заявления, Дафна, походят на детский лепет, — от каждого слова Тома веяло могильным холодом. — Любовь, дружба, преданность, жизнь одного конкретного человека — все это ничего не стоит, когда речь идет о целом мире. И меня крайне удивляет, что именно ты из всех людей вдруг придала значение столь жалкой мелочи, — он усмехнулся, и в следующих его словах звучала откровенная издёвка: — Сдается мне, Гарри дурно влияет на тебя, раз в твою хорошенькую голову стали забредать столь странные мысли.

Драко застыл, наблюдая, как старосты прожигают друг друга арктическими взглядами, наконец, Гринграсс пошевелилась и, чуть изогнув бровь, окатила Тома презрительным взглядом.

— Разговор мне наскучил, — высокомерно сообщила она, степенно поднимаясь на ноги. — Пожалуй, я буду рада больше никогда о нём не вспоминать.

С этими словами она с поистине королевским достоинством покинула аудиторию. Ещё несколько секунд Том сверлил закрывшуюся за ней дверь опасным взглядом, после чего вновь обратил внимание на притихших однокурсников и насмешливо поднял брови.

— Есть ещё желающие поговорить о морали? — иронично поинтересовался он.

Желающих больше не было. Драко бросил последний взгляд на закрытую дверь, мысленно задаваясь вопросом, не нажила ли Дафна проблем своим неожиданным выступлением, но мысли эти быстро покинули его разум, когда голос подал Теодор.

— И все-таки, Арчер, утоли наше любопытство, — лениво растягивая слова, протянул он. — Какая во всём этом роль у Поттера?

— По сути — никакой, — пожал плечами Том. — Пока есть возможность, он рад будет придерживаться нейтралитета, и наша с вами задача: на всякий случай убедить его, что единственные союзники, которых он может обрести, находятся на Слизерине.

— Зачем? — нахмурился Нотт. — Хочешь уговорить его присоединиться к Тёмному Лорду?

— А почему бы и нет, раз он ещё не определился? — хмыкнул Арчер. — Гарри будет ценным приобретением.

— Что-то мне мало верится, что он по собственной воле захочет становиться убийцей, — пробормотал Забини. — Поттер слишком пацифист для такого.

— Уже то, что он не станет мешать, будет нам на руку, — заметил Том.

— То есть по факту ты просто хочешь убрать его с дороги, так, что ли? — нахмурился Драко.

Арчер улыбнулся, пожав плечами.

— Возможно.

— Если он выяснит, что ты его предал, то он станет твоим врагом, — сказал Блэйз. — И это, знаешь ли, очевидно.

— Это станет его роковой ошибкой, — Том безразлично взглянул на Забини.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — мрачно осведомился Монтегю. — Играть с ним в друзей?

— Боже, нет, конечно! — делано ужаснулся Том. — Вот уж поистине дурная идея. Всё что от вас требуется — не проявлять по отношению к нему излишней агрессии, пока Лорд Волдеморт не решит, что с ним делать.

— Поздновато, по-моему, — нахмурился Майлз Блетчли, переглянувшись с остальными членами команды по квиддичу. — Мы ясно дали ему понять, что на Слизерине ему не рады.

— Вы ясно дали ему понять, что вы не рады его назначению капитаном команды, — веско заметил Том. — И это, как мне думается, его проблема. До тех пор, пока вы не пытаетесь его прикончить, меня всё устраивает.

— И куда делась ваша «вечная дружба»? — покачал головой Забини, игнорируя все молчаливые попытки Драко призвать его к молчанию.

— Времена меняются, — спокойно ответил Том. — Приходится чем-то жертвовать.

— Расскажешь, как стать такой же бесчувственной сволочью, а? — тоскливо протянул Блэйз. — У меня вот не выходит.

Том насмешливо хмыкнул.

— Талант и годы практики, Забини, — сообщил он. — Усердно работай и, возможно, однажды тебе это удастся.

— Ценный совет, Арчер, спасибо, — буркнул тот, — пожалуй, я тоже всё больше хочу этот разговор забыть, — признался Блэйз, после чего впал в угрюмое молчание.

— Насколько я знаю, — медленно начал Драко, — Тёмный Лорд планирует убить Поттера.

Арчер остановил на лице Малфоя равнодушный взгляд.

— Насколько **я** знаю, — сказал он, — в подробности своих планов Лорд Волдеморт никого не посвящал.

— Но если Он все же решит избавиться от Поттера? Ты все равно останешься на стороне Тёмного Лорда? — уточнил Драко. — Даже если тебе придется наблюдать, как он убивает твоего лучшего друга?

Этот вопрос как будто на мгновение поставил Арчера в тупик, хотя, казалось бы, тот и сам должен был им задаться, когда принимал решение поддержать Волдеморта. Драко с подозрением разглядывал сокурсника.

«А не присоединился ли он к Тёмному Лорду, чтобы **спасти** Поттера, а не предать?» — вдруг подумал он. Тогда становилась понятной реакция на слова Дафны. Если Арчер до сих пор верен лучшему другу, то он пойдет на что угодно ради него. Даже на полное безумство.

«Мерлин всемогущий, — бледнея, ужаснулся Малфой, — если это правда, Арчер сам себе подписал смертный приговор! Как только Тёмный Лорд поймет, что приоритетом Тома является жизнь Поттера, Арчер покойник!»

Драко вдруг пожалел, что заключил треклятый контракт. Сейчас он был бы рад забыть весь этот разговор и выводы, к которым пришел. Но больше всего он хотел забыть осознание, что его вдруг очень обеспокоила судьба этого самоуверенного, отчаянного психа. И судьба Поттера. Чёрт.

— Тёмный Лорд не станет вредить Поттеру без моего согласия, — наконец, ответил Том.

— И кто же ты такой, позволь узнать, раз смеешь заявлять, будто сам Тёмный Лорд считает нужным прислушиваться к твоему мнению? — недоверчиво осведомился Эдриан Пьюси.

— Ах, ну конечно, — едва ли не мурлыкнул Арчер, медленно обводя аудиторию высокомерным взглядом, в то время как по губам его расползалась дьявольская усмешка, — совсем забыл об этой незначительной мелочи, — он сделал паузу, всем своим видом давая понять окружающим, что следующие его слова ни черта не мелочь: — Я не приходил к Тёмному Лорду. **Он** пришел ко мне и открыл глаза на многие вещи. Вы хотите знать, почему моё мнение имеет значение для Него? — в его тёмных глазах вспыхнула едва уловимая искра безумного веселья. — Потому что я — внук и наследник Лорда Волдеморта, самого могущественного мага современности, и потомок Салазара Слизерина, величайшего из четырех основателей Хогвартса, — он замолчал, обводя шокированных слизеринцев ироничным взглядом. — Вопросы? Комментарии?

Драко в немом ступоре открывал и закрывал рот, не решаясь поверить в то, что услышал и, понимая, что пересмотрел своё мнение насчет контракта. **Такую** информацию он не хотел забывать, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь.


	11. Устами лжецов

** _Гарри Поттер: Враг или жертва?_ **

_«Добрый день, дорогие читатели! Ваша преданная Рита Скитер вернулась!_

_«Где же она пропадала столько времени?» — спросите Вы._

_И я отвечу, по секрету, что была в плену. Плену собственного любопытства. Вопрос, не дающий мне покоя, думаю, терзает и Вас, друзья, и сегодня я вернулась, чтобы вместе с Вами найти на него ответ!_

_Все мы знаем Гарри Поттера, знаменитого Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Легендарный ребенок с уродливым шрамом на лбу и трагичной судьбой. Столько было сказано и написано об этом мальчике. Но что из этого правда, а что вымысел? Знаем ли мы на самом деле, кто он такой? Думаю, что не знаем. Так давайте же попробуем разобраться._

_Гарри Поттер. Единственный сын героев войны, погибших, сражаясь с тёмными силами. Примерный ученик, талантливый маг, герой магического мира. Когда ему был год от роду он победил Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, в двенадцать лет убил василиска и спас двух одноклассников от ужасной участи, в четырнадцать стал чемпионом Турнира Трёх Волшебников и раскрыл заговор Пожирателей смерти._

_Впечатляющий послужной список для пятнадцатилетнего подростка, не так ли? Так кто же он? Наш герой и благородный защитник? Все ли эти подвиги правдивы?_

_Ведь вполне вероятно за блистательным образом идеального мальчика кроется нечто нам неизвестное. У каждой монеты есть оборотная сторона и не всегда она сияет так же ярко._

_Гарри Поттер. Сын Джеймса и Лили Поттеров, которые с готовностью отдали свои жизни, спасая своего единственного ребенка. Ребенка, обладающего настолько пугающей силой, что, будучи годовалым младенцем, он сокрушил могущественного тёмного мага. Переступая порог Хогвартса, этот ребенок знал, насколько знаменит, но этой славы ему было мало. И тогда на втором курсе он выпустил василиска из Тайной Комнаты, угрожая жизням невинных детей, чтобы потом самому этого василиска уничтожить и прославиться. Какой магической мощью должен обладать двенадцатилетний мальчик, чтобы подчинить короля змей, а после хладнокровно убить его? В тринадцать лет Гарри Поттер проявил открытую агрессию к своим родственникам — людям, которые вырастили его. Несчастные магглы были так испуганы, что пришлось корректировать им память! Этот же тринадцатилетний мальчик, по неизвестным нам причинам, единственным магическим всплеском уничтожил колоссальную территорию маггловских поселений, оставив лишь выжженное пепелище. Чуть позже мы услышим о ряде похожих неконтролируемых магических выбросах, угрожающих жизням невинных людей, что подтвердит догадки, что наш Гарри не просто опасен. Он психически неуравновешен. Возможно, даже безумен._

_Не желая останавливаться на достигнутом, в четырнадцать лет Гарри Поттер обманом попадает на Турнир Трёх Волшебников и выигрывает. «Как, — спросите вы, — четырнадцатилетний мальчишка обошел других кандидатов, которые были куда старше и опытнее? Что за силой и знаниями он обладает?» И что за столкновение с якобы «Пожирателем смерти» все-таки произошло в конце учебного года? Как четверокурсник смог обезоружить и победить взрослого опасного мага? Не заговор ли это был? И вот накануне начала пятого года обучения в Хогвартсе Гарри Поттер хладнокровно нападает на своих родственников и маггловского служителя закона. Как сообщают мои весьма достоверные источники, на этот раз мальчик зашел гораздо дальше и едва не убил одного из магглов. Что благородного во всех этих поступках? Ничего! Так кто же такой Гарри Поттер? Хитрый, изворотливый манипулятор? Неуравновешенный сумасшедший с пагубной склонностью к агрессии и жестокости? Не впустили ли мы в свой мир второго Тёмного Лорда, господа? Как знать…_

_Но есть и третья теория. И она так много объясняет._

_Альбус Дамблдор. Великий светлый маг, посвятивший себя борьбе со злом. Человек, которому преданно служили трагически погибшие Джеймс и Лили Поттеры. Человек, взявший на себя опеку над осиротевшим Гарри и возможно повлиявший на исчезновение Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Могущественный маг, глава Визенгамота, человек, на которого все мы сморим с благоговением и трепетом._

_Этот же человек равнодушно отвернулся от несправедливо осужденного на пожизненный срок в Азкабане крёстного Гарри — Сириуса Блэка. Этот же человек вместо того, чтобы отдать Гарри в семью волшебников, отправил мальчика к магглам, чтобы тот прожил десять лет своей жизни в неведении и одиночестве, жестоко оторванный от мира, где жили его родители и их близкие друзья. Альбус Дамблдор бросил Гарри одного среди магглов, чтобы потом велением своего могущественного жеста вернуть мальчика обратно к нам. Осыпать растерянного ребенка славой и почетом и обрушить на хрупкие плечи одиннадцатилетнего парнишки страшную ответственность. Из года в год директор школы чародейства и волшебства направлял Гарри Поттера, подталкивая его на всевозможные безумства. Именно он спровоцировал Гарри на поединок с василиском, именно он допустил участие Гарри в Турнире, а после всячески способствовал прохождению им испытаний. Именно он держит в своих руках власть над Гарри, закаляет его характер и тренирует. Именно он манипулирует и управляет Гарри, чтобы тот стал его преданным последователем. Карающим инструментом. Оружием. Не верите? Я тоже сперва сомневалась. Но мне посчастливилось взять интервью у единственных людей, которые видели, что происходит, но не смели никому рассказать._

_— Он всегда был ребенком тихим и замкнутым, но послушным, — говорит один из родственников Гарри Поттера, чье имя в интересах безопасности я не буду разглашать. — Но с тех пор, как он поступил в Хогвартс, всё изменилось._

_— Гарри стал жестоким. Неуправляемым. Каждый день мы боялись за свою жизнь, ведь мальчика будто подменили, — признается, вытирая платком слёзы, близкая родственница Гарри. — Мы пытались говорить с ним, пытались вразумить, но тогда появился тот старик._

_Можете ли представить мой шок и ужас, дорогие читатели, когда я узнала, что директор Дамблдор регулярно появлялся в доме маггловских родственников Гарри и угрожал этим несчастным людям. Более того, именно Альбус Дамблдор настоял на том, чтобы условия проживания Гарри у магглов были максимально некомфортными, а героя магического мира воспитывали в аскетичной строгости. Вы спросите, как они могли морить ребенка голодом и жестоко избивать за любую провинность? Но именно директор Хогвартса вынудил несчастных, запуганных магглов превратить жизнь Гарри в кошмар. Возможно, даже применял к ним заклятие внушения? Которое, как все мы знаем, запрещено законом._

_— Каждый раз глядя в эти огромные изумрудные глаза меня душили слёзы, — признается опекунша Гарри. — Но за нами следили ежесекундно, и я ничего не могла с этим поделать. Я даже не знала, к кому обратиться за помощью! Мне так жаль!_

_И так людей, которые взяли Гарри Поттера к себе и в тайне сильно любили его, Альбус Дамблдор вынудил мучить нашего героя, чтобы тот стал легко управляемой марионеткой в его руках. Этим летом Гарри сам признался, что Дамблдор знал, в каких условиях он жил, но не ничего не предпринял, чтобы помочь герою магического мира._

_Что за человек станет так жестко поступать с сиротой? И зачем? За что пострадало столько людей? Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть исчез. Так против кого же настраивают Гарри? И кто же истинная цель Альбуса Дамблдора?_

_Быть может совсем не Гарри нам следует опасаться? Гарри Поттер не обладает никакой особенной магической силой. Он обычный подросток. Но за спиной у него стоит могущественный маг. И именно этот маг дергает нашего героя за ниточки. Мы с вами ждали, что Гарри Поттер нас спасет, но кто спасет его? Кто сможет защитить потерянного, запутавшегося ребенка, оказавшегося марионеткой в коварных руках Альбуса Дамблдора?_

_На эти и многие другие вопросы нам с Вами предстоит найти ответы. Ваша преданная Рита Скитер продолжит своё расследование, чтобы наверняка узнать все тайны знаменитого Гарри Поттера и понять, что скрывает Мальчик-Который-Выжил»._

Гарри задумчиво почесал нос, наблюдая, как догорает в камине новый номер «Пророка» с очередной бредовой теорией, и вернулся за стол, где были разложены разнообразные книги по чарам и многочисленные свитки с его записями. Свободную часть стола занимал огромный лист пергамента, на который Гарри последний час накладывал заклинания, наблюдая, как на желтоватой бумаге постепенно проступают линии многочисленных коридоров замка. Пока всё шло хорошо. Но в одиночку зачаровывать карту было сложновато. Мало было просто нарисовать схему замка со всеми кабинетами, потайными ходами и подписями, нужно было добавить туда чары, определяющие, кто и где находится в школе. И вот с этим были проблемы. Не смотря на то, что Сириус и Ремус дали Гарри довольно подробное описание всех чар, которые были заложены в карту Мародеров, наложить их самостоятельно Поттер не мог. Нужны были ещё как минимум два человека, чтобы все заработало как нужно. В этом Гарри убедился во время предыдущей своей попытки, когда он мало того что сжег всю карту, так ещё и свалился с магическим истощением.

И где носит Тома с Гермионой? Они же договорились встретиться и поработать над картой! Гарри сел в кресло и, подперев рукой голову, тоскливо уставился в окно. На подоконнике чистила перья почтовая сова, которая принесла ему свежий номер «Пророка» и, после того как Гарри налил ей воды и угостил совиным кормом, решила задержаться и отдохнуть. В кресле напротив окна, вылизываясь, тихонько мурлыкал Живоглот, периодически поглядывая на сову краем желтого глаза. Вот и вся компания.

А Том и Гермиона тем временем опаздывали уже на час.

Гарри решительно велел себе не обижаться. Возможно, ребят задержали обязанности старост, он ведь и сам теперь тратил кучу времени на тренировки, гоняя новеньких, чтобы те были максимально готовы к грядущему матчу. Никто же на него не ругался, когда он опаздывал. Вот и он не будет.

Мысли Поттера невольно переметнулись к догоревшему в камине номеру «Ежедневного пророка».

«Должно быть у директора сегодня выдалось насыщенное утро, — подумал Гарри. — Не каждый день великого светлого мага обвиняют в таких ужасах. Интересно, как он на это отреагировал?»

Спускаться в Большой зал на завтрак Гарри не хотел. Несмотря на то, что в этот раз в грязи изваляли не только его имя, Поттер уже предчувствовал, **какими** взглядами его будут провожать в коридорах.

Откуда вообще Скитер берет эту информацию?

_«…людей, которые взяли Гарри Поттера к себе и в тайне сильно любили его…»_

Гарри презрительно скривился, представив на мгновение свою тетушку, которая, вытирая платком глаза, горюет о его судьбе. Смешно право. И всё же… была в этой статье и крохотная частица правды. Правды, о которой знало очень мало людей, и никто из них не стал бы добровольно передавать Скитер эти сведения.

«_Второй Тёмный Лорд_, — он фыркнул. — С первым бы разобрались».

Кстати, насчет первого.

Гарри уже не раз за последний месяц задался вопросом, что сейчас делает страшнейший тёмный маг, имя которого все боятся произносить. Строит свои жуткие козни? Мучает невинных? Планирует убийство Гарри?

Очень любопытно.

Все говорили о Волдеморте, как о чудовище. Так ли это? Наверное, да. В воображении Поттера вспыхнул образ полубезумного тёмного мага, восседающего на каком-нибудь жутком троне в огромном тёмном зале. Много ли добьешься, сидя на троне и ничего не делая? Может, о нем потому ничего и не слышно, что Волдеморт всё никак не насидится? Гарри едва не рассмеялся.

«Придите ко мне мои верные слуги! — завопил в его воображении Тёмный Лорд, комично размахивая тонкими, костлявыми руками, — я буду сидеть на золотом троне, а вы стоять передо мной на коленях и мы будем таращиться друг на друга, упиваясь нашим величием. Иногда я буду кого-нибудь из вас пытать и громко хохотать. Как вам перспектива грядущего сотрудничества?»

Да кто в здравом уме станет такого психа поддерживать? Гарри фыркнул. Глупости всё это. Вполне очевидно, что Волдеморт являет собой куда более серьезную фигуру. И куда более опасную.

Интересно, где же он все-таки был все эти годы? И что делал? Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Поттер прикрыл глаза и чуть нахмурился. В камине негромко потрескивали, прогорая, поленья, со стороны окна слышалось шебаршение чистящей перья совы, в кресле напротив утробно мурлыкал Живоглот, разглядывая сову с подозрительно плотоядным интересом. Атмосфера в Выручай-Комнате навевала сон, а мысли Гарри тем временем, становились только мрачнее.

Тома интересовала идеология Волдеморта. Он не говорил об этом открыто, но Гарри и так видел, что его лучшего друга куда больше привлекают взгляды Тёмного Лорда, чем Ордена Феникса. Да и со слизеринцами у Арчера было гораздо больше общего, чем с членами Ордена. Представители змеиного факультета Тома не просто слушались. Они его уважали. Гарри замечал взгляды, которые бросали на Арчера некоторые ребята. Порой они даже будто ждали его разрешения, прежде чем что-то сказать или сделать. Власть, которую Том обрел на факультете, даже немного пугала. О чем Арчер разговаривал с однокурсниками на собраниях слизеринского клуба?

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох.

И снова всё повторялось. Том, казалось, уже определился с выбором. Гарри не совсем понимал, каким именно выбором, но Арчер всегда очень чётко осознавал, чего хочет и уверенно двигался к цели. И поддерживать Орден Том определенно не собирался. Неужели он и правда принял решение присоединиться к Волдеморту?

Но что тогда делать Гарри? Последовать за другом и тем самым настроить против себя кучу народа, включая Гермиону, Ремуса и Сириуса? Присоединиться к Дамблдору и стать врагом собственного факультета и лучшего друга? Гарри всегда пугало, что они с Томом станут врагами. Именно этот страх когда-то подтолкнул его к решению пойти на Слизерин. Он думал, что если попадет на Гриффиндор, их с Томом дружбе придет конец. Раньше Гарри всегда хотел оправдывать чьи-то надежды, даже не понимая, ради чего это делает. Куда же теперь заведет его судьба? Тогда он тоже задавался вопросом, что скажут люди, если он чуть-чуть побудет эгоистом?

Только теперь этот эгоизм приведет к куда более серьезным последствиям.

Его уже кем только ни считали: от опасного сумасшедшего до второго Тёмного Лорда. И если он продолжит оставаться на стороне слизеринцев, все тут же запишут Гарри в число опасных тёмных магов и начнут паниковать, что Мальчик-Который-Выжил их всех погубит.

Тогда как отреагирует общественность на союз с Дамблдором? Наверное, неплохо, если бы не последняя статья Скитер. Кто-то может решить, что Гарри — как она там сказала? — марионетка директора, а вовсе не спаситель. Получается, что и тут найдутся недовольные. Не говоря уже о слизеринцах, которые Дамблдора на дух не переносят и после такого тут же запишут Гарри в ранг заклятых врагов.

Интересно, а что подумают люди, если он пошлет всех к чёрту и просто отойдет в сторону, а не станет защитником справедливости под знаменами Ордена Феникса или сторонником Волдеморта?

Но ведь кто-то что-то всегда будет говорить, думать и домысливать. Если постоянно об этом переживать, пытаясь всем угодить, можно умом тронуться. Так чего же хочет он сам?

«Чтобы меня все оставили в покое», — тут же решил Гарри.

А помимо очевидного?

Очередной тур в неизвестность в поисках себя? Он отправился на Слизерин не только за другом. А за самим собой. Но что же в итоге он нашел? Куда завела его эта погоня? На очередное перепутье судьбы. И до каких пор он будет заниматься самокопанием? До сих пор это ничего не принесло, кроме головной боли.

Гарри вздохнул.

«Ну хорошо, — подумал он. — Давайте взглянем на вопрос с другой стороны. Что я повторял себе на протяжении последних семи лет? Что в моей жизни есть только один человек, чье мнение имеет для меня смысл. И этот человек никогда ничего от меня не требовал и ничего не ждал. Так? Так».

Ну и что же сейчас этот самый человек делает?

«Требует и ждёт от меня решения», — сказал себе он.

Просто отлично.

«Таким образом, все чего-то от меня ждут, включая того, чьё мнение меня волнует, — Гарри потерянно уставился в потолок, понимая, что сам себя завел в тупик. — А кого волнует **моё** мнение? Похоже, даже Том что-то пытается мне навязать в последнее время. Чего он от меня хочет?»

Вполне очевидно, вроде бы…

«Мы с Томом всегда шли одной дорогой, стоит ли что-то менять сейчас?» — подумал он и где-то в глубине сознания вдруг раздался далекий и полузабытый голос сомневающегося одиннадцатилетнего мальчика:

_«А последовал бы он за тобой?»_

Забавно, а ведь на распределении, когда его тревожил этот вопрос, он даже не подумал о том, что они с Арчером никогда не шли друг за другом. Они шли плечом к плечу.

До этого года.

Куда теперь заведет их эта дорога?

И если так подумать, какие мотивы у самого Арчера? Да, он всегда стремился к силе и власти. Том хотел изменить мир. Хотел, чтобы им восхищались, чтобы его боялись и уважали. Но вот чего Том не стал бы делать, так это служить кому бы то ни было. Он был слишком горд для этого. Присоединиться к Волдеморту значило отказаться от своей гордости и амбиций. Признать себя слугой. Том хотел править, а не служить. Так с чего тогда он вообще взял, что Арчер решил к кому-то там присоединиться? Тем более к человеку, который убил родителей Гарри и собирался убить самого Поттера! Это же абсурд! И почему всё это время Гарри спокойно допускал мысль, что его лучший друг вообще на такое способен?

«Да что со мной? — апатично думал Гарри. — Разве Том дал мне хоть один повод обвинить его в предательстве? Разве он подговаривал меня присоединяться в Волдеморту? Нет! Он только хотел, чтобы я определил курс собственной жизни. Чтобы никому не позволял собой манипулировать! Чтобы не шел на поводу желаний других людей! Он никогда не пытался запутать меня или навязать своё мнение, — Поттер нахмурился, чувствуя, как в душе разгорается досада и злость на самого себя. — Что я за друг такой? Как я вообще, черт возьми, мог подумать, что Том присоединится к Волдеморту?»

Как он мог думать, что Арчер на это пойдет? Том никогда бы так с ним не поступил. Он никогда не поддержит человека, который собрался убить его лучшего друга.

«А с другой стороны, — нехотя напомнило подсознание, — именно это Том сделал, когда открыл Тайную Комнату».

Гарри скривился.

«Но тогда Том думал, что может мне помочь», — сказал себе он.

«Возможно, сейчас он думает так же, — заметил внутренний голос. — Только вот чем это закончилось в прошлый раз, мы все прекрасно помним».

— Да уж, такие выкрутасы хорошо закончиться не могут по определению, — пробормотал Гарри и с мученическим стоном провел рукой по лицу. — Отлично, — проворчал он, — теперь я разговариваю с самим собой.

Живоглот, дремлющий в кресле, поднял голову и обратил к нему вопрошающие янтарные глаза.

— Ну да, — сказал ему Поттер, — а с кем мне ещё разговаривать, когда все мои собеседники — это кот и сова, хм?

Любимец Гермионы индифферентно повел рыжим ухом и, положив голову на лапы, снова закрыл глаза.

Хорошо. Допустим, Арчер до такой степени свихнулся, что и правда решил присоединиться к Волдеморту, чтобы как-то оградить Гарри от него. Возможно, он даже бросил на стол переговоров новость о том, что они с Тёмным Лордом родственники, но разве до этого Том не придерживался мнения, что Волдеморту наследники не нужны? Разве не поэтому, как они думали, родители отдали Арчера в приют — чтобы спрятать от кровожадного дедушки?

Гарри запустил пальцы в волосы. От всех этих мыслей голова у него шла кругом.

Ну а если допустить, что Волдеморт не убить Тома хотел? А вырастить из него своего верного сторонника? Сделать своим оружием?

Глаза Поттера потрясенно распахнулись.

Весь прошлый год Тома мучили жуткие кошмары и головные боли. Быть может, это были вовсе не простые сны? Мог ли Тёмный Лорд через эти видения как-то влиять на Тома? На втором курсе дневник Риддла практически полностью захватил сознание Арчера, и если это сработало тогда, почему бы не попытаться сделать нечто подобное снова? Может быть, Волдеморт как-то контролирует Тома? Влияет на его поступки и сознание? Возможно, Том даже позволяет ему это делать, думая, что сможет сам справиться? Или сам не догадывается, что происходит.

— Дьявол…

Гарри несильно стукнулся затылком о спинку кресла, надеясь, что это хоть как-то упорядочит его безумные мысли. Это ведь всего лишь его воображение разыгралось, так? Он всё это придумал. Если бы Арчер находился под влиянием Волдеморта, Гарри наверняка бы заметил, что с другом что-то не так.

— Но он и правда странно себя ведет в последнее время, — пробормотал себе под нос Поттер.

И когда это началось?

Пожалуй, с этой весны. Какие-то незначительные мелочи, странные высказывания, непонятные реакции. Ничего серьезного, чтобы начать беспокоиться, по правде сказать, но их было слишком много, чтобы не заметить.

И Том определённо его избегал в последнее время.

Гарри нервно завозился в кресле. Собственный ход мыслей начинал его пугать.

«Я всё это придумываю, — сказал он себе. — Подкладываю под его поступки неверные мотивы. Он просто занят. Или чем-то встревожен. Ну ещё бы он встревожен! Волдеморт вернулся к жизни и собирается начать войну! Есть пара причин для беспокойства, не так ли? А ещё эти новые обязанности старосты на него свалились. Ничего необычного в его поступках нет, — уверенно подумал Поттер. — Он просто пытается адаптироваться в новых обстоятельствах, вот и всё!»

Гарри выдохнул, качая головой, старательно игнорируя колючий холод, который появился в груди после всех размышлений.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — объявил он, нарочито бодро хлопнув ладонями по подлокотникам кресла, чем снова привлек внимание Живоглота. — Том ни в чем не виноват, — сказал коту Гарри, тот безразлично зевнул в ответ. — Я просто придаю слишком большое значение всяким мелочам. С Томом всё в порядке.

«А если нет?» — флегматично уточнил внутренний голос.

«Я за ним понаблюдаю, — убежденно сказал себе Гарри. — И если с ним что-то происходит, просто поговорю. Уверен, мы сможем разобраться».

«Другое дело ты сам», — напомнил внутренний голос, Поттер невольно поморщился.

И правда…

Как он сам мог серьезно размышлять о том, чтобы присоединиться к Волдеморту?! Да и кто сказал, что тот примет его с распростертыми объятьями? Поттер не мог припомнить, чтобы ему приходило персональное приглашение в привилегированный клуб Пожирателей смерти.

О чём он вообще думал? Что делал всё это время?

Он ведь только плыл по течению. Не задавал вопросов, ничего не решал. **Не хотел** ничего решать. Гарри неуютно поежился. Нет. Все-таки с ним что-то было не так. Почему он так спокоен? Почему не стремится как-то изменить собственную жизнь? Почему не хочет бороться?

«Потому что все мои поступки ни к чему хорошему не приводят», — подумал он, вспоминая конец прошлого учебного года. Его решения чуть не стоили жизни лучшему другу и вполне вероятно стали причиной возрождения Тёмного Лорда.

Впечатляющий результат.

Тогда уж лучше вообще ничего не делать. И ни о чём не думать. Лучше просто смириться, чем принять ответственность за собственные действия, которые ведут к таким последствиям.

Мысли его становились все отрывочнее и туманнее, пока Поттер не провалился в глубокий сон, наполненный странными звуками, похожими на громкие, мерные щелчки. Сам Гарри стоял на небольшом возвышении в центре огромного круглого зала, расчерченного черно-белыми линиями. С каждым оглушительным щелчком пол под его ногами содрогался, и длинная черная полоса, что тянулась из-под возвышения, на котором стоял Поттер, сдвигалась в сторону. Гарри наблюдал, как эта полоса, похожая на черную стрелу, издавая громкий щелчок, перемещается по кругу, до тех пор, пока она не оказалась у него за спиной. Щелчки продолжались, и Гарри ждал, как снова увидит эту стрелу, потому что все, что теперь имело значение, это длинная широкая полоса, рывками разрезающая огромный круглый зал. Но когда «стрела» вновь появилась в поле его зрения, на другом её конце он увидел самого себя.

Двойник с белоснежными волосами и бесстрастными серебристо-зелеными глазами неподвижно стоял на движущейся линии, не сводя с Гарри пристального взгляда и теперь каждый раз, когда полоса сдвигалась с места, за ней появлялись цифры. Одиннадцать, десять, девять, восемь, семь, шесть…

«Это же стрелка часов», — вдруг понял Гарри, снова обводя взглядом огромный черно-белый диск.

Он стоял в центре циферблата, наблюдая, как длинная секундная стрелка, на противоположном конце которой стоял его двойник, с мерными щелчками отсчитывает время вспять. Поймав его взгляд, двойник приложил палец к губам, его глаза вспыхнули изумрудным огнём.

«Она идет за тобой», — не размыкая губ, произнёс двойник.

От равнодушного, потустороннего голоса, что эхом разнесся по залу, по спине пробежала дрожь, но что-то сказать Гарри не успел, так как кто-то с силой тряхнул его за плечо и мир, состоящий из огромного циферблата и секундной стрелки, мгновенно исчез, расколовшись тысячами осколков, которые медленно осыпались в черную пропасть.

Гарри открыл глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Томом.

— Проснись и пой, — недовольно объявил Арчер, отступая от кресла, в котором задремал Гарри.

Сонно моргая и пытаясь отогнать остатки странного сна, Поттер огляделся. Он все ещё сидел в кресле в Выручай-комнате и никаких огромных циферблатов и двойников тут, слава Мерлину, не было. Только хмурый Том, настороженный Живоглот в кресле и почтовая сова.

— Давно ты пришел?

— Только что, — друг отошел к разложенной на столе карте, придирчиво изучая результаты заклинания.

— А где Гермиона? — Гарри зевнул и потянулся, разминая плечи.

— Зашла к себе в общежитие, взять несколько книг, — отвлеченно сказал Том. — Скоро придет. Ты в курсе, что у тебя рисунки коридоров разных этажей стали наслаиваться друг на друга?

— Что? — Гарри вскочил на ноги, в два шага оказываясь рядом с другом. — Черт!

— Я же говорил, нужно накладывать чары постепенно, — глянув на него, попенял Арчер.

Гарри сердито насупился.

— Раз такой умный, сам бы этим и занимался, — проворчал он.

— Ну, это же ты вопил, что нам нужна новая карта, — насмешливо заметил Арчер.

— А ты, можно подумать, не соглашался! — ощетинился Поттер.

— Чем бы дитя ни тешилось…

— Том! — чувствуя, как в душе вскипает возмущение, воскликнул Гарри. — Ты издеваешься?

— Я? — притворно изумился Арчер. — Да никогда в жизни!

Продолжение дискуссии прервала открывшаяся дверь, и порог Выручай-Комнаты перешагнула Гермиона с кучей книг в руках.

— Вот, — с грохотом обрушив книги на стол, выдохнула она, — нашла ещё несколько полезных трудов по чарам, — она отряхнула руки и мрачно взглянула на Гарри. — Ты уже видел новую статью Скитер?

Поттер в ответ только невнятно промычал что-то утвердительное, возвращаясь в насиженное кресло.

— Очередной бред.

— Но теперь она приплела твоих родственников, — заметила Гермиона.

— Мне интересно, как она вообще о них узнала, — протянул он.

— То, что ты рос с магглами, ни для кого не секрет, — Арчер согнал с подоконника задремавшую сову, которая с недовольным уханьем вылетела в окно и, закрыв створки, занял её место. — А все её «интервью» чушь болотная. Очевидно же, что это очередная выдумка.

— Да, но не так уж она и далека от истины, — задумчиво протянул Гарри. — Ну то есть меня конечно не избивали и всё такое, но о том, что жил я не в самых лучших условиях, знали единицы и никто из этих людей не стал бы рассказывать об этом Скитер.

— А тот аврор, который тебя допрашивал? — вспомнила Гермиона, присев на ручку свободного кресла и почёсывая за ухом Живоглота, который буравил враждебным взглядом Арчера. — Мог он дать ей интервью?

— И зачем ему это? — поднявшись на ноги Гарри, принялся расхаживать по комнате из стороны в сторону. — Он же следствие вел, и подробности ему только для расследования были нужны. Если бы его озаботила моя судьба, он вряд ли пошел бы к скандальной репортёрше.

— Учитывая, что вопросами проживания детей в немагических семьях никто в Министерстве толком не занимается, он вполне мог обратиться к прессе, — задумчиво сказал Арчер, наблюдая за ним с подоконника. — А Рита раздула из этого очередной скандал.

— Он обещал не разглашать эту информацию, — Гарри покачал головой.

— И ты ему поверил? — насмешливо уточнил друг.

— У него не было причин так поступать, — объяснил Поттер. — Это же ничего не дает.

— Эта информация дискредитировала Дамблдора в глазах общественности, — напомнил Арчер. — Если у этого Райнера были к нашему директору претензии и если он поддерживает Фаджа, то вполне очевидно, что ты предоставил ему прекрасный способ очернить директора.

— Черт, а я даже не подумал об этом, — Гарри скривился. — Теперь все меня будут считать жертвой манипуляций Дамблдора, — вспомнив разговор со Снейпом, Поттер совсем скис, — или его верным сторонником.

Гермиона удивленно изогнула брови.

— И что в этом плохого?

— За исключением того, что я вообще не собирался поддерживать директора — ничего, — пробурчал Поттер.

— Что значить «не собирался»? — Грейнджер нахмурилась. — Ты не планируешь присоединяться к Ордену?

Гарри и Том переглянулись.

— Я пока не решил, — признался Поттер.

— Тут и решать ничего не надо, как мне кажется, — мрачно заметила Гермиона. — У тебя же нет альтернативных вариантов, — она фыркнула. — Ну, кончено, при условии, что ты не планируешь становиться Пожирателем смерти.

— Ну я подумывал о нейтралитете, — отводя взгляд, признался Гарри.

— Но ты не можешь, — растерянно сказала Гермиона, наблюдая, как он меряет шагами комнату. — Тебя никто просто так в покое не оставит. Думаешь, если ты просто откажешься бороться, Волдеморт перестанет желать тебе смерти?

— Мы даже не знаем, желает ли он мне смерти, — напомнил Поттер.

— Это очевидно, Гарри, — Грейнджер закатила глаза. — Кто, по-твоему, натравил на тебя магглов этим летом? Он не действует открыто, но не стоит заблуждаться насчет его целей.

— Итого мы имеем министра магии, который точит на меня зуб, потому что я «на стороне Дамблдора». Половину волшебного населения Британии, которое думает, что я «злой слизеринец». Слизеринцев, которые от меня шарахаются, как от чумы, потому что я Мальчик-Который-Враг-Волдеморта. И самого Волдеморта, который хочет меня убить, потому что у него ко мне какие-то претензии, — Гарри устало помассировал переносицу. — Перспективы у меня — закачаешься.

Арчер насмешливо фыркнул со своего насеста, но ничего не сказал.

— Всё рано или поздно встанет на свои места, — не очень убедительно попыталась успокоить его Гермиона.

— И тогда мне придется принять ситуацию такой, какая она есть, и изменить ничего уже будет нельзя.

— Да и сейчас-то не особо что-то можно изменить, — заметил Том.

— Но можно как-то повлиять, — задумчиво сказал Гарри.

— Как, например? — Арчер заинтересованно взглянул на друга, тот мгновенно сник:

— Не знаю.

— Расскажи, как выяснишь, — ехидно попросил Том.

— Угу, обязательно.

Гермиона со вздохом покачала головой, отходя от кресла к столу, её взгляд упал на испорченную карту.

— Гарри! — воскликнула она. — Мы же определили, что заклинания нужно накладывать осторожно, чтобы они не смешались. Почему ты нас не дождался? Теперь опять придется начинать сначала!

Поттер рухнул на стул, обиженно разглядывая друзей.

— Знаете, вы оба иногда меня **так** бесите!

  


* * *

Первый в этом году матч по квиддичу с гриффиндорцами Гарри ожидал с невольной нервозностью. Его не покидало ощущение, что вся его команда совершенно не готова к игре, а сам он недостаточно много тренировался.

«Ещё немного в том же духе, и я забуду, как на метле сидеть», — мысленно обругал себя он и обвел взглядом свою команду.

— Так, — сказал он, пытаясь определить, с чего бы начать напутствие перед игрой.

Их предыдущий капитан, Маркус Флинт, был не лучшим примером в плане ободряющих речей, потому что по большей части только орал и сыпал угрозами.

— Блэйз, — он решил начать с самого очевидного, — не забывай, что ты не просто полетать на поле вышел и постарайся все-таки направлять бладжеры **от,** а не **в** членов своей команды.

— Так точно, кэп! — весело отсалютовал Забини.

Стараясь не задаваться вопросом, откуда чистокровный волшебник знает маггловскую форму военного приветствия, Гарри перевел взгляд на Харпера:

— Дерек, не потеряй биту.

— Да помню я, помню, — проворчал тот, закатив глаза.

— Драко, — Гарри помолчал, — постарайся ни с кем не переругиваться во время игры.

Малфой насупился.

— Я и не переругивался! Я пытался донести до грецкого ореха, который у Блэйза в голове вместо мозгов, что…

— Вот именно об этом я и говорю, — перебил его Гарри и обернулся к угрюмому Блетчли.

— Майлз… ты прекрасен, — дождавшись сдержанной полуулыбки от вратаря, он хмыкнул, — помни об этом, чтобы ни один желторотик вроде Драко больше не забил тебе гол.

— Пошел ты, Поттер, — беззлобно фыркнул тот, в то время как Малфой обиженно насупился со словами: «Кто тут желторотик, Поттер?!».

— Ну вот и славненько, — Гарри хлопнул в ладоши. — Господа, вы все молодцы и, как мне кажется, прекрасно готовы к игре! Ну что? Порвем сегодня львят?

Это предложение было встречено одобрительными возгласами, после чего слизеринская команда оседлала свои метлы и вылетела на поле.

На двадцатой минуте игры Гарри вдруг понял, что больше следит за своей командой и раздает указания, чем ищет снитч. Гриффиндорцы сравняли счет, и между соперниками разразилась нешуточная схватка за квоффл. Гарри парил высоко над полем, пристально наблюдая за противостоянием, и только громкий окрик Майлза смог вернуть его к действительности, заставив вспомнить своё основное предназначение.

— Поттер! Хватит нас уже опекать! Глаза разуй!!!

Гарри проследил, куда указывал их вратарь, и мысленно чертыхнулся, заметив, как Джинни Уизли, которую в этом году приняли ловцом в гриффиндорскую команду, прижавшись всем корпусом к древку метлы, стремительно пикирует к земле. Гарри метнулся в её сторону, когда краем глаза заметил золотой всполох в противоположной стороне, у самых трибун.

«Но если снитч там, то…»

— Дьявол! — прорычал Гарри, круто разворачивая метлу. — Малфой, Пьюси! Следите за воротами! Забини, Харпер! Бладжер! Майлз, внимание!

Надо признать, никто в кое-то веке его приказы оспаривать не стал. Заметив, что их ловец устремился в противоположную от Уизли сторону, Блетчли быстро понял, что маневр Джинни был лишь уловкой, и только это позволило ему вовремя заметить бладжер, который пропустил Харпер и который едва не сбил его с метлы. Увернувшись от мяча, Майлз на миг потерял концентрацию и пущенный в направлении их ворот квоффл заметил слишком поздно, в отличие от Драко и Пьюси. Они были ближе всего к слизеринским воротам и благодаря окрику Гарри успели в последнее мгновение перехватить квоффл и передать мяч Уоррингтону, который только того и ждал. Через минуту трибуны слизеринцев взорвались одобрительными возгласами, когда Кассиус, пользуясь минутным промедлением гриффиндорцев, забил гол, вырываясь на десять очков вперед.

Гарри мимолетно улыбнулся, услышав объявление комментатора, и пригнулся еще ниже к древку метлы, направляясь прямиком к трибунам. За спиной у него была Джинни, но она гналась за ним с другого конца поля, и опередить Поттера ни за что не успела бы. Победоносно усмехаясь, Гарри вытянул руку, преследуя снитч. До столкновения со зрительскими трибунами оставалось не более тридцати футов и расстояние это сокращалось с каждой секундой. Если он немедленно не поймает снитч… до трибун оставалось всего ничего, когда его пальцы сомкнулись на золотом шарике.

— Есть! — радостно воскликнул он, под грохот криков и аплодисментов своего факультета.

Вскинув руку со снитчем вверх, он начал менять траекторию полета, чтобы не врезаться в трибуны, когда через грохот оваций услышал паникующий вопль Майлза:

— Забини, стой!!!

Гарри хотел обернуться, но не успел, потому что в следующую секунду что-то с силой ударило его в голову, ослепив резкой болью. Растерянный и дезориентированный, он дернулся в сторону, круто разворачиваясь вокруг своей оси, но замедлиться не успел и на полном ходу влетел в герб Слизерина, растянутый под трибунами. От столкновения ткань разорвалась, чуть погасив скорость, но, не спасая его от удара о деревянные перегородки, в которые со всей силой врезался Гарри. Последнее, что он запомнил, теряя сознание, это гладкая поверхность золотого шарика в ладони, ослепляющая головная боль и жуткий грохот ломающейся перегородки.

  


* * *

— Ты чёртов кретин! — орал Майлз, схватив Забини за грудки и встряхивая при каждом слове. — Ты ослеп совсем?!

— Да прекратите вы! — вопил Эдриан, пытаясь оттащить вратаря от Блэйза. — Майлз, это вышло случайно!

— Я говорил, что тебя, недоумка, не нужно брать в команду! — прорычал Блетчли, оттолкнув от себя Блэйза.

Стремительно развернувшись на каблуках, он направился к трибунам, где из-под полуразвалившегося ограждения пытались извлечь потерявшего сознание ловца. На поле царил жуткий хаос, многие студенты спустились с трибун и толпились вокруг развалин, а профессора пытались навести хоть какое-то подобие порядка и увести зевак с поля. Неподалёку переговаривались члены гриффиндорской команды, кто-то из них даже отправился помогать Поттеру. Блетчли оглянулся на свою команду. Никто из слизеринцев присоединяться к спасению ловца не спешил, хотя, судя по выражению лица Забини, от того чтобы броситься на помощь Поттеру его останавливала только рука Уоррингтона, крепко сжимающая его плечо и не дающая сдвинуться с места.

— Живой он там? — мрачно спросил Майлз, останавливаясь за плечом Драко, который наблюдал за процессом чуть поодаль, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Надеюсь, — пробормотал охотник. — Знать не хочу, как на всё это отреагирует Арчер.

— Весьма негативно, полагаю?

От мягкого негромкого голоса оба игрока обернулись как по команде, обратив напряженные взгляды на старосту Слизерина. Заложив руки за спину, тот с легкой полуулыбкой наблюдал за однокурсниками.

— Итак, — когда молчание начало затягиваться, сказал он, шагнув ближе. — И чья же это была «блестящая» идея?

— Ты нас в чем-то обвиняешь, Арчер? — тут же ощетинился Блетчли.

— Как знать, — отстраненно протянул тот, наблюдая, как Поттера, с разбитой головой, покрытого синяками и ушибами, укладывают на носилки.

Над ним уже суетилась мадам Помфри, водя палочкой над пострадавшим и произнося диагностические чары, а за её плечом грозной тенью нависал декан Слизерина.

— Всё зависит от того, что послужило причиной этому, хм, несчастью. Случайность или злой умысел, — любезно заметил Том.

— Не говори ерунды! — процедил Драко. — Блэйз не рассчитал траекторию полёта и силу удара, отбивая бладжер, вот и всё.

— Ты так думаешь? — протянул Арчер, бросив короткий взгляд на Малфоя.

Драко нервно дернулся, уловив в глазах старосты нехороший блеск, и оглянулся на Забини, который стоял чуть поодаль с остальными членами команды, нервно наблюдая за тем, как Поттера уносят с поля. Перехватив взгляд друга, Блэйз вопросительно поднял брови, но Малфой только покачал головой, давая понять, что вмешиваться не стоит.

— Я уверен, — мрачно сказал он, переводя взгляд на Арчера. — Ты же знаешь Блэйза, он бы так не поступил.

— Ты прав, — помедлив, согласился Том, пристально глядя в глаза Малфоя. — Блэйз тут как раз совсем ни при чем. Он бы со своей позиции при всём желании по такой дуге бладжер не запустил, так ведь, Майлз? — сказав это, он медленно обернулся к вратарю.

— Арчер, — негромко произнес тот, чувствуя себя крайне неуютно под тяжелым взглядом сокурсника, — никто не собирался калечить Поттера.

— Правда, Блетчли? — едва не мурлыкнул Том, шагнув почти вплотную к нему, голос его упал до еле различимого шепота. — А знаешь, я тебе верю. Как верю, что перед игрой ты не договорился с Хиггсом, чтобы тот зачаровал один из бладжеров так, чтобы тот сбил Гарри с метлы, — в тёмных глазах старосты отразилась ледяная сталь, когда он искоса взглянул на стоящего поодаль запасного игрока. — Одного не пойму, Блетчли, — протянул он, переводя взгляд на вратаря. — Что именно в моих словах показалось непонятным, когда я велел не трогать Поттера?

Блетчли мрачно смотрел в глаза Арчера, чувствуя, как от его тяжелого взгляда по спине невольно пробежал холодок.

— Я не… — Майлз прочистил горло, — я сказал ему, что всё отменяется, — он быстро глянул на Теренса.

— «Всё отменяется», — эхом повторил Том, покачав головой и, сощурив глаза, прошипел. — Жалкое оправдание. То, что ты попытался в последний момент всё отыграть назад, не отменяет того, что вы решили просто из принципа проигнорировать мои слова. Скажи честно, Майлз, тебе так сильно расхотелось жить?

— Хватит угрожать мне, Арчер! — в тон ему ответил Блетчли, подавляя удушающий страх, который вспыхнул в душе после последних слов Тома. — Говорю же, я сказал ему не трогать Поттера!

— Похоже, недостаточно понятно ты это сказал, — процедил Том, в его глазах полыхнул опасный блеск, — придется мне ещё раз донести до вас несколько очевидных истин. Малфой, оповести всех членов слизеринского клуба о сборе сегодня в семь.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся на каблуках и пошел прочь.

— Арчер! — нервничая всё больше, окрикнул его Майлз. — Это была случайность!

Тот не посчитал нужным ни обернуться, ни ответить.

Блетчли шумно выдохнул, запустив пальцы в волосы.

— Дьявол. У меня от него мурашки по коже, — пробормотал он, — как Арчер вообще… — он замолчал, когда, обернувшись к Драко, наткнулся на полные презрения и гнева серые глаза.

— Ты подговорил Хиггса вывести Поттера из игры? — едва слышно произнес он.

— Малфой…

— А Блэйза вы решили подставить, потому что он тебя лично бесит? — перебил его Драко. — Или просто от скуки?

— Слушай я не…

— Сам себя теперь слушай, — Малфой разочарованно покачал головой, — я-то думал ты выше этого, Блетчли.

Майлз наблюдал, как Драко вернулся к остальной команде и, хлопнув по плечу бледного Забини что-то негромко ему сказал, после чего оба отправились в раздевалку. Кассиус и Эдриан проводили парочку пятикурсников долгими взглядами и обернулись к вратарю. Тот в ответ лишь досадливо скривился и перевел негодующий взгляд на Теренса, который так и ждал его возле выхода с поля, нервно озираясь по сторонам.

— Ну ты и придурок, Хиггс, — процедил Блетчли, сжимая руки в кулаки.

  


* * *

Очнулся Гарри ближе к вечеру. Все тело болело, а голова буквально раскалывалась на части. Со стоном открыв глаза, Поттер обвел затуманенным взглядом палату Больничного крыла, пытаясь припомнить, как тут очутился, когда заметил своего декана, который, скрестив на груди руки, возвышался над его кроватью с неизменно сумрачным выражением лица.

— С возвращением в мир живых, Поттер, — сухо прокомментировал тот. — Как самочувствие?

Гарри мгновение молчал, даже не зная, с чего начать жалобы.

— Ног не чувствую, — хрипло сообщил он.

И без того бледное лицо Снейпа почти посерело.

— Что?!

Уголки губ подростка невольно дрогнули.

— Я шучу, сэр, — признался он.

— С юмором у вас дела обстоят так же паршиво, как и с самосохранением, — Снейп нахмурился. — Какого дьявола вы решили протаранить собой трибуны?

— Я снитч ловил, — напомнил Гарри. — И потом я успел бы развернуться, если бы… — он замешкался, — я обо что-то сильно ударился головой.

— Да. Об бладжер.

— Точно! — Гарри просиял, но через мгновение улыбка сползла с его лица. — Странно, — задумчиво протянул он, — не помню, чтобы рядом были бладжеры.

— Их бы и не было, если бы мистер Забини не отправил один из них прямиком в вашу безмозглую голову, — известил его Снейп.

— А, о, — Гарри понимающе кивнул, — ясно, — он нервно хохотнул, осторожно ощупывая свою перебинтованную голову. — Битой по мячам Блэйз попадает шикарно, а вот думать, куда они потом летят, так и не научился. Знаете, из него, наверное, вышел бы отличный игрок в бейсбол. А вы знаете, что такое бейсбол?

— Поттер, — Снейп вздохнул и, шагнув ближе, опустился на стоящий возле кровати стул. — Вы хоть секунду можете сохранять серьезность?

— А случилось что-то серьезное? — вопросительно изогнул брови Гарри, тут же его глаза взволнованно округлились. — Боже, я же никого не зашиб, когда влетел в трибуны?

— Вы врезались в ограждение ниже уровня зрительских мест и обрушили на себя перегородки, кроме вас никто не пострадал, — проинформировал его декан. — Меня интересует другое, — он помолчал, после чего обратил очень тяжелый взгляд на своего ученика. — Вы можете с уверенностью утверждать, что мистер Забини запустил бладжер в вашу сторону не намеренно?

Гарри растерянно моргнул.

— Конечно, могу, — заверил он. — Он на тренировках постоянно так делал. В смысле не в меня бладжеры запускал, а в других игроков. В смысле не специально, а случайно, то есть я же сказал, у него как бы прицел сбит, — он нервно засмеялся и сконфуженно замолчал под колючим взглядом Снейпа. — Сэр, я абсолютно уверен, что Блэйз не стал бы…

— Я понял, — нетерпеливо перебил его тот. — Тогда я перефразирую свой вопрос. Мог ли кто-то из команды желать вам зла?

На этот раз Гарри молчал гораздо дольше, пристально разглядывая хмурое лицо учителя.

— Ну я их раздражаю, конечно, — пробормотал он. — Но, не думаю, что настолько. К тому же мы вроде как нашли компромисс, — Поттер немного помолчал. — Думаете, кто-то мог специально зачаровать бладжер?

— Это вполне возможно, — нехотя признался Снейп.

— Но зачем им это? — недоуменно спросил Гарри.

— По-моему, это очевидно, Поттер, — скривился тот.

— Хотите сказать, меня тем или иным способом хотят убрать из команды? — Гарри, наконец, начал понимать, куда клонит его декан, и выводы эти ему совсем не нравились. — Но мы договорились с ними, что если под моим руководством выиграем первую игру, я останусь капитаном команды. Они обещали не мешать…

— Верить словам слизеринцев — не самое разумное решение, — без какого-либо намека на юмор напомнил Снейп.

— Да, но, — Гарри замолчал и покачал головой, — мне казалось, что они приняли меня, — тихо сказал он. — Я и сам почти поверил, что из меня получится неплохой капитан.

— А вы хотите им остаться, после того что случилось? — пристально глядя ему в глаза уточнил Снейп.

— Я, — Поттер замешкался и отвел взгляд, — не знаю, если честно…

Некоторое время оба молчали. Снейп разглядывал лицо Гарри, покрытое заживающими ссадинами, и безмолвствовал. Сам Гарри пытался понять, насколько же на самом деле все серьезно и закончатся ли на этом попытки членов команды вывести его из строя.

— Вот что я скажу вам, Поттер, — наконец, подал голос Снейп. — Если вам покажется, что кто-то из слизеринцев, будь то члены команды или ваши однокурсники, угрожает вам, я хочу немедленно об этом знать. И ещё, — он выдержал недолгую паузу, явно подбирая слова. — Подумайте, готовы ли вы и дальше быть капитаном команды, учитывая обстоятельства.

Гарри иронично взглянул на своего декана.

— Сэр, неужели вы и правда думаете, что я так просто сдамся?

— Поттер, ваша идиотская бравада тут совершенно не к месту, — раздраженно скривился Снейп. — У вас сломана рука и два ребра, раздроблено колено, сотрясение мозга…, если бы в момент столкновения с бладжером вы не сменили траекторию полета и если бы вам на пути не попался слизеринский герб, который смягчил удар, вы могли разбиться насмерть, никто бы даже среагировать не успел, чтобы вам помочь! Я уже не говорю о том, что вы с высоты тридцати футов рухнули на землю. Поймите же, глупый вы мальчишка, это могла быть не просто попытка вас запугать.

Гарри мгновение просто рассматривал лицо профессора.

— Вы думаете, кто-то может желать мне смерти? — едва слышно уточнил он, потом, сообразив, что с учетом присутствия в мире живых Волдеморта, вопрос звучит глупо, добавил: — Кто-то из моих одноклассников?

— Я вполне это допускаю, — Снейп вздохнул. — Поэтому я прошу вас быть предельно осторожным. Вы поняли меня?

— Да, сэр. Спасибо.

Профессор смерил его долгим взглядом и, покачав головой, поднялся на ноги.

— Что ж, отдыхайте, — заключил он. — В ближайшую пару дней у вас строго постельный режим и только попробуйте сбежать отсюда раньше строка.

Гарри вяло улыбнулся в ответ и устало прикрыл глаза. Разговор утомил и расстроил его.

«Ну почему же всё так сложно? — подумал он. — Только мне начинает казаться, что я хоть чего-то добился, как всё тут же летит к чёрту».

  


* * *

Когда Том переступил порог кабинета, где проходили собрания клуба, оказалось, что внутри царит полнейший беспорядок. Слизеринцы шумно спорили и ругались, размахивая руками, и осыпая друг друга угрозами и оскорблениями.

— Ну и ну, — закрывая за собой дверь, протянул Арчер, гвалт тут же стих, как по команде, и все взгляды устремились к нему. — И куда же подевалось хвалёное слизеринское хладнокровие? Смотритесь как кучка истеричных гриффиндорцев.

— Кончай спектакль, Арчер, — раздраженно бросил Грэхем. — Объясни, какого Мордреда ты нас всех тут собрал?

— Вроде как это очевидно, — пожал плечами Том, проходя в центр аудитории и окидывая присутствующих морозным взглядом, пока те рассаживались по своим местам. — Я дал вам очень простое указание, а вы не смогли с ним справиться.

— Мы тебе не подчиняемся, — хмуро напомнил Эдриан. — Ты, помнится, сказал, что мы сами вправе принимать решения.

— Решения о своём будущем и участии в грядущей войне, — жестко отрезал Арчер. — Покушения на Поттера выходят за рамки дозволенного.

— Тёмный Лорд был бы только рад, если бы…

— Лорду Волдеморту Поттер нужным живым, — перебивая Монтегю, процедил Том.

— Это **тебе** он нужен живым, — огрызнулся тот. — Когда Тёмный Лорд узнает, что ты злоупотребляешь своим положением…

— Тёмному Лорду на вас плевать, Монтегю! — резко оборвал его на полуслове Арчер, которому до чертиков надоело играть в дипломатию. — Ему дела нет до тебя, до всех вас! — он обвел тяжелым взглядом присутствующих. — Вы что думаете, ему так интересна кучка несовершеннолетних сопляков? Он бы поставил на ваших руках метки и отправил умирать при первой же возможности. Вы для него — не более чем расходный материал, которым можно пожертвовать в любое мгновение. Я убедил его, что вас, идиотских детей, играющих в войну, можно превратить в нечто большее. Я получил билет на выживание для каждого из вас! Я сказал, что вы можете стать достойным сторонниками, а не жертвенными животными. Я хотел, чтобы имя Салазара Слизерина больше не ассоциировалось с кучей трусливых лжецов и интриганов. И всё, что я просил от вас взамен, это следовать моим указаниям, — он сузил тёмные глаза, прожигая притихших слушателей гневным взглядом. — До каких пор вы будете кичиться своим происхождением и богатством? Чего вы добились в жизни, чтобы заслужить не то что уважение, а хотя бы внимание Тёмного Лорда? Думаете, ваши семьи смогут вас защитить? Думаете, Министерство посмотрит на ваши деньги, когда вас приговорят к поцелую дементора? Вы думаете, Ему будет дело до вас, когда после очередной вашей глупости в попытке заслужить его расположение, в Хогвартс заявятся авроры и обвинят в содействии Тёмному Лорду? Он переступит через ваши гниющие тела и отправится дальше к своей цели. Ему плевать на вас. Мне — нет. Вы считаете себя наследниками благородных чистокровных семей, продолжателями рода, хранителями древних традиций, но как по мне, так вы всего лишь горстка избалованных, слабых детей, которые только и умеют, что бить соперника в спину и верещать на каждом углу о своем благородном происхождении! Вам так хочется и дальше оставаться ничтожествами?

— Арчер, не забывайся, — дрожа от ярости, процедил Теодор, — ты не имеешь никакого права оскорблять нас. Ты сам-то, что из себя представляешь?

— Я поручился за каждого из вас и для каждого из вас попросил свободы у человека, в глазах которого вы все просто насекомые, — тихо сказал Том. — И это даёт мне все права хоть ежеминутно повторять, что вы слабоумные кретины, до тех пор, пока вы, чёрт возьми, не научитесь думать головой!

— Такая яростная отповедь, — с издёвкой протянул Монтегю, — всего лишь из-за того, что твой драгоценный Поттер загремел в лазарет по собственной неосторожности?

— Ты думаешь, что особенный, Грэхем? — Арчер медленно обернулся, пламенеющая ярость в его глазах сменилась ледяным презрением. — Так вот ты сильно заблуждаешься. Что ты можешь? — насмешливо полюбопытствовал он. — Чем будешь полезен Ему? Возможно, у тебя есть в Министерстве какие-то связи? Деньги? Блестящий ум? Стратегия? Исключительный талант к магии? — он высокомерно фыркнул. — Ты ничто. Чего ты добился за свою короткую, жалкую жизнь? В чем себя проявил? Так и будешь орать до хрипоты о своей верности или, наконец, включишь свой жалкий мозг и поймешь, что все твои «блистательные» интриги шиты белыми нитками?

— О чем ты…

— О, давай мы не будем играть в эту игру, Грэхем, — язвительно пропел Арчер. — У меня нет никакого желания тратить время на твои отпирательства, поэтому скажу прямо: ваш маленький заговор раскрыт. Теренс, не стесняйся, расскажи друзьям о вашей небольшой сделке с Грэхемом.

Хиггс нервно заозирался по сторонам.

— Я-я-я… — он встретился взглядом с Майлзом.

— Это была идея Блетчли! — указывая на опешившего вратаря, объявил он.

— Что?! — тот вскочил на ноги. — Не ты ли, Теренс всё ныл, что Поттера нужно проучить, а?

— И не Грэхем ли так своевременно подкинул вам обоим отличный план, чтобы избавиться и от раздражающего капитана и от Забини, который занял обещанное Хиггсу место в команде, — любезно добавил Арчер, с усмешкой наблюдая за сокурсниками.

— Поттер сам виноват! — вскинулся Теренс. — Все видели последнюю статью в «Пророке»! Он на стороне Дамблдора! По мне так его вообще нужно убрать из Слизерина! Может, он следит за нами и всё докладывает директору? Ему не место среди нас!

Том несколько мгновений едва ли не с жалостью рассматривал Хиггса, словно тот был умственно-отсталым.

— Теренс, — почти мягко сказал он, — а тебе приходило в голову, что Поттер входит в очень закрытый клуб, который основал Дамблдор, и то, что вся информация, которую он там получает, тут же попадает ко мне? — он помолчал, давая слушателям в полной мере осознать, о чем идет речь. — И то, что пока он считает меня своим другом, а вас своими союзниками, он предпочтет делиться с нами своими догадками и опасениями, а не побежит при первой же возможности докладывать директору о том, что на собственном факультете его окружают убийцы и Пожиратели смерти. Вы же своей безмозглой выходкой зародили в его голове ненужные подозрения. Он станет осторожным и недоверчивым. Теперь он все чаще будет действовать с оглядкой на Дамблдора, а тот в свою очередь начнет совать свой нос в наши дела. Ты хоть понимаешь, что вы могли все испортить?

— Так ты шпион Тёмного Лорда? — нахмурился Монтегю.

— Браво, Шерлок! — саркастично протянул Том. — Думал, не заметишь. Нам нужен Гарри Поттер, неужели непонятно? Пока он нам доверяет, его проще контролировать. А вы это доверие разрушаете. Он с одиннадцати лет был окружен слизеринцами. Он нам верит, он нас знает, и скорее предпочтет принять нашу сторону, чем присоединиться к Дамблдору, от которого старается держаться подальше.

— Так он не поддерживает директора? — уточнил Майлз, скрестив на груди руки.

— Нет, — Арчер закатил глаза. — С какой бы радости он стал поддерживать старика, если от того у Гарри одни проблемы?

— А это правда, что магглы, с которыми жил Поттер, превратили его детство в ад? — вдруг спросил Драко.

Том выдержал недолгую паузу, размышляя над ответом и, наконец, кивнул.

— То есть, он и магглов особенно не любит? — хмурясь, заключил Кассиус Уоррингтон, в задумчивости отводя взгляд.

— Ему до них нет дела, — тут же скривился Том.

— И если Тёмный Лорд решит истребить магглов…

— То Гарри на это будет плевать, — закончил мысль Арчер.

— И он явно не фанат нынешнего Министерства магии, — добавил от себя Эдриан Пьюси, встречаясь взглядом с сокурсником.

— Да кто вообще будет защищать Министерство, если они посылают в Хогвартс такие отбросы, как Амбридж? — брезгливо скривился Блетчли. — У нас ЖАБА в этом году, а они нам подсунули эту…

— Жабу, — со смешком подсказал Нотт.

— Именно! — Майлз закатил глаза. — Вместо практики мы книжки читаем!

— Выходит, — медленно сказал Кассиус, с таким видом, словно ему вдруг разом открылись все тайны мироздания, — что Поттер не поддерживает Дамблдора, не собирается защищать магглов или Министерство, да и Тёмный Лорд пока не планирует его убивать, я прав?

— Подождите-ка! — вклинился Нотт, прежде чем Арчер успел ответить. — Тогда с чего нам вообще с ним враждовать?

— И правда, — с тихим смешком пробормотал Том с таким видом, словно глупее вопроса не слышал.

— Рано радуетесь, — мрачно бросил Монтегю. — Он путается с гриффиндорцами и грязнокровками, что автоматически делает его ненадежным союзником.

— Но **союзником**, — с нажимом произнёс Арчер, взгляд его стал жестче. — Он, возможно, и не разделяет все наши убеждения, но и выступать против нас не планирует. У Гарри есть одно бесценное достоинство: он блестяще игнорирует все, что происходит вокруг, если это не касается его лично. Но если происходящее начинает затрагивать его интересы, этой блаженной инертности приходит конец, и, поверьте мне, это обычно всегда похоже на стихийное бедствие. Потому что если он во что-то и вмешивается, то вмешивается от души, — Том мрачно помолчал. — А вы, гении, упрямо продолжаете своими действиями толкать его на сторону директора. И если в один «прекрасный» день Гарри решит, что посвящать меня в секреты Дамблдора небезопасно, если он подумает, что мы предадим его, и я потеряю этот восхитительный источник информации, клянусь Мерлином, вы трое за это ответите, — сказав это, Арчер по очереди остановил взгляд на лицах Грэхема, Теренса и Майлза.

— Побежишь жаловаться Тёмному Лорду? — презрительно фыркнул Монтегю.

— Грэхем, друг мой, — Том шагнул к нему и, наклонившись, положил руки на подлокотники кресла, по которым, от его ладоней медленно поползли языки пламени, постепенно охватывая спинку кресла и взбираясь вверх, к плечам и голове застывшего Монтегю, — ты знал, что если контролировать огонь, он будет пожирать плоть гораздо медленнее и мучительнее?

Чувствуя подступающий со всех сторон жар, тот нервно сглотнул.

— Убьёшь меня, Арчер? — просипел он, стараясь сидеть неподвижно, не смотря на то, что языки огня едва не касались его лица.

— Есть вещи пострашнее смерти, Грэхем, — скривив губы в жутковатой усмешке, заверил его Том, — и если язык примитивной жестокости ты понимаешь лучше английского, я с радостью тебе о них поведаю, уверяю тебя, мне совсем не нужно будет привлекать к этому Тёмного Лорда. Поэтому в следующий раз подумай дважды, прежде чем вставать у меня на пути.

Он отступил, и огонь, который охватил все кресло, но так и не коснулся сидящего в нём слизеринца, тут же исчез. Арчер окинул скучающим взглядом бледных однокурсников.

— Повторяю ещё раз, — громко сказал он, — я не потерплю никаких идиотских, необдуманных действий. Я посвятил вас в свою тайну, я дал вам возможность помочь мне и Лорду Волдеморту, принять участие в грядущих переменах, и вы либо будете следовать указаниям, либо продолжите свою самодеятельность и встретитесь с последствиями своих необдуманных поступков. Я доступно изъясняюсь?

Он встретился взглядом с Монтегю. Тот молчал почти минуту, стиснув пальцами почерневшие от огня подлокотники своего кресла.

— Да, — наконец, хрипло сказал он, — мой Лорд…

Губы Арчера дрогнули в насмешливой улыбке.

— Прекрасно, — заключил он, оборачиваясь к Хиггсу. — Теперь, Теренс, осталось разобраться, как же мы поступим с тобой…


	12. На пороге зимы

На второй неделе октября выпал первый снег. Он пролежал совсем недолго и к середине дня уже растаял, но в воздухе все же повисло предчувствие неотвратимо приближающейся зимы. Засунув руки в карманы тёплой мантии и обмотав половину лица шарфом, Томас Арчер брел по промерзшей земле вниз по холму, к своду поредевших желтых крон деревьев, все больше удаляясь от Визжащей хижины, ход под которой использовал для того, чтобы выбраться из Хогвартса. Тяжелое осеннее небо серым куполом накрывало бурлящую жизнью деревушку у подножья гор, но на развилке Том взял правее, избегая приближаться к Хогсмиду. Спустя несколько минут неторопливой прогулки, Арчер оказался в тени деревьев и, оглянувшись в последний раз на дорожку, ведущую к деревне, углубился в сумеречный осенний лес.

Чувство, будто кто-то зовет его, возникло этой ночью и не покидало всё утро. Пользуясь тем, что Поттер так удачно застрял в Больничном крыле, Арчер «позаимствовал» его мантию-невидимку и незаметно улизнул из школы, поняв, что больше не может игнорировать «зов». По мере того, как он уходил всё дальше в лес, зов становился отчетливее и сильнее, пока он, наконец, не остановился на небольшой прогалине, возле поваленного дерева. Том огляделся по сторонам — в это же мгновение «зов» стих. Вокруг воцарилась абсолютная тишина. Неслышно было даже птиц, будто где-то в тени затаилось нечто опасное. Несколько секунд спустя гнетущее безмолвие разорвали шорох и треск сухой травы, из которой мгновением позже показалась треугольная голова огромной змеи, которая благодаря циркулирующей в ней магии могла сносно переносить низкие температуры. Раздвоенный язык вырвался изо рта рептилии, пробуя на вкус холодный воздух, и огромное тело заскользило по земле к Тому. По его губам, пока он наблюдал за приближением змеи, расплылась довольная усмешка.

— _Здравствуй, Нагини_, — переходя на парсельтанг, поприветствовал он.

Змея замерла в пяти шагах от него, сворачивая исполинское тело кольцами и поднимая голову. Желтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками пристально уставились на волшебника напротив.

— _Хозяин_? — снова «попробовав» языком воздух, прошипела Нагини, она, казалось, сомневалась. — _Пахнешь как хозяин и не как хозяин. Детеныш с духом хозяина?_

Том фыркнул, не собираясь разъяснять змее всю природу сложной магии, вернувшей его к жизни.

_— В своём роде._

Голова Нагини, раскачивалась из стороны в стороны, пока она пыталась определиться с тем, что чувствовала.

— _Только хозяин мог услышать мой зов_, — неуверенно зашипела змея и, наконец, определилась: — _Детеныш с духом хозяина._

Стремительным движением Нагини метнулась к Арчеру, обвивая огромное тело вокруг неподвижного волшебника в подобии жутковатого объятия.

— _Я скучала, мой человек_, — положив треугольную голову на плечо Тома, прошипела змея. — _Где ты был?_

Том поднял руку, почти нежно проводя кончиками пальцев по гладкой, холодной коже змеи.

— _Рад видеть тебя, Нагини_.

— _Я ждала, и ждала, и ждала_, — говорила она. — _И звала. И ждала. Жестокий хозяин бросил меня одну. Совсем одну. Я была такая голодная…_

Том насмешливо фыркнул.

_— Можно подумать, моё исчезновение опечалило тебя только из-за того, что тебя было некому кормить._

— _Змеи — нежные создания_, — теперь в тихом шипении явственно читался упрек. — _Нас нужно кормить и любить. Ты ушел, и никто больше не кормил и не любил меня._

_— Теперь я вернулся._

_— Вернулся, — _мечтательно протянула змея и тут же требовательно заявила:_ — Теперь ты будешь снова кормить меня!_

_— Да. Но не сейчас, — _Том продолжал поглаживать голову змеи, задумчиво оглядываясь по сторонам, — _тебе придется на время спрятаться в этом лесу и дождаться меня. Я перенесу тебя в другое место._

_— Сколько мне ждать?_

_— Три дня._

Нагини обдумала его слова.

_— Это долго, _— проворчала она. -_ Я уже голодна. Через три дня я могу не сдержаться и отправиться на охоту в ту чудесную деревню за лесом._

_— Конечно, можешь, — _ласково согласился Том, прекрасно понимая, что это шантаж_. — Там-то тебя и прикончат._

Она ещё немного помолчала, прикидывая свои шансы.

— _Я сильная._

— _Не настолько._

— _Я тихая._

— _И слишком крупная, чтобы долго оставаться незамеченной._

— _Я смертоносная._

— _И мгновенно посеешь панику в деревне._

— _Паника — это хорошо, — _с удовольствием резюмировала змея. -_ Мне нравится, как пахнут страх и отчаяние._

— _Ты недолго ими будешь наслаждаться, — _заметил Арчер_._

Нагини помедлила с ответом, явно подбирая ещё аргументы.

— _И ты не защитишь меня?_

— _Если ты подвергнешь себя опасности по собственной глупости, то нет._

— _Жестокий хозяин_, — её мощное тело сильнее сжалось вокруг него. — _Я скучала по тебе_.

— _Три дня_, — терпеливо повторил он, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что дышать в её «объятиях» становилось проблематично. — _Жди здесь. Не покидай лес. Захочешь охотиться, уползай глубже в горы, уверен, тут полно живности, которая не станет поднимать панику и бросаться в тебя заклинаниями. Через три дня я заберу тебя в свой дом._

_— Там будет тепло?_

_— Да._

_— И там будет еда?_

_— Да._

_— И там будешь ты?_

_— Да._

Нагини, скорее просто из вредности помолчала, словно решала, стоит ли соглашаться, и наконец сдалась.

_— Три дня?_

_— Да. Потом я отведу тебя домой._

_— И покормишь меня?_

_— Да._

_— Хорошо._

Она расслабила кольца, отпуская Тома и опускаясь на землю.

_— Я буду ждать здесь, — _пообещала змея.

Том одобрительно улыбнулся_._

_— Умница._

Он в последний раз погладил змею по голове, после чего развернулся на каблуках, шагая обратно к деревне. Нужно было вернуться, пока никто не заподозрил, что его нет слишком долго.

  


* * *

К тому моменту, как Гарри выпустили из лазарета, погода совсем испортилась. Порывистый северный ветер накрыл волшебный замок куполом свинцовых туч, и на улице, не переставая, моросил дождь со снегом. Стоя на крыльце под порывами ледяного ветра, Поттер неуютно поежился — похоже прогулка отменялась. А он так надеялся хоть ненадолго оттянуть встречу с собственными однокурсниками, что ж, похоже, теперь никуда от них не денешься. Развернувшись на каблуках, Гарри побрел в подземелья, гадая, чего же ожидать теперь от слизеринцев.

Пока он отлеживался в Больничном крыле, к нему заходило немало гостей. Первыми посетителями оказались Драко и Блэйз. Последний был нехарактерно мрачен и без конца извинялся и даже после заверений Поттера в том, что тот ни в чем не виноват, казался подавленным. После соседей по спальне в лазарет заглянула Гермиона, но разговорами друга не мучила, лишь убедилась, что с Гарри все в порядке, обсудила с ним последние новости и отправилась разгребать свои обязанности старосты. Выглядела она… утомленной. За Грейнджер пришел хмурый Майлз, притащив на буксире нервного Хиггса. Из разговора с членами квиддичной команды выяснилось, что бладжер зачаровал Теренс, в отместку за то, что Гарри не сделал его основным игроком. Своей выходкой тот, как оказалось, надеялся подставить Забини, чтобы его убрали из команды, а заодно припугнуть своевольного капитана. Майлз Хиггса вычислил и заставил отправиться с повинной к Снейпу. Декан Слизерина после шумной взбучки, приговорил незадачливого мстителя к двум неделям отработок у Филча. Теперь Теренс был вынужден чистить совятню и мужские туалеты. Ко всему прочему, Снейп оставил открытым вопрос о том, чтобы сохранить Хиггса в команде, предоставив Поттеру самому принимать решение, после того, как его выпишут из лазарета.

Гарри подозревал, что за поступком Хиггса кроется некий заговор, и Блетчли был с самого начала в курсе его планов, а возможно, и сам в этом поучаствовал. Но от всех этих признаний и разговоров у него и так уже болела голова, поэтому он не стал разбираться ни с Теренсом, ни с его наказанием, и просто молча выслушал признания, после чего так же молча отпустил обоих восвояси. Судя по лицам посетителей, это его невыразительное безмолвие растревожило их куда сильнее, чем праведный гнев, которого оба ждали да так и не дождались. Про себя Гарри решил, что подумает о том, что делать с Хиггсом потом, хотя ему страшно не хотелось устраивать разборок и показательных порок.

Чуть позже заглянула Луна с коробкой шоколадных лягушек, и Гарри вместе с ней целый час строил пирамидки из вкладышей и обсуждал необычное поведение нарглов и форму облаков за окном. Ближе к вечеру пришел Том, но почти сразу ушел, сославшись на какие-то дела. Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Гарри забрела в голову очередная непрошеная мысль, что в последнее время Арчер ведет себя чересчур отстраненно. Будто избегает его. Это открытие оказалось слишком неприятным и, загнав поглубже в подсознание все свои тревоги, Гарри закрыл глаза, старясь просто ни о чем не думать. Через несколько минут он незаметно для себя уснул, и ему приснилось, что он сидит в лодке посреди бескрайнего океана, а напротив него расположилось странное существо, оскалив в ухмылке острые клыки и не сводя с него пристального взгляда ярко-зеленых глаз с янтарными вкраплениями. Но видение быстро исчезло, когда лодка вдруг стала прозрачной как стекло и раскололась на части, а сам Гарри провалился в пучину бездонного океана, поглотившего без остатка воспоминания о необычном видении.

Теперь же Гарри тащился в слизеринское общежитие, словно на эшафот, не зная, как встретят его сокурсники. Но, как выяснилось, волновался он напрасно. Большинство присутствующих в гостиной ребят толком даже внимания на его появление не обратили. Кто-то насмешливо поздравил его с выздоровлением, после чего вернулся к своим делам. Большого события из этого никто раздувать не стал. Порадовавшись этому факту, Гарри решил, что раз все так гладко проходит, можно и в гостиной задержаться. Его решение было обусловлено ещё и тем, что в кресле у камина он заметил Дафну.

— Привет, — он уселся в соседнее кресло, с улыбкой глядя на Гринграсс, та посмотрела на него поверх журнала «Ведьмина мода».

— О, тебя выпустили из лазарета, — безразлично заметила она и снова вернулась к чтению, — поздравляю.

Гарри обиженно фыркнул.

— А где же слезы счастья и объятия? — полюбопытствовал он.

Она мимолетно глянула на него:

— Гарри, милый, ты меня с кем-то спутал? — уточнила Дафна, продолжая читать. — Слезы счастья — не моя специализация.

— Могла бы сымитировать? — предложил он. — Ты же в этом мастер.

Уголки её губ чуть дрогнули.

— Боюсь, это бы плохо сказалось на моей репутации, — она помолчала. — К тому же, пока ты больной и слабый, толку от тебя нет. И вот какой мне смысл лить слёзы над твоим бездыханным телом, если я не получу от этого никакой выгоды?

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Просто так?

— Просто так, Гарри, я ничего не делаю, — категорично отрезала Дафна.

Поттер с болью взглянул на сокурсницу, прижав руку к груди.

— Твои слова ранят меня в самое сердце!

— Сердце слева.

— Черт, — он торопливо передвинул ладонь на левую сторону груди. — Так вот, — его лицо вновь приняло трагичное выражение. — Наверное, нам стоит расстаться!

Она, наконец, рассмеялась, откладывая журнал и обращая на Поттера сияющие фиалковые глаза.

— О, как я скучала по этому, пока ты валялся в лазарете! — призналась Дафна, как-то незаметно пересаживаясь к нему на колени, Гарри «очнулся» лишь когда её руки мягко обвили его шею.

— Ну, так зашла бы, — обнимая девушку за талию, сказал он. — Я бы тебя развеселил.

— Я не люблю больничные помещения, — Гринграсс брезгливо скривилась. — Там все слишком серо-белое.

— В следующий раз попрошу мадам Помфри повесить на мою кровать розовый бантик, чтобы заманить тебя в гости, — весело пообещал Гарри.

— Лучше в следующий раз не попадай в лазарет, — предложила Дафна, чмокнув его в щеку.

— Это от меня не зависит.

На это она лишь пожала плечами и неопределенно хмыкнула, лукаво сощурив фиалковые глаза.

— Мерлин всемогущий! Его только из Больничного крыла выпустили, а ты уже на него запрыгнула. Мне начинает казаться, Дафночка, что в твоей чёрной злой душе осталось-таки что-то человеческое.

— Пока, Блэйз.

— Но я только пришел.

— А зачем тебе задерживаться? — не глядя на него, пропела Дафна.

— Я, может, тоже соскучился по нашему Гарри!

Забини помедлил, нависнув над обнимающейся парочкой, словно прикидывая, как бы так пристроиться на том же кресле что и Гарри с Дафной, чтобы окончательно разрушить идиллию. Гринграсс опалила его опасным взглядом. Подумав, Блэйз сел на диван, обращаясь к Гарри:

— Как голова, герой-любовник?

— Цела.

— Это не может не радовать, — он выдохнул и принялся нервно постукивать каблуком ботинка по полу, рассматривая сокурсников, наконец он не выдержал: — Дафна, а твои родители в курсе вообще, чем ты тут…

— Закончи это предложение, Блэйз, и познай все муки Ада, — с убийственной серьезностью пообещала Гринграсс.

Забини в ответ только печально вздохнул, а Гарри почувствовал, как его, наконец, отпускает напряжение, что неотступно следовало за ним с самого начала этого учебного года. Быть может, если только немного подождать, всё и правда наладится само собой?

  


* * *

Гарри откинул со лба влажную от пота челку, что лезла в глаза и, поудобнее перехватив волшебную палочку, замер. Его глаза полыхали изумрудным огнем, а с пальцев левой руки срывались искры магии.

— Думал, что тебе удастся перехитрить меня, Том?! — с вызовом крикнул он, прожигая взглядом стоящего в противоположном конце зала юношу. — Я все твои махинации насквозь вижу!

Арчер глумливо усмехался и лениво крутил в пальцах волшебную палочку.

— Ну-ну, Гарри, — пропел он, — не будь так самоуверен.

В следующую секунду он сделал резкий выпад вперед, и с кончика его волшебной палочки сорвался оранжевый луч проклятья. Поттер шутя отбил атаку, отмахнувшись от чар, словно от назойливой мухи. Сумрачный зал вновь наполнился вспышками заклинаний. Дуэлянты кружили по комнате, и, казалось, сам воздух дрожал от переполняющей помещение магии. Она загоралась всполохами проклятий и кружила по залу незримой энергией, словно голодный хищник. Вырвавшись на волю, Зверь бесшумно ступал по каменным плитам и низко рычал, пытаясь найти брешь в обороне врага. Раз за разом он совершал яростные атаки, но прочный щит, которым окружил себя Арчер, не пропускал его удары.

— Ты всё еще не научился как следует контролировать свою магию, — с издевкой крикнул Том. — Твоё внимание рассеяно, ты не можешь одновременно следить и за мной, и за ней. Не чувствуешь собственную магию!

— Зато я отлично чувствую тебя! — уловив формирующееся на кончике волшебной палочки Тома проклятье, Гарри успел вовремя уклониться, и луч проклятья разбился в шаге от него, вспыхнув снопом алых искр. — Убить меня решил?

— О, поверь, — злобно рассмеялся Арчер, — если бы я собирался тебя убить, ты был бы давно мертв.

Он атаковал снова, на этот раз Гарри едва успел отбить проклятье, выставив щит, и через секунду бросил в Арчера новое проклятье, которое почти раскололо его защиту. Почуяв слабину, Зверь бросился в атаку, совершив несколько яростных ударов по щиту Тома. От напряжения лицо Арчера побелело, от линии волос по виску скатилась капля пота.

— Ты как обычно больше хвалишься, чем реально что-то делаешь, Том, — усмехнулся Поттер. — Как всегда слишком самодоволен!

Он увернулся от проклятья, которое, будто стрела, с сердитым жужжанием пролетело над его головой, перекатился и, стоя на одном колене, ударил в ответ. Щит Арчера вспыхнул золотистым сиянием и рассыпался, Зверь ринулся в атаку, сбивая того с ног. Взмахнув рукой, Том призвал огненный хлыст, отгоняя бесформенные переплетения сияющих перламутровых нитей, в которых Поттер улавливал призрачные контуры огромного белоснежного волка. Сгусток магии отпрянул от огня, извернувшись, словно парящая в воздухе змея, и через мгновение устремился к своему хозяину. Поймав левой рукой собственную магию, Гарри сжал её в кулаке, и та померкла, словно угасшая свеча.

Вскинув голову, Поттер направил волшебную палочку на Тома, который, тяжело дыша, лежал на полу, опираясь на локоть. Его палочка после падения откатилась в сторону, и теперь его защищал только мерно гудящий огненный щит. Изумрудные глаза Поттера горели победой.

— Вот и всё, — с убийственной серьезностью сказал он. — Ты проиграл, Том.

Глаза Арчера угрожающе сузились, в них отразилось пламя, от которого радужка, казалось, на миг вспыхнула алым цветом.

— Никогда не спеши праздновать победу, если противник ещё дышит, — прошипел он и резко выбросил вперед руку.

Столб огня, метнувшийся к нему, оказался таким неожиданным и стремительным, что Гарри успел лишь инстинктивно выставить перед собой руки, создавая магический барьер. Но удар оказался слишком сильным, и барьер не выдержал. Поттера окатил поток нестерпимого жара, отбросивший его назад, словно взрывная волна. Гарри рухнул на пол, падение вышибло из легких весь воздух, и он смог только хрипло застонать.

— Да чтоб тебя, — вымученно просипел Поттер, в то время как Том поднялся на ноги, и небрежно отряхнув припыленную мантию, приблизился к поверженному противнику, остановившись над ним с жестокой усмешкой. Его чёрные волосы растрепались, спадая на лоб небрежными волнами, глаза горели в предвкушении.

— Шах и мат, Гарри, — голос его был ледяным и безжалостным, когда он направил волшебную палочку на противника.

Глаза Поттера испуганно расширились.

— Подож…

— _Агуаменти._

Поттера окатило фонтаном ледяной воды, затушив слабо тлеющую мантию и беспощадно залив нос и рот. Гарри закашлялся, отплевываясь и яростно фыркая.

— Пфе! — он провел по лицу ладонью, пытаясь вытереть воду. — Ну ты и гад!

Том самодовольно усмехнулся, помогая другу подняться на ноги.

— Ну надо же было как-то эффектно закончить нашу маленькую дуэль, — пожал плечами друг.

Выручай-комната постепенно менялась. Огромный тренировочный зал, где они сражались, сужался, уменьшаясь в размерах, пока на его месте не осталась небольшая уютная гостиная с горящим камином, парой кресел напротив и рядами книжных полок у дальней стены. Гарри мрачно покосился на друга и, подняв с пола волшебную палочку, высушил заклинанием промокшую насквозь мантию и волосы.

— И почему тебе так нравится закрывать дуэли этим заклинанием, если ты побеждаешь? — проворчал он. — Что, ничего другого в голову не приходит?

— Ну, — Том задумался, — Авада Кедавра как бы немного одноразовое заклинание.

Поттер смерил друга колючим взглядом.

— У тебя просто «ошеломляющая» фантазия, Том.

Они расселись в кресла, и Гарри потянулся, чувствуя, как ноют после всей их беготни мышцы.

— Если хочешь, могу в следующий раз попробовать Круциатус, — невозмутимо предложил Арчер.

— А чего-то менее зловещего и незаконного в твоём арсенале нет? — изогнул брови Поттер.

— Конечно, есть, — глаза Тома смеялись. — Агуаменти_._

— Томас Арчер и его невообразимо «богатый» запас заклинаний, — закатив глаза, язвительно прокомментировал Гарри.

— Но, должен признать, твои навыки становятся всё лучше, — вдруг задумчиво сказал Том.

Гарри скосил на него глаза.

— Спасибо, о мудрый наставник, — ехидно проворчал он.

— Учитывая, что тебе пока не удается меня победить, смею предположить, что с твоей стороны было бы разумным прислушаться к моим советам, а не ёрничать, — голос Тома звучал насмешливо, но в его интонациях крылось нечто большее, чем просто шутка, словно в какой-то мере Арчер говорил вполне серьезно.

По правде сказать, ни этот тон, ни слова на Тома были совсем не похожи, словно с Гарри говорил не его друг, а некто гораздо более взрослый и опытный. Этот новый штрих, вкупе со всеми другими переменами, которые подмечал в последнее время Поттер, ему не нравился. Гарри в молчании уставился на огонь, чувствуя, как его пристально изучают тёмные глаза Арчера.

— Том, — он прочистил горло, — я, хм, давно хотел спросить…

Он замолчал, не зная, как вообще озвучить свои мысли и опасения. Да и стоит ли вообще их озвучивать?

— Спрашивай, — тем временем ответил тот, заметив, как переменилось настроение собеседника.

— Ты в порядке? — Гарри поднял на него взгляд, брови Тома недоуменно изогнулись.

— У тебя слишком жалкие атаки, чтобы мне навредить, — усмехнулся он, то ли сделав вид, то ли действительно не поняв вопроса.

— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой. — Я хочу сказать вообще, ты в порядке?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — спокойно сообщил Том и невинно моргнул, будто и правда не понимал.

Гарри мысленно чертыхнулся.

«Ну ангел просто, чтоб тебя…»

— Я тут подумал, эм, помнишь, в прошлом году у тебя были все те кошмары и головные боли? — издалека начал он.

Арчер нахмурился.

— Допустим.

— Тебя тогда сильно пугали те сны, и после них ты так чудн_о _себя вел… был немного, ну знаешь, как бы замкнутый…

— И что? — нетерпеливо поторопил друг.

— Я просто всё думаю, — он помедлил, — у тебя прошли эти кошмары?

— Гарри, куда ты клонишь?

Поттер сделал глубокий вдох, понимая, что намеками ему ответа не добиться.

— Ты странно себя ведешь! — в лоб выпалил он.

Арчер молчал почти минуту, без всякого выражения разглядывая его взволнованное лицо, но где-то в глубине обсидиановых глаз Гарри уловил нечто странное. Нечто, похожее на настороженность. Даже, отчасти, угрозу.

— О, — тускло произнёс Том. — И как же это выражается?

— Ты… — Гарри помедлил, и вдруг слова полились из него бесконечным потоком: — Тебе не кажется, что мы стали меньше общаться? Ты меня будто избегаешь! А иногда говоришь что-то такое, что на тебя совсем не похоже. Ты стал более жестоким, отстранённым. Мне иногда кажется, что ты с трудом переносишь моё общество. Ты вообще как будто предпочитаешь быть где угодно, лишь бы не со мной! Ты то уходишь куда-то один, то пропадаешь в этом вашем слизеринском клубе. Ничего не рассказываешь о том, что там у вас происходит. Некоторые ребята на факультете на тебя вообще так смотрят, словно боятся!

Том слушал эту тираду в гробовом молчании, непонятное мерцание в его глазах исчезло, сменившись холодом.

— Я одного не понимаю, — медленно произнес он, когда у Гарри закончился воздух, и он затих. — Ты меня обвиняешь в чем-то или просто выражаешь беспокойство?

— Я, — Поттер почесал затылок. — И то, и другое, наверное, — виновато признался он. — Я просто пытаюсь понять, с чем связано такое поведение. Я всё думал об этом и вспомнил о твоих кошмарах. Ты тогда тоже стал раздражительным и нелюдимым. Но если… если это из-за меня, если ты всё ещё, — Гарри глубоко вдохнул, — если ты злишься на меня за то, что случилось этой весной, то так и скажи, потому что я никак не пойму в чем дело!

— Никак не поймешь, — пробормотал себе под нос Том и сухо усмехнулся. — Ну да, как тут понять, Гарри, что мне на голову свалили обязанности старосты, которые пожирают просто астрономическое количество времени. Что слизеринцы с самого начала года косятся на нас с тобой, как на прокаженных и мне приходится пудрить им мозги и следить за своим поведением, чтобы они успокоились и поняли, наконец, что мы им не враги.

Гарри резко вскинул голову.

— А мы… не враги?

— Что? — Том нахмурился.

— Мы им не враги? — тихо повторил он.

— А с чего нам с ними быть врагами? — Арчера будто удивил этот вопрос. — Они наши сокурсники и нам куда ближе, чем Дамблдор с его Орденом. Разве ты не чувствуешь того же, Гарри? Разве твои сокурсники не вызывают у тебя больше лояльности? За годы обучения они помогали тебе куда значительнее, чем директор и его прихвостни.

— Да, но если начнется война, и мне нужно будет решать, кого защищать…

— Гарри-Гарри-Гарри, — Том с укором покачал головой и поцокал языком. — Как же легко ты попадаешь в эти сети.

— Что? — Поттер обратил на друга растерянный взгляд.

— Ты всегда прекрасно вживался в тот образ, которого от тебя ждали, — медленно пояснил Арчер. — Но вот теперь, похоже, ты облюбовал роль героя. Не спорю, это привлекательный вариант. Только, видишь ли в чем проблема, Гарри, герои долго не живут. Разве я не говорил тебе, что в первую очередь стоит думать о себе?

В интонациях Тома снова появились эти повелительные, авторитетные нотки, словно он говорил с неразумным ребенком. Поттера это начало раздражать.

— Ничего я не облюбовал…

— Гарри, задумайся, как давно ты вдруг стал думать о том, чтобы кого-то защитить? — перебил его Арчер.

— Что? — он моргнул.

— Разве подобное раньше тебя волновало?

— Конечно! Я всегда!.. — Гарри вдруг замолчал.

«А ведь и правда, — подумал он. — Раньше меня волновала только безопасность Тома и моя собственная, так почему же теперь?..»

Словно читая его мысли, Том, подавшись вперед, произнёс:

— Тебе было плевать на них, Гарри, — убежденно сказал он. — Вспомни. Этот образ защитника тебе навязал Дамблдор, запихнув в штаб Ордена, где все относились к тебе как герою-победителю до тех пор, пока ты не позволил этой иллюзии укрепиться в своём сознании. Привыкать к этому опасно.

Гарри хмурился, качая головой. Но когда он вдруг решил, что должен кого-то защищать? И почему?

— Но это правильно, — отвечая на собственные сомнения, негромко произнёс он.

— Потому что так кто-то сказал? — продолжал настаивать Арчер. — Или потому что ты сам это решил?

— Я… — Поттер растерянно смотрел на него. — Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Прекрати уже гнаться за ролью, которую навязывает тебе общество, — жестко отрезал Арчер. — Задумайся! Они хотят образцово-показательного мальчика, и ты превращаешься в пример для подражания. Хотят неадекватного шута, ты с удовольствием играешь эту роль. Хотят изворотливого лжеца, и ты тут же становишься идеалом Слизерина. Хотят героя, и вуаля! Ты тут же готов всех спасать!

— Всё не так! Я… я просто… я… — Гарри отвел взгляд. — Я просто делал то, что считал правильным…

— Нет, Гарри, — вдруг на удивление мягко сказал Том. — Ты делал то, что тебе **навязывали** под видом правильного. Хватит оглядываться на общепринятые каноны. Ты все больше становишься похож на тот образ, который хочет видеть Дамблдор.

— Это не так, — нахмурился Поттер.

— Правда? — брови Арчера изогнулись в насмешке. — Подумай, Гарри, так ли ты на самом деле болеешь душой за кучу незнакомых людей? Что в тебе требует быть спасителем слабых и обиженных? Ты сам? Или общество?

— Но защищать тех, кто в этом нуждается — правильно, — с нажимом повторил Поттер, ухватившись за этот аргумент, как за единственное разумное объяснение своему поведению.

— Это ты так решил? — голос Тома стал жестче. — Ты сам-то осознаешь, какие твои чувства настоящие?

— Все мои чувства настоящие! — раздраженно воскликнул Гарри. — А вот что насчет тебя?

Арчер застыл. Вся пылающая уверенность и напор, что отражались в тёмных глазах, мигом обратились в непроницаемую стену льда. Он медленно выпрямил спину, положив локти на подлокотники и сцепив пальцы замком.

— Поясни, будь добр, — сухо попросил он.

— Ты никогда не любил директора, я знаю, — тихо сказал Гарри, пристально наблюдая за поведением друга. — Но в последнее время, упоминая о нем, ты буквально пылаешь ненавистью. Почему, Том? Что такого он сделал, за что ты так ненавидишь его?

— Он…

— И не нужно говорить, что ты так себя ведешь из-за того, как он пытается мной манипулировать, — перебил его Поттер. — Мы знали это со второго курса, и всё же раньше ты никогда не испытывал к нему **такой** ядовитой ненависти. Что изменилось? — Арчер молчал, глядя в глаза друга с пламенеющей яростью. — Хочешь, я скажу тебе? — не дождавшись ответа, сказал Гарри. — **Ты** изменился, Том. Изменились твои взгляды на жизнь, на мир, на войну. У нас с тобой всегда была своя сторона. Мы никого не поддерживали и ни на кого не оглядывались, принимая решения. Но чем дольше я за тобой наблюдаю, тем меньше понимаю тебя.

— Времена меняются, Гарри, — тихо сказал Арчер. — И люди тоже. Пора бы тебе уже это понять.

— О, я прекрасно это понимаю, поверь, — Поттер не отрывал от лица друга внимательного взгляда, пытаясь угадать, какие эмоции бурлят сейчас в его душе, но глядя в чёрные глаза видел лишь пустоту и холод человека, который уже давно всё для себя решил.

— Тогда чего же ты хочешь?

— Я хочу знать, на чьей ты стороне, Том? — выдохнул Гарри.

Он боялся задавать этот вопрос и боялся услышать ответ. Но, кажется, отступить он уже не мог. Если Том действительно принял решение, Гарри должен был это знать. И самое главное он должен был знать, почему Арчер это сделал? Что толкнуло его на сторону Волдеморта? Если, конечно, это так.

— Я на твоей стороне, Гарри, — нахмурился Том.

— Правда? — недоверчиво протянул он. — А почему тогда мне кажется, что мы с тобой всё дальше друг от друга? Будто наши дороги расходятся.

— Это не так, — твердо произнёс Арчер.

Поттер покачал головой и отвернулся. В памяти отчего-то всплыл давно забытый опрос Гермионы о десяти незнакомцах.

— Кого же ты спасёшь, Том? — удивляясь, отчего вообще вдруг вспомнил об этом, прошептал Гарри.

— Что?

— Твой дом в огне, — тускло произнёс Поттер. — Кого ты спасешь? Брата? Или десять незнакомцев?

Том смерил его высокомерным взглядом.

— Ты достаточно хорошо меня знаешь, чтобы понимать, что концепция спасения вообще плохо вяжется с моим образом мышления, — напомнил он.

— И всё же, — наставил Гарри, сам не понимая, почему это так важно для него. — Если бы нужно было кого-то спасти из пожара… если бы от этого зависела твоя жизнь, то кого бы ты спас?

Том молчал слишком долго, и Поттер начал думать, что тот и вовсе не ответит, но вот он, наконец, пошевелился, облизав пересохшие губы.

— Десять незнакомцев, — сказал он.

Гарри почувствовал, как всё в его душе будто застыло.

— Почему? — тихо, едва ли не с болью спросил он.

— Потому что таково моё решение, — глядя в сторону, ответил Арчер.

Гарри отвернулся, сжав пальцами подлокотники кресла. И он, и Том прекрасно знали, какой на самом деле ответ хотел услышать Гарри, но так же оба знали, какой ответ будет истинным. Поттер глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

— Вот в этом и кроется наше с тобой самое главное различие, — он горько усмехнулся. — Я всегда выберу брата.

— Даже если это погубит тебя?

— Даже если это погубит всех, — Поттер обратил на друга тяжелый взгляд. — В конце концов, мы оба эгоисты, — он усмехнулся. — Я тоже всегда делаю лишь то, что хочу, — покачав головой, он безрадостно усмехнулся. — Хотел бы я сейчас страшно на тебя разозлиться, но не могу...

— Почему же? — осторожно уточнил Арчер.

— Потому что мы оба знали, что ты ответишь, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Ты мог бы сейчас соврать. И все же ты ответил честно.

Губы Тома чуть дрогнули в усмешке.

— И что бы это могло значить?

— Что я тебе верю. И чтобы ты для себя ни решил, чего бы ни захотел и как бы ни поступил, я буду тебе верить.

— Потому что мы друзья, — передразнивая любимый аргумент Гарри, закатил глаза Том.

— Нет, — Поттер, помедлив, открыто улыбнулся другу. — Потому что, даже зная, что твой ответ может меня оттолкнуть или разозлить, ты мне не солгал. Я… ценю это.

Том смотрел в сторону, чуть усмехаясь каким-то своим мыслям.

— А я, — он повернул голову, встретившись взглядом с Гарри, — ценю, что ты принимаешь мой выбор, даже если он тебе не нравится.

Поттер медленно откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза. Интересно, понял ли Арчер, что признался сейчас в том, о чем Гарри так и не спросил напрямую? Ему хотелось вскочить и, схватив Тома за грудки, встряхнуть так сильно, чтобы у идиота искры из глаз посыпались. Хотел трясти его так до тех пор, пока тот не ответит, **зачем** так поступил? Но он продолжал сидеть в кресле, не в силах пошевелиться, словно всё его тело обратилось в камень. Неужели гордый, принципиальный, свободолюбивый Томас Арчер решил служить человеку, который намеревался убить Гарри? Его шантажировали? Угрожали? Переманили? Или он пошел на это добровольно? Что такого мог пообещать ему Волдеморт, чтобы он согласился? Что могло заставить его… ах, ну естественно. Это же очевидно. В памяти с болезненной ясностью вспыхнули воспоминания о Тайной Комнате.

Если не можешь спасти брата своими силами, спаси незнакомцев… и любым способом заставь их защищать его даже ценой своей жизни. И плевать, если эти незнакомцы окажутся Пожирателями смерти. Том всегда любил играть с огнём.

Гарри открыл глаза, слепо уставившись в пространство. Не ясно только, как далеко это зашло и можно ли что-то исправить?

«Что же ты наделал, Том? Когда мы перестанем совершать одни и те же ошибки?»

«С другой стороны, — сказал себе он, — быть может, зря я так испугался?»

Возможно, Том и выбрал сторону, но ещё не присоединился к ней? Как он там сказал этим летом? «Буду изучать ситуацию». Так может быть этим он и занимается?

И всё же, некоторые поступки Арчера Гарри не нравились.

— Я бы хотел попросить тебя о том же, — вдруг прошептал он.

— Что? — Том повернул к нему голову, непонимающе глядя на друга.

— Я прошу тебя, Том, — с непроницаемым спокойствием сказал он, — чтобы ты не пытался манипулировать мной, подталкивая к тому решению, которое выгодно тебе.

Это заявление, казалось, выбило Арчера из колеи, разбивая маску уверенного хладнокровия. Его глаза чуть расширились в удивлении, он шумно втянул носом воздух.

— Гарри…

— Я знаю, что ты не желаешь мне зла, Том, — перебил Поттер. — Именно поэтому я верю тебе, несмотря ни на что. Взамен я прошу, чтобы ты верил мне.

Том мрачно молчал.

— Я верю, — наконец, сказал он. — Я не верю тем, кто тебя окружает.

— Не решай за меня, — мягко и одновременно с этим настойчиво попросил Гарри. — Иногда, желая уберечь близких людей, мы на самом деле вредим им. Тебе ли об этом не знать? — Арчер медлил, то ли не зная, что сказать, то ли придумывая достаточно убедительный аргумент. Гарри не дал ему возможности ответить. — Желая защитить меня на втором курсе, ты выпустил василиска, и мы оба чуть не погибли. Не повторяй этой ошибки снова.

Лицо Арчера помрачнело.

— Не намекаешь ли ты, что я присоединился…

— Я ни на что не намекаю, Том, — устало вздохнул Гарри, хотя они оба прекрасно понимали, что именно на это он и намекал. — Мне просто очень давно хотелось тебе это сказать.

Том откинулся на спинку кресла, принимая расслабленную позу, но его руки так сильно стиснули подлокотники, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

— Ты не прав, — ровно произнёс Арчер, в его глазах, обращенных к Гарри, царила бесконечная тьма. — Но я не стану тебя разубеждать. Рано или поздно ты сам всё поймешь.

Не смотря на весьма печальные выводы, которые Гарри сделал из этого разговора, он вдруг против воли усмехнулся.

— Но лучше поздно, чем рано, да?

Том искоса взглянул на него и натянуто улыбнулся.

— Именно так.

  


* * *

— «_Декрет об образовании № 23 (октябрь 1995)_», — дрожащим от ярости голосом зачитала Гермиона. — «_Решением министра магии Корнелиуса Фаджа профессор Долорес Амбридж назначается на должность Генерального Инспектора Хогвартса. Генеральному Инспектору дается право присутствовать на любых уроках других преподавателей, назначать им испытательный срок и, при необходимости, их увольнять. Назначение выше упомянутого декрета — проверка и улучшение качества обучения в Школе Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс_».

Грейнджер яростно потрясла смятым куском пергамента, который сорвала со стены в гостиной Гриффиндора.

— Нет, ну вы только подумайте! Мало ей было превратить один из важнейших предметов в какое-то недоразумение, так теперь она ещё и торчит на каждом уроке! — её трясло от злости. — Если так и дальше пойдет, она скоро вообще запретит волшебство в школе, где нас этому должны **обучать**!

— Мне начинает казаться, что Министерство уже находится под влиянием Сама-Знаешь-Кого, — мрачно сказал Рон, сидя за одной из парт в свободной аудитории, которую ребята заняли для своего небольшого собрания.

Гермиона расхаживала из угла в угол.

— Это возмутительно! Они не имеют права вмешиваться в дела школы! — негодовала она.

— Ну, технически имеют, — осторожно заметил со своего места Невилл.

— Регулировать и улучшать — да! Но не уничтожать на корню! — всплеснула руками Гермиона.

— Это точно! — подхватил Рон. — Эта Амбридж теперь во все дела Хогвартса сунет нос! Не ровен час, они уволят всех учителей и притащат сюда кучу министерских шавок.

— И всё это вместо того, чтобы готовиться к войне и собирать силы! — разочарованно сказала Гермиона. — О чем вообще думает министр?!

— О том, как бы прикрыть свою задницу разумеется, — пожал плечами Уизли.

— Ему будто и вовсе плевать, что с нами будет, — игнорируя резкое высказывание Рона, к которым она обычно относилась неодобрительно, Гермиона покачала головой. — Что он за человек?

— Но как его убедить, что они не правы? — Невилл обвел взглядом однокурсников. — Вряд ли мы сможем достучаться до него через профессора Амбридж.

— Определенно не сможем, — мрачно кивнула Гермиона. — И пока они наводят тут свои порядки и выдумывают свои глупые декреты, нам всем грозит опасность!

— И нас пытаются лишить возможности защищаться! — рыкнул Рон.

— Я думаю, Фадж решил, что Дамблдор тут организовал какое-то сопротивление и настраивает нас против Министерства, — сказала Гермиона.

— Не нас, а Поттера, давай уж говорить прямо, — проворчал Дин Томас, покосившись в сторону одного из участников собрания, который за всё это время не произнёс ни слова. — Это всё началось из-за него!

Гермиона нахмурилась в сторону Томаса.

— Всё из-за того, что Фадж не желает видеть ничего дальше собственного носа и из-за неуемной фантазии Скитер, причем тут Гарри?

— Что значит «причем»? По мнению Фаджа Поттер — ключевая фигура в оппозиции Дамблдора, — вскинулся Симус, отвечая вместо друга. — В Хогвартсе ни одно событие без него не обходится, не удивительно, что Фадж отправил сюда своего соглядатая. Поттер у всех уже как бельмо в глазу! И вообще, до сих пор не ясно, на чьей он стороне!

— Он на стороне Дамблдора, это же очевидно! — вклинилась в перепалку Джинни. — Ты сам-то понял, что сказал, Симус? Какой нормальный человек станет поддерживать убийцу своих родителей?!

— Да? А почему тогда он учится на Слизерине? — упрямо напомнил Дин. — И что-то я не заметил, чтобы те его считали своим врагом. А значит, он с ними заодно.

— Это же просто смешно! — возмущенно воскликнула сестра Рона. — Вы судите его только по принадлежности к факультету? Не слишком ли это категорично? Что он сделал?!

— Да он постоянно что-то выкидывает! — с презрением сказал Дин, многозначительно посмотрев на неё. — Между прочим, до сих пор неизвестно кто на самом деле открыл Тайную Комнату!

— Он меня спас, вы, болваны! — разозлилась младшая Уизли.

— Господи, вы оба такие узколобые! — переводя раздраженный взгляд с Финнигана на Томаса, процедила Гермиона. — Вместо того чтобы искать решение проблемы, вы ищете виноватого! — она резко отвернулась к безмолвному участнику собрания: — Гарри, ну почему ты молчишь?

Поттер, который последние полчаса рассчитывал формулу заклинания для создания карты, попутно задаваясь вопросом, какого чёрта он делает в компании революционно настроенных гриффиндорцев, поднял голову и недоуменно моргнул.

— Что?

Гермиона раздраженно сузила карие глаза.

— Я спрашиваю, почему ты до сих пор и слова не сказал? Будто это тебя вовсе не касается!

Гарри со вздохом отложил перо и выпрямился, обводя взглядом мрачное собрание. Амбридж, которая приобретала в школе всё больше влияния, отравляя обитателям волшебного замка существование фанатичной преданностью Министерству и неустанным надзором, мало кому могла показаться приятной компаний. А с её назначением Генеральным Инспектором Гарри теперь буквально повсюду на неё натыкался. Она патрулировала коридоры, присутствовала на всех уроках, усиленно пыталась контролировать преподавателей и весь учебный процесс, выдумывала всё новые запреты и правила, стремясь получить абсолютный контроль над жизнью в школе, и доводила до белого каления профессоров. С непоколебимым хладнокровием её присутствие на своих уроках воспринимали только МакГонагалл, Снейп и Герхард. Остальные либо нервничали, либо злились, либо сбивались, что только ухудшало их положение в глазах Амбридж. Казалось, она поставила своей целью не просто получить полный контроль над школой и её обитателями, но и буквально задушить любые свободы учеников и профессоров. Интересно, понимала ли она, что вместо того, чтобы привить всем уважение к Министерству магии она только всё больше разрушала его? Долорес Амбридж принесла в Хогвартс хаос и всё же… всё же…

— Для начала, мне не очень понятно, зачем меня вообще позвали, — признался Гарри.

— Видишь? — взлез Симус. — Даже он не понимает!

Гермиона только отмахнулась от однокурсника и вопросительно изогнула брови:

— Если ты не заметил, то мы обсуждаем диктатуру Амбридж в Хогвартсе, — холодно проинформировала она Поттера.

— Да, это я понял, — спокойно кивнул тот. — Но при чём тут я?

— А тебя что, всё устраивает? — сухо осведомилась Грейнджер. — И тебя не беспокоит, что эта женщина разрушает нашу школу?

— Ну для начала, она ничего не разрушает, — напомнил Гарри. — Просто лезет, куда не просят и раздражает. Но с другой стороны, может оно и к лучшему?

— Что? — Гермиона едва не задохнулась от возмущения.

— Ну подумай сама, — миролюбиво предложил Поттер, чувствуя, что теперь уже все присутствующие смотрят на него с откровенной враждебностью и даже Джинни, которая до этого его защищала, неодобрительно нахмурилась. — Система образования в Хогвартсе не идеальна, — начал объяснять Гарри. — Нам толком не преподают историю магии, потому что Биннса заклинило на войнах с гоблинами, а ведь это лишь крохотный аспект, который не освещает и половины нашего наследия. Или уход за волшебными существами. Мне нравится Хагрид, правда, но какой из него учитель? Мы весь третий курс выращивали чертовых червяков. А Трелони? Она же ходячее недоразумение. А ведь все эти люди должны учить нас. С какими знаниями мы выйдем отсюда после таких преподавателей?

— А метод преподавания Амбридж тебя, стало быть, устраивает? — ядовито уточнил Рон.

— Нет, конечно. Но она сюда не учить пришла, — Гарри развел руками. — Фадж изначально отправил её в Хогвартс, чтобы она докладывала ему о том, что происходит в школе, но ведь на места других профессоров можно взять более опытных волшебников. Вот пусть и занимаются нашим образованием.

— Это позиция безразличного человека, Гарри, — разочарованно покачала головой Гермиона. — Неужели тебя ничуть не волнует, что станет со всеми этими людьми, если их уволят из-за Амбридж?

— А почему это должно меня волновать? — Гарри непонимающе смотрел на подругу. — У нас тут не кружок благотворительности, а школа. Им вообще-то платят за то, что они учат нас, — он замолчал, задумчиво почесав затылок, — хотя насчет Биннса не уверен… зачем призраку деньги? — он хмыкнул. — Хорошо Дамблдор устроился. Бюджет на преподавателя истории есть, а преподавателя-то нет. Удобненько…

— Гарри!

— Ну извини! — он развел руками. — Но я серьезно не понимаю, почему тебя так беспокоит судьба незнакомых тебе людей.

— Слизеринец, — с отвращением выплюнул Финниган, обменявшись презрительными взглядами с Томасом.

Одновременно с ним Гермиона колко сказала:

— Потому что это люди, Гарри, и нельзя относиться к ним с таким равнодушием, не задумывался об этом, а?

— И что ты вот прямо-таки за них всей душой болеешь? — иронично уточнил Гарри. — Брось, Гермиона, тебя злит не то, что кого-то уволят. А то, что одержимая, фанатичная, жестокая министерская диктаторша заявилась сюда и наводит тут свои порядки.

— Ах, ты так проницателен, — ядовито процедила Грейнджер. — Ну раз ты весь из себя такой умный и расчётливый, объясни, будь добр, как нам научиться защищать себя, если эта «чудесная» женщина, которая, по твоему мнению, приводит нашу ужасную учебную программу в порядок, за один день превратила курс практической магии в читальный зал?

Поттер пожал плечами с таким видом, словно ответ был очевиден.

— Научиться самим.

— Самим? — вышел из ступора Рон. — Как ты себе это представляешь?

— Прочитал заклинание, попытался применить, применил, выучил, прочитал ещё одно, — едва ли не по слогам разъяснил Гарри, — это не так уж и сложно, правда…

— Да он просто издевается! — рявкнул Дин, опалив слизеринца гневным взглядом. — Я знаю, почему ты такой спокойный, Поттер!

— О? — Гарри в вежливом любопытстве поднял брови.

— Тебе просто плевать! Не тебе же грозит опасность! Ты не собираешься выступать против Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть! Думаешь, что если переметнёшься на сторону змей, они тебя защитят, да?

— Дин… — начала говорить Джинни, но закончить не успела, так как в это мгновение по аудитории с низким гулом пронёсся магический вихрь, припечатав Томаса к стене.

Охнув, гриффиндорец повис в ярде над полом, отчаянно сопротивляясь и пытаясь освободиться, но магические путы крепко прижимали его к стене, не позволяя пошевелиться. Остальные ребята повскакивали со своих мест, выхватив волшебные палочки и направляя их на Гарри, который продолжал спокойно сидеть за одной из дальних парт, подперев голову рукой.

— Видишь ли, в чем дело, Дин, — равнодушно сказал он, не отрывая от Томаса взгляда — тот прекратил сопротивляться, с ненавистью глядя на Поттера. — Я такой спокойный, потому что я **умею** защищаться. И научился я этому самостоятельно. Поэтому мне плевать, хочет Амбридж учить нас или нет. Я в любом случае освою всё, что мне необходимо, — он перевел невозмутимый взгляд на группу взволнованных гриффиндорцев. — Если кто-то не верит мне, нападайте.

Гермиона, которая единственная не направляла на Поттера волшебную палочку, рассматривала друга с растерянностью и недоверием, словно не узнавая его.

— Отпусти его, — попросила она, стараясь говорить спокойно.

Гарри пожал плечами и секундой позже Дин упал на пол, когда магически силки выпустили его. Тряхнув головой, тот мгновенно оказался на ногах, выхватив волшебную палочку.

— Ты ответишь! — прошипел он. — _Дифф…_

— Стой! — перед ним встала Гермиона, заслоняя собой Гарри. — Подожди!

— Уйди, Грейнджер!

— Мы здесь не драться должны, а решить, что нам делать! — попыталась вразумить его та и чуть обернулась к остальным сокурсникам, которые смотрели то на Поттера, то на Томаса, не зная, что предпринять. Сам Поттер так и сидел на месте, не проявляя никаких признаков обеспокоенности сложившейся ситуацией и наблюдая за происходящим с отстранённым безразличием.

— Гарри, — Гермиона обратила на него горящие подозрительной решимостью глаза, — ты утверждаешь, что тебе по силам освоить программу курса, чтобы сдать СОВ и преуспеть в ЗОТИ?

— Вполне, — не особо задумываясь о том, куда она клонит, ответил тот.

— Отлично, — на ее губах появилась жесткая, уверенная улыбка. — Раз ты действительно так уверен в себе и своих силах, то почему бы тебе не научить нас тому, что ты знаешь?

— Что?!

Поттер не был до конца уверен, кто это сказал — он или группа ошеломленных гриффиндорцев. Пожалуй, это был коллективный вопль, в котором его собственный шок просто утонул, смешавшись с хором пораженных голосов.

  


* * *

Гарри не мог бы припомнить случая, чтобы его лучший друг так хохотал. Он пересказал ему разговор с гриффиндорцами ещё на подходе к Большому залу и с тех пор тот всё не мог успокоиться, продолжая смеяться, хотя оба уже сели завтракать. Некоторые слизеринцы за столом неодобрительно на него косились, но никто не решался открыто делать замечание веселящемуся старосте.

— И что ты ответил? — отсмеявшись, спросил Том.

Гарри, который все это время мрачно наблюдал за другом, пожал плечами.

— Что мне это неинтересно.

— Мерлин, — выдохнул Арчер и зашелся в новом приступе смеха, — я так это и вижу! «Гарри, будь нашим учителем!», — явно пародируя Гермиону, сказал он. — «Не интересует». «Но, Гарри…» «Нет, спасибо»… Только ты, Гарри, — выдавил он сквозь смех, — **только** ты мог в **такое**влипнуть.

— Спасибо за помощь и понимание, Том, — язвительно проворчал Поттер. — Я очень ценю это.

Арчер только покачал головой, продолжая тихо посмеиваться.

— Что за повод для веселья с утра пораньше? — напротив них уселся Забини.

— О, ничего особенного, — отмахнулся Арчер, принимая степенный вид. — Мы с Гарри просто обсуждаем, какой бы из него вышел профессор ЗОТИ.

— И какой же? — подсаживаясь к Блэйзу, поинтересовался Малфой.

— Очень, хм, **незаинтересованный**, — Арчер снова насмешливо фыркнул.

— Не понял, где шутка, — расстроенно признался Забини, поворачиваясь к Драко. — Ты понял?

— Чувство юмора Тома может понять только Том, — глумливо прокомментировал Гарри.

Разговор прервался, когда в Большой зал влетели почтовые совы. Радуясь, что тема закрыта, Гарри наблюдал за птицами, надеясь получить весточку от Сириуса или Ремуса. Том рядом с ним ловко подхватил предназначающийся ему номер «Ежедневного пророка» и раскрыл журнал, как и многие другие ребята. Со всех сторон слышался шорох страниц, и по мере того, как все больше людей разворачивали свои номера «Пророка», шум голосов и смех постепенно стихали. Гарри знал, что это означает. По залу расползалась тяжелая, удушливая тишина. Он поднял голову, вопросительно глядя на сидящего напротив Блэйза. Тот медленно, почти нехотя встретился с ним взглядом.

— Что пишут? — тускло поинтересовался Гарри.

— Этой ночью из Азкабана сбежали Пожиратели смерти, — ответил за друга Малфой.

— Ну вот и началось, — констатировал Том, обводя сокурсников долгим взглядом. — Всем счастливого Хэллоуина.

Гарри не мог понять, чего больше в его голосе: тревоги или предвкушения.


	13. Страх под маской сомнений

С того дня, как стало известно о побеге Пожирателей смерти из Азкабана, обстановка в магическом мире изменилась. Люди были напуганы и взволнованы, и эта тревога ощущалась даже в стенах Хогвартса. Невилл ходил как в воду опущенный, зная, что женщина, по вине которой он потерял обоих родителей, на свободе. Большинство старшекурсников Гриффиндора выглядели так, словно каждое мгновение ждали нападения на Хогвартс, и воинственно поглядывали на слизеринцев. Некоторых представителей змеиного факультета новости, напротив, воодушевили, хотя даже среди них были те, кто казался встревоженными.

Министр Фадж дал интервью, заверяя население магической Британии, что у Министерства всё под контролем, и на поимку беглецов брошены все силы Аврората. Некоторые, должно быть, действительно верили в это, и все же игнорировать массовый побег опасных преступников было сложно. Ведь кто-то этот побег организовал, а это определенно должен был быть далеко не заурядный маг, и главное, он явно действовал не один. Разговоры и теории ходили разные: от возвращения Волдеморта до появления нового Тёмного Лорда. И, конечно, несмотря на слова министра, в безопасности себя больше никто не чувствовал.

По школе поползли разговоры, что грядет новая война. Студенты едва ли не каждый день отправляли родителям письма, чтобы убедиться, что с их семьями всё в порядке, и пытаясь выяснить, что происходит вне школы.

Амбридж всем своим авторитетом старалась искоренить нежелательные пересуды и волнения и в итоге, руководствуясь малопонятными мотивами, запретила любые кружки и собрания студентов. Теперь собираться в какие-либо группы по интересам ученики могли только с позволения генерального инспектора, что мало кого остановило, и вечерами в гостиных общежитий проходили бесконечные дебаты о том, что же всё-таки происходит.

Гарри до всего этого безумия в Хогвартсе дела не было. И все же, в нём отчего-то взыграл дух противоречия, навеянный всеобщими настроениями, и он в очередной раз поцапался с Амбридж на уроке, заявив, что если бы министра действительно так беспокоила безопасность волшебного сообщества, он бы не занимался идиотизмом вроде отмены школьных кружков, а усилил охрану в Азкабане. Подобное заявление дало ему некоторое уважение в рядах гриффиндорцев, вызвало молчаливое негодование слизеринцев и стало причиной ещё недели отработок у Амбридж в компании кровавого пера.

На третий день отработок шрамы на руке Гарри перестали заживать, а все запасы заживляющей мази подошли к концу ещё во время прошлых отработок. Теперь Поттер был снова вынужден скрывать порезы маскирующими чарами. Но долго так продолжаться не могло. Прятать их бесконечно он не мог, а значит, следовало обратиться за лекарством к одной из двух целительниц, пока чертовы строчки не врезались в его кожу на всю жизнь уродливыми шрамами. Решив выбрать меньшее из двух зол, вечером в среду Гарри постучался в кабинет профессора целительства и, не дожидаясь разрешения войти, осторожно приоткрыл дверь, заглянув внутрь.

Эрмелинда стояла возле книжных полок в дальнем конце кабинета, изучая какие-то бумаги, и когда Поттер осторожно окликнул её, едва не подскочила от неожиданности, выронив записи, и те рассыпались по полу. Заметив в дверях своего ученика, Герхард сердито поджала губы, в её голубых глазах вспыхнула злость.

— Поттер, — процедила она, взмахом руки призывая бумаги обратно, — вас что, стучать не учили?

Удивленный столь нехарактерному поведению обычно очень сдержанной целительницы Гарри недоуменно моргнул.

— Простите, мэм, но я стучал, — он помедлил. — Я могу зайти?

Она мгновение смотрела на него со смесью раздражения и досады, словно определяясь, стоит ли впускать.

— Проходите, — наконец решила она, и когда тот переступил порог кабинета, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, холодно поинтересовалась: — Что вам нужно?

Гарри нахмурился, начиная сомневаться в своём решении прийти к ней этим вечером. Профессор явно была чем-то расстроена или встревожена, может быть, не стоило беспокоить её?

— Я… ну… я могу потом зайти, если вы заняты, мэм, — нерешительно пробормотал он.

— Не несите чепухи, Поттер, — резко бросила она, убирая бумаги на полку и возвращаясь к своему столу, который был завален книгами. — Либо объясните, зачем пришли, либо не тратьте моё время невнятным бормотанием.

Гарри моргнул, невольно отмечая, что в таком настроении Эрмелинда Герхард удивительно напоминает его профессора зельеварения. С ней определенно что-то было не так.

— Я, хм, видите ли, я бы хотел узнать, нет ли у вас заживляющей мази? — он все-таки решился озвучить свою просьбу.

Эрмелинда, которая резкими, нервными движениями закрывала и собирала в стопку книги на своем столе, замерла и подняла голову, обратив на своего ученика жёсткий взгляд.

— А в лазарет вы зайти не додумались?

— Ну я подумал сначала спросить у вас, мэм…

— Поттер, я похожа на медпункт?! — раздраженно поинтересовалась Герхард. — Обязательно бегать ко мне из-за каждой мелочи?

— Ну вы вроде как мой врач…

— Я занимаюсь исключительно проблемами с вашей магией, Поттер, — отрезала она. — По всем остальным медицинским вопросам будьте любезны обращаться к Поппи Помфри.

Гарри обиженно дернулся. Раньше Эрмелинда никогда не вела себя так грубо и холодно. По крайней мере с ним.

— Простите, мэм, вы правы, — пробормотал он. — Извините за беспокойство.

Он развернулся, направившись к двери. У самого порога его догнал её усталый голос.

— Мистер Поттер…

Он обернулся.

— Сядьте, — она указала на гостевой стул напротив своего стола.

Гарри мгновение колебался, но все же сделал, как она сказала. Эрмелинда тем временем привела поверхность своего стола в относительный порядок и медленно выдохнула, откинув со лба русую прядь волос, выбившуюся из прически.

— Я слишком резко с вами разговаривала, — куда спокойнее сказала она. — Вы этого не заслужили. Приношу свои извинения.

— Ничего страшного, мэм, мне не стоило отрывать вас от дел и, наверное, действительно следовало просто обратиться к мадам Помфри. А у вас, э-э-э, — он замешкался, но всё же договорил, — у вас всё в порядке?

— Да. Благодарю, — отрезала она, её взгляд стал жестче, словно она с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы вновь не выйти из себя. — Что с вами случилось?

— Я, хм, порезался, — нехотя выдавил Гарри. — Но не хотел идти к мадам Помфри, а то она из-за любой царапины поднимает жуткий шум.

Эрмелинда несколько секунд в полном молчании смотрела ему в глаза.

— Где?

— Что?

— Где вы порезались? — её цепкий взгляд скользнул по его рукам, шее и лицу.

— Эм, ну, — Гарри вдруг вспомнилось, что на дуэли с Арчером пару дней назад его плечо не сильно задело режущим проклятием. — На плече.

— Покажите.

Гарри покраснел, не собираясь перед ней раздеваться.

— Это не очень серьезный порез, просто саднит, — торопливо заверил он.

— Поттер, — процедила Эрмелинда, все-таки теряя терпение, — я не собираюсь весь вечер вас уговаривать. Вы либо покажете порез, либо я отправлю вас в лазарет в принудительном порядке.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — проворчал он, стянув мантию и расстегивая рубашку.

— Что ж, — спустя пару минут пристального осмотра, заключила Эрмелинда, — порез действительно несерьезный, но мне хотелось бы знать, как вы его получили.

— О, это просто тренировочная дуэль, — поспешно объяснил Гарри, застегивая рубашку, — ничего такого.

Эрмелинда недоверчиво изогнула бровь.

— Тренировочная дуэль, на которой кто-то применил против вас режущее проклятье? — сухо уточнила она.

— Мы немного, хм, увлеклись, — Поттер смущенно запустил пальцы в волосы, не хватало ещё Тома к этому приплести.

— Если кто-то напал на вас…

— Нет-нет, мэм! Честное слово, это всего лишь дружеский поединок!

— В этом случае, вам следует вспомнить, что использование столь опасных чар позволяется только в присутствии преподавателя. Дружеская или нет, подобные дуэли опасны, и если я узнаю, что вы снова рискуете своим здоровьем и здоровьем кого-то из учеников, устраивая подобные поединки, я сообщу об этом вашему декану.

— Обещаю, этого больше не повторится! — поклялся Гарри.

— Хорошо.

Профессор Герхард отошла к шкафчику, где хранились целебные настойки и мази, открыв стеклянные дверцы, она сняла с полки флакон с зельем.

— Берите, — она поставила флакон на стол перед Гарри. — Нанесите мазь перед сном. Через пару дней и следа не останется.

— Спасибо! — Поттер торопливо убрал мазь в сумку и поднялся на ноги. — Простите, что отнял у вас столько времени.

Эрмелинда в ответ только махнула рукой, давая понять, что он свободен, и Гарри торопливо ретировался, подумав про себя, что надо бы заказать ингредиенты для заживляющего зелья и приговорить мазь самостоятельно, потому что отговорки про дуэли, похоже, больше не пройдут.

«И всё же, — выходя в коридор, размышлял он, — почему профессор Герхард так странно себя ведет?»

Он достаточно долго общался с Эрмелиндой, чтобы заметить, что с ней что-то не так. Обычно её сложно было выбить из колеи, она всегда была собранной и сдержанной, так что же такого могло с ней произойти, что она сама не своя?

«С другой стороны, мне, наверное, повезло, что голова у неё занята чем-то другим, — решил Гарри. — Иначе она сразу бы заподозрила, что я не совсем честен».

И всё-таки интересно, почему она такая нервная?

Возможно, дело в инспекциях Амбридж? Может быть, она волнуется из-за того, что в школе установлен такой контроль? Хотя с чего бы ей переживать? Эрмелинда отличный профессор, к тому же она никак не связана ни с Дамблдором, ни с его Орденом, так что ей нечего опасаться увольнения.

«Если только Амбридж не узнала, что Эрмелинда является моим лечащим врачом, — мрачно подумал Гарри. — Потому что все, что связано со мной, у нашего генерального инспектора вызывает нездоровый интерес и закономерный негатив. Не стоит ли сказать об этом профессору Снейпу? Возможно, он сможет как-то помочь Эрмелинде?»

Гарри вздохнул, отвлеченно потерев большим пальцем скрытые маскировочными чарами шрамы на тыльной стороне ладони. Одно он знал наверняка — больше обращаться за помощью к профессору Герхард нельзя. Потому что если Амбридж решит, что Гарри слишком уж часто заходит к профессору целительства вне учебного времени, она её просто изведет или вообще уволит. Гарри не мог так подставить Эрмелинду.

  


* * *

С самого утра не переставая шел снег. Холодные ветра сковали землю морозом, и вся территория школы укрылась белым покрывалом, из-под которого теперь выглядывали лишь пожухшие стебли сухой травы. Урок по уходу за магическими существами, который, в отсутствии Хагрида, вела профессор Граббли-Дерг, подошел к концу, и Гарри в компании Драко и Блэйза направлялся к замку на обед, старательно не замечая преследующую их Гермиону. На лице гриффиндорской отличницы при этом была написана такая мрачная решимость, что Поттер искренне боялся оставаться с ней наедине, и надеялся только на то, что она не отважится окликнуть его, пока рядом другие слизеринцы. Как выяснилось, он сильно заблуждался на её счет.

— Гарри!

Он едва не завыл от досады.

«Ну вот почему у гриффиндорцев главное качество — смелость, а не здравый смысл или чувство такта?»

Отвечать ему не пришлось, потому что Малфой будто того и ждал.

— Что тебе нужно, Грейнджер? — круто разворачиваясь на каблуках, презрительно осведомился он. — В Поттера влюбилась?

Гермиона остановилась в нескольких шагах от них, бросив на Драко ледяной взгляд:

— Ты сменил имя, Малфой?

— Нет, — он на миг растерялся.

— Тогда с какой стати ты откликаешься, когда зовут не тебя? — уточнила она. — Иди, куда шел.

— А ты мне не указывай, грязно…

— Драко, — «ласково» вклинился в перебранку Гарри, — что я говорил тебе насчет этого обращения?

Малфой мрачно покосился на сокурсника.

— Что Поттер тебе рот зашьет, если ещё раз услышит Запретное Слово, — услужливо напомнил Блэйз, улыбаясь от уха до уха. — Слушай, Гарри, а половина слова считается? Хочу посмотреть, как Драко будет выглядеть с зашитым ртом.

— Паршиво он будет выглядеть, — без тени улыбки проинформировал Поттер, упрямо не встречаясь взглядом с Гермионой.

— Гарри, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — игнорируя слизеринский обмен колкостями, сказала Грейнджер.

Он бросил на неё угрюмый взгляд.

— Я спешу.

— Куда? На обед? — она изогнула брови. — Серьёзно, Гарри? Может, хватит от меня убегать?

— Я не убегаю.

— Ну да, конечно, — Гермиона фыркнула и обратила колючий взгляд на парочку притихших слизеринцев, которые продолжали топтаться рядом, жадно внимая каждому слову. — Вы что-то хотели?

— Да, — тут же процедил Драко. — Чтобы ты избавила нас от своего общества.

Враждебный тон и содержание впечатления на Грейнджер не произвели.

— Так я вас и не задерживаю.

— Ты забываешься, Грейнджер, — зашипел Драко. — Не смей так разговаривать со мной.

— А то что? — она вскинула голову. — Папочке жаловаться побежишь?

Забини прыснул и не слишком-то тихо прошептал, обращаясь к Гарри:

— Самое время для знаменитого цитатника Драко, который начинается со слов: «Мой отец всегда говорит…»

— Заткнись, Блэйз, — невольно краснея, рявкнул Малфой, который, похоже, и правда собирался сказать нечто, начинающееся именно с этой фразы.

Гарри покосился на мрачную Гермиону, потом на сердитого Драко и, наконец, на развеселого Блэйза. Похоже, если он так и будет молчать, Грейнджер не отстанет и придется потратить всё обеденное время, слушая её ругань с Малфоем и дурацкие каламбуры Забини.

— Ладно, — вмешиваясь в перепалку, вздохнул он. — Давай поговорим, — Поттер взглянул на однокурсников: — Идите, я вас догоню.

— Предпочитаешь общество гриффиндорцев? — тут же ощетинился Драко.

— Предпочитаю не стоять на морозе, слушая глупые препирательства, — огрызнулся Гарри.

— Я так и думал, что ты с ними заодно, — со злостью выплюнул Малфой.

— Ой, Драко, ну ты такой ревнивый, — шутливо пожурил друга Блэйз, приобнимая того за плечи и увлекая за собой к зданию школы. — Идём, вдруг у них любовь, а мы тут всю романтику портим. Идем-идем, расскажем лучше Дафне, что ей пора перекраситься в шатенку и накрутить локоны, а то не ровен час, кавалера уведут.

Они уходили всё дальше, Поттер, провожая их взглядом, только головой покачал.

— Идиоты…

— Гарри, — он обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с Гермионой. — Нам надо поговорить.

Он вздохнул.

— Это я уже понял. Только не понял о чем.

— Ты прекрасно всё понял, раз так резво от меня убегал.

— Если об этом, то мой ответ всё ещё в силе, — он развернулся, шагая в сторону замка, Гермиона торопливо последовала за ним.

— Но если бы ты только выслушал…

— Я уже один раз выслушал, спасибо большое, — холодно перебил он. — Я не собираюсь никого ничему учить.

— Почему нет? Ты талантливый маг! Разве плохо поделиться своими знаниями с другими?

— Тебе надо, ты и делись, — Поттер веско взглянул на собеседницу. — Можно подумать, я во всей школе один такой любитель книжки полезные читать.

— Я пыталась! — она всплеснула руками. — Но они не слушают меня! Ты же, напротив, прекрасно умеешь привлечь к себе внимание и заставить людей делать то, что тебе нужно!

— Ты меня с кем-то спутала, — сухо сообщил Гарри, ускоряя шаг и рискуя поскользнуться на заснеженной тропинке. — Я никого ничего делать не заставляю.

— Не прибедняйся. Я видела ваши тренировки по квиддичу!

На этих словах Поттер всё-таки поскользнулся и, восстановив равновесие, остановился, удивленно взглянув на собеседницу.

— И что с того?

— Вся команда смотрит на тебя, будто ты им заклятый враг, но, тем не менее, тебе удается поддерживать железную дисциплину. Не это ли качества лидера? — Гермиона победно усмехнулась, заметив, как лицо друга удивленно вытянулось.

— Эти чудеса творит значок капитана команды и авторитет нашего декана, а не мои выдающиеся лидерские качества, — проинформировал её Поттер. — Не обманывай себя.

Он снова направился к школе, но Гермиона обогнав его, встала на пути и преградила дорогу, вынуждая остановиться.

— Но это же важно! — она попыталась зайти с другой стороны. — Мы стоим на пороге войны и нас лишили права и возможности научиться защищать себя! Почему же ты не хочешь помочь тем, кто в этом нуждается?

Гарри понял, что начал злиться.

— С какой стати, скажи на милость, я должен кому-то помогать? — выпалил он. — Какая мне от этого выгода?

— Выгода?! — поразилась Грейнджер. — Ты вообще себя слышишь, Гарри? Говоришь, как слизеринец.

— Вот так новость! — он фыркнул. — Открыть тебе тайну? Я и есть слизеринец.

— И не нужно язвить, — Гермиона упрямо скрестила на груди руки. — Ты не хуже меня понимаешь, что всем нам придется сражаться. Так помоги другим!

— Да с какой радости?! — теряя терпение, рявкнул Гарри. — Всё, что я знаю, я узнал сам! У меня на это четыре с лишним года ушло! Я перерыл кучу книг, тренировался, оттачивал навыки, посвящал этому всё свободное время. Так объясни мне, будь добра, зачем я буду делиться своими знаниями с теми, кто за те же четыре года даже не задумался ни разу о том, чтобы почитать что-то помимо школьной программы? Зачем мне тратить своё время на кучку ленивых раздолбаев?

— Этим «ленивым раздолбаям» грозит опасность, — сумрачно напомнила Гермиона.

— Отлично! А мне-то что за горе? — он попытался её обойти, но она снова его остановила.

— Ты что, даже не хочешь понять, что помогая этим людям, ты помогаешь себе? — устало спросила Грейнджер. — Они ведь могут стать твоими союзниками… твоими друзьями.

— Как выяснилось, такие друзья, вмиг могут стать врагами, стоит выйти очередной бредовой статье в «Пророке», — глухо произнес Поттер. — Те, кто улыбались тебе сегодня, завтра набросятся на тебя с нелепыми обвинениями, потому что ты всего лишь умеешь говорить со змеями. Видишь ли в чем дело, Гермиона, одно лишнее слово, один случай в Кубком Огня, одна заметка в газете — и из всеобщего любимца ты превращаешься в изгоя и сумасшедшего. Так скажи, на кой чёрт мне такие друзья? И самое главное, зачем мне отдавать в руки этим людям оружие, которое они могут потом направить против меня? Если они хотят научиться самозащите, пусть делают это самостоятельно.

Несколько мгновений Грейнджер с грустью и разочарованием вглядывалась в его глаза.

— Правду говорят, что Слизерин превращает людей в эгоистов и параноиков, — качая головой, заключила она.

— Ты не права, Гермиона, — ответил Гарри. — Я всегда был эгоистом и параноиком, но ты отчего-то упрямо продолжала наделять меня качествами, которыми я не обладаю и никогда не обладал.

— Ты был благородным…

— Ошибаешься, — он отвернулся.

— Ты помогал людям, — наставила она.

На этих словах Гарри едва не рассмеялся.

— Кому я помогал, Гермиона? Назови хоть одного человека!

— Джинни!

— Да она просто подвернулась под руку, когда я пытался вытащить Тома. Вот и всё! — он досадливо и раздраженно скривился. — Меня всегда волновала безопасность только одного человека. И только ради него я готов был рискнуть чем угодно. И этот человек Том! Больше в своей жизни я не помог никому! Я не герой и не нужно заставлять меня им становиться.

— Ты помог мне, — тихо сказала Гермиона.

— Чем? — удивленно осведомился Поттер.

— Ты помог, став моим другом. Помог, поддерживая меня. Защищая от одиночества.

— Мне просто было с тобой интересно, — Гарри помрачнел. — Я не делал этого для тебя.

— Ты помог Виви, когда того после поимки ожидала печальная судьба, — не отступала Грейнджер.

— Это вышло случайно.

— Помог Сириусу.

— Да, чтобы избавиться от опекунства Дурслей, — он поморщился. — И то больше помогал не я, а Снейп, Ремус и Дамблдор.

— Ты вступался за Невилла, когда его задирали слизеринцы, — упрямо настаивала Гермиона.

— Я просто его жалел, — Гарри вздохнул.

— Ты…

— Да пойми же, я в жизни ничего хорошего и самоотверженного не делал! — почти в отчаянии воскликнул он. — Я не хороший человек! Не гриффиндорец! Ты так веришь в то, что я всех спасу и всем помогу, но понимаешь ли ты, что это я… что из-за меня… — он вдруг понял, что ему не хватает воздуха, будто на его горле сжались невидимые пальцы. — Это же я… я… — он отчаянно хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь вдохнуть полной грудью, чувствуя, как виски стиснул обруч тупой, ноющей боли, а перед глазами поплыли чёрные круги. — Это я ви-виноват, что те-теперь все…

Он замолчал и со стоном сжал голову руками, задыхаясь от боли. В памяти заскользили смутные, обрывочные образы: пылающий алым огнём рунический круг, вой магического шторма, залитый кровью пол, алые глаза, в которых полыхает бесконечная, всепоглощающая ненависть, и насмешливый шепот, эхом разносящийся по тёмному залу_: «…Знает ли Дамблдор, что взял под свое заботливое крылышко волшебника куда страшнее Волдеморта?»_

Словно издалека, он услышал испуганный голос Гермионы:

— …ри! Гарри! Что с тобой?! Гарри?!

Он распахнул глаза, почти в ужасе глядя в побледневшее лицо подруги. Видения исчезли, скрываясь за серой пеленой забвения и оставляя после себя лишь холод и мигрень. Гарри прижал ладонь ко лбу, чувствуя, как пульсирует болью шрам, и пытаясь вспомнить, что он собирался сказать.

— Гарри? — снова позвала его Гермиона, осторожно взяв его за запястье и отводя руку от лица, Поттер потерянно взглянул в её горящие тревогой карие глаза.

— Я не умею спасать, — хрипло сказал он. — Я умею только разрушать. Извини, но я не стану помогать тебе. Я не могу… и не хочу.

Высвободив руку из ее пальцев, Гарри развернулся на каблуках и побрел к школе. На этот раз Гермиона не стала ни останавливать его, ни окликать, лишь провожала растерянным и обеспокоенным взглядом, стоя посреди школьного двора.

  


* * *

— Эрмелинда Герхард странно себя ведет, — с порога завил Снейп, без стука врываясь в кабинет Дамблдора.

Директор Хогвартса, которого тот застал за изучением каких-то свитков, поднял голову и невозмутимо улыбнулся.

— Проходи, Северус, присаживайся. Чаю?

Снейп сел в гостевое кресло и продолжил развивать начатую мысль.

— Вы вообще обращаете внимание на то, что творится у вас под носом? — не особо беспокоясь о том, с кем разговаривает, возмутился он. — Эта женщина явно что-то замышляет!

— Откуда такие мысли, Северус? — смирившись с тем, что спокойно поработать ему не дадут, Альбус отодвинул в сторону свои бумаги и положил руки на стол, сцепив пальцы замком.

— С того дня, как из Азкабана сбежали Пожиратели, её поведение изменилось, — проинформировал он.

— Вот как? — обеспокоенным или хотя бы заинтересованным Дамблдор при этом не выглядел. — И в чем же это выражается?

Снейп едва не зарычал от досады.

— Герхард работает в Хогвартсе уже год, — холодно напомнил он, — и я ни за что не поверю, что за всё это время вы не удосужились узнать, что она из себя представляет. Но раз уж вам так хочется изображать неведение, позвольте пояснить. Уровень эмоциональности этой женщины может посоперничать с камнем. Даже если бы на эту чёртову школу упал метеорит, Эрмелинда Герхард и бровью бы не повела…

— Ты преувеличиваешь…

— …но в последнее время она растеряла всё свое хладнокровие и едва не вздрагивает от каждого шороха. Она стала вспыльчивой и нервной, разве это не странно?

— Как я погляжу, ты весьма пристально наблюдаешь за профессором Герхард, раз замечаешь столько нюансов в её поведении, — чуть улыбнулся Дамблдор.

— Ну естественно, — Снейп нахохлился. — Не будем забывать, что именно её родственник пару лет назад чуть не угробил Поттера.

— Это была варна.

— А может и нет, — упрямо нахмурился декан Слизерина. — Наверняка никто сказать не может. Я все ещё считаю, что этой женщине не место в Хогвартсе.

Директор вздохнул.

— Я услышал твоё мнение и в те несколько прошлых раз, когда ты его высказал, — напомнил директор. — И все же убежден, что ты зря беспокоишься. Профессор Герхард не опасна.

— Вам напомнить о её диких экспериментах? — сухо поинтересовался Северус. — Что если она вздумает испробовать своё варево на Поттере? Посмотрю я на вас, когда от мальчишки после этого одни шнурки останутся.

Альбус тихонько рассмеялся.

— Не драматизируй, Северус, — он чуть посерьезнел. — Лучше скажи мне, слышно ли что-нибудь от Волдеморта?

Снейп скривился.

— Если бы он меня вызвал, я бы сообщил вам, — уязвленно заметил он.

— Я в тебе не сомневаюсь, Северус, — заверил его директор. — Но не находишь ли ты странным, что за все это время Тёмный Лорд так ни разу и не призвал тебя?

— Полагаю, он пока не нуждается в моих услугах, — нехотя пробормотал Снейп.

Ему и самому это затишье не нравилось. Больше всего его пугала мысль, что Волдеморт мог каким-то образом узнать, что он предатель. Каждое мгновение Снейп ждал вызова и разоблачения, после которого все последние четырнадцать лет бесконечного ожидания и страха потеряют всякий смысл.

— Это беспокоит меня, — тем временем сказал Дамблдор. — Даже если Волдеморт не планировал посвящать тебя в план побега, он должен был обратиться к тебе за восстанавливающими зельями для освобожденных Пожирателей, чтобы быстро поставить их на ноги. И если он до сих пор не сделал этого, то…

— Он нашел другого мастера зелий, — закончил за директора Снейп.

— Но в Англии нет мастеров твоего уровня.

— Значит, он нашёл кого-то похуже, — стараясь не паниковать раньше времени, предположил Снейп.

— Либо нашел кого-то не из Англии, — задумчиво пробормотал Дамблдор и, отвернувшись к окну, ненадолго замолчал, потерявшись в каких-то своих мыслях.

Снейп развивать тему тоже не спешил. Мысль о том, что Волдеморт каким-то образом смог привлечь некого талантливого мастера зелий из другой страны, сильно его нервировала. Не зная, кто именно готовит зелья для Тёмного Лорда, сложно было предугадать, чего ожидать, и насколько этот человек опасен.

— Может это быть Слизнорт? — предположил Северус и сам же поморщился от этой идеи.

— Нет-нет, — директор качнул головой. — Гораций не настолько хорош в зельеварении, чтобы привлечь внимание Волдеморта.

— Но если Тёмный Лорд больше не доверяет мне, то…

— Я уверен, это кто-то другой, — сказал Альбус, задумчиво пригладив серебристую бороду. — Кто-то определённо, хм, выдающийся, — он, наконец, повернул голову, взглянув на Снейпа. — В любом случае, — мягко улыбнулся он, — мы так или иначе об этом узнаем. Волдеморт не может долго держать тебя в стороне, и нам нужно хорошенько подготовить твой доклад для него. Даже если он нашел ещё одного мастера зелий, это не отменяет того факта, что он считает тебя своим шпионом.

— Только надолго ли? — сумрачно проворчал Северус.

— Не стоит изводить себя раньше времени, — успокаивающе улыбнулся Дамблдор.

Снейп вздохнул. Что ж, похоже, директор больше не собирается развивать эту тему. Увы, всеобъемлющее спокойствие начальника Северусу не передалось.

— Насчет Эрмелинды Герхард…

— Оставь, Северус, — Дамблдор поднял руку, призывая его к молчанию. — Уверен, она просто обеспокоена происходящем в волшебном мире.

— Альбус, — Снейп вздохнул, — мы говорим о женщине, которая до этой весны даже не знала, что означает клеймо Тёмного Лорда на моей руке. И вы думаете, её может обеспокоить побег Пожирателей, если она якобы даже до конца не понимает, с чем это связано? Неужели вы не видите, что с ней что-то не так.

— Северус, мне думается, ты чересчур эмоционально реагируешь, — беззаботно отозвался Дамблдор. — Она всего лишь напугана.

Декан Слизерина сощурился, пристально разглядывая собеседника.

— Что вам известно? — с подозрением осведомился он.

— Мне? — директор будто удивился. — Совершенно ничего, уверяю тебя.

— Альбус… — предупреждающе начал Снейп, но тот перебил его, продолжая сиять раздражающе благодушной улыбкой.

— Я совершенно уверен, Северус, что беспокоиться не о чем, а миссис Герхард к происходящему никак не причастна. Я бы советовал тебе провести в её компании побольше времени, быть может, тогда ты поймешь, что в ней нет ничего подозрительного.

— Пожалуй, я так и поступлю, — с угрозой процедил Снейп.

Дамблдор погрустнел.

— Когда я говорил о том, что тебе следует проводить с ней больше времени, я не имел в виду «следить за ней».

— Но идею вы подали хорошую, — Снейп поднялся на ноги. — Помяните моё слово, Альбус, с этой женщиной у нас ещё будут проблемы.

Директор Хогвартса в ответ только тоскливо вздохнул.

— Порой, Северус, стоит больше доверять людям, — упрекнул он.

— Не таким, как она, — презрительно бросил Снейп, покидая кабинет своего начальника.

Дамблдор некоторое время задумчиво рассматривал закрывшуюся дверь, после чего обернулся к Фоуксу, который, не мигая, наблюдал за ним со своей жердочки.

— Как думаешь, старый друг, как скоро наш бедный Северус осознает настоящую причину своей враждебности к госпоже Герхард?

Фоукс на это только задумчиво склонил голову набок и насмешливо щелкнул клювом.

— Да-да, — со смешком кивнул директор. — Порой мы слишком упрямы, чтобы увидеть истину.

  


* * *

— Слушай, Арчер, — угрюмо окликнул старосту Грэхем, нагнав того в коридоре, — что мы будем делать с собраниями клуба?

Том скосил глаза на Монтегю и чуть замедлил шаг.

— А что с ними не так? — скучающе уточнил он.

— В воскресенье у нас встреча, но если ты вдруг забыл, то все собрания запрещены нашим новым генеральным инспектором, — недовольно проворчал Грэхем.

— Ах это, — Арчер едва заметно улыбнулся, отворачиваясь от однокурсника, — собрание состоится.

— Но если нас поймают…

— Нас никто не будет ловить, — он фыркнул. — Я поговорю с Амбридж.

— Ты поговоришь? — с издёвкой переспросил Грэхем. — И что, по-твоему, она так просто разрешит тебе проводить собрания?

— А почему бы и нет? — делано удивился Том.

— Не будь таким самоуверенным, Арчер, — помрачнел Монтегю. — Так просто тебе её не уговорить. К тому же ты лучший друг Поттера, а всё, что связано с Поттером, вызывает у Амбридж подозрения.

— Не переживай, Грэхем, — иронично пропел Том. — Она не сможет мне отказать, — на губах его заиграла многозначительная усмешка. — Ты же знаешь, каким убедительным я могу быть.

Монтегю бросил на старосту нервный взгляд. Умом он понимал, что тот не так глуп, чтобы угрожать представителю Министерства, но вспыхнувшая в тёмных глазах сокурсника угроза вызывала нехорошие опасения.

— Арчер, — осторожно произнёс он, — ты же понимаешь, что нападать на неё — плохая идея.

— Грэхем, а кто говорит о нападении? — негромко протянул Том, останавливаясь возле входа в слизеринское общежитие, и повернул голову к собеседнику. — Как я говорил, существует масса способов убедить человека сделать то, что нужно тебе, и грубая сила — это самый последний аргумент, к которому следует прибегать, — он произнёс пароль, открывающий вход в гостиную, и бросил насмешливый взгляд на Монтегю. — Можешь не беспокоиться, мадам Амбридж не создаст нам проблем.

Больше Грэхем этот вопрос не поднимал и лишь искренне надеялся, что Арчер и правда настолько хорош, насколько кажется.

  


* * *

Гермиона натянул бордовые перчатки и потерла ладони друг о друга, грея замерзающие руки.

— Ты был неправ, — с укором сказала она, искоса глянув на своего спутника.

— Вот как? — Том неторопливо прогуливался рядом с ней, заложив руки за спину и отстранённо разглядывая заснеженную улочку Хогсмида. — И почему же ты так решила?

— Ты сказал, что он согласится, если я проявлю больше настойчивости, — Грейнджер досадливо скривилась. — Но вместо этого Гарри только твердит, что не хочет никого учить и всё больше от меня отдаляется.

— А я никогда и не говорил, что всё будет так просто, — насмешливо заметил Арчер, — я лишь сказал, что стоит проявить немного терпения и упорства.

— Я пыталась! — Гермиона обернулась к нему. — Но в последний раз он вообще повел себя так странно, что я даже испугалась.

Арчер, который отвечал больше по инерции, не сильно интересуясь содержанием беседы, вдруг с преувеличенным интересом посмотрел на девушку.

— Что значит «странно»?

— Не знаю, как объяснить, — призналась она, качнув головой, — но ему как будто стало больно…

— Больно? — теперь Том казался обеспокоенным.

— Ну, или… — она вздохнула, — не знаю, он будто начал задыхаться, а потом забормотал что-то о том, что он во всем виноват и что никого не может спасти. Не понимаю, в чем дело.

— И правда, странно, — протянул Том, вновь обращая внимание на окружающий их пейзаж, мимолетная тревога в его глазах исчезла, словно её и не было.

— Может быть, ты всё же попробуешь уговорить его, ведь это была твоя идея — предложить Гарри учить нас, — с затаённой надеждой попросила Гермиона. — Он всегда прислушивается к твоему мнению.

— Не в этот раз, — Арчер едва заметно скривился.

— Почему?

— Думаю, дело в том, что ему сейчас кажется, будто на него все давят, — он бросил на Грейнджер задумчивый взгляд. — По крайней мере, мне он недавно нечто похожее заявил.

— Да? — брови Гермионы удивленно изогнулись. — И что он тебе сказал?

Том немного помолчал, словно сомневаясь, хочет ли рассказывать, но все же ответил:

— Что я слишком много времени стал проводить в компании слизеринцев и манипулирую им, пытаясь заставить принять какое-то решение, которое выгодно мне.

— Но это ведь не так, да?

— Ну конечно не так, — Арчер закатил глаза. — Зачем мне это? Я никогда им не манипулировал. Все решения, которые принимает Гарри, он принимает сам.

— Подожди, — Гермиона вдруг нахмурилась, замедляя шаг, — он что, думает, будто ты хочешь присоединиться к Волдеморту?

Том пожал плечами, отводя взгляд. Тема разговора определённо ему не нравилась, и это вызвало в душе Гермионы беспокойство. Что происходит между Гарри и Томом, раз сдержанный Арчер сейчас не способен скрыть своих чувств?

— Ну прямо он об этом не говорил, конечно, но, похоже, о чем-то подобном думает, — наконец признался Том. — Кажется, он мне не доверяет.

— Но… как он может?! — вспыхнула Гермиона. — Ты столько делаешь, чтобы уберечь его от слизеринцев, а он обвиняет тебя в том, что ты предатель?!

— Ну он не то чтобы обвиняет…

— Да сама мысль об этом возмутительна! — воскликнула Грейнджер. — Как он может считать тебя своим другом и при этом подозревать в таком отвратительном поступке?! Что с ним творится?!

— Гермиона, успокойся…

— Нет! — она схватила его за руку, вынуждая остановиться и посмотреть ей в глаза. — Том, так нельзя, — твердо произнесла Гермиона, не отрывая взгляда от его бледного лица. — Ты же борешься со всем практически в одиночку! Со стороны Гарри это страшный эгоизм так поступать! Зная, сколько ты для него делаешь…

— Он просто запутался, — попытался объяснить Арчер, но она на это лишь сердито поджала губы.

— Так распутай! Том, он не имеет права обвинять тебя в таком.

— Со временем он поймет, что ошибался, — сдержанно заверил тот.

— Да, но когда настанет это время?! — в глазах Грейнджер полыхало возмущение. — Он же практически бросил тебя один на один с этим дипломатическим кошмаром, в котором ты пытаешься разобраться, и вместо того, чтобы поддержать, он бросается такими ужасными обвинениями! — она на миг отвела глаза, закусив губу, и наконец тихо предложила: — Я поговорю с ним, хочешь?

— Не нужно, — Том мягко улыбнулся, нежно коснувшись кончиками пальцев её щеки, Гермиона подняла на него расстроенный взгляд.

— Но ты совсем один…

— Поверь мне, Гарри сейчас тоже непросто, — напомнил Том. — Дай ему время. Он сам всё поймет.

— Да, но пока до него будет доходить, что всё это ради него, ты останешься в одиночестве, — упрямо сказала она.

— Ну ты же от меня не отвернулась, — с легкой полуулыбкой заметил Арчер.

— Я ни за что не отвернусь от тебя, зная, как ты рискуешь, — прошептала Гермиона.

— Я ценю это, — он благодарно сжал её пальцы, Гермиона наконец перестала хмуриться и с легкой улыбкой посмотрела на него.

Вдруг, опомнившись, она едва ли не в панике огляделась по сторонам и попыталась отстраниться, но Арчер на это лишь сильнее сжал её руку, притягивая ближе к себе.

— Разве это безопасно, так открыто себя вести, когда мы здесь? — тихо уточнила она. — Нас могут увидеть…

— Пожалуй, именно сегодня мне на это плевать, — он с улыбкой смотрел на неё.

Гермиона почувствовала, как в груди бешено колотится сердце от его пристального взгляда. Она покачала головой, завороженно глядя на него.

— Ты ужасный эгоист.

— Конечно, — мурлыкнул он, наклоняясь к самому ее уху, — я же слизеринец.

От теплого дыхания на своей коже у Гермионы на миг голова пошла кругом, она чуть отстранилась, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Либо немедленно меня поцелуй, либо прекрати дразнить.

Том тихо рассмеялся, отступая на шаг, но не выпустил её руки.

— Всему свое время, Гермиона, — шутливо пожурил он, увлекая её за собой в сторону «Трёх Метел». — Сейчас предлагаю выпить сливочного пива и обсудить… — он на миг задумался, вопросительно подняв брови, — напомни-ка, почему мы вместе в Хогсмиде?

— Мы хотели обсудить обязанности старост, — Гермиона рассмеялась, — твоя же идея была.

— Точно, — он усмехнулся. — Обязанности старост. Мы же дежурим в Хогсмиде, — он выпустил её руку. — Какая же удобная отговорка.

  


* * *

Гарри закинул в рот апельсиновый леденец, зажмурившись на мгновение от удовольствия. Рядом с ним Луна шуршала упаковкой с конфетами, пытаясь найти самую вкусную. Наконец определившись с выбором, она вытащила ярко-красный леденец и сунула в рот, вернув остальные конфеты Поттеру. Тот убрал упаковку в карман и какое-то время они с Луной в благодушном молчании наслаждались сладостями, рассматривая плывущие по небу облака. Погода для середины ноября стояла на удивление хорошая.

— Клубничные — самые вкусные, — словно бы из ниоткуда, сообщила Луна.

— А мне нравятся апельсиновые, — не согласился Гарри.

— Досадно.

— Досадно? — Поттер с веселым удивлением посмотрел на неё. — Почему?

— Потому что тебе нравятся апельсиновые, а съел ты почти все клубничные.

Гарри на это лишь тихонько рассмеялся.

— Они просто оказались на моём пути к апельсиновым.

— Вот так всегда и бывает, — вздохнула Луна. — Кто-то забирает у тебя самое ценное, преследуя свою цель.

— Звучит, как обвинение, — заметил Гарри.

— Обвинять кого-либо в чем-либо очень глупо и никогда ни к чему не приводит, — Лавгуд пожала плечами и поудобнее уселась на поваленном дереве, где они с Поттером последние тридцать минут поедали сладости, пока остальные ученики гуляли в Хогсмиде. — Нельзя злиться на человека за какой-то поступок, если тот не осознаёт, что делает.

— А если осознает? — заинтересовался Гарри.

— Ты специально съел все клубничные леденцы? — грустно уточнила она.

— Э-э-э, нет, — Поттер почесал затылок. — Это был теоретический вопрос.

— Всё равно нельзя, — подумав, решила Лавгуд.

— Почему?

— Злиться или обижаться на кого-то так же глупо, как выпить яд и ждать, что он отравит другого, — философски отметила Луна.

— Зато злость помогает поставить другого человека на место, — пожал плечами Гарри.

— Злость вредит в первую очередь тебе. Ты ведь можешь даже не заметить, как сам ранишь кого-то.

— Раню?

— Ну тебе же не нравится, когда тебя заставляют делать то, чего ты не хочешь, — протянула она. — Когда тебя принуждают к чему-то.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Не нравится — это точно, — проворчал он. — Я уже рассказал тебе про бредовую идею Гермионы?

— Почему бредовую? — Луна улыбнулась, накручивая на палец прядь волос. — Мне нравится её идея.

— Чем же? — удивленно фыркнул Гарри.

— Неужели ты сам ещё не понял? — брови Лавгуд чуть изогнулись в легком недоумении, когда она посмотрела на него. — Ведь Гермиона предложила тебе третий вариант.

— Третий вариант? — непонимающе нахмурился Поттер. — Какой третий вариант?

— Вариант первый: убить змею, — Луна подняла руку и загнула один палец, — вариант второй — накормить её, — она загнула ещё один палец, — и третий вариант — научить гимзли защищаться.

Гарри несколько мгновений только растерянно моргал, не понимая, о чем она вообще говорит, а потом вдруг вспомнил их разговор в Хогвартс-экспрессе.

— Чтоб меня, — выдохнул он, пораженно глядя на Луну. — А мне это и в голову не приходило, ведь…— он замолчал и отвернулся, разглядывая свои руки, — это же решит столько проблем. Если я научу их сражаться, мне самому не нужно будет никого защищать.

— Если только ты сам этого не захочешь, — задумчиво согласилась Луна. — Учитель несет за ученика ответственность, лишь пока учит его.

— А что если они потом применят это против меня? — Поттер нахмурился.

— Если ты научишь гимзли защищаться от змей, они будут защищаться только от змей.

— А если они и меня примут за змею? — Гарри скривился. — Что случится тогда?

На это Луна лишь пожала плечами, вновь поднимая голову к небу, которое постепенно затягивали серые тучи.

— Если в тебе увидят учителя, то перестанут считать спасителем. Ты же не хочешь никого спасать, так?

— Но и учить я никого не хочу, — проворчал Гарри. — Да и не умею я учить.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что не умеешь? — уголки её губ дрогнули в лёгкой полуулыбке. — Ты же никогда не пробовал.

— Я ведь не профессор, — тихо напомнил Поттер, наблюдая за спокойным лицом собеседницы, в тайной надежде, что та скажет нечто такое, что разом решит все его проблемы, но Луна никогда не говорила ничего наверняка, оставляя слишком большой простор для пространных размышлений. — И потом, мне совершенно неохота потом разбираться с последствиями.

— Последствия — это важно, — согласилась она. — Всегда нужно думать о том, куда приведут твои действия. Не делай, если не знаешь, что получится. А если не хочешь — тем более не делай, — она замолчала, а Гарри приуныл, так и не получив конкретного ответа, но вдруг Луна заговорила снова: — Но если ты согласишься, то дашь другим знания, которые позволят им спастись самим. Тебе совсем необязательно рассказывать им всё, что знаешь ты. Всё, что нужно сделать, это заставить их поверить, что они способны защитить себя. Порой достаточно лишь вселить в другого немного смелости и позволить самостоятельно принимать решения, — внезапный порыв ветра взъерошил её светлые волосы, но Луна этого будто и не заметила. — Разве это не развеет твои тревоги?

Гарри отвел взгляд, рассматривая серые стволы деревьев и заснеженную полянку, на которую раньше часто приходили фестралы. После прошлогоднего турнира, когда тут организовали вольер с драконами, фестралы ушли и больше не возвращались. Теперь это место, где до этого Гарри так умиротворенно себя чувствовал, навевало только грусть, а мысли его тем временем бродили по замкнутому кругу.

Тревожит ли его вообще судьба этих людей? Не особо. Скорее его тревожит глупое чувство вины из-за того, что он отказался помогать им. Но он ведь ничего им не должен, разве нет? Так с чего бы ему чувствовать себя виноватым? Пусть разбираются сами. Да. Всё именно так. Это не его проблема, что они не умеют защищаться. И он не должен никого спасать. Том ведь прав. Его желание всех спасти — просто навязанное Дамблдором чувство ответственности. Ведь так, да? Да.

Рядом с ним пошевелилась Луна, поворачивая к нему голову.

— Не думай об этом слишком много, — сказала она. — Ты только ещё больше запутаешься.

— Я не стану никого учить, — угрюмо заявил Поттер, Лавгуд в ответ только улыбнулась, разглядывая его хмурое лицо. — Я ведь правильно поступаю? — нервно добавил он, не зная, как расценить это молчание. — Я не умею никого учить! И не хочу потом быть виноватым в том, что какой-нибудь «гений», выучив пару проклятий, возомнит себя героем, устроит охоту на Пожирателей и погибнет!

— Но это ведь будет не твоя вина.

— Если именно я вселю в них «немного смелости, и позволю самостоятельно принимать решения», то косвенно буду к этому причастен, разве нет? — с нажимом заметил Гарри.

Луна продолжала загадочно улыбаться, почему-то напомнив Поттеру сфинкса, которого он повстречал в лабиринте на третьем испытании.

— Что делаешь, делай хорошо, — заметила она, усиливая свое сходство со сфинксом этим непонятным высказыванием.

Гарри обратил взгляд к небу, думая о её словах.

«Научить других сражаться и тем самым снять с себя ответственность за их дальнейшую судьбу?»

Как бы ни старался, он не мог выбросить из головы эту мысль. Возможно, тогда удушающее чувство, преследующее его с этой весны, наконец исчезнет? Быть может, это действительно то самое решение, которое он так долго искал?


	14. Мастерство убеждения

Том поудобнее перехватил свитки пергамента, которые держал подмышкой, и деликатно постучал в дверь. Получив разрешение войти, он повернул ручку и толкнул дверь, перешагивая порог кабинета.

— Добрый день, профессор Амбридж, — он сдержанно улыбнулся нынешней владелице кабинета, которая в этот момент восседала за своим рабочим столом.

— Мистер Арчер? — мгновение она казалась удивленной. — Что привело вас ко мне, позвольте узнать? — приторно улыбнувшись, поинтересовалась профессор ЗОТИ, пристально разглядывая студента.

— Ваше распоряжение, мэм, — всё так же вежливо пояснил тот, приблизившись к её столу. — Вы указали, что… — он развернул один из пергаментов, которые держал в руках, и зачитал: — «Любые регулярные собрания учеников более трёх человек считаются незаконными и любую команду и организацию необходимо зарегистрировать у Генерального Инспектора», — Том поднял взгляд на профессора, — то есть у вас, мэм.

— Всё верно, мой дорогой мистер Арчер, — слащаво пропела Амбридж, взгляд её стал холодным и расчётливым. — У вас есть какие-то возражения?

— Ничуть, мэм, — продолжая улыбаться, качнул головой Том. — Я пришел, чтобы проинформировать вас о том, что три года назад был учрежден «Клуб слизеринцев», и, в виду нового Декрета об образовании, я хотел бы официально зарегистрировать наш клуб у вас. Со списком постоянных участников и родом деятельности вы можете ознакомиться вот здесь, — он положил на её стол свои свитки.

Амбридж на них даже не взглянула, продолжая рассматривать Арчера. Ей было хорошо известно, с кем водил дружбу этот тихий и скрытный мальчишка с лицом и улыбкой невинного ангела и глазами такими ледяными и безжалостными, что даже Долорес, глядя в них, становилось не по себе. Такие глаза просто не могли принадлежать пятнадцатилетнему мальчику. Она знала, что этот безродный сирота заодно с Поттером и любые его действия могут быть направлены против Министерства. И в то время как Поттер, будучи посредственным, зазнавшимся выскочкой, не представлял ничего особенного, Томас Арчер являл собой куда более опасную фигуру. Долорес понимала, что рано или поздно этот умный дьяволенок выкинет какой-нибудь фокус. Что ж… похоже этот день настал. Но мальчишка, как бы хитер он ни был, не знал, с кем связался и чем ему это грозит. Одно неверное слово или действие, и мелкий гадёныш вылетит из Хогвартса. А следом за ним, если повезет, и Поттер.

— И вы надеетесь, что я так просто позволю вам это? — ласково уточнила профессор, вглядываясь в его лицо в поисках хоть какого-то намека на злость, досаду или раздражение, но Арчер в ответ лишь чуть улыбнулся.

— Если у вас есть какие-либо вопросы относительно деятельности клуба, я с радостью на них отвечу, — любезно предложил он. — Вы так же можете присутствовать на собраниях, чтобы убедиться, что целью данного клуба является обсуждение истории магии и обмен теоретическим опытом студентов.

— Хм, — она улыбнулась и, подтянув к себе свиток со списком членов клуба, изучила имена и фамилии. — Удивительно, что мистер Поттер не входит в состав участников, — заметила она.

— Гарри никогда не проявлял интереса к тем вопросам, которые мы обсуждаем в клубе, — всё так же невозмутимо прокомментировал Арчер.

— О, — Амбридж сделала небольшую паузу. — И какого же рода вопросы вы обсуждаете? — сузив глаза, полюбопытствовала она.

— Истории семей чистокровных волшебников, наши планы на будущее, магические университеты, обсуждение традиций волшебного мира, а так же — изредка помогаем друг другу в подготовке домашних заданий, — спокойно перечислил Арчер, не обращая внимания на презрительный взгляд профессора.

— О да, — протянула она, — таким, как вы, мистер Арчер, безусловно, не помешают подобные знания, но зачем уважаемым и чистокровным магам вроде, — она бросила короткий взгляд на свиток в своих руках, — Драко Малфоя, эти бессмысленные разговоры?

— Это обмен опытом, мэм, — невозмутимо пояснил Том. — У каждой чистокровной семьи есть свои традиции и это весьма интересно — делиться ими.

— С наследниками чистокровных семей мне всё ясно, — Амбридж кивнула. — Но чем же, позвольте узнать, делятся безродные сироты, вроде вас, мистер Арчер? — сладко улыбаясь, спросила она.

На мгновение маска любезной доброжелательности на его лице сменилась ледяным презрением. Чувствуя, что ей удалось пробить его раздражающую невозмутимость, Долорес улыбнулась ещё шире, ожидая, что мальчишка начнет возмущаться и негодовать, но уже через секунду он вновь смотрел на нее без всякого выражения.

— Я надеялся, что до этого не дойдет, и вы окажетесь более сговорчивой, мадам Амбридж, — тяжело вздохнув, Арчер досадливо покачал головой.

От такой резкой смены тона от сдержанной вежливости до надменной брезгливости профессор на миг опешила и опасно сощурилась:

— Ваше поведение неприемлемо, милый мой мальчик, и я…

— Как видно, моя дружба с Гарри Поттером несколько подпортила мою репутацию в ваших глазах, — грубо перебивая её, продолжил говорить он, в то время как по его губам расплывалась недобрая усмешка. — Что ж… все же я очень рад, что вы спросили, мэм, — встретившись с ней взглядом, Том чуть подался вперед, и в его карих глазах, казалось, на миг полыхнули алые искры: — Я с удовольствием поделюсь с вами **всеми**подробностями. Пожалуйста, слушайте меня **очень** внимательно.

Глаза профессора расширились от удивления и гнева из-за подобной фамильярности, она уже собралась поставить заносчивого мальчишку на место, когда вдруг осознала, что больше не может ни пошевелиться, ни заговорить. На смену злости пришел страх, который постепенно перерастал в панику, когда Амбридж заметила алые отблески в глазах студента. Но осознать в полной мере, что именно происходит, она не успела. Мир будто заволокло пеленой и всё, что в нём осталось, это ледяной взгляд красных глаз и тихий вкрадчивый голос, который будто обволакивал её, впиваясь ядовитыми когтями в сознание, сковывая и подавляя волю. Этот голос отравлял все её мысли и чувства, ломая и перекраивая их во что-то иное. Ее губы зашевелились, будто сами собой, когда она, продолжая против воли улыбаться, медленно кивнула:

— Конечно, мистер Арчер, у вас весьма любопытный подход.

— Вы так считаете? — мягко спросил в её сознании этот чужой завораживающий голос.

Она хотела было спросить, о чем он говорит, но вместо этого, удивляясь себе, лишь снова утвердительно качнула головой.

— О, безусловно-безусловно! Не вижу ничего плохого в вашем клубе.

«И ведь правда, — вдруг подумала Амбридж, — что плохого в этом клубе?»

Чудесный мягкий голос уже не казался пугающим и властным, напротив, он звучал так уверенно и спокойно, что ему нельзя было не верить.

— Это совершенно безобидный клуб, — заверил её этот голос.

— Совершенно безобидный, — согласилась она.

— Мы не делаем ничего предосудительного, — продолжил говорить он.

— Конечно, не делаете, — уверенно кивнула Амбридж.

Как можно не верить этому голосу? Этот голос знал всё. И говорил этот голос чистую правду.

— Вы лично утвердите состав клуба, — добавил он. — Прямо сейчас.

— Я прямо сейчас лично утвержу состав, — решила она.

Её руки зашевелились, когда она подтянула к себе один из свитков, развернула его и, взяв перо, обмакнула в чернила.

— Цели и деятельность клуба не вызывают и не вызовут у вас никаких подозрений, — пообещал голос, и она, доверчиво улыбаясь, поставила свою подпись на пергаменте.

— Не вызывают и не вызовут у меня никаких подозрений, — убежденно сказала Амбридж.

Свиток пергамента исчез из-под её пальцев, когда обладатель голоса забрал разрешение.

— При желании вы можете посетить наши собрания, чтобы лично убедиться, что мы не делаем ничего предосудительного.

— Я с удовольствием посещу ваши собрания, чтобы лично убедиться, что вы не делаете ничего предосудительного, — пообещала она.

— Я очень рад, мадам Амбридж, что мы с вами нашли общий язык, — довольно заключил голос.

— Вы очень приятный и вежливый молодой человек, мистер Арчер, — улыбаясь, сказала Долорес. — Могу ли я еще чем-то вам помочь?

— Пока нет, — голос, казалось, становился все дальше. — Но, я надеюсь, в дальнейшем вы будете счастливы посодействовать мне, если я попрошу вас.

— Я буду счастлива посодействовать вам, мистер Арчер, — закивала Амбридж. — Не стесняйтесь обращаться ко мне за помощью.

— Ч_у_дно, — заключил голос.

И вдруг туман, заволакивающий сознание отступил. Долорес часто заморгала, несколько растерянно взглянув на стоящего напротив слизеринца, который наблюдал за ней с легкой улыбкой на губах.

— Вы хотели что-то ещё? — уточнила она.

— Нет, мэм, вы мне очень помогли, благодарю, — вежливо ответил Арчер и, пожелав ей хорошего дня, вышел из кабинета, прихватив с собой все свои свитки.

Несколько мгновений Амбридж рассматривала закрывшуюся за ним дверь, после чего вернулась к своей работе, размышляя о том, как это приятно, что в Хогвартсе есть студенты, которые с таким уважением относятся к Министерству магии и так ответственно подходят к распоряжениям министра Фаджа.

Оказавшись в коридоре, Том скривился, помассировав пальцами виски. Подобное вторжение в сознание было полезным инструментом легилименции, но отнимало слишком много сил и жутко выматывало. К тому же работал этот трюк далеко не на каждом человеке. Слабовольные, узколобые фанатики вроде Амбридж или обозленные вспыльчивые идиоты, наподобие Ренклифта, легко поддавались внушению, стоило лишь слегла спутать и подменить их мысли и чувства, но на личностях более умных и целостных это, увы, не работало. А если и работало, то лишь отчасти, чтобы перенаправить поток мыслей, запутать или подтолкнуть к неверным решениям.

Как Блэка.

По губам Тома скользнула призрачная усмешка. Крёстный Поттера и так не слишком доверял ему, к тому же его психика сильно пострадала после двенадцати лет в Азкабане, поэтому хватило лишь крохотного касания к его сознанию, чтобы превратить осторожную недоверчивость в паранойю и отравить разум Блэка излишними подозрениями. Том насмешливо фыркнул. Как, должно быть, растерялся бедный Гарри, когда, в общем-то, добродушный крёстный так неожиданно слетел с катушек и принялся травить его лучшего друга. Жаль только не хватило времени довести дело до конца, впрочем, он ещё…

Арчер завернул за угол и, споткнувшись обо что-то, едва не полетел носом в пол, успев в последний момент восстановить равновесие.

— Дьявол, — прошипел он, оборачиваясь, чтобы понять, что попалось ему под ноги и желательно спалить это что-то дотла.

На полу стояла обычная сумка с книгами. Том недоуменно нахмурился, а секундой позже краем глаза заметил какое-то движение. Повернув голову, он встретился взглядом со спокойными голубыми глазами.

— Привет, Том, — беспечно болтая ногами в воздухе, Луна Лавгуд помахала ему рукой с подоконника, на котором сидела в обнимку с коробкой шоколадных лягушек. — Прости, я не думала, что моя сумка окажется на твоём пути.

Арчер едва не зашипел от злости и пинком ноги отправил сумку к стене.

— Ты пробовала не бросать своё барахло посреди коридора? — процедил он. — Тогда, быть может, никто бы об него не спотыкался?

Лавгуд в ответ лишь пожала плечами. Виноватой или смущенной она не выглядела.

— Мне кажется, дело в том, что ты слишком глубоко о чем-то задумался и не смотрел под ноги, — с едва уловимой иронией заметила она и доверительно сообщила: — Со мной так тоже бывает. Этого не нужно стесняться.

Подавив желание вытолкнуть чокнутую из окна, Том раздраженно цокнул языком и собрался уходить, когда Луна вдруг соскочила с подоконника и вмиг оказалась напротив него, преграждая дорогу. Том мрачно взглянул ей в глаза.

— Что-то хотела? — нарочито любезно уточнил он.

Луна несколько секунд только молча смотрела ему в глаза, чуть склонив голову к плечу.

— Становится всё холоднее, да? — вдруг спросила она.

Арчер закатил глаза.

— Ничего удивительного. Скоро декабрь.

Она продолжала с пристальным вниманием изучать его лицо.

— В этой клетке ты совсем замерзнешь, — едва слышно произнесла Лавгуд.

Том против воли отступил на шаг. Её слова пробудили в сознании воспоминания, о которых он не хотел думать. Они пугали и душили его. Туманили разум. Порождали в душе чувства и мысли, которым не место было в его жизни.

— Что?

Казалось, её бледно-голубые глаза видели его насквозь. Луна шагнула к нему, оказавшись так близко, что Том мог бы увидеть своё собственное отражение в её зрачках.

— Ты живешь во сне, — сообщила она таким тоном, словно говорила о погоде.

Арчер свел брови у переносицы, с презрением глядя на неё.

— Прекрати нести этот вздор, Лавгуд, — процедил он. — Никто кроме тебя его понять всё равно не сможет.

Луна лишь мягко ему улыбнулась.

— Гарри сможет, — она помолчала. — Если захочет.

Том скривил губы в высокомерной усмешке.

— И что бы это могло значить?

— Просыпайся, Том, — ответила Лавгуд. — Пока не стало слишком поздно…

Развернувшись на каблуках, она подобрала с пола свою сумку и, закинув её на плечо, оглянулась на угрюмого Арчера, наблюдающего за каждым её движением с такой подозрительной настороженностью, словно ждал нападения в любую секунду.

— Мне нравятся твои глаза, — улыбаясь, сообщила она. — Красный — очень красивый цвет.

С этими словами она побрела прочь, не глядя на Тома, в то время как он в полнейшем недоумении смотрел ей вслед.

«Какого дьявола?» — сжимая руки в кулаки, думал он.

Маскировочные чары, скрывающие настоящий цвет его глаз были на месте, он чувствовал их. Так каким, к чёрту, образом, эта витающая в облаках лунатичка… он застыл.

«Она знает?»

Но как? Каким образом? Это невозможно. Она не может знать. Не должна знать.

«Но она знает».

Арчер грязно выругался.

Похоже, за девчонкой следует понаблюдать. Если ей и правда что-то известно, придется от неё избавиться.

— Это не входило в мои планы, — напряженно процедил крайне раздосадованный Тёмный Лорд.

  


* * *

— Гарри!

Поттер, которого этот окрик застал врасплох в тот момент, когда он в Выручай-комнате пытался перенести рассчитанную формулу заклинания на новую версию карты Мародёров, вздрогнул и по инерции собрался сбегать, из-за чего подпалил недоработанной версией чар уголок пергамента. Тихо чертыхнувшись, он, забыв о побеге, бросился торопливо спасать карту. Гермиона тем временем закрыла за собой дверь и остановилась в нескольких шагах от него, тоскливо наблюдая за изуродованным пергаментом.

— Прости, — скривилась она. — Я не хотела тебя напугать.

Поняв, что структура вплетенных в карту заклинаний все равно испорчена, Гарри со вздохом скомкал очередной испорченный экземпляр и бросил в корзину для мусора.

— Да не страшно, — отмахнулся он и вдруг, вспомнив, что ждал этой встречи, обернулся к подруге, сияя широкой улыбкой: — А, Гермиона, привет! Как дела? Отлично выглядишь!

Она помедлила, с недоверием разглядывая друга:

— Ты здоров?

— Вполне, — он удивленно моргнул. — А что?

— Ничего, — она открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но он её перебил.

— Прежде чем ты скажешь, что нам надо поговорить, — жизнерадостно произнёс он, — позволь сказать, что я передумал.

Она закрыла рот. Потом снова открыла. И снова закрыла, недоуменно моргая.

— Прости, что?

— Я сказал, что согласен учить твоих обормотов, — объявил он.

Гермиона ещё немного помолчала, разглядывая сияющее лицо Поттера.

— Так, и в чем тут шутка? — наконец, мрачно полюбопытствовала она.

— Ни в чем, — простодушно отозвался Гарри. — Я подумал немного и решил, что в целом идея неплохая. Я, конечно, не профессор и учить не умею, но ведь справлюсь как-нибудь с четырьмя людьми, да?

— С четырьмя? — медленно переспросила Гермиона, все ещё не веря, что Гарри передумал. — Почему с четырьмя?

— Ну, ты, Невилл, Рон и Джинни, — он развел руками, — вряд ли кто-то ещё захочет терпеть меня в качестве преподавателя, да?

— Ну, эм, хм, — Гермиона запнулась и немного нервно засмеялась, рассеянно дернув себя за прядь волос, — м-м-м, может быть ещё пара-тройка человек… — она задумчиво нахмурилась.

— Нормально, — отмахнулся Гарри и, продолжая жизнерадостно улыбаться, продолжил размышлять: — Но у меня есть несколько условий.

— Условий? — Гермиона вышла из задумчивости и растерянно взглянула на друга. — Каких условий?

— Да. Первое: нужно найти место для занятий….

— А…

— И Выручай-комнату я никому показывать не собираюсь.

Гермиона скрестила руки на груди:

— Она тебе не принадлежит, Гарри, чтобы присваивать себе, — проворчала она.

— Мы её нашли, значит, она наша, — нахохлился Поттер. — Конец обсуждению.

Грейнджер мгновение буравила его недовольным взглядом и всё же отступила, не желая начинать спор.

— Хорошо, — нехотя сказала она. — Ещё условия?

— Э-э-э… да, — Поттер кивнул. — Нельзя никому говорить.

— Об этом мог бы и не упоминать, — Гермиона закатила глаза. — Вряд ли Амбридж обрадуется, узнав, что мы учимся дуэлям, когда она всеми силами пытается нам это запретить.

— Хорошо, — Гарри немного помолчал и почти нехотя добавил. — И Тому тоже не говори.

— Что? — удивленно спросила Грейнджер. — Почему?

— Просто не говори, — Поттер мученически скривился. — Он умрет со смеху.

— Том твой друг, Гарри, — с упреком напомнила она. — Он будет только рад, что ты принял такое решение. Неправильно скрывать от него это.

Поттер с усталым вздохом запустил пальцы в волосы.

— Слушай, я просто прошу тебя не рассказывать ему, — сказал он. — В чем проблема?

— Будешь ему врать? — ощетинилась Гермиона.

— Нет, — Поттер нахмурился. — Буду просто молчать.

— С каких пор ты ему не доверяешь, Гарри? — голос Грейнджер дрогнул от возмущения. — Разве он сделал хоть что-то, чтобы заслужить такое отношение?

Впервые за весь разговор в глазах Поттера скользнула ледяная сталь.

— Я был бы тебе очень признателен, Гермиона, если бы ты не лезла в наши с ним отношения, — глухо произнёс он. — Это тебя совершенно не касается. Я всего лишь прошу тебя не говорить ему об этих чёртовых уроках. Ничего ужасного не случится, если ты просто будешь держать свой рот закрытым.

— А тебе не кажется, что я не заслужила того, чтобы ты со мной так разговаривал? — уязвленно заметила Грейнджер.

— А тебе не кажется, что тебе хоть изредка следует с пониманием относиться к чувствам и желаниям других людей? — равнодушно парировал Гарри. — Поэтому, будь добра, хоть раз в жизни, сделай, как я прошу, не задавая вопросов и не пытаясь навязать своё мнение.

Гермиона сердито поджала губы и, хотя ей явно было что сказать, резко кивнула.

— Хорошо. Я ему не скажу, — сердито процедила она.

— Огромное спасибо, — с легким полупоклоном ядовито произнёс Гарри. — И учти, если Том узнает от тебя об этих уроках, я тут же перестану вас учить.

— Может, хватит угроз, Гарри? — раздраженно вскинулась Грейнджер. — Я тебя услышала.

Поттер ещё несколько секунд буравил её тяжёлым взглядом и вдруг, вмиг растеряв всю свою холодность, широко улыбнулся.

— Вот и чудненько! — он хлопнул в ладоши. — О! И ещё! Мы не будем учиться дуэлям, — жизнерадостно сообщил Гарри. — Я просто покажу пару полезных заклинаний, и мы разойдемся. Устраивает?

— Нет, — сухо улыбнулась Гермиона, которой было куда сложнее вернуться в прежнее русло разговора, после столь гнетущего отступления.

— Отлично, тогда… — он моргнул. — Что?

— Я говорю «пара заклинаний» меня не устраивает, — терпеливо повторила Гермиона. — Я хочу, что бы ты научил нас сражаться. Иначе всё это мероприятие теряет смысл.

Гарри угрюмо помолчал.

— Это же кучу времени займёт, — пожаловался он.

— А я и не рассчитывала, что ты научишь нас всему за пару уроков, — Гермиона пожала плечами.

— Ты что хочешь, чтобы я этим до конца учебного года занимался? — ужаснулся Поттер.

— Ну да, — совершенно спокойно согласилась Грейнджер.

Гарри насупился и ещё какое-то время буравил непреклонную отличницу мрачным взглядом.

— Знаешь, мне вообще за такую самоотверженность полагается денежное вознаграждение…

— Гарри!

— А что? — он поднял брови. — Скажешь, я не прав?

— За помощь другим нельзя брать денег! — возмущенно воскликнула Грейнджер.

— Почему?

Вопрос поставил её в тупик. Гермиона на миг растерялась, не зная, что на это ответить.

— Потому что! — наконец, решила она.

Гарри почесал затылок, недоуменно разглядывая подругу.

— У тебя странная логика, — заключил он.

— Как и у тебя, — Гермиона ещё немного помолчала, обводя отвлеченным взглядом обстановку Выручай-комнаты, после чего снова обернулась к Поттеру. — Так ты согласен учить нас как следует?

Гарри ответил не сразу. Усевшись на стол, что стоял позади него, Поттер какое-то время смотрел в сторону, что-то прикидывая в уме и, наконец, обратил сумрачный взгляд на подругу.

— Да.

— Отлично, — просияла та и тут же деловито склонила голову к плечу. — Когда ты готов начать?

— Дай-ка подумать… — Гарри поднял глаза к потолку. — Во вторник и четверг у меня тренировки, в среду всегда куча домашки, в пятницу свидание с Дафной, в субботу Хогсмид, в воскресенье, хм, — он свел брови у переносицы и насмешливо глянул на Грейнджер, — ну надо же! Снова куча домашки! — он тяжело вздохнул. — Вот незадача! На следующей неделе никак. Давай вернёмся к этому вопросу через месяц?

Гермиона постно взглянула на него.

— Отлично. Тогда в пятницу.

— Эй! — Гарри подскочил. — Я же сказал, у меня, э-э-э, — он потупился, — что я сказал у меня в пятницу?

— Твой первый урок с ребятами, — ласково подсказала Гермиона. — К этому времени я подыщу нам подходящую аудиторию для занятий.

Гарри со стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Ты — чудовище! — глухо сообщил он.

— Хорошего дня, Гарри, — жизнерадостно отозвалась Грейнджер.

Послышался звук закрывшейся двери и в комнате стало тихо. Поттер отнял от лица руки и, подняв голову, без всякого выражения уставился в потолок.

— Я ещё об этом пожалею, — траурно заключил он и с тяжелым вздохом улегся на стол, сложив руки на животе. — Точно пожалею, — тоскливо повторил он.

  


* * *

Растянув исполинское тело по всей длине спинки дивана, Нагини грелась в солнечных лучах, проникающих в комнату через зачарованное окно, за которым вместо пасмурной осени тонул в зелени дивный летний день. Впрочем, чудеса эти мало волновали змею, которая вот уже час неотрывно наблюдала за своим хозяином. Хозяин вел себя… странно. В принципе, с точки зрения змеи, почти все двуногие вели себя странно. Но были странности, к которым, обитая среди людей, Нагини привыкла, а были такие странности, которые для неё были в новинку. И отчего-то змея думала, что подобное поведение Тёмного Лорда удивило бы не только её, но и любого стороннего наблюдателя, рискнувшего в этот момент заглянуть в кабинет Волдеморта.

Хозяин крутился на стуле. Вот так просто. Ничего не делая, не произнося ни слова, с совершенно непонятным выражением на жутковатом лице, он крутился на стуле вокруг своей оси, бездумно глядя в пространство. И это продолжалось вот уже тридцать минут. Сначала, он вел себя вполне нормально. Изучал какие-то документы, вызвал Барти, чтобы выдать указания и язвительно полюбопытствовать, как дела у их нового гостя, которого Нагини пока нельзя было есть, потому что он выхаживал освобожденных из Азкабана Пожирателей, обсудил с Нагини, как ей понравился сегодняшний обед, написал и отправил пару писем…

А потом он наткнулся на что-то в ящике своего рабочего стола и вот с тех самых пор крутился на стуле.

Очень странно.

Нагини размышляла. Хозяин по-другому выглядел, по-другому пах, говорил, думал. И в тоже время это был хозяин. Она чувствовала, что это Лорд Волдеморт, а не самозванец выдающий себя за него. Но что-то с ним произошло за эти годы. Изменило его. Нагини не знала, хорошо это или плохо, ей, в общем-то, было даже безразлично, насколько эти изменения затронут окружающий мир. Главное, что её человек вернулся, и она снова могла повсюду следовать за ним. Но не испытывать любопытства змея не могла.

_— О чем ты думаешь?_ — не сдержавшись, спросила она.

Лорд Волдеморт сделал ещё один оборот вокруг своей оси и остановился, развернувшись к Нагини.

_— Ни о чем, полагаю,_ — помедлив, ответил он.

_— Ты просто так кружился на кресле?_ — она с любопытством попробовала языком воздух.

_— Не вижу в этом ничего предосудительного._

_— Тёмные Лорды не кружатся в креслах._

_— Ты встречала много Тёмных Лордов?_

Она задумчиво шевельнула кончиком хвоста.

_— Не думаю._

_— Так откуда тогда тебе знать, что делают или не делают Тёмные Лорды?_ — насмешливо уточнил Волдеморт.

— _Ниоткуда_, — решила Нагини. — _Но я уверена, что они не кружатся на стульях._

_— Что ж, тогда, полагаю, я беспрецедентен,_ — уголки губ Волдеморта дрогнули в легкой улыбке, которая на бледном, осунувшемся лице с кроваво-алыми глазами смотрелась ужасно неестественно.

— _Это весело_? — не отступала Нагини.

_— Хм?_

_— Кружиться._

— _Не знаю_, — он на миг задумался. — _Возможно_…

— _Покружи тогда и меня тоже_! — потребовала змея, поднимая голову.

— _Тебе не понравится._

— _Покружи_! — требовательно повторила она, не желая внимать его доводам.

_— Наги…_

_— Хочу тоже кружиться! Мне скучно! Покружи!_

_— Тебя стошнит._

Это на миг поумерило её пыл. Змея немного поразмышляла, готова ли она расстаться со своим прекрасным обедом, который переваривала в данный момент и, наконец, определившись, вновь положила голову на спинку дивана.

_— Тогда покружи потом._

_— Обязательно._

Он отвернулся к своему рабочему столу, перебирая бумаги. Вид у него был отчужденный и задумчивый. Нагини снова принялась наблюдать за ним. Хозяин будто никак не мог сосредоточиться.

_— О чем ты думаешь_? — снова спросила она.

_— Ни о чем важном_, — нехотя и будто чуть раздраженно пробормотал он.

_— Но о чем-то ты все же думаешь, хозяин,_ — заметила Нагини. — _О чем?_

Волдеморт вздохнул.

_— Это не стоит того, чтобы тратить время на разговоры._

_— Но стоит того, чтобы кружиться на кресле?_ — заинтересованно уточнила змея.

Он обернулся, прожигая рептилию предупреждающим взглядом. Нагини не выглядела ни испуганной, ни впечатленной и в ответ только вновь «попробовала» языком воздух.

_— Почему ты так раздосадован, хозяин? Что тебя расстраивает?_

Волдеморт ещё несколько мгновений мочал, после чего со вздохом откинулся на спинку кресла, положив руки на подлокотники.

_— Ты не отстанешь?_

_— А ты этого хочешь?_ — она чуть склонила голову набок.

_— Хочу._

_— Тогда не отстану._

Он насмешливо фыркнул.

_— Отвратительная рептилия._

_— Глупый двуногий._

Они молча уставились друг на друга.

_— Почему у тебя два лица?_ — снова заговорила Нагини.

_— Так удобнее действовать_, — лаконично ответил Волдеморт.

_— И ты не путаешься?_

_— Нет._

_— Никогда?_

Он выдержал мрачную паузу.

_— Никогда._

_— Я бы не смогла быть двумя змеями одновременно,_ — подумав, заключила Нагини. — _Это слишком хлопотно._

_— Это скоро прекратится,_ — спокойно сказал Волдеморт.

_— И который тогда останется из вас двоих_? — с любопытством уточнила она.

На этот раз Тёмный Лорд молчал гораздо дольше.

_— Всё зависит о того, как обернутся события_, — наконец, решил он. — _Облик ребенка не подходит для ведения войны. Моё нынешнее лицо действует на людей куда убедительнее._

_— Зато то другое лицо заставляет их недооценивать тебя._

_— Мне не нужно, чтобы меня недооценивали_, — холодно ответил Волдеморт.

_— А что тебе нужно?_

_— Мне нужно максимально быстро восстановить ряды Пожирателей и взять власть в свои руки,_ — тут же ответил Волдеморт.

_— Зачем?_

_— Что?_

_— Зачем тебе власть?_

— _Этот мир необходимо изменить,_ — отрезал Волдеморт. — _А, не имея власти и силы, сделать это невозможно._

— _Те, у кого есть власть сейчас, не могут изменить мир,_ — отметила змея.

— _Потому что они слабые ничтожества, которые слишком боятся перемен_, — жестко отрезал Тёмный Лорд. — _У них не хватает ни ума, ни могущества, ни желания хоть что-то изменить в этом мире. А значит, они не достойны править магической Британией._

_— А ты достоин?_

_— Да. Я достоин._

_— А Гарри Поттер?_

Волдеморт пару секунд непонимающе смотрел на свою любимцу.

— _Что Гарри Поттер_? — чересчур резко осведомился он.

— _Что он будет делать, когда ты будешь править миром_? — пояснила змея.

— _Лежать в могиле, я надеюсь_, — приглушенно пробормотал Тёмный Лорд.

Нагини помолчала.

— _Сейчас он думает, что ты его друг_, — напомнила она, игнорируя его последние слова. — _Ты и дальше будешь держать его при себе?_

_— Нет, конечно!_ — он скривился. — _На кой чёрт мне сдался мальчишка?_

— _Ты много говоришь о нём_, — задумчиво отметила змея. — _Всё говоришь о том, как убьёшь его, а потом долго о чем-то думаешь и крутишься на стуле. Ты точно убьёшь его?_

— _Да._

_— Могу я потом его съесть?_ — с надеждой уточнила она.

— _Нет_.

— _Почему_?

— _Это недостойно._

— _Досадно_, — тоскливо заключила Нагини. — _Ты точно будешь его убивать?_

Волдеморт вздохнул, оборачиваясь к собеседнице.

— _Сколько раз можно спрашивать меня об одном и том же_? — раздраженно уточнил он. — _Что именно тебя интересует?_

— _Когда ты говоришь о нём, ты не пахнешь ни смертью, ни ненавистью_, — призналась Нагини, высунув раздвоенный язык.

— _О-о-о,_ — тускло протянул Тёмный Лорд. — _И чем же тогда я пахну_?

— _Досадой, горечью, недоумением, злостью, раздражением,_ — змея помолчала, пытаясь подобрать наиболее подходящее слово и наконец, сказала: — _Ты пахнешь смятением._

— _Хм_, — он отвернулся к окну.

— _Скажи, хозяин, ты уверен, что **хочешь** его убить?_ — Тёмный Лорд ничего не ответил, тогда Нагини продолжила говорить: — _Если ты не хочешь убить его, то давай оставим его себе?_

— _Что?!_ — он потрясенно взглянул на змею.

— _Поселишь его тут_, — невозмутимо предложила она.

— _Зачем?_

— _Он будет меня развлекать, когда ты занят._

— _А Хвост тебя недостаточно развлекает?_ — насмешливо уточнил Волдеморт.

— _Мне нужен друг для игр,_ — обиженно заявила Нагини. — _Крыса змее не друг_.

— _А враг твоего хозяина, стало быть, друг?_

— _Если он не хочет тебя убивать, то он и не враг_, — Нагини пошевелилась, меняя положение своего тела так, чтобы целиком оказаться в ореоле тёплых лучей солнца, Тёмный Лорд наблюдал за змеей в угрюмой задумчивости.

— _Он меня ненавидит_, — напомнил он.

— _Ну и что? _— скучающе прошипела змея. — _Тебя многие ненавидят, включая твоих слуг. Ненавидят и боятся. И все же следуют приказам и никуда не уходят. Давай и Гарри Поттера заберем. Приютим его. Бездомные зверушки привязываются к тем, кто их приютил._

_— Он не зверушка._

_— Не вижу разницы,_ — лениво протянула она. — _Ты сам говорил, что он бесприютный._

— _Я говорил не это, а то, что_… — он резко замолчал, запустив пальцы в чёрные волосы. — _Не важно. Оставь эту тему, Нагини, на Поттера у меня вполне определенные планы и его выживание в них не входит._

— _Очень жаль,_ — змея с тихим шипением, похожим на разочарованный вздох, отвернулась к окну. — _Ещё один говорящий в доме — это полезно. Я даже могла бы с ним подружиться, _— она помолчала. — _И ты мог бы с ним подружиться._

— Мне не нужны друзья, — с надменной холодностью проинформировал её Тёмный Лорд, возвращаясь к своим делам.

— _Откуда тебе знать, нужны они тебе или нет?_ — фыркнула Нагини. — _У тебя же их никогда не было._

Она смотрела в окно, потому уже не видела, как застыл её хозяин глядя прямо перед собой с очень странным выражением на лице.

Тёмный Лорд искоса глянул на открытый ящик своего стола, где лежала неумело трансфигурированная фигурка белого шахматного коня, на которой Гарри когда-то тренировался осваивать свою магию. Более удачную версию — чёрного коня — Поттер продолжал трепетно хранить и повсюду таскал за собой, а вот белый каким-то образом перекочевал к Арчеру и случайно нашёлся в его вещах этим летом, когда Том разбирал чемодан. По совершенно непонятной причине, он оставил шахматную фигурку у себя.

Досадливо скривившись, Волдеморт небрежно взмахнул рукой, и ящик с тихим шорохом закрылся.


	15. Путешествие в прошлое и шаг в будущее

Застыв как изваяние в дальнем конце аудитории, Гарри мысленно перебирал все известные ему ругательства, но ни одно из них не могло в полной мере описать его эмоциональное состояние.

Потому что это была катастрофа. Даже в самом безумном кошмаре он не мог вообразить, что дойдет до такого. Поджав губы, он обратил пылающий возмущением взгляд на Гермиону, которая насторожено наблюдала за ним, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и явно подбирая аргументы для грядущей бури негодования.

— Пара тройка человек, ты сказала? — едва слышно прокомментировал Поттер. — Знаешь, что? Я ухожу.

Он шагнул к выходу, но Грейнджер тут же преградила ему дорогу.

— Гарри, это неконструктивно, — начала она, но закончить мысль ей никто не дал.

— О, правда? — ядовито удивился тот. — А как тогда назвать то, что ты «забыла» упомянуть такую незначительную мелочь, что под парой-тройкой человек, имеется в виду пара-тройка **десятков**?!

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — Гермиона чуть скривилась от его тона, но все же продолжила говорить спокойно, надеясь как-то вразумить сердитого друга, увы, после этих слов тот стал только злее.

— Преувеличиваю?! — зашипел он. — Их тут человек тридцать, Гермиона! Как по-твоему я буду учить всю эту ораву?! Какого дьявола ты их вообще притащила?! Мы тут что армию собрать решили?!

— Они все хотели научиться…

— Пусть книжки читают, — категорично бросил Поттер. — Речь шла о четырех, максимум шести людях! А тут их чёртов легион!

— Я не виновата, что все они захотели сегодня прийти! — оскорбленно заметила Гермиона. — Я сказала только нескольким людям. Они решили привести друзей. Я не понимаю, что тебя так злит, Гарри, разве это не здорово, что столько ребят хотят чему-то у тебя научиться?

— Они не учиться пришли, — мрачно известил ее тот, — а потешить своё любопытство. Так вот жаль тебя расстраивать, но я не клоун и развлекать тут всех желающих не собираюсь.

Гермиона беспомощно оглянулась на внушительную группу учеников Хогвартса, которые, не обращая внимания на тихую перепалку в дальнем углу аудитории, что-то шумно обсуждали между собой, разбившись на небольшие компании. Надо признать, она и сама не ожидала, что придёт столько людей. Изначально предполагалось, что присутствовать будут лишь несколько гриффиндорцев, но сегодня здесь собралось множество представителей других факультетов, включая…

— А они тут что делают? — вырвалось у Грейнджер.

Гарри проследил за её взглядом и мученически застонал.

— Ну просто блеск, — проворчал он, наблюдая, как к ним приближается пара слизеринцев, которым тут было решительно нечего делать.

— Какого дьявола, Блэйз? — прорычал он, опалив однокурсника суровым взглядом.

— А что такого? — весело удивился Забини. — Я тоже хочу учиться дуэлям.

— Ты издеваешься? — раздраженно фыркнул Поттер. — Как вы вообще узнали об этом собрании?

— Ну, Грейнджер сказала Джонсон, Джонсон — Патил, та проболталась сестре, от второй Патил узнала Боунс и тут же доложила Эббот, та сказала Бэлл, Бэлл нашептала Браун, а когда узнала Браун, считай, узнали все, — любезно пояснила за сокурсника Дафна, не переставая очаровательно улыбаться всем окружающим. — Я услышала от Миллисенты, и поскольку одной идти было скучно, а Милли не согласилась составить мне компанию, пришлось взять Блэйза, — она помолчала, невинно хлопая ресницами. — А это что, тайна была? А то теперь это полшколы обсуждает.

— Полшколы? — ахнул Поттер.

— Ну это всё на уровне слухов и сплетен, о которых знают все ученики, но не знают учителя, — быстро добавила Дафна. — Такой подпольный способ распространения информации между студентами. Думаю, ты на это и рассчитывала, когда пустила слух?

Дафна вопросительно посмотрела на Гермиону, делая вид, что не замечает страшных предупреждающих взглядов, которые та посылала ей за спиной Поттера. Поняв, что пол школы узнало об этом не случайно, Поттер тут же оскалился в сторону притихшей Гермионы.

— Серьезно?!

— Ну хватит тебе ворчать, Гарри, — беззаботно пропела Гринграсс, шагнув к нему ближе и взяв под руку. — Ничего страшного не произошло.

— А ты зачем пришла? — куда мягче сказал он. — В жизни не поверю, что тебе так необходимы дополнительные занятия по ЗОТИ.

— Ну конечно нет, — Гринграсс фыркнула. — Я просто пришла посмотреть на что ты этим вечером променял моё общество.

— О-о-о, — постно протянул Поттер. — И каков вердикт?

— Весьма впечатляет, — призналась она, положив голову ему на плечо. — Я даже не думала, что ты так популярен.

Чувствуя, как от ее прикосновений половина его злости сошла на «нет» Гарри куда спокойнее заметил:

— Предполагалось, что соберется от силы человек шесть. Не представляю, где можно, не привлекая внимания, тренировать всю эту кучу народа. Вообрази, что случится, если Амбридж узнает?

— Мы будем осторожны, — пообещала Гермиона, вступая в беседу.

Гарри угрюмо покосился на неё.

— Хотел бы я узнать, как мы будем скрываться от вездесущего Генерального инспектора такой толпой, — враждебно заявил он. — Об этом ты подумала?

— Прекрати на мне срываться, Гарри, — ощетинилась Грейнджер, уязвленная тем, что со своими сокурсниками он общается куда доброжелательнее. — Мы решим эту проблему все вместе, — она покосилась на Дафну и Блэйза. — Главное, чтобы никто из участников не сдал нас Амбридж.

Забини с энтузиазмом кивнул, делая вид, что намека не понял.

— Точно-точно, — с жаром заявил он. — Нужно доверять друг другу.

Вдруг, кое-что осознав, Поттер со стоном прижал ладонь ко лбу.

— Дьявол! — вырвалось у него.

— В чём дело? — забеспокоилась Гермиона.

— Если знает вся школа, то знает и Том! — Гарри обвинительно уставился на подругу: — Мы же договорись, что он не должен узнать!

— Расслабься, приятель, — Забини, хохотнув, хлопнул его по плечу. — Арчер думает, что ты сегодня пошел на свидание с Дафной.

Гарри удивленно моргнул.

— О? Правда?

— Уж не знаю я, что такого происходит между вами двумя, но ты явно не собирался ему говорить, раз он с самого начала был не в курсе, — пояснил Забини. — Так что наша умница Дафна как бы мимоходом упомянула, что идет с тобой на свидание сегодня вечером, убедившись, что Том это услышал.

— Хм, — Гарри задумчиво почесал переносицу. — Хоть на том спасибо. И все же… я не хочу в этом участвовать, — проворчал он. — Зачем усложнять себе жизнь? Давайте просто всё отменим и разойдемся?

— Поздновато, приятель, — хмыкнул Блэйз. — Публика уже собралась. Нужно доигрывать этот спектакль.

— Чем бы это ни обернулось, — с улыбкой добавила Дафна.

— И потом, — Забини заговорщицки улыбнулся. — У Арчера уже есть свой фан-клуб, так что и тебе давно пора обзавестись своим.

— Всю жизнь мечтал, — буркнул Гарри, но по тому, как уголки его губ дрогнули в усмешке, можно было заключить, что буря миновала, и даже если сама затея ему не нравилась, он явно был готов хотя бы попробовать.

— Сегодня у нас всего лишь вступительное собрание, — сказала Гермиона, меняя тему разговора. — Мы обсудим план занятий, подумаем, где можно учиться…

— И определимся с составом участников, — добавил от себя Поттер, обводя задумчивым взглядом собравшихся ребят.

— Что это значит? — непонимающе нахмурилась Грейнджер.

— То и значит, — Гарри пожал печами. — Я не собираюсь тратить своё время на тех, кто пришел сюда из банального любопытства.

— И как ты собрался определять достойных и недостойных? — ехидно полюбопытствовала подруга. — По личным симпатиям?

— У меня ни к кому здесь симпатий нет, — отстраненно бросил Гарри и с усмешкой окинул взглядом Дафну, Блэйза и Гермиону, — ну кроме пары-тройки людей.

— Ну хоть на этом спасибо, — проворчал Забини.

Поттер иронично взглянул на сокурсника:

— А кто сказал, что я говорил о тебе, Блэйз? — шутливо уточнил он, тот обиженно насупился.

— Так и как же ты будешь принимать решение? — не дав Забини развить тему, спросила Гринграсс.

На это Гарри только пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Проведем небольшой опрос?

-Ты такой милый, когда хочешь казаться серьёзным и безбашенным одновременно, — оценила Дафна, чмокнув его в щёку.

Блэйз закатил глаза.

— Давайте начнем естественный отбор с Дафны, — предложил он. — Она явно пришла сюда лишь за тем, чтобы виснуть у тебя на шее и создавать неловкие ситуации.

— И следить за тем, чтобы Гарри не увела у меня какая-нибудь особо ретивая поклонница, — с удовольствием добавила Гринграсс.

— Ну ты и собственница, — попенял Блэйз, качая головой, потом с беспокойством посмотрел на Поттера. — Осторожнее с ней, приятель, не успеешь оглянуться, как она посадит тебя на цепь и запрет в каком-нибудь подземелье подальше от соперниц. В итоге тебе придется до скончания времен довольствоваться ее обществом и забыть о счастливой, вольной жизни.

— Это называется браком, Блэйз, — ласково сообщила Дафна. — А я пока не уверена, хочу ли брать Гарри в мужья. Но ты можешь назвать это защитой моих инвестиций, раз уж я согласилась делить своего парня с кучей незнакомых девушек, в тот день, когда у нас с ним должно было быть свидание.

Услышав, что Гринграсс окрестила его «своим парнем» Гарри невольно раздулся от гордости и удовольствия, избавляясь от остатков плохого настроения.

Гермиона смущенно прочистила горло.

— Давайте все-таки начнем собрание? — предложила она. — Остальное можно и потом обсудить.

Поттер с легким разочарованием отступил от Дафны и, оставив ее и Забини искать себе места среди остальных слушателей, вместе с Гермионой направился в сторону кафедры. Заметив, что Поттер готовиться взять слово, ученики смолкали, провожая его любопытными взглядами, разговоры постепенно сошли на «нет», пока в аудитории не установилась абсолютная тишина. Чувствуя на себе пристальное внимание всех присутствующих, Гарри прочистил горло.

— Э-э-э, — он помассировал лоб, чувствуя, как в душе снова вспыхнуло раздражение на Гермиону.

Подавив новую волну недовольства, Поттер выдержал небольшую паузу, собираясь с мыслями:

— Всем привет.

Кто-то из ребят пренебрежительно усмехнулся. Гарри понял, что больше медлить нельзя и лучше уж поскорее со всем этим покончить, пока его не покинули остатки уверенности. Он сделал глубокий вдох.

— Спасибо всем, кто пришел, — начал он, внимательно изучая обращенные к нему лица. — Хотя в общем-то могли бы и не приходить. Ничему сверх крутому, типа универсального контр заклятья против Тёмных Лордов я вас тут все равно не научу, — он почесал нос и пробормотал: — Меня бы кто-нибудь такому научил… — в ответ послышались смешки.

«Отлично, — подумал он. — Почему бы сразу не переименовать дуэльный клуб в клуб комика Гарри Поттера».

— Так и чему же ты нас собрался учить? — спросил со своего места какой-то ученик Равенкло.

«Чему-нибудь унылому, чтобы вы побыстрее разбежались», — мечтательно подумал Поттер, но в ответ только пожал плечами.

— Ну мы тут к СОВ хотели готовиться. Так как наши нынешние занятия ЗОТИ оставляют желать лучшего, мы проштудируем учебную программу пятого курса и потренируемся в заклинаниях, чтобы сдать экзамены.

Фред и Джордж тут же подняли руки.

— Тут, между прочим, не только пятикурсники собрались, — в один голос напомнили они.

Кто-то из ребят согласно закивал. Гарри вопросительно поднял брови.

— И мне бы очень хотелось знать, зачем? — заметил он.

— Судя по тому, что мы слышали, ты будешь учить нас боевой магии, — ответил Фред, покосившись на Рона, тот поймал мрачный взгляд Поттера и попытался стать максимально незаметным.

Гарри тем временем обвел аудиторию несколько удивлённым и одновременно насмешливым взглядом.

— И вы ждёте что пятикурсник будет тренировать вас по программе шестого и седьмого курсов? — сухо уточнил он, заметив, что при этих словах многие старшекурсники начали с сомнением переглядываться.

Порадоваться этому Поттер не успел, так как близнецы тут же всё испортили:

— Ну ты же не простой пятикурсник, — с лукавой усмешкой заметил Фред.

— Ты Гарри Поттер, — добавил Джордж.

— Великий и Ужасный, — с удовольствием продолжил мысль Фред.

— Который в четырнадцать лет, шутя, выиграл Кубок Огня…

— А в двенадцать победил василиска.

— Так что, дорогой Гарри, нам кажется, тебе есть чему нас научить, — хором заключили они.

«Убил бы», — мрачно подумал Поттер.

— Ну хорошо, — он чуть скривился. — И чему же вы хотите научиться?

— Самозащите! — тут же объявил Рон.

— Ага, — Поттер глубокомысленно покивал. — И зачем?

— Чтобы ставить на место зазнавшихся выскочек, — негромко огрызнулся Дин Томас, который Бог знает зачем вообще явился на это собрание. Учитывая, как сильно они с Симусом презирали Гарри, тому были совершенно непонятны их мотивы.

До этой секунды.

— Отличный ответ, — просиял Гарри, мысленно отправляя его, а заодно и Финнигана в свой персональный черный список людей, которые не прошли опрос. — Ещё варианты?

— Чтобы как минимум сдать экзамены, — Падма Патил развела руками. — Профессор Амбридж ничему нас не учит.

— Хорошо. Ещё?

— Мы должны уметь постоять за себя, Гарри, — сказала Джинни. — Именно за этим мы тут и собрались.

— Только вот я не уверен, что он нас хоть чему-то сможет научить, — не сдержался Финниган. — Он просто набивает себе цену, чтобы привлечь побольше внимания.

— Тогда зачем ты пришел? — Гермиона вопросительно подняла брови.

— Хотел узнать, раз уж он тут собрал столько народу, на чьей он стороне, — громко объявил тот.

После этих слов в кабинете стало очень тихо, будто половина присутствующих именно этого вопроса и ждала.

— Мы уже это обсуждали, Симус, — нахмурилась Грейнджер.

— С ним? — он усмехнулся. — Не припомню. Все заверения, что он на стороне Дамблдора я слышал от тебя. Поттер же ни словом не обмолвился.

— О чем вы вообще говорите? — подал голос один из ребят, чьего имени Гарри не знал. — Мы пришли заниматься ЗОТИ. Так при чем тут Дамблдор и какие-то стороны?

— То есть тебя не смущает, что нас будет учить слизеринец? — презрительно скривился Дин. — Или что он, вполне вероятно, тёмный маг?

— Или что он поддерживает взгляды Сам-Знаешь-Кого! — добавил от себя Симус.

— А этот тут при чем? — нахмурилась Анджелина Джонсон. — Сам-Знаешь-Кто мёртв.

Повисла неприятная тишина. Гермиона сверлила Дина и Симуса убийственным взглядом, те не сводили глаз с притихшего Гарри, Рон косился то на старших братьев, то на сестру, а сам Гарри упрямо молчал. К всеобщему удивлению, слово взял тихий Невилл:

— Профессор Дамблдор говорит, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть возродился, — негромко произнёс он.

Это заявление было встречено ошеломленным молчанием, которое через несколько секунд взорвалось гвалтом голосов и восклицаний, которые в целом можно было свести к шоку, и нежеланию верить в столь ужасные новости. На бедного Лонгботтома тут же обрушился нескончаемый поток вопросов. Все желали знать, откуда у него такая информация и можно ли ей доверять. Рон вскочил со своего места, пытаясь доказать, что Невилл не врет, и Дамблдор действительно готовится к войне с Волдемортом, а Амбридж в школу подослали совсем не просто так. Вскоре к нему присоединились Джинни, Фред и Джордж, а за ними и Гермиона. Дафна и Блэйз, сидящие в дальнем конце аудитории молча переглядывались, наблюдая за разворачивающимся действом со смесью сожаления и мрачной иронии. Гермиона с жаром пыталась донести до окружающих, что Гарри не просто подтянет их по ЗОТИ, а научит сражаться и защищаться и чем чаще упоминалось его имя, тем больше враждебных и недоверчивых взглядов на себе ловил Поттер.

Конечно. Ведь одно дело, если какой-то странноватый, но в целом безвредный слизеринец с весьма высоким баллом по всей школьной программе согласился помогать с учёбой, и совсем другое, если скрытный субъект с крайне противоречивой репутацией из вражеского лагеря заявил, что научит их защищаться. Можно ли доверять такому человеку и быть уверенным, что он не действует им во вред?

Гарри присел на стоящий позади него стол и почти с облегчением выдохнул. Похоже, индивидуальные занятия все же не состоятся, что в общем-то было неплохо. Если чуть-чуть подождать и не вмешиваться, они решат, что такой учитель им даром не нужен и все наконец смогут разойтись по своим делам. И вдруг в этой какофонии голосов послышался чей-то отчаянный возглас:

— Гарри, а ты правда на стороне Сам-Знаешь-Кого?!

Этот вопрос заставил остальных притихнуть, и Поттер неожиданно для себя оказался под прицелом настороженных и подозрительных взглядов.

«Интересно, — с веселой обреченностью подумал он, — а что будет, если сказать «да»? Меня быстро разорвут на части?»

Он в молчании переводил взгляд с одного лица на другое, не зная, кто именно задал этот вопрос, но понимая, что ответа от него теперь ждут все собравшиеся. Включая Дафну и Блэйза. И если ответ «я на стороне Дамблдора» вполне устроил бы большую часть аудитории, то насчет двух своих однокурсников он не был так уверен, плохо представляя, чем для него — и, если уж на то пошло, Тома, — может обернуться такое признание. Ну что ж, раз так…

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох.

— Я на своей стороне, — негромко сказал он.

— И что это означает? — воинственно поинтересовался Захария Смит.

Гарри обратил на него тяжелый взгляд.

— Это означает, что мне безразлично, кем были или являются ваши родители, кем станете вы сами, какой точки зрения вы придерживаетесь или на чьей стороне окажетесь, — твердо сказал он. — Это означает, что я не разделяю и не хочу разделять мир на черное и белое и буду поступать лишь по совести и по справедливости. Ещё это означает, что я не хочу принимать решений или судить о ком или о чём-либо на основании слухов и домыслов и, если однажды я приму какую-то из сторон, я приму её осознано, а не из жажды мести или безысходности. Потому что, если я приму решение сам, а не под влиянием угроз или давления со стороны, я не проведу оставшуюся часть жизни, жалея себя или ругая свою судьбу.

— Гарри, — почти прошептала Гермиона, — ты что сейчас говоришь о том, что не уверен, готов ли ты поддержать Дамблдора?

— А с чего бы мне его поддерживать? — Поттер поднял брови. — Что такого он сказал или сделал, чтобы я принял его сторону? С большей частью его решений я вообще не согласен.

— И что же, — процедил Рон. — Взгляды Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть тебе ближе?

— А что, Рон, у нас только два варианта: Дамблдор или Волдеморт? — уточнил Гарри, не обращая внимания на то, какой резонанс вызвало имя Тёмного Лорда в рядах слушателей. — Иного выбора нет?

— И что ты предлагаешь? — нахмурилась Джинни.

— Вам? — Гарри вопросительно поднял брови. — Ничего. Но лично я не хочу выбирать меньшее из зол, — равнодушно сказал он. — Кто-то из вас, быть может, абсолютно согласен с политикой Тёмного Лорда или боготворит директора, — Гарри развел руками. — Я не разделяю взглядов ни того, ни другого.

— Дамблдор пытается защитить тебя, — напомнила Гермиона.

— Он пытается заставить меня бороться за его идеи и убеждения, — жестко отрезал Гарри. — Я этого не хочу.

— И тебя не трогает, что он всеми силами хочет оградить тебя от человека, мечтающего о твоей смерти? — поразилась она.

— Оградить, чтобы потом отправить сражаться и умирать? — Поттер фыркнул, сделав вид, что задумался: — Вообще-то нет, не трогает.

— А как же тот факт, что он борется за то, чтобы сделать этот мир лучше? — заметила Джинни.

— Он борется за то, чтобы устройство магического мира осталось прежним, — покачал головой Гарри.

— Вот уж не правда, — нахмурилась Гермиона. — Он пытается сделать магический мир лучше для всех! Хочет добиться равных прав как для магглорожденных, так и для чистокровных.

— Что в целом бредовая идея, — негромко заметила Дафна.

— Вот как? — тут же ощерилась Грейнджер. — И отчего же?

Гринграсс пожала плечами.

— Как можно поставить на одну ступень наследников древних чистокровных родов, которые являют собой саму суть нашего наследия и культуры и тех, кто пришел в магический мир, не понимая его законов и не желая им следовать? — ласково улыбаясь, заметила она.

— Хогвартс на то и существует, чтобы учить здесь магглорожденных волшебников нашей культуре! — напомнил Рон.

— Нет, душа моя, — мурлыкнула Гринграсс, — в Хогвартсе нас всех учат лишь волшебству. Многие ли из магглорожденных знают нашу истинную историю? Ценят наши обычаи? Разделяют взгляды? Возможно, магглорожденным помогают тут освоиться на первых курсах? Или для них существует специальная программа, предназначенная для того, чтобы они не чувствовали себя чужими в магическом мире?

— Я не чувствую себя здесь чужой, — мрачно напомнила Гермиона.

— Но и признанной ты себя не чувствуешь, — лаконично заметила Гринграсс.

— Возможно, у Дамблдора и верные цели, — поторопился добавить Гарри, заметив опасный блеск в глазах Гермионы, — но он не очень рвется к их осуществлению. А из этого я заключил, что он не намерен ничего менять, не хочет ничего улучшать, не предлагает реформ или развития. Он только твердит на каждом углу о том, что у всех должны быть равные права. Но ведь просто сказать недостаточно. Поэтому я не стал бы поддерживать такой подход. Возможно, он прав, я ни на чём не настаиваю и не осуждаю его. К тому же сам я не могу похвастаться тем, что веду активную деятельность, чтобы как-то улучшить наш мир. Но всё это не означает, что я хочу к нему присоединиться, — он сделал небольшую паузу. — Или что я должен это сделать.

— Но он готов бороться с Волдемортом, — напомнила Гермиона. — Он хочет защитить всех нас.

— И это очень благородно, — Поттер кивнул. — Но действовать по принципу «враг моего врага — мой друг» я не планирую.

— Ну с Дамблдором все ясно, — вклинился Дин. — А что насчет Сам-Знаешь-Кого?

— Его идеология меня тоже не привлекает, — признался Гарри. — Он, может, и прав в том, что магический мир не совершенен, и его нужно изменить, но я не сторонник радикальных мер и не согласен, что для достижения этих целей обязательно нужно устраивать кровопролитие. К тому же у меня нет предубеждений насчет полукровок или магглорожденных.

— Но раз ты не в восторге от Дамблдора и не поддерживаешь Того-Кого-Не-Называют, получается, ты вообще не станешь сражаться? — уточнила Джинни. — Просто отойдешь в сторону и будешь смотреть, как убивают твоих родных?

— Всех моих родных уже убили, — равнодушно напомнил Поттер, Джинни покраснела, осознав, что сказала глупость.

— Извини.

— Не извиняйся. Они погибли за то, во что верили, — он помолчал. — И возможно, если бы им в головы не вложили такой взгляд на мир, они остались бы живы.

— Ты винишь в этом директора? — ужаснулся Рон.

— Не меньше, чем Волдеморта, — не стал отрицать Гарри. — Очевидно, что они хотели бороться с диктатурой Тёмного Лорда и именно он спровоцировал их на воинственные действия, но и Дамблдор мало чем им помог. Даже не смог их защитить.

— Но откуда ему было знать?..

— Он знал, — перебил Гарри, холодно взглянув на Гермиону. — Он прекрасно знал, что они в опасности и знал по какой причине. Но он не помог им, предоставив разбираться самим. Он решил остаться в стороне и из-за этого моих родителей предали и убили. Он остался в стороне, когда моего крестного обвинили в преступлении, которого тот не совершал. Он ничего не сделал, когда была открыта Тайная Комната. Он не смог вычислить Пожирателя смерти, который находился у него под носом целый год. Дамблдор со своими гениальными тактиками и решениями больше говорит и наблюдает со стороны, предпочитая вмешиваться лишь когда ему это выгодно, и то порой делает это чужими руками, — Гарри помолчал, обводя взглядом своих слушателей. — Так объясните мне, с какой бы радости мне ему доверять?

Этот вопрос был встречен оглушительной тишиной. Гарри ждал ещё вопросов или аргументов в пользу директора, но все молчали. Даже Гермиона больше не выглядела такой убежденной в непогрешимости Дамблдора.

Гарри мысленно скривился, гадая, как это дискуссия докатилась до того, что вместо отстаивания своей позиции он зародил в головах всех этих людей недоверие к директору Хогвартса. Не стоило этого делать. Людям нужно было во что-то верить. Знать, что их защитят. И если сейчас они начнут сомневаться в надежности того, кому так безоговорочно доверяли, это может создать лишние проблемы. Тем более кто-то тут может решить, что Гарри слишком уж негативно отзывается о Дамблдоре, что зародит ненужные подозрения и домыслы. Он прочистил горло.

— Я только хочу сказать, — примирительно начал он, — что нельзя слепо верить всему, что вам говорят, и действовать бездумно. Мы все вольны делать свой выбор, даже если последствия нашего решения окажутся не такими, как нам бы хотелось. Но это решение не должно быть навязано общественным мнением, — он нахмурился, глядя в сторону и заговорил тише, словно в первую очередь пытался объяснить это себе: — Иногда это страшно и сложно — идти поперек всего, что казалось простым и привычным лишь потому, что ты один считаешь это правильным. Иногда это больно. Тебя могут счесть трусом, могут назвать сумасшедшим, могут проклинать или ненавидеть, но пока мы сами можем делать выбор и поступать осознанно — мы будем, — он на миг замолчал и улыбнулся, обводя своих слушателей таким взглядом, будто и сам только осознал это, — свободны.

Последовала недолгая пауза, которую вдруг разорвал восторженный вопль Забини:

— За анархию! — вскинув обе руки вверх объявил он.

Сразу же после этого заявления аудиторию наполнил смех. Растерянно моргая, Гарри рассматривал ребят, которые буквально пять минут назад смотрели на него, как на заклятого врага, и в их глазах он больше не видел ни злости, ни ядовитого подозрения. Они всё еще не доверяли ему и сомневались, но он сам говорил о том, что всё нужно подвергать сомнению, и, как это ни смешно, они делали именно то, что он им сказал, возможно, даже не осознавая этого. Они сомневались. Не делали поспешных выводов, не вешали ярлыки, не записывали в друзья или враги. Они думали. По крайней мере, некоторые из них.

И это осознание, черт возьми, оказалось таким приятным, что Гарри впервые за вечер поверил, что из этих занятий, возможно, может что-то и получиться. А ещё он понял, что может учить их не только самозащите. В конце концов волшебники столько всего не знают о собственной истории. Так почему бы не превратить дуэльный клуб в нечто большее? Вдруг это даст им всем крохотный шанс не просто пережить грядущую войну, но и действительно изменить к лучшему мир, в котором они жили? Это ведь будет чего-то стоить?

  


* * *

Гарри свернул пергамент со списком всех участников дуэльного клуба, которые подписались напротив своих фамилий, тем самым гарантируя, что существование клуба останется в тайне. Подобная мера многим не очень нравилась, но нарваться на последствия никому не хотелось. Список на выходе получился впечатляющий и состоял из двадцати девяти человек, включая Луну, которая пару дней спустя подошла к Поттеру с просьбой принять её в клуб. После тяжелого вздоха и риторического вопроса из разряда: «И ты, Брут?» — Гарри согласился принять в дуэльный клуб Лавгуд, после чего набор желающих официально был объявлен закрытым.

Исключать Гарри пока никого не стал, решив, что определится с постоянным составом после пары-тройки занятий. И всё же, он искренне не понимал, почему столько людей захотели присоединиться к клубу. Он не гарантировал им никакого впечатляющего результата, но все же они решили рискнуть. И если с отчаянными гриффиндорцами все было ясно, то мотивация остальных вызывала много вопросов. Особенно непонятны были цели Дафны и Блэйза. Им-то зачем в этом участвовать?

— Двадцать девять человек, — пробормотал он, убирая свиток пергамента в сумку и откинув голову на спинку дивана. — Что мне со всеми ними делать?

— Учить, конечно, — улыбнулась Дафна, подсаживаясь к нему.

— Чему? — он фыркнул. — Я не то чтобы много знаю.

— Чему хочешь, тому и учи, — она пожала плечами. — Все равно им это пригодится однажды.

— Хотя бы СОВ сдадут прилично, — добавил от себя Забини, сидящий по левую руку от него.

Гарри начал чувствовать себя в центре какого-то заговора, сидя на диване с Гринграсс и Блэйзом и тихо обсуждая их общий секрет, о котором больше никто из слизеринцев не знал. Даже Том. Ощущения были не слишком приятными, словно Гарри за спиной друга делал что-то плохое. Словно он каким-то образом предавал Арчера. Отогнав подальше неприятные мысли, Поттер посмотрел сначала на Дафну, а потом на Блэйза.

— Но где нам заниматься? — высказал он главную их проблему. — Если такая толпа будет собираться в какой-то аудитории, о нас рано или поздно узнает Амбридж.

Некоторое время все трое молчали, наконец Дафна пошевелилась, задумчиво отводя за ухо прядь своих белокурых волос.

— Есть одно место, — медленно сказала она, не глядя на сокурсников. — Эту комнату не использовали лет сто, а то и больше.

— Что за комната? — нетерпеливо уточнил Забини.

Гринграсс с усмешкой взглянула на него.

— Терпение — добродетель, Блэйз, — шутливо попеняла она и обернулась к Гарри. — Я только знаю, что в своё время статус старосты предполагал нечто большее, чем ночные дежурства и мелкие административные обязанности. Старостам доверяли в своем роде защиту школы и кого попало на этот пост не назначали. Так что префекты Хогвартса составляли в какой-то мере очень узкий привилегированный клуб для избранных. Так вот, для удобства был создан кабинет, попасть в который можно было только через тайные ходы. Они вели из каждого общежития, из ванны для старост и кабинета директора.

Забини округлил глаза, восхищенно разглядывая сокурсницу.

— Вот это да, Дафночка. — присвистнул он. — Да ты полна сюрпризов! Кто бы мог подумать, что в такой хорошенькой головке скрываются такие глубоки познания! Как ты вообще узнала об этом месте?

Дафна пожала плечами.

— Пыталась понять, как попасть в ванну для старост в обход общих коридоров, — сказала она. — В конце концов не пристало девушке из уважаемой семьи тащиться через весь замок с душевым набором только ради того, чтобы спокойно принять ванну.

Последовала короткая пауза. Блэйз почесал нос.

— А я-то думал, тобой двигала жажда знаний и приключений, — раздосадованно вздохнул он.

— Надо бы взглянуть на эту комнату, — игнорируя ворчание Забини, сказал Поттер. — Как туда попасть?

Он встретился взглядом с Гринграсс, та безразлично пожала плечами.

— Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, где она находится, — призналась она. — В истории Хогвартса вскользь упоминается, что из общежития Слизерина можно попасть в комнату старост, а оттуда в ванную, но никаких подробностей я не нашла, а тратить время, штудируя пыльные книжки, уже было не интересно.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Ясно, — он свел брови у переносицы. — Придется заняться исследованием… ещё одним.

— Гарри, милый, ты же не забыл, что в твоем распоряжении есть ещё как минимум пять старост? — ласково напомнила Дафна. — У которых может быть нужная информация, даже если они об этом пока не подозревают.

— Хм? — Поттер непонимающе нахмурился.

— Грейнджер и Лонгботтом с Гриффиндора, Эрни МакМиллан и Ханна Эббот с Хаффлпафа и Энтони Голдстейн с Равенкло, — перечислила Дафна. — Все они старосты, у всех есть доступ к информации, которую обычным смертным не достать и все они входят в твой маленький дуэльный клуб. Кто-то из них должен что-то знать.

Гарри широко улыбнулся.

— Ну конечно! К тому же Гермиона мастер по сбору и анализу данных! — он обернулся к Гринграсс и порывисто обнял, поцеловав в губы. — Ты гений!

Забини мученически возвел глаза к потолку.

— Ну опять вы начали свои любовные игры…

— Отстань, Блэйз, — обнимая Гарри за шею откликнулась Дафна. — Иди, поиграй во что-нибудь…

— Всё, я застеснялся, — он поднялся на ноги. — Пойду искать… о, Драко, а вот и ты! Видел, что они тут творят?! — он ткнул обвиняющим перстом в сторону обнимающейся парочки. — Совсем стыд потеряли!

Малфой, который как раз подошел ближе, смерил их пренебрежительным взглядом и обернулся к другу.

— О чем вы тут шептались?

— Обсуждаем тайны и загадки Хогвартса! — тут же отрапортовал Блэйз. — Ты слышал сплетню, что если плюнуть с Астрономической башни, в середине полета плевок перемещается на пятнадцать секунд в прошлое? Там какой-то пространственно-временной разлом, который открывается ровно в полночь и создает временную петлю. Можно создать Вечный Плевок, если правильно время подгадать. Круто, да? Он бы мог войти в анналы Хогвартса.

Драко выслушал всю эту чушь с абсолютно постной физиономией и лишь чуть скривился.

— Бред, как по мне, — прокомментировал он, после чего обвел сокурсников куда менее подозрительным взглядом. — Арчер ждёт в коридоре, вы идете ужинать?

— Ужин! — радостно подскочил Блэйз. — Умираю от голода!

Гарри и Дафна тоже поднялись на ноги и, взявшись за руки побрели за сокурсниками, обмениваясь заговорщицкими улыбками.

— Кстати, а я всё хотел спросить, — сказал Поттер, обращаясь к Забини и Гринграсс, — вы разве не ходите на собрания слизеринцев?

— Не-а, — через плечо бросил Блэйз, и одновременно с ним Дафна покачала головой.

— Почему? — с интересом спросил Поттер, когда они уже выходили в коридор.

— Разговоры скучные, не захотел тратить время, — беззаботно откликнулся Забини.

Гарри приветливо улыбнулся лучшему другу и обернулся к Дафне.

— А ты?

Она смотрела не на него, а на Тома и в её фиалковых глазах отражалась задумчивая настороженность.

— Разговоры скучные, — медленно произнесла она, поворачивая голову к Гарри, — не захотела тратить время.

— О, — Поттер недоуменно взглянул на неё, что-то в том, как она это сказала и как при этом смотрела на него показалось даже более странным, чем то, что Гринграсс повторила ответ Блэйза слово в слово. — Понятно…

Драко, идущий впереди, оглянулся на сокурсников опалив всех троих раздраженным взглядом.

— Вы можете идти ещё медленнее? — язвительно прокомментировал он. — Мы как раз доберемся до Большого зала, когда еды не останется.

— И ты даже не будешь с пеной у рта доказывать, что ваши собрания не скучные, Драко? — мурлыкнула ему в спину Дафна. — Но нам, простым смертным, этого не понять?

Малфой бросил на неё нервный взгляд.

— Зачем доказывать то, что и так очевидно? — ответил за него Том, холодно улыбнувшись Дафне. — В конце концов, никто не собирается принуждать вас посещать наши собрания, раз вы недостаточно заинтересованы, чтобы оценить их значимость.

Гарри переводил взгляд с лучшего друга на молчаливых сокурсников. Драко ни с того ни с сего стал слишком дерганым, Дафна сверлила Арчера пристальным взглядом и ядовито улыбалась, Забини выглядел так, словно вообще не понимал, о чем речь, а на лице Тома вдруг не осталось ни единой эмоции. Всё это наводило на мысль, что за этим безобидным вроде бы разговором крылось нечто большее. Только вот что?

  


* * *

Новости о том, что где-то в Хогвартсе есть тайная комната старост, разожгли в глазах Гермионы неутолимый огонь авантюризма, и она буквально переселилась в библиотеку, периодически совершая рейды на коллекцию книг в Выручай-Комнате, где при желании тоже можно было найти массу любопытной литературы. Всё то время, пока Грейнджер пропадала, штудируя книги, Гарри проводил с лучшим другом, но по большей части они лишь болтали обо всякой ерунде, занимались домашним заданием или играли в шахматы. Том знал, что Гермиона работает над каким-то проектом, и как-то раз даже спросил у Гарри, не в курсе ли тот, чем таким увлекательным занята гриффиндорская отличница, но Поттер на это лишь индифферентно пожимал плечами, пространно отвечая, что, зная Грейнджер, она, должно быть, вбила себе в голову очередную безумную идею или наткнулась на что-то слишком интересное, чтобы делиться этим с окружающими.

Гарри никогда не лгал Тому. По крайней мере ложь никогда не давалась ему так просто. Более того, он совершенно не ожидал, что Том так легко ему поверит. Осталось лишь придумать, что сказать ему, когда начнутся регулярные собрания дуэльного клуба, ведь рано или поздно Том заметит, что Гарри где-то пропадает, и как это объяснить, он пока не знал. Он даже не знал, почему вообще скрывает это от него. В конце концов они не делали ничего плохого.

Возможно, дело было в том, что Гарри не знал, чего ждать от Арчера. Не мог предсказать, как тот отреагирует. Хотя, впрочем, догадывался, что произойдет. Том либо засмеет его, либо аргументированно докажет, что глупее затеи в голову Поттера ещё не приходило и ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. И в том и в другом случае Гарри опасался растерять и без того хрупкую уверенность, которой и так едва хватало лишь на то, чтобы не содрогаться от ужаса в ожидании первого занятия.

«И куда я себя втянул? — в тысячный раз мысленно спросил себя Гарри, глядя в пустоту. — Зачем мне всё это?»

— Мистер Поттер, — процедили прямо над его головой.

Гарри вырвался из своих хаотичных размышлений и поднял рассеяний взгляд на возвышающегося над ним декана.

— Да, профессор? — моргнул он, гадая, чего это Снейп такой злой.

— Будьте добры объяснить, что сейчас бурлит в вашем котле? — обманчиво мягким тоном, который не предвещал ничего хорошего, полюбопытствовал учитель.

Гарри с искренним интересом заглянул в свой котел.

— Эм, успокоительная настойка, сэр? — предположил он, хотя не был до конца уверен.

Остальные ребята на разыгрывающуюся сцену старались даже не смотреть, но прислушивались очень внимательно, отчего напряжение в классе становилось всё ощутимее.

— Прекрасно, — заключил декан. — И какого же цвета на этой стадии должна быть настойка, мистер Поттер?

Он скосил глаза на доску.

— Красного, сэр?

— Замечательно. А у вас она какого цвета? — все так же любезно спросил Снейп.

Гарри снова заглянул в своей котел.

— Э-э-э, зеленого?

— Как интересно, — бархатистым голосом прокомментировал профессор. — И почему же?

Гарри задумчиво пожевал губу, глядя в свой котел, потом робко посмотрел на учителя.

— Я дальтоник, сэр?

На лице декана отразилась какая-то ожесточенная внутренняя борьба, в процессе которой тот явно пытался подавить в себе желание одеть котел с зельем на одну конкретную лохматую голову.

— Блестящий ответ, мистер Поттер, — очень тихо и очень злобно сказал он. — Не думал, что к нам на урок каким-то образом попал гастролирующий цирк с клоунами, — он смерил пристыженного ученика ядовитым взглядом. — Будьте добры избавиться от этого варева. До конца урока осталось десять минут, поэтому приготовить новое вам придется на отработке сегодня в семь.

— Но…

— В семь, мистер Поттер, — отчеканил Снейп и, не сказав больше ни слова, вернулся к своему столу, откуда принялся с особой ненавистью наблюдать за классом.

— И чего он злой такой, — пожаловался Гарри, когда они с Томом шли на трансфигурацию.

— Побольше витай в облаках и, глядишь, он тебя вообще прибьет, — жизнеутверждающе заметил Арчер.

— Мог бы и посочувствовать, — обиделся Поттер.

— Сам виноват.

Гарри тоскливо вздохнул.

— Мой друг — зло во плоти, — объявил он.

Арчер усмехнулся.

— Как тонко подмечено.

— Кстати, — Поттер оживился, — как насчет того, чтобы в пятницу поработать с картой? Вроде все наложенные заклинания наконец-то работают и осталось только добавить распознающие чары. Думаю, на этот раз все получится!

Том коротко улыбнулся.

— Надеюсь, на этот раз всё **действительно** сработает, — сказал он. — А то, когда ты утверждал это в прошлый раз, мы чуть не разнесли к чертям половину замка с твоими экспериментами.

— А всё потому, что вы с Гермионой вечно бросаете меня одного, — пожаловался Гарри. — Мне просто пришлось делать всё самому! Мы же обсуждали, что заклинания нужно накладывать вместе, чтобы магия работала как надо.

— А мы не раз говорили тебе, что следует дожидаться нас, но у тебя же шило в одном месте, — ехидно парировал друг.

— Я пытался! — защищаясь, воскликнул Гарри. — Но вас же не дождаться! В прошлый раз я два часа прождал!

— Мы же объясняли, что заняты…

— Ну могли бы для разнообразия хоть разочек пораньше прийти, — пробубнил Поттер. — Дафна тоже староста, но даже у нее больше свободного времени.

— Потому что Гринграсс — ленивая староста, — насмешливо заметил Арчер.

— А вот и нет!

— Не спорь со мной.

Гарри грустно вздохнул. Несколько минут оба шли в задумчивом молчании, наконец, Том неторопливо протянул:

— Так или иначе, нужно разобраться с картой. Без неё сложновато стало устраивать несанкционированные вылазки по ночам.

— О, — Поттер с подозрением взглянул на друга. — И куда же ты ходишь по ночам без меня?

На это Том лишь загадочно пожал плечами.

— Туда, где тебе явно делать нечего, Гарри.

  


* * *

Северус Снейп умел блестяще договариваться с собственной совестью.

Когда в пятнадцать лет он решился отравить отца, то легко объяснил себе это тем, что жалкий маггл, распускающий руки и злоупотребляющий алкоголем, не достоин ни того, чтобы зваться его отцом, ни того, чтобы ходить по этой земле. Попытка отравления, увы, провалилась, но раскаяние Снейпа так и не настигло, даже не смотря на то, что мать так и не простила ему той единственной попытки убить Тобиаса Снейпа.

Когда в шестнадцать он изобрел _сектусемпру_, то был абсолютно уверен, что все, на ком будет в последствии использовано это заклинание, получат по заслугам.

Когда в семнадцать он примкнул к Тёмному Лорду, то прекрасно понимал, что руки у него будут по локоть в крови, но убедил себя в том, что это необходимое зло, чтобы возвыситься и стать чем-то большим, чем сын маггла-алкоголика.

Когда по его вине погибла Лили, все, что он мог сделать, чтобы не наложить на себя руки, это внушить себе, что он не мог знать, что именно её сын окажется ребенком из пророчества.

Когда десять лет спустя он упоённо третировал ни в чем не повинного одиннадцатилетнего мальчика только за то, что тот был сыном Джеймса Поттера, его совесть угрюмо молчала под гнётом убежденности, что это справедливое возмездие.

Когда пять минут назад он без разрешения проник в кабинет Эрмелинды Герхард, то знал, что поступает правильно. Эта женщина что-то скрывала и могла быть потенциально опасна. Поэтому, не испытывая ни малейших угрызений совести, декан Слизерина изучал содержимое полок профессора целительства, с целью найти что-нибудь доказывающее ее недобрые намерения. Попасть в её кабинет оказалось куда проще, чем сначала ожидал Северус. То ли она не ожидала, что кто-то будет её подозревать, то ли оказалась недостаточно осторожной, а, быть может, просто была слаба в охранных чарах. Впрочем, и тайники она делала весьма жалкие, потому что буквально десять минут спустя, Северус нашел то, за чем явился — одна из стенок стеллажа чуть выступала, что можно было легко заметить, отодвинув в сторону книги по целительству. Без особых усилий подцепив ее ногтем, Снейп сдвинул панель в сторону, отрывая целую коллекцию флаконов с зельями.

Сосредоточенно нахмурившись, Северус снял с полки одну из колб и внимательно изучил. За ней — вторую. Потом третью. По мере того, как он изучал содержимое флаконов, глаза его всё больше расширялись от ужаса.

Эрмелинда Герхард была не просто опасна.

Она, похоже, была безумна.

А ещё, кажется, Северус, наконец, выяснил, кем же являлся таинственный мастер зелий Тёмного Лорда.

  


* * *

Закинув ноги на подлокотник, Гарри с комфортом развалился на диване с одним из трудов Салазара Слизерина. На полу возле дивана лежало ещё несколько раскрытых книг и исписанные свитки пергамента с заметками Поттера. Периодически он отрывался от чтения, чтобы свериться со своими записями или другими книгами, после чего вновь утыкался носом в книгу.

— Ха! — спустя почти два часа исследований заключил он, вскинув руки с открытым дневником Салазара вверх. — Я понял!

Арчер, сидящий чуть поодаль за рабочим столом, не обратил на друга никакого внимания, потому что тот постоянно прерывал умиротворенную тишину тайной библиотеки Слизерина различными комментариями и восклицаниями. Как-либо реагировать на них было бессмысленно, потому что в такие моменты Гарри был слишком увлечен и практически не осознавал, что говорит вслух. Но на этот раз, похоже, он все же ждал ответа, потому что когда Том так ничего и не сказал, завозился на диване, оборачиваясь к другу.

— Ты даже не спросишь, что я такого понял? — с деланым возмущением сказал он.

Том выдержал небольшую паузу, что-то отмечая в своих записях, после чего скучающе протянул:

— Не уверен, что мне будет интересно.

— Я все равно расскажу, — жизнерадостно заявил Поттер и уселся, скрестив ноги. — Помнишь, мы установили, что Салазар был королем магической Британии?

Том бросил на него короткий взгляд:

— Допустим.

— Так вот он был не первым королем!

— Удивительно, — постно отметил Арчер, невзирая на весьма вялую реакцию, Гарри продолжил рассказывать:

— До Салазара королем был Великий Мерлин! — торжественно объявил Поттер, Том лишь мельком взглянул на него, но и этого взгляда Поттеру хватило, чтобы продолжить увлеченно рассказывать: — Если верить этим источникам, — он помахал над головой одной из книг, — то получается, что Мерлин стал королем за сто лет до рождения Салазара.

— Чушь, — фыркнул Том. — Все исторические источники утверждают, что Мерлин учился в Хогвартсе, вполне вероятно на Слизернине, так что он никак не мог родиться раньше десятого века.

— Я тоже так подумал, поэтому не сразу и разобрался, о чем говорилось в одном из дневников Салазара, — Гарри принялся листать страницы: — Вот, слушай:_ «Я не раз ходил за советом к нему, когда мои изыскания и выводы приводили меня в тупик, но дядя был слишком стар и все больше говорил о течениях великого Потока, а бремя правления не упоминал и вовсе»._

— И? — Том поднял брови.

— Слушай дальше! — Гарри снова пролистал несколько страниц и зачитал: — _«Моя мать, одержимая ненавистью к нему за то, что он, как глава дома Ле Фей, отрекся от её старшего сына, не желает даже слышать его имени. Но мы все понимали, что Мордред, рожденный вне брака, не может взять фамилию Дома, пусть даже его отец аристократ среди немагов. Мой отец принял Мордреда в семью Слизерин, после того как женился на матери, но и это имя мой брат унаследовать не может», — _Гарри прекратил читать и посмотрел на друга: — Понимаешь, что это значит? Салазар Слизерин был сыном Морганы Ле Фей и племянником Мерлина, а в силу того, что у самого Мерлина не было прямых потомков, корона Мерлина перешла к Салазару, хотя его сестра Моргана, по-видимому, до последнего надеялась, что по праву наследования корону получит её старший сын Мордред.

— Но почему тогда нет ни единого упоминания об этом в других источниках? — с сомнением протянул Арчер.

— Думаю, что Моргана очень постаралась максимально вычеркнуть Мерлина из истории, и для этого у неё были все ресурсы и возможности, — Поттер задумчиво почесал нос. — А потом уже и другие волшебники сделали всё возможное, чтобы никто не связывал имя великого светлого Мерлина с Салазаром Слизерином, — Гарри иронично глянул на друга, — так что ты не только потомок Слизерина, ты и с Мерлином в родстве.

— Как и ты.

Гарри моргнул, будто только сейчас это понял.

— Ну да. Но вот что странно. Похоже, королевское назначение — это не просто какой-то светский титул. При Мерлине не было четко сформированного правительства, он больше внимания уделял магии и ее воздействию на мир. Есть даже легендарный Гримуар Мерлина, о нём в своих дневниках упоминает Салазар, но где эта книга и действительно ли она существовала, остается загадкой. Так вот, я думаю, что титул магического короля — это тоже что-то вроде наследия.

— И что оно дает? — тускло поинтересовался Том.

— Не знаю, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Власть? Какие-то обязательства? Мерлин вообще вроде как никем не правил, но тем не менее нес на своих плечах бремя огромной ответственности. Учитывая, что в последние годы жизни он практически стал отшельником и много времени посвящал магглам, мне думается, его, хм, миссией была некая попытка протянуть мост взаимопонимания между магглами и волшебниками. Возможно, он пытался создать единое общество, где маги и магглы могли бы жить в мире. Как это сейчас пытается сделать Дамблдор.

— Это невозможно, — холодно отрезал Том.

— Да, кажется, Мерлин тоже в итоге это понял. Магия не уживалась в мире магглов и даже самые светлые артефакты, попав к ним в руки, несли только зло и смерть, — Гарри опустил глаза в книгу, что лежала у него на коленях. — У Мерлина был дар предвидения. Он видел картины будущего и голоса прошлого, которые говорили с ним и направляли его, но не всегда эти видения приводили его к верным выводам. Ещё Мерлин, похоже, мог общаться с духами воды и ветра и именно с их помощью был создан Экскалибур. Слизерин, судя по всему, много времени проводил с Мерлином, пока тот окончательно не ушел в себя, и из общения с ним вынес немало полезных уроков, о которых упоминает в некоторых своих работах. Но в отличие от Мерлина, Слизерину не было дела до магглов. Он был молод, амбициозен и умен. Его не заботили магические изыскания и общение с духами природы. Куда больше его интересовали политика и магическое сообщество, а именно его разобщённость. Идея создать первое подобие организованного правительства появилась именно у Салазара. И вот, изучая его первые шаги я случайно нашел историю основания Хогвартса! — торжественно объявил Гарри.

— С ума сойти, — язвительно прокомментировал Том. — По-моему нам всем историю Хогвартса ещё на перовом курсе преподавали.

— Это не классическая история! — жарко заспорил Поттер. — А истинные знания!

На этих словах Арчер, наконец, соизволил полностью переключить внимание на друга и, отложив перо, откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Удиви меня, — усмехнулся он.

— Я уже говорил, что Хельга Хаффлпафф, Ровена Равенкло и Годрик Гриффиндор были первыми лордами при короле, — приосанившись, начал лекцию Поттер. — Так вот я нашел упоминания, что изначально Хогвартс не был школой. Это была резиденция короля, представляешь? — он едва не подскочил. — В записях Салазара упоминается магический замок, где жил король и приближенные к нему лорды. Тут не планировали никого учить! В ближнем окружении короля была очень своеобразная иерархия. Каждый из трёх лордов отвечал за определенное направление магии и каждый основал свой орден, в который входили только очень одарённые волшебники. Хельга Хаффлпафф обладала наследием целителей и отвечала за развитие медицины. Её девиз, если так можно сказать: трудолюбие, верность и честность — относился к своду первых законов целительства. Хельга говорила, что главные качества лекаря — это упорный труд, верность своему долгу и честность к себе и своим пациентам. Ровена Равенкло была плетельщицей заклинаний. Она высчитывала и составляла сложнейшие формулы и чары. Именно ей принадлежала идея создания Распределяющей Шляпы. В своих подчинённых она больше всего ценила гибкий ум и творческий подход. А ещё она всегда говорила, что в любом деле, даже самом сложном и запутанном, не помешает доля хорошего чувства юмора, — Гарри широко улыбнулся. — Её считали гениальной ученой, и она возглавляла научный магический орден, — Поттер бросил оценивающий взгляд на друга и, убедившись, что тот внимательно слушает, продолжил рассказывать. — Годрик Гриффиндор всегда придерживался мнения, что главные человеческие качества — это храбрость, благородство и честь. А знаешь, кем он был? Он ведь не просто был первым лордом короля, его советником и ближайшим другом. Годрик создал рыцарский орден, отвечал за безопасность обитателей замка и тренировал личную гвардию короля. Помимо этого, я нашел упоминание, что Годрик был врождённым анимагом и обращался во льва! И поэтому символом королевской гвардии был лев! Но и это не всё! — теперь глаза Поттера едва не пылали азартом. — Салазар Слизерин был человеком амбициозным, хитрым и решительным и эти же качества ценил в людях, поэтому кабинет его магистров и советников целиком и полностью состоял из умных, деятельных магов, в руках которых было достаточно власти, чтобы воплощать в реальность законы короля. Я пока не нашел четкого описания того, как действовала вся эта структура, но суть в том, что все четыре наших факультета изначально были важнейшими орденами, составляющими саму суть магического королевства.

Подперев голову рукой, Том с любопытной улыбкой взглянул на Гарри.

— И на каком же этапе королевская резиденция превратилась в школу?

— Ну, это случилось не сразу, конечно, — сказал Гарри, торопливо листая свои записи. — На самом деле идея обучать детей пришла в голову Ровене, когда та поняла, что куда логичнее отбирать волшебников в юном возрасте, чем выискивать среди взрослых магов подходящие кандидатуры. До этого детей учили на дому и, очевидно, что некоторых особенностей и талантов родители в своих детях могли не разглядеть. А передавать свои знания следующим поколениям было делом важным, и четверо основателей понимали, что их ордены должны продолжать существовать даже после их смерти. Ровеной была написана формула заклинания, чтобы создать артефакт, способный разглядеть в молодых магах наследия или некие особенности характера, которые могли бы стать полезными в том или ином ордене.

— Распределяющую Шляпу, — догадался Арчер.

— Именно! — просиял Гарри. — Сначала главы орденов хотели забирать детей в возрасте шести лет, но, во-первых, родители потенциальных учеников были против того, чтобы так рано отдавать своих наследников на обучение, а во-вторых, особенность формирования магической коры такова, что до одиннадцати лет определить наследия и магические особенности ребенка практически невозможно. В итоге, первые десять учеников одиннадцати лет, были выбраны главами орденов в частном порядке. Но распределение прошли всего шестеро. Остальных отправили обратно, что сильно возмутило родителей. Хельга и Годрик настаивали на том, чтобы принять на обучение всех, но Салазар считал, что попасть в главные ордены королевства могут только достойные маги. Потому что это была привилегия, «а не милостыня», — Гарри фыркнул, помахав в воздухе записями Слизерина. — Так и написал, «не милостыня», ха! Драко бы разрыдался от счастья, если бы это увидел. Так вот. Шестеро счастливчиков пошли учиться, а между Салазаром, Годриком, Хельгой и Ровеной тем временем разгорался спор. Ровена, что, кстати, забавно, поддерживала Слизерина, считая, что интеллект превыше всего и тратить время на посредственных детей смысла не имеет. Годрик и Хельга, напротив, требовали дать возможность всем молодым людям получить достойное образование, что могло бы расширить их кругозор и увеличить количество образованных волшебников. Годрик вообще считал, что любой маг, будь он лорд или простолюдин, должен получить соответствующее образование. Слизерин говорил, что возиться с безродными оборванцами пустое дело и тащить в королевский замок грязный сброд он не позволит, — Гарри лукаво улыбнулся и, опустив глаза в тетрадь, зачитал: — _«Хогвартс испокон веков был домом благородных, чистокровных лордов. Во что он превратится, если грязные, безродные оборванцы из своих хлевов заполонят своим зловоньем коридоры замка»?_ Смешно, а? — Поттер глянул на друга. — И речь ведь идет не о магглорожденных, а именно о простолюдинах, их и среди чистокровных волшебников было много. Более того, магглорожденных из богатых семей Салазар соглашался брать в Хогвартс без вопросов, лишь отмечал, что таких детей нужно забирать из семей в очень раннем возрасте и максимально отрывать от немагического мира. Волшебникам ничего не стоило — запудрить мозги магглам-родителям и забрать их детей, попутно внушив им что угодно. Так что для Салазара понятие чистоты крови было весьма относительным. Он лишь настаивал на том, чтобы все дети были благородного происхождения. Помимо прочего, на каком-то этапе между семьями заключались брачные договоры и это было даже удобно, что до брака у детей была возможность узнать друг друга. Да и в силу небольшого количества популяции чистокровных аристократов в волшебном мире, те были не против — соединить своих наследников узами брака с магглорожденными, тем самым привнося в свой род «свежую кровь» так сказать. Но вот, перспектива что их дети могут сочетаться браком с простолюдинами, высокопоставленным наследственным аристократам не нравилась, а такое могло произойти, если бы дети обучались в школе на равных. И все же Годрик умудрился настоять на своем. Впрочем, Салазар согласился брать всех подряд лишь с условием, что простолюдинов будут держать в отдельном крыле. Стоит ли говорить, что условия проживания у них были так себе? — Поттер откинулся на спинку дивана и потянулся, искоса глянув на друга. — А знаешь, где были их общежития? — Том выжидательно поднял брови. — В подземельях! — хохотнул Гарри. — Считалось, что это самое подходящее место для черни. А в башнях с видом на лес и горы как раз жили богатенькие детки.

— Как иронично, что теперь именно факультет Слизерина обитает в подземельях, — сухо отметил Арчер.

— Ничего удивительного. Решение было принято осознано, спустя годы после смерти Слизерина. Сторонники более либеральных взглядов решили, что это будет неплохой демонстрацией того, что воля бывшего короля для них теперь пустой звук. Кстати! — Гарри расширил глаза. — Василиск появился в школе как раз когда в замок начали принимать простолюдинов. Салазар мотивировал это тем, что змей будет оберегать наследников благородных родов от общества «отребья». Он выпускал змея ночью и тот преспокойно ползал по замку. Тогда же ввели комендантский час, чтобы никто не наткнулся на смертоносного зверька Салазара. А если кто-то из простых детей погибал от клыков или взгляда змея, Салазара это мало волновало, — Поттер закатил глаза и криво усмехнулся: — _«Смерть недостойным»_ были действительно его словами. Он не ценил жизни таких детей.

— Чудесный был человек, — с удовольствием прикрыв глаза, констатировал Том.

— Угу, — проворчал Поттер. — Только не забывай, что речь шла именно о простолюдинах, а не о чистокровных и магглорожденных! — Гарри цокнул языком. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что вся эта лабуда, на которой строится политика Волдеморта — пустой звук. Он либо всё это сам придумал, либо неправильно понял, либо намеренно переврал.

— Либо взял за основу то, что уже переврали до него, — отстраненно бросил Арчер с выражением странной задумчивости на лице.

— Ну или так, да, — Гарри покачал головой. — Суть в том, что если донести до людей правду…

— Это ничего не изменит, — отрезал Том. — Мы слишком застряли в стереотипах, чтобы так внезапно менять все свои взгляды и устои.

— Но ведь если постепенно…

— Гарри, люди не примут новую правду, — помрачнел Арчер. — У тебя нет ни одного доказательства, кроме записок полусбрендившего темного мага и твоих собственных заключений.

Поттер скис.

— Может, ты и прав, — вздохнул он. — Одно странно, — почесав бровь, признался он. — То ли Салазар реально слетел с катушек, то ли я что-то не так понял, но в одной из частей, которую мне удалось расшифровать, есть такие слова: «_На алтарь Равновесия я возложил сотни тел чистейших детей магии. Мой ручной монстр собрал и принёс их мне в начертанный срок. _», — Гарри поднял взгляд на друга: — И вот теперь я даже не знаю, что и думать.

— Ты говорил, что детьми чистейшей магии он называл гряз… хм… магглорожденных, — напомнил Том.

Гарри на мгновение нахмурился, заметив эту оговорку, но тема разговора была слишком интересной, чтобы сейчас заострять на этом внимание.

— Вот в том и дело, что я не могу разобрать, зачем Слизерин создал змея: чтобы запугать детей из простых семей или он готовил какой-то ритуал? Или он уже потом решил использовать василиска для ритуала?

— А ещё что-нибудь тебе удалось расшифровать? — заинтересовался Арчер.

— Ну, — Поттер зашуршал своими записями, листая страницы и хмурясь: — Вот: «_Друг мой, ты говоришь, я безумен. Возможно, так и есть. Когти грядущего разрывают мой разум, и безумие моё родилось из ужаса и бессилия. Я тот, кто принес в жертву чистейшую кровь магов. Я тот, кто впустил Смерть в стены нашего дома, чтобы она собирала кровавую жатву. Я тот, кто на веке наложил пятно черного недуга на род мой. Знал ли ты, каким проклятьем я одарил своих детей?_», — Гарри отложил тетрадь. — Слизерин вообще впоследствии много писал о своих видениях. Думаю, у него, как и у Мерлина, был дар предвиденья, и то, что ему открылось, так напугало его, что он решился на отчаянные меры.

— Хм, — Арчер уставился в потолок. — Ну либо он и правда спятил, либо… — он медленно выдохнул, — либо действительно собирался совершить нечто очень важное.

— И опасное.

— И опасное.

Они переглянулись.

— Знаешь что, Гарри?

— Хм?

— Пожалуй, этот твой проект меня заинтересовал, — Том поднялся на ноги и пересек библиотеку, усевшись на диван рядом с другом. — Покажи мне свои записи, нужно составить хронологию и разобраться в каком порядке их распределить. Возможно, тогда этот бред сумасшедшего и правда окажется чем-то полезным.

Гарри в ответ просиял.

— Ну наконец-то до Томаса Великого дошло что я уже год не ерундой занимался! — возликовал он, собирая все свои беспорядочные заметки и вручая их Тому.

— Да уж, — медленно перебирая ворох измятых пергаментов, скривился Арчер. — Ума не приложу, как ты свои каракули расшифровывать умудряешься. Это же полнейший хаос. Нормально вести заметки ты не мог?

Поттер выдал глубокомысленную улыбку.

— Норма — это иллюзия. Что норма для паука, хаос для мухи.

Том искоса глянул на друга, его губы кривились в насмешливой улыбке.

— Глубоко, — шутливо оценил он. — Сам додумался?

Гарри потупился.

— В кино услышал.

Не сдержавшись, Арчер рассмеялся весело и искренне, как не смеялся уже давно. И в этой расслабленной позе, спокойном взгляде и открытой улыбке Гарри вдруг впервые за долгое время увидел своего лучшего друга, которого все прошлые месяцы заменял холодный и отчужденный незнакомец с лицом Томаса Арчера. И на мгновение всё снова стало как прежде и лютый холод, терзающий душу Гарри на миг отступил и исчез.


	16. О чём просить у падающих звёзд?

_О чём просить у падающих звёзд?_

_Я помню ночи, ясные, как эта._

_Давно их ветер времени унёс..._

_Какая, право, глупая примета:_

_Загадывать желания и ждать_

_Их исполненья от того, что мёртво,_

_Но до сих пор пытается сиять._

_Так у людей: их отношенье чёрство_

_К чужим несчастьям и чужим слезам._

_Однако, если сами под ударом,_

_То нарекут, взывая к небесам,_

_Свой жалкий век — бесценнейшим товаром._

_И держишь жизнь упрямее, поверьте,_

_Когда не можешь убежать от смерти._

** _KetrinBraun_ **

— Дьявол! — Гарри скомкал очередную неудачную версию карты и со злостью зашвырнул в дальний угол комнаты.

Том проводил комок пергамента невыразительным взглядом и обернулся к другу.

— Гарри…

— Нет, это уже не случайные ошибки! — рявкнул Поттер, захлопнув один из трудов по чарам и вскочив на ноги. — Это будто происходит специально!

— Слушай…

— Я уверен, что формула была правильная! — расхаживая из угла в угол, бушевал он. — Я сто раз всё перепроверил, Том! — в голосе Гарри смешалась ярость и мольба, хотя не ясно было кого и в чем он хотел убедить. — Это словно… словно какая-то диверсия!

— Гарри, — успокаивающе мягко позвал Арчер, тот, наконец, прекратил метаться и остановился посреди комнаты, опалив друга раздраженным взглядом.

— Что?!

Том сидел, поставив локти на ручки кресла и сцепив пальцы замком, внимательно наблюдая за Поттером.

— Мне кажется, — медленно начал он, — что ты всё это принимаешь чересчур близко к сердцу.

— Че-чересчур близко?.. — Гарри едва не задохнулся от возмущения. — Том, мы возимся с этой картой чертовых три месяца! Я не верю, что там такие уж сложные чары, чтобы мы не могли сделать то, что удалось отцу, Сириусу и Ремусу. Мы работали с чарами посложнее и всё удавалось! К тому же у нас были все инструкции для создания карты!

— И все же тебе совершенно не стоит так нервничать, — резонно заметил Арчер. — Этим ты ничего не добьёшься.

Гарри фыркнул, закатив глаза.

— О, хватит вести себя, будто тебе лет сто, Том, — огрызнулся он.

— Ну, положим, не сто… — с легкой полуулыбкой пожал плечами Арчер.

— Не смешно, — Поттер насупился, скрестив на груди руки. — И вообще, ты даже расстроенным не выглядишь, будто тебе и вовсе эта карта не нужна.

Арчер иронично изогнул брови.

— Ну давай обвиним во всем меня, — саркастично предложил он, Гарри возмущенно нахмурился. Том вздохнул и, словно сдаваясь, поднял руки. — Ну хорошо, вот новый план: ты иди, отдохни и успокойся, а я начну подготовку новой карты, как тебе такой вариант?

Гарри немного постоял, в задумчивости перекатываясь с пяток на мыски, после чего неуверенно повел плечом.

— А ты точно один…

— Да-да, — нетерпеливо перебил его Том, — ты все равно сейчас такой дерганный, что только на нервы мне действуешь.

Поттер вздохнул.

— Наверное, ты прав, — сдался он. — Пойду, поищу Гермиону, может быть, помогу ей с проектом…

— Лучше поищи Гринграсс, — со смешком посоветовал Арчер. — Она на тебя действует, как универсальное успокоительное.

— И ничего подобного, — пробурчал Гарри скрываясь за дверью Выручай-комнаты.

Том еще несколько мгновений неподвижно сидел в кресле, задумчиво разглядывая закрывшуюся дверь, после чего неторопливо поднялся на ноги и, подхватив с пола свою сумку, приблизился к рабочему столу, половина которого была завалена книгами по чарам. Открыв сумку, Арчер достал оттуда сложенный в несколько раз чистый лист пергамента и разложил его на свободной части стола. В последний раз оглянувшись на дверь, он вытащил волшебную палочку и коснулся ей пергамента:

— _Откройся мне_, — прошипел он, переходя на парсельтанг.

Постепенно на пергаменте начали проступать изображения многочисленных коридоров и кабинетов Хогвартса, включая Выручай-комнату, а следом за ними появились движущиеся точки с именами. Том пару секунд наблюдал, как точка с именем _«Гарри Поттер»_ перемещается в сторону лестницы по коридору седьмого этажа, после чего перевел взгляд на другую точку, возле которой, будто намертво врезанное в желтоватую бумагу, значилось ненавистное _«Том Риддл»_. Эту карту Том смог сделать в одиночку ещё на первой неделе обучения, и работала она просто идеально. Что, в общем-то, как раз и было главным минусом.

Том задумчиво нахмурился. Он перепробовал огромное количество чар, чтобы обмануть карту и заставить ее показывать «Арчера» вместо «Риддла», но сама комбинация заклинаний, призванная определять всех, кто находится в замке, не позволяла производить манипуляции с именами. По крайней мере, в одном Гарри был прав всегда: Карта Мародеров никогда не ошибается. И поэтому Том не мог позволить Поттеру сделать новую карту до тех пор, пока не поймет, как замаскировать своё имя. Он как мог затягивал работу над картой, устраивал намеренные проволочки и осторожно добавлял чары, нарушающие основную ветвь магической формулы. Но сколько ещё он сможет саботировать процесс? Один раз Гарри едва не довел дело до конца. Тому очень повезло, что Поттер уснул, так и не дождавшись результатов. Том успел наложить контрзаклятье в самый последний момент. Тянуть больше нельзя. Гарри, конечно, не станет подозревать Тома, но сегодня он уже в сердцах озвучил возможность диверсии, сколько времени ему понадобится, чтобы начать задумываться об этом всерьез? А если он догадается, что кто-то намерено портит карту, то станет непредсказуем. Тем более у него было не так много подозреваемых, чтобы долго гадать, чья это вина.

Том медленно выдохнул и покрутил головой, разминая шею. Что ж, у него есть примерно пара часов, чтобы провести ещё несколько экспериментов.

  


* * *

Гермиона прижала к груди стопку своих записей и, убрав за ухо спадающую на глаза прядь волос, покосилась на друга.

— А где Том?

Гарри вздохнул.

— Обещал поработать над картой.

Грейнджер сочувственно взглянула на него.

— Опять провал?

— Ага, — Гарри сверился с записями в книге и двинулся вдоль стены в гриффиндорской гостиной, придирчиво исследуя все выступы и узоры и радуясь, что в это время здесь никого не было, кроме Рона и близнецов, которые с любопытством наблюдали за ним и Гермионой, попутно пытаясь играть в карты. — Так ты уверена, что это ключ? — он ткнул пальцем в изображение на одной из страниц.

— Да, — Гермиона кивнула. — Я просмотрела несколько трудов по истории Хогвартса. В ранних записях эту руну указывали в разделах, описывающих оборонные чары школы.

— Хм, — Гарри задумался, вспоминая собственные исследования истории Хогвартса.

Он тоже натыкался на эту руну. Правда Салазар упоминал скорее о тайных собраниях глав орденов. Как же там было?..

— _«Шесть дорог в Тайное Сердце Дома начинаются за шестью стражами»_, — едва слышно пробормотал он, Гермиона обернулась недоуменно глядя на него.

— Ты что-то сказал?

— Минуточку, — Гарри замер, глядя себе под ноги. — Все же перепуталось. Тут раньше располагался орден Слизерина, а пока они окончательно не разругались... в подземельях… в подземельях был Орден Ворона! Ну да, Ровена проводила много экспериментов, для которых нужна была изоляция от солнечных лучей, — забормотал он. — А позже там был…

— Гарри, о чем ты…

— _«Дверь в пасти льва», _нужно искать в башне Рейвенкло, — прошептал Поттер. — У нас, значит, «_Порог под крылом ворона», _Хаффлпафф там же где и был, а тут _«Тоннель под кольцами змея»_!

— Гарри, я не понимаю…

— Ищи змею.

— Что? — Гермиона недоуменно моргнула. — Но тут нет змей, это же гостиная Гриффиндора.

— Одна точно есть, — негромко фыркнул Рон, глянув на Гарри.

— Я тебе потом все объясню, — торопливо сказал Поттер, игнорируя Уизли. — Просто пока прими как данность, что тут раньше располагалось общежитие Слизерина.

— Ну конечно, — саркастично и раздраженно прокомментировал Рон, Поттер его даже не услышал, увлеченный собственными размышлениями.

— Откуда мог начинаться тоннель, которым впоследствии пользовались старосты? — он едва не подскочил. — А ведь точно!

— Что? — Гермиона смотрела на него так, словно он внезапно свихнулся.

— _«Шесть дорог в Тайное Сердце Дома начинаются за шестью стражами. Дверь в пасти льва, Тоннель под кольцами змея, Порог под крылом ворона, Лаз за норой Барсука», _это четыре прохода из общежитий четырех факультетов, но не из гостиных! Старост же изначально не было, так? — он обернулся к недоумевающей Гермионе, та лишь моргнула, не понимая, о чем он говорит. — Были стражи! Младшие заместители глав ордена. Слизерин был Королем Змей, а его орденом руководил страж «Кольца змея», Гриффиндор был Львом, а стража называли «Пастью Льва» и так далее! А я-то все не понимал, что это за околесица. Это были своего рода почетные звания! Титулы! А значит и двери должны располагаться не в общих гостиных, а в комнатах старост. Гермиона! — Гарри круто обернулся всем корпусом к растерянной девушке. — Веди меня к себе в спальню!

— Ч-что? — ахнула Грейнджер, а вместе с ней подскочил Рон.

— Поттер, ты нормальный вообще?!

— Но там же дверь! — Гарри едва не подпрыгивал на месте от нетерпения. — Осталось только найти ту отпирающую руну.

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Так тебе нужно в спальню или в комнату старост?

— В комнату старост.

— Я не очень понимаю твой ход мыслей, Гарри, но ладно, — она тряхнула головой. — Иди за мной.

Под негодующим взглядом Уизли, Грейнджер пересекла гостиную, направившись к лестнице к комнатам старост, Гарри шел за ней, уткнувшись носом в книгу.

— Ну надо же, — бормотал он за ее спиной, — я и не думал, что эта руна окажется связующим звеном, даже внимания на нее не обратил. Гермиона, вот как тебе удается замечать такие мелочи?

Грейнджер повернула ручку двери, перешивая порог, и пожала плечами.

— Это было вполне очевидно, как мне кажется.

Гарри шагнул в комнату следом за ней, оказавшись в маленькой гостиной.

— А миленько тут, — прокомментировал он. — Странно, почему Том предпочел общую спальню.

Гермиона улыбнулась.

— Это только гостиная, а там, — она кивнула в сторону двух закрытых дверей в противоположной части комнаты, — входы в общие спальни. Персональной комнаты ни у меня, ни у Невилла нет. Мы спим в общих спальнях, как и раньше. У старост просто есть отдельная гостиная, хотя мы с Невиллом ей почти не пользуемся. Но тут, — Гермиона указала на стену у выхода, — по утрам появляется график дежурств и список обязанностей на день. Так же в этой гостиной проходят встречи с деканом факультета, — она помолчала. — Ну еще я иногда тут занимаюсь, когда в общей гостиной слишком шумно.

— То есть по сути это что-то вроде рабочего кабинета префектов?

— Ну, выходит, что так, — протянула Гермиона. — Так что если ты прав, и вход в тоннель находится в комнате старост, то это единственное возможное место.

Гарри огляделся повнимательнее, разглядывая скудную обстановку комнаты: камин, над ним полотно с гербом Хогвартса, напротив — двухместный диван, два кресла, низкий кофейный столик между ними, несколько пустых полок для книг и рабочий секретер у дальней стены с одиноко стоящей на нем чернильницей. Не то чтобы тут было где разместить тайную дверь. Он обошел помещение по периметру, разглядывая стены на предмет скрытых выступов, но ничего особенного не нашел.

— Гарри! — Поттер обернулся, заметив, что Гермиона сидит возле камина, разглядывая что-то внутри дымохода. — Как думаешь, это сойдет за кольца змея?

Он подошел ближе и сел рядом с ней. Судя по всему, камином тут пользовались редко: не было видно ни пепла, ни прогоревших поленьев, да и копоти от огня мало. Зато было кое-что другое. Гарри подался вперед, сунув голову в камин, и провел ладонью по стенкам дымохода, которые по форме отдаленно походили на сложенные друг на друга каменные кольца, плотно прилегающие друг к другу.

— Действительно похоже, — пробормотал он.

Гермиона за его спиной достала волшебную палочку и, прошептав: _«Люмос», -_ наполовину залезла в камин, освещая потемневшие каменные кольца вспыхнувшим на конце палочки огоньком.

— Вот она! — Грейнджер торжествующе улыбнулась, указывая на крохотную руну, вырезанную на одном из колец. — Это ключ!

— Отлично! — Гарри широко улыбнулся. — Осталось понять, как ее открыть.

— Вы что тут делаете? — возмутились у них за спинами.

Поттер дёрнулся от неожиданности, больно стукнувшись головой о каминную полку, Гермиона рядом с ним только раздраженно вздохнула:

— Рон, научись стучаться.

— Вы тут целую вечность торчите! — укоризненно заметил Уизли, подходя ближе и пытаясь заглянуть в камин. — Нашли что-нибудь?

— Кажется, да, — Гарри выбрался наружу и теперь сидел на полу, потирая ушибленный затылок. — Осталось разобраться, как открыть вход.

Гермиона водила палочкой над руной и что-то бормотала, не обращая внимания на разговоры ребят за своей спиной, неожиданно раздался её радостный возглас, а за ним скрежет камней. Гарри и Рон сгрудились вокруг, наблюдая, как дальняя стена камина, содрогнувшись, сдвинулась в сторону, открыв черный провал тоннеля. Гермиона, наконец, выбралась из камина и с улыбкой обернулась к друзьям. На щеке у неё темнел след от копоти или пыли, а карие глаза сияли триумфом.

— Ну что? — радостно объявила она. — Прогуляемся в Тайное Сердце Дома?

— Я с вами! — тут же объявил Рон.

— И нас тогда с собой возьмите! — вваливаясь в гостиную, потребовали близнецы.

Гарри и Гермиона обменялись улыбками.

— Ну так и чего мы ждем? — поторопил всех Поттер и первым нырнул в камин, забираясь в лаз, который должен был привести их к очередной загадке Хогвартса.

  


* * *

Снейп хотел бы научиться убивать взглядом. Возможно, тогда Дамблдор воспринимал бы его чуть более серьезно, чем сейчас. Увы, пока всё, на что он был способен, это молча плавиться от злости, наблюдая, как Альбус благодушно мерцает своими голубыми глазами из-за чашки с чаем.

— Я убежден, Северус, что ты ошибаешься, — отставив чашку в сторону, заявил он.

— Ошибаюсь?! Альбус, вы в своем уме? У этой женщины припрятан такой арсенал смертоносных зелий, что она при желании может отправить на тот свет всю школу! — уже в тысячный раз за последний час повторил Снейп. — Неужели вас это совершенно не беспокоит? Некоторые из приготовленных ею зелий я даже не смог распознать. Вы хоть осознаете уровень ее мастерства? Я готов спорить на что угодно, что Эрмелинда Герхард и есть новый зельевар Тёмного Лорда.

— Северус, поверь мне, профессор Герхард совершенно не причастна….

— То же самое вы говорили об Айскальте пару лет назад и давайте вспомним, чем всё это закончилось! А она, между прочим, его родственница! Раскройте же глаза, Альбус! Этой женщине нельзя верить!

Директор Хогвартса с тяжелым вздохом поднялся из-за стола.

— Ну что же, раз ты настаиваешь, — произнес он, подходя к камину, — то мне не остается ничего другого, как пригласить профессора Герхард для разговора, чтобы прояснить все возможные недопонимания.

— Давно пора было это сделать, — проворчал Снейп втайне очень довольный тем, что Дамблдор наконец к нему прислушался, хотя где-то на задворках сознания билась тревожная мысль, что директор знает куда больше, чем показывает, а это означает, что Северус опять останется ни с чем.

Впрочем, мысли эти терзали его не долго, так как буквально через минуту из камина в директорский кабинет шагнула бледная и, кажется, очень рассерженная профессор целительства.

— Очень хорошо, что вы меня пригласили, директор, — дрожащим от гнева голосом сказала она, даже не взглянув на сидящего в гостевом кресле Снейпа. — Буквально пару часов назад кто-то влез ко мне в кабинет и вскрыл тайник с весьма опасным содержимым!

— Вот как? — лукаво померцав глазами в сторону застывшего в кресле зельевара, протянул Дамблдор. — Какая неприятность. Но, думается мне, мы сможем сейчас разрешить это недопонимание, не так ли, Северус?

Снейп обратил тяжелый взгляд на Эрмелинду, та в ответ сердито поджала губы. Простым этот разговор, похоже, не будет.

  


* * *

Тоннель оказался достаточно узким и темным, поэтому идти пришлось по одному, освещая себе путь волшебными палочками. Гарри зажег небольшой огонек в воздухе и отправил его вперед, осветив длинный ход с низким потолком, уходящий куда-то вниз. Продвигались вперед все пятеро медленно, потому что всю дорогу приходилось преодолевать в полусогнутом состоянии. Где-то на середине пути Рон начал ворчать что-то о пауках, заметив паутину на стенах. Гарри тихо вздохнул, мечтая уже добраться до места назначения и расправить плечи. Близнецы, замыкающие шествие, что-то негромко напевали про пауков и посмеивались над младшим братом. Спустя почти двадцать минут пути по извилистому узкому коридору ребята остановились — тоннель оканчивался глухой каменной стеной.

— Ну отлично, — буркнул Рон. — Тупик.

— Подождите, — Гермиона протиснулась мимо Гарри и несколько секунд придирчиво исследовала стену, пока не нашла вырезанную на ней руну. Наклонившись к ней, девушка провела волшебной палочкой вдоль линий руны и прошептала: _«__Pro_ _aris_ _et_ _focis_ _certamen__»_.

Стоило прозвучать этим словам, как руна вспыхнула ярко-зеленым светом и начала разрастаться, пока на её месте не появилась тяжелая деревянная дверь. Гермиона обернулась к застывшим в недоумении ребятам.

— _«__Pro_ _aris_ _et_ _focis_ _certamen__» _— за алтари и очаги сраженье, — пояснила она. — Это вроде как лозунг старост, хм, нужно понимать, как «сражайся за самое дорогое», — она смущенно прочистила горло. — Я подумала, почему бы и нет?

— И правда, — почесав затылок, Гарри, подумал, что в чем-то по гениальности Гермиона не уступает даже Тому, и, повернув ручку двери, первым вошел в огромное полутемное помещение.

Стоило ему переступить порог, как на стенах тут же вспыхнули факелы, освещая просторную, но абсолютно пустую комнату. Здесь даже не было столов и стульев. Гриффиндорцы вошли в зал следом за ним, и все в задумчивом молчании огляделись по сторонам.

— Уютненько, — присвистнул Фред.

Джордж хохотнул.

— Ещё как, — согласился он. — Особенно мне правится вся эта пыль и паутина.

— И мрачная атмосфера заброшенной гробницы, — добавил Фред.

— Возможно, мы тут и пару саркофагов найдём, как думаешь, Ронни? — шутливо подмигнул Джордж.

Младший Уизли враждебно покосился на братьев.

— Заткнитесь, придурки.

— Конечно, нужно как-то тут всё обустроить, — игнорируя комментарии близнецов, сказала Гермиона. — Но, в целом, по-моему, вполне сойдет для занятий.

— Если ты хочешь заниматься в склепе, — закончил мысль Фред.

— Но нам всё нравится, — Джордж миролюбиво улыбнулся, напоровшись на ее предупреждающий взгляд.

— Правда я как-то б_о_льшего ожидал от Тайного Сердца Дома, — тоскливо протянул Поттер.

— Чего, например? — полюбопытствовал Фред.

— Не знаю, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Еще одного василиска?

Никто из присутствующих комментировать данное заявление не захотел.

  


* * *

Снейп мрачно разглядывал расположившуюся в кресле Эрмелинду, всё ещё не до конца убеждённый её рассказом.

— Вы сейчас утверждаете, что Тёмный Лорд вот так просто похитил из клиники Святого Мунго одного из ведущих целителей, и никто ничего не заметил? — скептически уточнил он.

Эрмелинда устало помассировала виски.

— Во имя Норн, вы что, глухой?! — сердито процедила она. — Во-первых, я ничего не говорила о том, что его похитил этот ваш Тёмный Лорд. Я только знаю, что отец пропал. А в клинике думают, что он уехал на конференцию в Мюнхен!

— Он сам оставил такое сообщение в больнице? — осторожно попытался перетянуть на себя внимание взвинченной сотрудницы Дамблдор.

— Да.

— Зачем? — снова влез Снейп.

— Что? — Эрмелинда непонимающе нахмурилась в его сторону.

— Зачем ему помогать своим похитителям? — профессор зелий недобро усмехнулся. — Если он, конечно, с ними не заодно. Как и вы.

— Весьма любопытное замечание для человека со знаком мрака на предплечье, — ядовито откликнулась Герхард. — Вы либо ханжа, профессор, либо усиленно пытаетесь отвести подозрения от себя, навешивая ярлыки и клевету на окружающих.

— А не много ли вы себе позволяете, миссис Герхард?

— Нет, — она ласково улыбнулась. — А вы?

— Господа, — вмешался в перебранку Дамблдор. — Давайте не будем оскорблять друг друга. В конце концов, чтобы действовать сообща, важно доверие…

— О каком доверии может идти речь? — Снейп изогнул брови в вежливом недоумении. — У нее в тайнике арсенал смертоносных зелий.

Одновременно с ним Эрмелинда воскликнула:

— Он вломился в мой кабинет! Он один из них! Как ему вообще можно доверять?!

Альбус тихонько вздохнул. Похоже, столкнуть этих двоих лбами все-таки было плохой идеей.

— Так, профессор Герхард, будьте добры, поясните нам, как именно вам стало известно о похищении? — возвращая разговор в прежнее русло, полюбопытствовал он.

Эрмелинда дёрнула уголком губ в безрадостной усмешке.

— Я сама догадалась, — ответила она.

— Но почему вы так уверены, что вашего отца похитили? — настаивал Дамблдор.

— Мой отец не просто целитель. Он один из лучших ментальных целителей в Европе. Никого с таким же опытом и квалификацией на ближайшие тысячу миль не найти. Зачем далеко ходить, если под боком есть такой специалист для лечения целой группы волшебников, подвергшихся длительному воздействию дементоров?

— Что ж. Логично, — кивнул директор. — Когда вы поняли, что с вашим отцом что-то случилось?

— На следующий день после того, как в «Ежедневном пророке» появилась статья о побеге этих ваших Пожирателей, — Эрмелинда устало помассировала виски, словно никак не могла перебороть внутреннее напряжение. — Я получила весьма странное письмо от отца, где он сообщал, что уедет на некоторое время в Германию на международную конференцию целителей.

— И что именно вас смутило? — уточнил Альбус. — Насколько мне известно, в Мюнхене действительно сейчас проходит эта конференция.

— О да, — она фыркнула. — И там сейчас действительно находится некто с лицом отца, я уже в этом убедилась. Но я знаю, что он бы не поехал туда.

— Вот как? — заинтересовался Дамблдор. — И почему же?

— Мы говорили с ним об этом летом, — доброжелательный и вежливый тон директора Хогвартса позволил ей постепенно восстановить самообладание, и теперь Эрмелинда говорила куда спокойнее. — Отец был категорически против поездки.

— На то были какие-то причины? — уточнил Альбус.

— Да.

— И какие? — добавил от себя Снейп, Эрмелинда обратила на него преисполненный ядовитой желчью взгляд:

— Личные.

— Что ж, — поторопился сказать Дамблдор, пока они снова не сцепились, — допустим, всё именно так, как вы говорите. Расскажите, пожалуйста, зачем вам понадобились яды?

Впервые за весь разговор, да и в целом за все время, что Снейп её знал, Эрмелинда Герхард выглядела смущенной.

— Возможно, я, хм, среагировала слишком бурно, — отводя взгляд, призналась она.

— Вы планировали устроить одиночный рейд на логово Тёмного Лорда? — пораженно уточнил Снейп. — Как вам такое вообще взбрело в голову?!

— Я предположила, что отцу могли угрожать, — медленно сказала она, коротко глянув на него. — И единственным способом давления на него могла быть моя безопасность. А в силу того, что я практически постоянно нахожусь в Хогвартсе, я подумала, что здесь должен быть кто-то, связанный с похитителями отца, чтобы следить за мной.

Снейп смерил собеседницу уничижительным взглядом.

— Давайте-ка посмотрим, все ли я правильно понимаю, — неторопливо протянул он. — Вы решили, что сможете в одиночку вычислить шпиона, схватить его и, угрожая расправой, выпытать место нахождения вашего отца. После этого вы планировали собрать всю свою внушительную коллекцию зелий и отправиться вытаскивать захваченного родственника?

— М-м-м, согласна, в вашей интерпретации эта идея звучит немного дико, — помолчав, согласилась Эрмелинда.

— Вы сошли с ума? — спокойно уточнил Северус.

— Всего лишь немного обеспокоена благополучием моего отца, — Эрмелинда пожала плечами, стараясь говорить и выглядеть невозмутимо, но розоватый румянец на щеках выдавал её с головой.

«Ну наконец-то эта замороженная северянка начала проявлять хоть какие-то зачатки эмоций», — подумал Снейп до крайности раздраженный ее идиотизмом.

— Почему вы не обратились за помощью ко мне? — подал голос Альбус.

— И чем бы вы мне помогли? — искренне недоумевая, спросила профессор целительства.

— Мы можем выяснить, что происходит в штабе Тёмного Лорда, — переглянувшись со Снейпом, сообщил директор.

— О, — брови целительницы изогнулись в учтивом любопытстве. — И что же там происходит?

Повисла неловкая пауза. Снейп ехидно глянул на Дамблдора. В чем-то поведение Эрмелинды его даже забавляло. Мало кто мог так играючи обойти все силки и ловушки Дамблдора. Пожалуй, с таким непосредственным безразличием на великого светлого мага реагировал только Поттер. Остальные же, так или иначе, сдавались под напором сладких обещаний и нерушимого авторитета. Северус бросил насмешливый взгляд на ведьму в соседнем кресле. Похоже, не он один здесь понял, с чего вдруг Альбус стал таким обходительным — если они помогут Эрмелинде и вытащат её отца, то тем самым заручатся поддержкой двух чрезвычайно неординарных магов. А учитывая, какой запас зелий припрятала у себя профессор Герхард, можно было заключить, что её семья обладает весьма обширными знаниями смертоносных эликсиров, что тоже полезно.

Тем временем Дамблдор неторопливо пригладил серебристую бороду, безмятежно улыбаясь Эрмелинде.

— Мы как раз это выясняем, профессор.

— Великолепно, — уголки её губ едва заметно дрогнули, но взгляд оставался совершенно безразличным. — Как появится новая информация, сообщите мне. Потому что пока даже мой неидеальный план выглядит более жизнеспособным, чем ваше созерцание со стороны.

— Миссис Герхард, поверьте, мы постараемся помочь вашему отцу, — начал было заверять её Дамблдор, но она не дала ему договорить.

— Не стоит, — коротко улыбнулась Эрмелинда. — Я уже обдумала возможные варианты развития событий и заключила, что если Пожиратели смерти или тот, кто их возглавляет, не конченные кретины, то отцу вредить не будут. Возможно, скорректируют память и все, — она повернула голову и пристально взглянула в глаза Дамблдору: — Поэтому я бы попросила вас не вмешиваться, чтобы всё не испортить. В конце концов, ни я, ни отец не представляем угрозы для вашего узурпатора, к тому же мы оба иностранцы и происходим из древнего, известного рода. Ему просто не выгодно с нами враждовать. Я, естественно, не планирую ввязываться в вашу войну, а отец, как практикующий медик, огражден от принудительного выбора сторон международным магическим законом о Тринадцатой Цитадели Юга, — она помолчала, переводя взгляд с директора на Снейпа. — Вы же слышали об этом законе?

— Безусловно, — доброжелательно улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Если не ошибаюсь, это закон о нейтралитете целителей во время любых боевых действий?

— Именно, — подтвердила Эрмелинда. — Поэтому даже если отцу не угрожали, и он лечит беглецов добровольно, обвинить в пособничестве Волдеморту (или какому-нибудь ещё Тёмному Лорду), его не смогут, — Эрмелинда выдержала небольшую паузу, красноречиво взглянув на Дамблдора: — А вот если вмешаетесь **вы**, директор, это автоматически сделает и меня и отца причастными к вашему сопротивлению. В этом случае мы потеряем свой дипломатический иммунитет.

— Я понимаю вашу логику, профессор Герхард, — кивнул Дамблдор. — Позвольте лишь заметить, что, похищение вашего отца одной из противоборствующих сторон уже делает вас причастной.

— Да, — невозмутимо согласилась Эрмелинда. — Если привлечь представителей закона и Международный Магический Суд, — она хмыкнула. — И довести дело до политического и международного скандала. Именно поэтому я никому не расскажу о том, что происходит, — профессор твердо взглянула в глаза директора: — И поэтому я прошу **вас** не вмешиваться.

Снейп пораженно смотрел на Эрмелинду. Конечно, все её умозаключения были до крайности эгоистичны и хладнокровны, но острый ум этой женщины и способность анализировать ситуацию не могли не восхищать. Она ведь и правда не должна принимать сторону Дамблдора лишь потому, что работает в Хогвартсе. Снейп бы даже не удивился, если бы по окончании этого учебного года она уехала в родные края, чтобы быть подальше от всего этого безумия, которое ее совершенно не касается. Пожалуй, именно этот немного отстраненный и спокойный подход к ситуации наконец убедил Северуса в том, что Эрмелинда Герхард действительно не представляет угрозы ни для Ордена Феникса, ни для одного конкретного лохматого подростка. И это примирило его с присутствием Герхард в школе. И это открытие сильно его обрадовало — одной проблемой стало меньше.

Увы, теперь у них появилась другая проблема.

Возможно, первоначальный план Эрмелинды и был хуже некуда, но в одном она определенно была права. В школе находился Пожиратель смерти, и на данный момент у Снейпа был целый факультет подозреваемых. Факультет, где учился Гарри Поттер.

«Чертов мальчишка, — с привычной досадой подумал Северус. — Не ребенок, а магнит для бедствий. Честное слово, нужно использовать его как оружие массового поражения — забрасывать на вражескую территорию и спокойно дожидаться, пока шрамоголовый герой подтянет за собой все казни Египетские и четырёх всадников Апокалипсиса в придачу».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как вы заметили, в начале главы опубликован удивительный сонет авторства KetrinBraun, за что от меня ей огромная благодарность. И это не просто сонет, а лишь первая часть венка сонетов, связанных между собой по смыслу. Каждый следующий сонет будет продолжением предыдущего, так что это в своем роде история в истории, которая, конечно же, имеет отношение к сюжету «Осени». Начиная с этой главы, её сонеты будут регулярно сопровождать повествование вплоть до финала, и не только потому что они восхитительны, но и потому что, по моему мнению, как нельзя лучше передают настроение пятой части.


	17. Когда не можешь убежать от смерти

_Когда не можешь убежать от смерти —_

_Найди возможность уничтожить смерть,_

_Её готовым к жаркой битве встретив._

_Моих врагов судьба одна — гореть._

_Последний враг пусть тоже истребится!_

_Да, всех в огонь. Мне, право, не нужны,_

_Ни люди, ни животные... ни птицы._

_Как чУдна память: в ней всегда важны_

_События, которым ты когда-то_

_Значения совсем не придавал._

_За всё на свете предстоит расплата._

_Из тысяч битв — я только в этой пал._

_Мой мир не стоит ни любви, ни слёз,_

_А всё, что было — словно не всерьёз._

** _KetrinBraun_ **

Усевшись на рабочий стол, Гарри не без удовольствия оглядел результаты своих трудов. Впрочем, приписывать все заслуги себе было бы несправедливо. В конце концов, над обустройством аудитории для дуэльного клуба трудился не только он. Свой вклад понемногу внесли почти все заинтересованные участники мероприятия: кто-то раздобыл подушки, чтобы во время тренировок можно было разложить их на полу для смягчения вероятных падений, кто-то принес книги по ЗОТИ и дуэльным искусствам, и это уже не говоря о том, что вместе с Гермионой и Виви Гарри почти два часа избавлялся от пыли и паутины, которыми вся аудитория за долгие годы запустения покрылась практически полностью. Виви по просьбе Поттера притащил бог знает где найденные книжные полки и пару рабочих столов. Даже Дафна увлеклась процессом, но больше времени проводила, пытаясь как-то украсить серое и стылое помещение. В итоге, почти две недели спустя, они получили очень даже симпатичный кабинет, разделенный на три секции: для практических занятий, для лекций и для отдыха. Из-за последней Гарри и Дафна спорили до хрипоты, потому что Поттер, хоть убей, не понимал, на кой чёрт им зона отдыха. Но Гринграсс была крайне настойчива, и в итоге он сдался под напором маловнятных, но бесчисленных доводов, на которые у Гарри не нашлось достойных аргументов, в виду того, что половины из них он просто не понял. Теперь же, рассматривая получившийся результат, он понимал, что даже секция отдыха с круглым кофейным столиком, разложенными на полу бархатными подушечками и шелковыми гобеленами на стенах в общую обстановку вписывается просто идеально.

В целом, эта комната, скрытая от посторонних глаз в недрах волшебного замка, была идеальным укрытием. С проходами в аудиторию дело сначала не заладилось. Пришлось потратить несколько дней на поиски всех входов и выходов. Гарри и Дафна изучили каждый дюйм гостиной старост Слизерина, в поисках проклятущего «крыла ворона», пока Дафна не сообразила повнимательней изучить гобелен с гербом Хогвартса в небольшой овальной нише. Сдвинув в сторону ткань, прямо за изображением ворона, в правом нижнем углу она нашла крохотную руну ключа, открыв которую, ребята оказались у подножья узкой каменной лестницы, уводящей куда-то далеко наверх. Дорога к Тайному Сердцу Дома от гостиной Слизерина была куда дольше, чем от Гриффиндорской башни, и большей частью они все время шли вверх, из чего Гарри заключил, что комната явно располагается выше уровня подземелий, а значит, не может соседствовать с Тайной Комнатой, как он думал сначала.

По мере исследований выяснилась и другая особенность — открыть вход в тоннели могли только старосты. Это было не очень удобно, и всё же, лучшего места для уроков было не найти. Попасть сюда можно было ограниченным количеством путей, поэтому никто посторонний (если только ему не поможет староста) не мог последовать за членами клуба.

Гарри предполагал, что у деканов факультетов, вероятно, был доступ в эту комнату, но заглядывать сюда повода у них не было — если они вообще о ней знали. Конечно, оставался ещё директор школы, в кабинете которого располагалась ещё одна дверь. Путь в директорский кабинет, по мнению Поттера, представлял некую опасность, и он даже подумывал о том, чтобы как-нибудь пробраться в кабинет Дамблдора, чтобы выяснить, как выглядит вход там, но был остановлен предусмотрительной Гермионой, погасившей его энтузиазм напоминанием, что если Гарри застукают, директор узнает об этой аудитории. Впрочем, вполне возможно, ему и так о ней было известно, но судя по количеству пыли, последние лет сто сюда точно никто не заглядывал.

Первое занятие было запланировано на предпоследнюю пятницу ноября, в то же время, что и собрание Слизеринцев. Гарри решил, что все их занятия следует поставить на то же время, что и собрания Слизеринского клуба. Так, никто из представителей змеиного факультета не обратит внимания, что Дафны, Блэйза и Поттера нет в гостиной. А если и обратят, то не придадут значения. В конце концов, отношения Гарри и Дафны были общеизвестным фактом, и их отсутствие никого бы не удивило, а приставать с вопросами к Забини никто бы не захотел, так как на любой невинный вопрос Блэйз мог дать самый безумный ответ, который поставил бы вопрошающего в тупик недели на две.

Теперь же оставалось дождаться пятницы, когда, наконец, начнутся их занятия. А пока не пришел этот день, Гарри наслаждался одиночеством в пустой аудитории и никак не мог взять в толк, отчего же ничем не примечательная комната называлась Тайным Сердцем Дома. Это же волшебный замок! Неужели одно из самых потаённых его мест оказалось самой обыкновенной пыльной комнатой?

Соскочив со стола на пол, Поттер неторопливо прошелся вдоль стен, надеясь заметить ещё одну руну с ключом или какой-нибудь рычаг, открывающий… что-то очень важное и таинственное. Увы, ничего подобного найти ему не удалось и, потеряв интерес к бесцельному блужданию по периметру комнаты, Гарри рухнул на сложенные в зоне отдыха подушки, прикрыв глаза.

— И кто был шестым стражем? — пробормотал он. — Четыре главы орденов: Кольца Змея, Крылья Ворона, Пасть Льва и, — он насмешливо фыркнул, — Нора Барсука. Неужели это и правда был почетный титул? Ну ладно, — Гарри сделал глубокий вдох. — Пятый страж — король. А шестой? Что было раньше там, где располагается ванна для старост? — он медленно выдохнул, теряясь в догадках.

Герб Хогвартса там был выложен из мозаики на одной из стен, там же располагалась дверь в тоннель, который, в отличие от остальных, был куда просторнее. Но если мозаика была на этой стене ещё со времен Салазара, то выходит, что сама комната мало изменилась с тех пор. Ну и кто же тогда обитал в ванной? Какой-то призрак? Магическое существо? Очень любопытно.

Гарри поудобнее устроился на шелковых подушках и прикрыл глаза. Умиротворяющая тишина навевала на него сон, и он даже не заметил, как размышления его становятся всё более вялыми и расплывчатыми, а уже через несколько минут он крепко спал, так и не успев додумать последнюю мысль.

Ему снился умопомрачительный запах выпечки и залитая светом небольшая гостиная. Каждая деталь обстановки казалась такой знакомой и уютной, что Гарри хотелось остаться здесь навсегда, хотелось запомнить каждую мелочь, каждый уголок этой комнаты, каждую фотографию на стене. Он не знал, что это за место, но единственное слово, приходящее на ум, пока он блуждал взглядом по гостиной, было «дом». Он был дома. И всё здесь было наполнено теплом, любовью и солнечным светом, льющимся из больших окон с широкими подоконниками. Это было лучшее место в мире. Здесь было спокойно и безопасно. Здесь не было тревог и страхов, не было чувства одиночества и тоски. Взгляд Гарри остановился на нарядно украшенном рождественском дереве и горе разноцветных свертков под ним, за спиной слышалось потрескивание огня в камине, а из соседней комнаты, прилегающей к гостиной, слышалось негромкое пение. Гарри прислушивался к приятному женскому голосу, который казался неуловимо знакомым, как и комната, где он находился.

— Так и будешь гипнотизировать их взглядом?

Сбитый с толку, он медленно повернул голову, встречаясь взглядом с кареглазым мужчиной, чьи черты лица были так похожи на его собственные, что Гарри на мгновение показалось, будто он видит более взрослую версию самого себя. Заметив замешательство на лице сына, Джеймс Поттер насмешливо фыркнул.

— Не витай в облаках, Сохатик, — взъерошив волосы на голове Гарри, он весело ему подмигнул, — подарки сами себя не откроют.

Гарри почувствовал, как по губам у него расползается такая же шутливая усмешка, как та, что была на лице его отца.

— Я практикую заклинание по разворачиванию подарков! — заявил он, горделиво задрав нос. — А ты меня отвлекаешь.

— Гарри, дружочек, если тебе нужен список самых полезных в быту заклинаний, лучше спроси меня! — возмутился Джеймс. — Зачем тебе такая ненужная штука, как саморазворачивающиеся подарки?

— А почему бы и нет? — младший Поттер в деланом непонимании изогнул брови.

— А как же дух Рождества, Сохатик? — всплеснул руками отец. — Куда веселее разучить чары, подменяющие настоящую коробку с подарком на связку фейерверков!

— Которые забрызгивают всё вокруг разноцветными красками? — подхватил Гарри.

— А как же! И меняют цвет волос всех присутствующих на рыжий!

— Почему на рыжий?

— А ты представь, как будет вопить наследник Малфоев, когда поймет, что невольно разделят главную черту семьи Уизли, — рассмеялся Джеймс.

— Точно! — обрадовался Гарри. — Так и вижу, как хорька перекосит от ужаса!

— И черта с два он поймет, кто подложил ему такой сувенир под ёлочку, потому что…

— Гриффиндорцы не оставляют следов! — громко продекламировал Гарри одновременно с отцом.

— О, ради Мерлина, только не говори мне, что ты опять устроил рождественскую засаду в школе! — простонал за их спинами женский голос.

Продолжая широко ухмыляться, оба Поттера обернулись к красивой рыжеволосой женщине, которая как раз входила в гостиную, держа в руках поднос с кексами. Она одарила мужа и сына строгим взглядом, хотя от них не укрылась искра веселья в её изумрудных глазах.

— Ну что ты, мама! — делано возмутился Гарри. — Как я могу?

— Тебе напомнить, как ты распихал пикси по всем рождественским подаркам слизеринцев в прошлом году? — проворчала Лили, поставив поднос на кофейный столик и развернувшись к сыну. — Слышал бы ты кричалку от Северуса, которую мы с Джеймсом получили на следующий день!

— Я слышал кричалку от тебя, — проворчал Поттер. — Мне и этого хватило.

— Ты это заслужил, — нравоучительно сказала Лили.

— Это был не я, а Рон! — тут же воскликнул, защищаясь, Гарри.

— Ага, а чья была «блестящая» идея? — язвительно уточнила мать.

— Сириуса! — Гарри ухмыльнулся.

Лили со стоном закатила глаза.

— Я могла бы и догадаться, что во всём следует винить твоего безумного крестного.

— Ну брось, Лилс, — Джеймс взял с подноса пару кексов и уселся обратно на ковер рядом с сыном. — Смешно же получилось.

— Обхохочешься, — хмыкнула та, присев на диван. — К слову о безумцах: когда его ждать?

Ответ Джеймса прервал стук в дверь.

— Это Сириус! — Гарри радостно подскочил на ноги. — Я открою.

Он уже был на самом пороге, когда вдруг по комнате пронёсся порыв ветра, свет померк, и со всех сторон его окружила кромешная тьма. Гарри застыл на месте, не в силах пошевелиться, когда за его спиной раздался полный ужаса голос отца:

— Лили, хватай Гарри и беги! Беги! Быстрее! Я задержу его…

Яркая вспышка зеленого света на мгновение ослепила его. Гарри пытался обернуться, пытался пошевелиться, но не мог сдвинуться с места и лишь слушал, как позади рушится удивительная сказка его жизни. За спиной послышался кошмарный грохот и женский крик, который звучал так близко, словно всё происходило в паре шагов от него.

— Только не Гарри, пожалуйста, не надо!

— Отойди прочь, глупая девчонка… Прочь… — от этого ледяного голоса на лбу Гарри выступил холодный пот.

— Пожалуйста, только не Гарри… Убейте лучше меня, меня…

— Предупреждаю в последний раз…

— Пожалуйста, только не Гарри, пощадите… Только не Гарри! Только не Гарри! Пожалуйста, я сделаю все, что угодно…

— Отойди… Отойди, девчонка…

— Пожалуйста…

Он знал, что последует за этим. Знал. И ничего не мог сделать, чтобы предотвратить это. Гарри обреченно закрыл глаза и в это же мгновение увидел искаженное отчаянием лицо матери, увидел самого себя за ее спиной. Его годовалый двойник стоял, ухватившись за прутья кроватки, и с любопытством рассматривал того, чьими глазами за всей этой сценой наблюдал Гарри. Пальцы Волдеморта — **его** пальцы — чуть сильнее сжали волшебную палочку, мгновение, и она со свистом рассекла воздух, оборвав жизнь Лили Поттер.

Гарри закричал, и отчего-то вместо крика с его губ сорвался триумфальный смех, но прежде, чем Тёмный Лорд перевел взгляд на ребенка в колыбели, Гарри вновь окутала темнота и видение исчезло. Боясь вздохнуть или пошевелиться, он прислушивался к стихшему дому. Его душили безмолвные слёзы и скорбь. Он остался один. Совсем один в этом доме. В этом мире. Беспомощный, жалкий, слабый… Холод сковывал всё сильнее, и по телу волнами прокатывалась дрожь. До его слуха доносился скрип провисшей на петлях двери и скорбный плачь ветра. В нос ударил запал плесени и затхлости, под ногами проседали отсыревшие половицы старого паркета.

«Я тоже исчезну? — обессиленно думал он. — Тьма поглощает всё на своем пути. Меня она тоже поглотит?»

— Нет.

Голос показался ему знакомым, и отчего-то вдруг самым важным стало вспомнить, кому он принадлежит. Потому что если в этой чернильной темноте звучал чей-то голос, значит, Гарри был не один. Тьма постепенно отступала, теперь вместо уютной гостиной он видел лишь руины давно заброшенного дома, но это уже не имело никакого значения. Все что имело смысл — тихий голос, раздавшийся за его спиной. Он был не один. Он **никогда** не был один. Нужно было только узнать этот голос. Такой знакомый…

Его губы едва шевельнулись, когда он прошептал:

— Т-том?

Стоило этому имени прозвучать в тишине сумеречной комнаты, как сковывающий его холод отступил, позволяя пошевелиться. Гарри медленно обернулся, встретившись взглядом с высоким темноволосым юношей. Его спокойное лицо и пристальный взгляд казались куда реальнее, чем лица Лили и Джеймса, а чёрная мантия с нашивкой герба Слизерина, куда роднее светлой гостиной с украшенным Рождественским деревом.

И тогда всё встало на свои места. Этот дом был мертв уже давно, как и его обитатели. Здесь никогда не праздновали пятнадцатый день рождения Гарри. Здесь Джеймс Поттер не учил девятилетнего сына полетам на метле. Здесь Сириус, Ремус и Джеймс не отмечали поступление Гарри на Гриффиндор, а Лили не составляла список гостей на рождественскую вечеринку и не готовила кексы для сына, вернувшегося на зимние каникулы из Хогвартса. Здесь не было ни одного снимка Гарри старше года. Ни одного из воспоминаний о той жизни, которую Гарри не довелось прожить.

Все те воспоминания, вся та жизнь… Их не было. Гарри вглядывался в лицо лучшего друга, чувствуя, как его охватывает паника. Что если это тоже лишь видение? Что если и Том — мираж, созданный его воображением? Что он станет делать, если Тома нет? Что останется от него? Обломки старого дома и пустая стылая комната, пропахшая пылью и плесенью… Пустота, гулкая и бездыханная.

Но Арчер стоял прямо напротив него, не сводя пристального взгляда с бледного лица друга. Он был здесь. Он всегда был рядом.

— Их убили, Том, — хрипло прошептал Гарри, в отчаянии глядя в тёмные глаза.

— Идем, Гарри, — Арчер шагнул вперед, протягивая ему руку. — Здесь больше ничего нет.

— Но здесь мой дом, — Гарри не сделал ни шага к нему навстречу.

— Здесь тебя нет, — уверенно качнул головой Том. — И никогда не было. Идём.

— Но я видел их…

— Это иллюзия.

— А ты? — затаив дыхание, прошептал Поттер.

— Я реален, — заверил его Том. — Я всегда был реален. Идём, Гарри.

Он сделал шаг вперед, собираясь взять Арчера за протянутую руку и… распахнул глаза, хватая ртом воздух, не понимая, где находится.

Несколько секунд он боялся даже пошевелиться, перебирая в уме хаотичные обрывки воспоминаний, которые с каждым мгновением становились всё более тусклыми и туманными. Прижав ладонь ко лбу, он медленно сел, опираясь рукой о подушки, на которых уснул, медленно выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться, и тогда он почувствовал это — пристальный взгляд, от которого волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Гарри отнял руку от лица и замер. В шаге от него, неотрывно наблюдая за каждым его движением, сидел его светловолосый двойник. Шумно втянув носом воздух, Поттер отшатнулся, врезавшись спиной в стену, не смея оторвать взгляда от лица, которое было так похоже и одновременно не похоже на его собственное. В серебристо-зеленых глазах царило безграничное спокойствие, когда двойник медленно поднял руку, приложив палец к губам.

— Осторожнее, дитя магов, — его потусторонний, бесстрастный голос звучал будто из каждого уголка комнаты, — то, что ты разрушишь, невозможно будет восстановить.

— Ч-что? — Гарри моргнул, и в тот же миг двойник исчез, словно его и не было. В аудитории повисла тяжелая, удушливая тишина. Не смея пошевелиться, Поттер озирался по сторонам, ожидая, что светловолосый двойник может появиться вновь, но время шло, и ничего не происходило. Тогда, поняв, что больше не может здесь находиться, Гарри вскочил на ноги и, подхватив с пола свою сумку, бросился прочь из комнаты, оставляя позади воспоминания о своем сне и последовавшим за ним видении наяву.

  


* * *

Северус сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с мыслями, занёс руку над дверью, чтобы постучаться, и замер. Нужно отметить, что собирался с мыслями он уже минут десять и всё никак не мог собраться. Потому что вломиться в чей-то кабинет, чтобы обвинить или обыскать — это одно, а вот войти в этот же кабинет, чтобы извиниться — уже совсем другое. Снейп не любил и не умел признавать собственную вину и просить за что-либо прощения. Да и нельзя сказать, что он часто чувствовал себя виноватым. Он и сейчас не особо терзался угрызениями совести. Просто считал нужным наладить вконец испорченные отношения. В конце концов, эта женщина в каком-то роде была лечащим врачом Поттера, а значит, сотрудничать с ней было выгодно. Успокоенный последней мыслью, Северус наконец постучал в дверь. Пару секунд по ту сторону царила тишина, после чего щелкнул замок и дверь распахнулась. На пороге, вопросительно взирая на него, стояла Эрмелинда Герхард.

— Добрый вечер, — сдержанно поздоровался Снейп, когда она так ничего и не сказала. — Мне нужно обсудить с вами несколько вопросов.

— Это касается моего отца? — уточнила она.

— Нет.

— Тогда нам нечего обсуждать, доброй ночи.

— Подождите, — Северус поставил на порог ногу, не позволяя ей закрыть дверь, — думаю, нам всё же есть о чем поговорить.

— Я не в настроении обсуждать вашу паранойю, — холодно отрезала Эрмелинда. — Уходите.

— Это не займет много времени, — Снейп помрачнел. — Прекратите вести себя как обиженная школьница.

Она поджала губы, прожигая его сердитым взглядом, но всё же отступила, позволяя войти.

— Итак, — Эрмелинда прошла вглубь кабинета и прислонилась бедром к рабочему столу, скрестив на груди руки. — Чем обязана столь «приятному» визиту?

Снейп неторопливо прошелся по кабинету, изучая расставленные на полках книги и сохраняя молчание, пока не добрался до стола целительницы, остановившись напротив неё.

— Я пришел сказать, что, вероятно, заблуждался на ваш счет, — сказал он, глядя ей в глаза.

Она чуть изогнула брови.

— И что бы это могло значить?

— Полагаю, лишь то, что моё отношение было чересчур предвзято, — невозмутимо пояснил Северус. — И это, возможно, вас возмутило или расстроило. Но, как вы понимаете, в сложившейся ситуации у меня не было иного выхода.

— За что конкретно вы сейчас извиняетесь, профессор? — хмуро уточнила Эрмелинда. — За то, что вломились ко мне в кабинет? Или за свое непрекращающееся хамство?

— Вы, кажется, неправильно поняли, — заметил Северус, смерив ее высокомерным взглядом, — я не извинялся.

— О, — невыразительно протянула она, — тогда о чем мы с вами сейчас разговариваем?

— О том, что ваши пресловутые обиды на меня не имеют под собой основания, — раздраженно разъяснил Снейп. — Мы на пороге войны и в таких обстоятельствах доверие кому попало может стать фатальной ошибкой.

— Мои… пресловутые обиды? — поперхнувшись, переспросила она, губы её подрагивали и кривились.

— Именно это я и сказал, — чопорно заявил он. — Вы ведете себя, как ребенок, и я пришел сюда, так как считаю нужным обратить на это ваше внимание. И сейчас я говорю не только о том, что вы не желаете со мной даже здороваться, но и о том, что отгородившись от всех молчанием, вы не делаете себе лучше. Подумайте сами, вы одна в чужой стране, вам может быть страшно и одиноко, совершенно не стоит делать вид, будто вас всё происходящее не касается. Мы ведь уже убедились, что ни к чему хорошему это не приводит, и ваши неразумные, опрометчивые действия могли бы стоить вам жизни, если бы я не вмешался. В конце концов, мы все здесь взрослые люди, а ваше поведение… — он замолчал, в недоумении уставившись на неё, когда Эрмелинда Герхард, эта сдержанная, хладнокровная женщина, вдруг рассмеялась, и в этом смехе не было ни злобы, ни сарказма, ни горечи, лишь откровенное, искреннее веселье. — Что вас так рассмешило? — возмутился Снейп.

— Вы, — отсмеявшись, призналась она. — Точнее эта ваша жалкая попытка попросить прощения, — Эрмелинда улыбнулась. — Честное слово, вы меня бесконечно удивляете!

— Хм, вот как? — проворчал он, не разделяя её веселья.

— О, право же прекратите смотреть на меня так, будто я вас смертельно оскорбила! — снова засмеялась она. — Удивительный вы человек, профессор, — Эрмелинда покачала головой, разглядывая его возмущенное лицо. — Признаюсь, я сперва решила, что вас ко мне отправил директор Дамблдор. Думала, вы, скрипя зубами, будете из себя выдавливать фальшивые извинения, чтобы я сменила гнев на милость и присоединилась к этой вашей оппозиции. Но кто бы мог подумать, что вас приведет сюда собственное чувство вины и беспокойство за меня, а не приказ Альбуса.

— Нет у меня никакого чувства вины, — огрызнулся Северус. — Я ещё раз говорю вам: единственное, что меня сюда привело, это желание напомнить вам, что вы взрослая женщина, и мы с вами коллеги, в связи с чем, ваше нежелание как-либо взаимодействовать со мной, кажется ребячеством.

Эрмелинда продолжала с возмутительной доброжелательностью ему улыбаться.

— Так вот почему Гарри так вас обожает, — заключила она. — За всей этой шелухой из желчи и злобы прячется хороший человек.

— Вот только давайте не будем разбирать мои морально-нравственные качества, — скривился Северус, — я лишь хочу…

— Одного я не понимаю, — бесцеремонно перебила Эрмелинда, её улыбка чуть померкла. — Чего вы ждали, когда пришли сюда? Что я в слезах брошусь вам на грудь и буду скорбеть о своей разбитой жизни?

— Этого я как раз надеялся избежать, — проворчал Снейп. — Плачущие женщины ужасают меня больше взбешенного соплохвоста.

— Думаю, это всё от недостатка личного опыта, — насмешливо прокомментировала Эрмелинда.

— И всё же я крайне рассчитываю, что вы будете держать себя в руках, — пропустив её шпильку мимо ушей, угрюмо закончил мысль Снейп.

— О, поверьте, Северус, как раз **это **я умею делать превосходно, — она помолчала, с любопытством рассматривая его лицо. — Итак, — медленно протянула Эрмелинда, — мы с вами заключили, что вы очень добрый и очень заботливый человек, который не умеет просить прощения. Что дальше?

Снейп нахмурился.

— Дальше я вернусь в свои подземелья и буду искренне надеяться, что вы не выкинете очередную глупость, вроде последней вашей «блистательной» идеи вооружиться зельями и взять штурмом штаб Тёмного Лорда, — ядовито признался он.

— Вы слишком много времени проводите в компании детей, Северус, — мягко улыбаясь, заметила Эрмелинда. — Совершенно необязательно разговаривать со мной, будто мне тринадцать лет.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, раз именно так вы себя и ведете, — парировал Снейп, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

— И всё же спасибо, — негромко сказала Герхард, глядя ему в спину, Северус замедлил шаг.

— За что, позвольте узнать? — не оборачиваясь, уточнил он.

— За то, что вам не всё равно, — спокойно призналась она.

Снейп не счел нужным отвечать, и лишь молча закрыл за собой дверь, страшно жалея о том, что вообще пришел.

  


* * *

Том отложил перо и со вздохом взглянул на Поттера, который вот уже минут тридцать без всякого выражения таращился в одну точку.

— Гарри?

— Хм? — он даже не взглянул на Арчера.

— О чем ты думаешь?

— Я… — Поттер повернул голову и как-то очень странно взглянул на друга. — На днях мне приснился очень непонятный сон, — медленно произнес он.

— О, — Арчер снова вернулся к своим исследованиям, явно потеряв интерес к разговору. — И что за сон?

— Мне приснились мои родители, — тихо сказал Гарри, не отрывая пристального взгляда от спокойного лица друга. — Мне снилось, что мы справляли Рождество. Во сне я учился на Гриффиндоре, враждовал со слизеринцами, а Рон Уизли был моим лучшим другом.

— Смахивает на кошмар, — насмешливо пробормотал Том, глянув исподлобья на Поттера, тот в ответ даже не улыбнулся.

— Это была идеальная жизнь, — глухо признался он. — Я был счастлив. У меня был дом… настоящий дом. И семья… — он замолчал на мгновение, отводя взгляд. — А потом их не стало, — отстранённо и равнодушно сказал он. — Их убили, — теперь Арчер, не отрываясь, рассматривал Гарри и слушал его куда внимательнее, чем до этого. — Я слышал, — продолжал говорить Поттер, — как убили отца. И видел, — он глубоко вдохнул, — видел, как умерла мама. И не осталось ничего. Ни тепла, ни света. Только разрушенный, старый дом, — Гарри посмотрел на лучшего друга. — У меня больше ничего не осталось.

— И поэтому ты… расстроен? — тихо спросил Том, склонив голову к плечу. — Из-за сна?

— Я растерян, — Поттер нахмурился. — Впервые в жизни я увидел свою жизнь… какой она могла быть, если бы Волдеморт не убил их.

По губам Арчера скользнула безрадостная усмешка.

— Так вот в чем дело, — понимающе заключил он. — Захотелось наконец отомстить? **Это** тебя беспокоит?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет, я… — он помассировал лоб и устало вздохнул. — Меня беспокоит именно то, что я не хочу мстить.

— Гарри…

— Я видел их, понимаешь? — резко подавшись вперед, перебил тот. — Я даже… даже помню запах выпечки! Помню, как мама напевала какую-то песенку на кухне, помню, как отражалось пламя огня в ёлочных игрушках, помню лицо отца так четко, будто это было наяву! И каждая деталь той гостиной так крепко впилась в память, словно я прожил в том доме всю свою жизнь! И я, — он запнулся, в изумрудных глазах появилось затравленное выражение, — я так любил их, Том, — прошептал он. — И когда их не стало, я испугался. Я чувствовал, как меня душит отчаяние и безнадежность. Я знал, что ничего не могу сделать и ничего не могу изменить, и это сводило с ума, — Гарри запустил пальцы в волосы. — И я всё думал, что смогу ощутить эту жажду мести и ненависть к Волдеморту, которой все так от меня ждут. Что захочу, **по-настоящему** захочу бороться с ним. Противостоять ему, потому что в этом есть смысл, а не потому что кто-то сказал, будто это правильно! Я думал, что обрету наконец уверенность в своих действиях, что смогу принимать решения и не бояться последствий, но, — он молча развел руками, — я совершенно ничего не чувствую. **Ничего**, понимаешь? Только легкое сожаление о том, что могло произойти, но не произошло!

— Послушай…

— Их убили, Том, — хрипло прошептал он, в отчаянии глядя в тёмные глаза друга. — Я вдруг так ясно это осознал. Их хладнокровно убили. Просто потому, что они встали на его пути. Просто потому что пытались защитить меня!

— Гарри, — Арчер поднялся с кресла и шагнул вперед, вынуждая друга на миг замолчать и обратить на себя внимание. — Их уже давно нет.

— Но там был мой дом, — Гарри покачал головой. — Настоящий дом.

— Этого дома нет вот уже четырнадцать лет, — Том сделал ещё один шаг к нему и остановился. — Не цепляйся за прошлое.

— Но…

— Не пытайся жить в выдуманной красивой сказке, — жестко отрезал Арчер. — Тебя никогда не было в той жизни. Всё, что ты помнишь, это сон. Ничего более. Если ты позволишь этому влиять на свои поступки и решения, ты никогда не избавишься от сожалений и страхов.

— Но я видел их…

— Это иллюзия.

— А ты? — затаив дыхание, прошептал Поттер.

— Что? — недоуменно спросил Том.

По спине Гарри пробежал холодок, когда он вдруг отчетливо вспомнил то мгновение из своего сна, когда его лучший друг стоял напротив него, такой же спокойный и уверенный в себе. Ему вдруг почудилось, что он вновь оказался посреди той разрушенной гостиной из своего сна.

— Ты реален? — прошептал он, гадая, не снится ли ему очередной кошмар.

— Я реален, — помедлив, заверил его Том. — Я всегда был реален.

Поттер пристально разглядывал его лицо, осознавая, что во сне тот сказал ему именно эти слова, и отчего то это пугало его, словно он так и не проснулся. Словно всё, что сейчас происходило, было частью сновидения, которое вот-вот рассыплется на части, выбросив Гарри в реальность, от которой он так отчаянно убегал. В реальность, где не осталось ничего. Где он был совершенно один, посреди обломков своей уничтоженной жизни.

— Что же со мной творится? — он выдохнул, запустив пальцы в волосы.

— Ничего особенного. Ты просто излишне всё драматизируешь, — со смешком заключил Арчер. — Как и всегда.

Поттер с усталой улыбкой взглянул на друга и отвернулся к окну, за которым не переставая шел снег.

— Как ты думаешь, может, стоит рассказать кому-нибудь? — отстранённо протянул Гарри.

— Что именно? — смерив его невыразительным взглядом, Том вернулся в своё кресло.

— Не знаю… об этих снах? Или про наши исследования? Или… — Гарри нахмурился, — О пророчестве Слизерина. О его тайном послании? Хоть о чём-нибудь?

— И зачем тебе это? — брови Арчера вопросительно изогнулись.

— Мне просто иногда кажется, что мы слишком сильно отгородились от окружающих, — признался Гарри. — Будто выстроили слишком высокую стену и сами себя заперли в этой тюрьме. Такое чувство, что вся наша жизнь состоит из сплошных секретов. Так ли важно их хранить? Что плохого случится, если мы хоть чем-то поделимся с другими?

Том несколько мгновений молча изучал его лицо.

— С кем, например?

— Не знаю, — Поттер на мгновение задумался. — Я бы хотел что-то рассказать профессору Снейпу. Возможно, он даже смог бы помочь?

— Помнится, на третьем курсе ты уже ему доверился, — сухо сказал Арчер. — Стоит ли напоминать, чем все это закончилось?

— Но это ведь Дамблдор приказал ему не рассказывать о проблемах с моей магией! — защищая декана, воскликнул Гарри, оборачиваясь к другу. — Вспомни, сколько раз он помогал мне в прошлом году!

— И ты все ещё веришь, что он это делал из благородных намерений? — с холодной насмешкой уточнил Том.

— Я верю, что он не желает мне зла, — признался Поттер.

— Гарри-Гарри, — Арчер сочувственно взглянул на друга, покачав головой, — когда же ты поймешь, что люди куда сложнее и лицемернее, чем ты думаешь.

— Но он заботится обо мне, — настаивал Гарри.

— Он заботится только о собственной шкуре, — жестко отрезал Том.

Поттер нахмурился.

— Я так не думаю.

Мгновение Арчер не произносил ни слова, с предельным вниманием изучая лицо друга. В его тёмных глазах царила странная расчётливость, которой раньше Гарри не замечал и которой не хотел давать названия и определения.

— А ты очень к нему привязался, не так ли? — отстраненно протянул он.

— Я не… — Гарри резко замолчал, когда понял, что в чем-то Арчер прав. — Наверное…

— Не стоило тебе этого делать, — друг досадливо скривился. — Снейп для тебя — последний человек, которому стоит доверять и к которому следует испытывать симпатию.

— Почему?

— Я ведь уже не раз говорил тебе, Гарри, — с напускной жалостью произнес тот, — нельзя верить всем подряд. Это принесет тебе слишком много боли и разочарования.

— Но Снейп не сделал мне ничего плохого!

— Ты в этом уверен? — по губам Арчера скользнула усмешка.

Гарри помедлил, вглядываясь в его холодные глаза.

— Что тебе известно? — с подозрением уточнил он.

— О, поверь, тебе совершенно не следует этого слышать, — мурлыкнул Арчер, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку кресла.

— Но…

— Просто поверь мне на слово. Снейпу нельзя верить, — он помолчал, задумчиво глядя в потолок и улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям. — Или ты забыл, что он Пожиратель смерти?

— Бывший.

— А ты уверен в этом? — Том иронично взглянул на него. — Ты так хорошо его знаешь?

— Я… — Гарри помолчал. — Нет, конечно…

— На твоём месте я бы лучше занял голову более полезными вещами, — продолжая по-кошачьи ухмыляться, заметил Арчер.

— Например? — Гарри скептически покосился на друга.

— Потренировал окклюменцию, — отстраненно протянул тот. — Как знать, что может разглядеть в твоей голове талантливый легилимент.

— А что такого важного мне скрывать? — Поттер недоуменно нахмурился. — Не то чтобы я что-то сильно важное знал…

— Ну это как посмотреть, — всё так же загадочно улыбаясь, произнёс Арчер. — Если знать, что искать, можно многое вытянуть.

— И что же?

— Как насчет пророчества? — Том пожал плечами. — До сих пор никто кроме тебя и Дамблдора не знает полный текст этого предсказания, — он выдержал небольшую паузу. — Даже я.

— Я разве не рассказал тебе содержания? — удивленно фыркнул Гарри.

— Только ту часть, что тебе поведал наш дорогой декан, — мурлыкнул Том. — А что же насчет другой половины?

— Я её даже не помню, — напряженно заметил Поттер.

— Это ты так думаешь, — Арчер побарабанил пальцами по ручкам кресла. — А в подсознании твоём запрятан полный текст, и как знать, сколько бед тебя ждет, если кто-то вдруг выяснит, что же такого там было сказано.

Гарри молча рассматривал лицо Арчера, гадая, с чего он вдруг вообще поднял эту тему.

— В том пророчестве не было ничего важного, — наконец, сказал он.

— Это тебе так кажется… кто-то другой, возможно, найдет в нем нечто полезное. Недаром же это пророчество имеет такую ценность для Дамблдора или Волдеморта, не находишь?

— Просто они оба помешаны на этой бредятине, — мрачно буркнул Гарри. — И ты, похоже, далеко от них не ушел.

— Любое возможное преимущество над врагом имеет смысл и ценность, тебе ли не знать? — Том пожал плечами. — И любая мелочь, даже, как тебе сейчас кажется, самая незначительная, может оказаться в итоге решающей. Подумай об этом.

Поттер с подозрением покосился на друга.

— Ты такой таинственный сегодня, Том, прям мороз по коже, — ворчливо пробормотал он.

— Я просто беспокоюсь о твоей безопасности, — равнодушно сообщил Арчер. — Но ты, конечно, можешь и дальше делать вид, что живешь в другой галактике, и все грядущие события не имеют к тебе никакого отношения.

— Ну раз ты такой умный, может, дашь мне пару уроков по окклюменции? — ехидно предложил Поттер. — А то куда же я без Томаса Мудрого?

По губам Арчера скользнула триумфальная усмешка, словно он только этого и ждал.

— Я, конечно, могу оказать тебе такую услугу, Гарри, — лениво протянул он, — но будь готов к тому, что я очень строгий учитель.

— Я просто в ужасе, — скривился Поттер, отворачиваясь.

В душе у него возникло неприятное ощущение, что попросив Тома об этих уроках, он допустил огромную ошибку. Только вот почему? Арчер ведь его лучший друг и ни за что не навредит ему.

  


* * *

Угрюмый ноябрь лег на пики гор и башен Хогвартса тяжелым серым небом. Снег с дождём выдворил с улиц всех любителей свежего воздуха, и в замке по выходным стало шумно и людно. В коридорах и гостиных всё чаще слышались разговоры о грядущем Рождестве и планах на каникулы. Побег Пожирателей, конечно, многих встревожил. Некоторые ребята даже говорили, что их родители предложили отпрыскам остаться на каникулах в замке, справедливо предполагая, что так будет безопасней. И все же, кроме новостей о беглецах, никаких дурных событий в волшебном мире не происходило, и люди стали успокаиваться. По крайней мере те, кто не знал о возрождении Темного Лорда и не готовился к грядущей войне. С ними дело обстояло несколько иначе.

— Мы на пороге великих перемен, господа, — с мрачной торжественностью объявил Блэйз, взяв слово в самом начале первого собрания дуэльного клуба. — Возможно, все мы войдем в историю, и наши имена увековечат в летописях. К этому следует отнестись с огромным вниманием, ведь на наши плечи ложится **величайшая ответственность**! Кто, как не мы, друзья мои, станем теми первыми отважными воинами, ступившими на путь борьбы за лучший мир? — он помолчал, обводя горящим взором притихших слушателей. — И это приводит нас к невероятно важному вопросу, который **каждый** должен задать себе в эту минуту! — Забини набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и громко объявил, переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое: — Какое название мы дадим нашей Великой Армии?!

Гарри, подперев рукой голову, зевнул, краем глаза наблюдая за недоумевающими членами клуба. Рон, сидящий рядом с ним, наклонился к самому его уху и с тревогой прошептал:

— Поттер, он что, идиот?

— Наверное, все-таки не стоило давать ему право голоса, — тоскливо заметила Дафна, положив голову на плечо Гарри. — Теперь все решат, что на Слизерине учатся клоуны.

Блэйз тем временем выжидающе осматривал аудиторию.

— И что, никаких идей?

— Я думаю, что лучше пусть сразу выговорится, — негромко признался Гарри. — Ты же знаешь, что происходит, когда он начинает дозировать свой бред?

— Совсем? — расстроенно уточнил Забини, но тут же просветлел: — Как насчет «Суицидального Отряда»? По-моему очень подходит!

— Интересно, как много ребят решат после этого собрания уйти и никогда не возвращаться? — Гермиона сидела, в точности повторяя позу Поттера — подперев рукой голову и печально обозревая собравшихся учеников.

— Все согласны? — обрадовался Блэйз.

— Мрачно как-то, — подал голос Джордж Уизли.

— Ну начинается, — простонал Рон, прикрыв глаза.

— А по мне очень по-героически и безбашенно! — не согласился Блэйз.

— О! Мне нравится это твоё «безбашенно»! — оценил Фред. — Что можно подставить к слову «Безбашенный»?

— Самоубийца? — весело предложил Забини.

— Да нет! Нет же! — Джордж подскочил, направляясь к подиуму, с которого читал свою речь Блэйз. — Это должно быть что-то особенное!

— Не думаешь, что пора вмешаться? — уныло поинтересовалась у Гарри Гермиона.

— Упаси Мерлин, — тихо ужаснулся тот. — Смерти моей хочешь?

— Клуб Безбашенных? — присоединяясь к Забини и брату на подиуме, предложил Фред.

— Как-то яркости не хватает, — скривился Блэйз.

— Ты же возглавляешь эти собрания, сделай что-нибудь, — взмолился Рон.

— Ничего я не возглавляю, — отмахнулся от него Поттер. — У меня тут ставка скромного учителя. Это все Гермиона затеяла, вот к ней и приставай.

Рон нахмурился в сторону Грейнджер.

— Не смотри на меня, — постно сказала та. — Я тут ни при чем. Гарри у нас сторонник демократии и свободы воли.

— Армия Безумцев? — продолжали изгаляться близнецы. — Клуб Безбашенных и Свободных…

— Самоубийц! — радостно закончил Забини.

— Это уже не демократия, это анархия, — негромко заметила Дафна, Блэйз, как назло её расслышал.

— Анархисты! Мне нравится «Анархисты»!

— Клуб Безбашенных Анархистов? — задумчиво протянул Джордж. — Неплохо….

— Но чего-то не хватает, — закончил мысль Фрэд.

— Поттер, — зашипел Рон.

— Гермиона?

— Гарри!

— Рон…

— А я что?

— Не знаю. Я думал у нас перекличка.

— Ты идиот, Поттер.

— Сам такой. Дафна?

— Мне нравится КАБРИС, — прозвучал её мурлыкающий голос.

На мгновение в аудитории повисла абсолютная тишина. Даже Блэйз и близнецы прекратили спорить с любопытством взглянув на светловолосую слизеринку.

— Что к дьяволу такое «КАБРИС»? — раздраженно поинтересовался Рон.

— Понятия не имею, — прожурчала она. — Но звучит красиво.

— КАБРИС, — задумчиво протянул Фрэд, словно пробуя слово на вкус. — А и правда хорошо звучит.

— Осталось расшифровать, — Забини впал в задумчивость.

— Клуб Анархистов? — предложил Джордж, переглянувшись с братом.

— Безбашенных Революционеров? — Блэйз искоса глянул на Гарри.

— И Сумасбродов? — с улыбкой закончила мысль Джинни, насмешливо разглядывая близнецов.

Гарри неторопливо поднялся из-за стола, обводя аудиторию веселым взглядом. Всё внимание тут же устремилось к нему.

— Постановляю, — торжественно объявил он, — Клуб Анархистов Безбашенно Решительных и Сумасбродных!

— Тогда уж лучше свободных, — обреченно добавила Гермиона, понимая, что спорить бессмысленно.

— Ну это кому как нравится, — усмехнулся Блэйз.

— Ну что же, — Поттер хлопнул в ладоши, — первое официальное собрание КАБРиСа объявляю открытым! — прозвучал неровный хор радостных восклицаний, основная суть которых сводилась к фразе «ну наконец-то». — А теперь, — Гарри вышел вперед, отодвигая в сторону Блэйза, — всем разбиться на пары.

— Зачем? — тут же вскинулся Дин Томас.

— Всё просто, — пожал плечами Поттер. — Я хочу посмотреть насколько паршивые из вас дуэлянты. Ну же! — когда никто не сдвинулся с места, прикрикнул он. — У вас что, дел других нет, кроме как на меня таращиться?!

Больше повторять ему не пришлось.

  


* * *

Маркус Флинт переступил с ноги на ногу, угрюмо разглядывая сырой, грязный зал без окон и мебели. Здесь было холодно, сумрачно и отвратительно воняло чёрт знает чем. Как ни посмотри, это было странным местом для первого собрания Пожирателей… даже если никто из присутствующих пока официально Пожирателем смерти и не был. Маркус обвел взглядом собравшуюся аудиторию. Здесь было немало его бывших однокурсников. Впрочем, он заметил и тех, кто окончил Хогвартс на пару лет раньше него. В целом, всем, кого он узнал, было от девятнадцати до двадцати двух лет и большинство учились на Слизерине. Последнее, конечно, его не удивляло, но вот возрастная категория собравшихся вызывала непонимание. Зачем Тёмному Лорду такие молодые последователи? Отчего-то Флинту раньше казалось, что в ряды Пожирателей смерти принимают лишь состоявшихся взрослых магов с деньгами и связями, опытом и положением в обществе. Здесь же сегодня в основном собрались сплошь жалкие отбросы: либо ничего не представляющие из себя слабаки, без средств и связей, либо изнеженные богатенькие детки, у которых кроме родительских денег не было ни мозгов, ни достоинства. В целом, объединяло присутствующих лишь одно — ненависть к магглам и грязнокровкам.

Маркус искоса глянул на Эндрю Уилкиса, который, собственно, и притащил его на это собрание. Эндрю был на год старше Флинта, и сдружились они уже после окончания Хогвартса, когда проходили практику в Отделе магических игр и спорта. Уилкис ему не то чтобы нравился, но у них было много общего, начиная с того, что оба они с треском провалили отборочные туры в британские команды ко квиддичу и оба после провала решили зайти с другой стороны, устроившись работать в Министерство. И, тем не менее, дружбой это назвать было сложновато. Скорее вынужденными приятельскими отношениями. Поэтому, когда Уилкис перехватил его в коридоре Министерства и с заговорщицким видом сообщил, что приглашен на крайне важное собрание, где стоит присутствовать и ему, Маркус отказался. Проводить вечер выходного дня в компании Эндрю у него не было никакого желания. Но очень скоро аналогичное приглашение от неизвестного адресата поступило и Флинту, вот тогда он заинтересовался. Потому что вместо подписи в конце письма, была изображена Тёмная Метка, и Маркус, лично знакомый с некоторыми Пожирателями смерти, прекрасно понимал, что это означает. Тёмный Лорд собирает армию.

Чтобы принять решение, Флинту понадобился не один день. Он понимал, на что подпишется, явившись на это собрание, и осознавал риск. С другой стороны, отказ вполне вероятно мог вылиться в куда большие проблемы. Уилкис, конечно, узнав о том, что его приятель так же приглашен на собрание, настаивал на том, чтобы Маркус согласился, уверяя его, что это огромная честь быть избранным самим Тёмным Лордом, и говоря о том, как много дорог откроется Флинту, если он присоединится к Волдеморту. Сладкие речи и обещания окончательно затмили голос разума. Маркус в то мгновение был так горд, что получил это приглашение, что даже не задумался о том, почему ничтожество вроде Уилкиса удостоилось этой чести наравне с ним.

Теперь же, оказавшись в стылом, полутемном зале, в окружении кучи таких же молодых болванов, как и он сам, Флинт начал задаваться вопросом, с чего вдруг великий Тёмный Лорд собирает своих потенциальных последователей в здании какого-то заброшенного маггловского завода и почему все присутствующие не старше двадцати одного — двадцати двух лет? Неужели больше не нашлось достойных кандидатов? И если уж на то пошло, где сам Волдеморт?

Маркус с подозрением разглядывал стоящего перед группой рекрутов Пожирателя, чье лицо скрывала маска, и пытался понять, почему его не покидает ощущение неправильности всего происходящего. Он, конечно, не ожидал, что их будут встречать аплодисментами и поздравлениями, но и сырой, провонявшей плесенью помойки в качестве штаба Тёмного Лорда вообразить не мог. И почему встречу проводит Пожиратель, а не сам Тёмный Лорд? Они что, настолько незначительны, что Он не посчитал нужным встретиться с ними лично? С другой стороны, возможно, так оно и было. В конце концов, что они собой представляли, чтобы Волдеморт тратил на них своё время?

Тем временем, большие железные двери с кошмарным скрипом закрылись, и Пожиратель смерти, наконец, заговорил.

— Господа! Отрадно видеть, что так многие приняли наше приглашение и стоят сейчас в этом зале, — громко произнес он. — Уверен, вас смутила и напугала мрачная обстановка этого места, но не спешите осуждать решения нашего Лорда. Все вы избраны стать его верными последователями и сражаться плечом к плечу с другими Пожирателями смерти, но честь называть себя Его сторонником нужно заслужить. Не достаточно прийти к нему и пообещать отстаивать его интересы в этой войне. Не достаточно просто желать избавить наш мир от магглов и грязнокровок. Тёмному Лорду нужны верные сторонники. Те, кого он назовет достойными носить знак мрака на предплечье и стоять рядом с ним, когда мир ляжет у Его ног. Вы, друзья мои, получили шанс доказать свою преданность Ему.

— И как нам сделать это, если его самого здесь даже нет?! — выкрикнул кто-то из толпы.

— А для чего, по-вашему, он прислал меня? — насмешливо уточнил Пожиратель. — Я здесь для того, чтобы наблюдать и оценивать. Я стану его глазами и ушами.

— То есть у нас что-то вроде испытательного срока? — неуверенно спросил Уилкис.

Маркус скривился. Прозвучало это так, будто они тут на работу клерками устраивались.

— Можно сказать и так, — задумчиво протянул Пожиратель. — Но главная задача — это испытать не только вашу верность, но и вашу силу воли, ваши таланты и ум. Все вы молоды и неопытны, друзья мои, и понадобится время, прежде чем каждый из вас сможет встать в ряды Пожирателей смерти и назвать себя равными им.

— Будете учить нас убивать магглов? — с издевкой высказался Флинт.

Глаза мага, в которых даже под маской можно было разглядеть пугающий отблеск безумия, обратились к нему.

— О нет, мой юный друг, — с хриплым смешком ответил Пожиратель, — эту науку вам придётся освоить самостоятельно. Я же научу вас куда более сложному мастерству, — он обвел взглядом неуверенные, растерянные и одновременно с этим преисполненные предвкушением лица и развел руки в стороны: — Я научу вас, как не умереть, господа.

Повисла тягостная, холодная тишина.

— А это возможно? — дрогнувшим голосом спросила Люсинда Марвис, бывшая однокурсница Флинта. — Умереть?

— Я готовлю вас к войне, милая моя, — ласково напомнил Пожиратель. — Вы сами как думаете?

— Думаю, возможно, — едва слышно прошептала она, отводя взгляд.

Пожиратель выдержал небольшую паузу, разглядывая своих слушателей.

— Ещё вопросы?

— Когда мы увидим Тёмного Лорда? — подал голос Уилкис.

— Когда он сочтёт нужным, — равнодушно ответил тот.

— И что нам нужно будет делать? — поинтересовался кто-то из претендентов.

— Подчиняться всем моим приказам, — насмешливо протянул маг, — не думаю, что это окажется чересчур сложно.

— А кто вы такой, чтобы мы вам подчинялись? — запальчиво выкрикнул Маркус. — Мы не знаем вашего имени и не видели вашего лица! С чего нам вдруг доверять вам?

— Ах да, — Пожиратель негромко рассмеялся, — как невежливо с моей стороны, — он поднял руки, снимая с головы капюшон и стягивая с лица маску, — но стоит ли представляться тому, чьё имя знает каждый из вас?

Маркус потрясённо застыл, глядя на бледное, худое лицо волшебника стоящего перед ними. В его глубоко посаженных тёмных глазах царило абсолютное безумие, смешанное с фанатичным восторгом, и, перехватив этот взгляд, Флинт, наконец, в полной мере осознал, насколько важной была эта встреча и как много сулила каждому, стоящему в этом зале.


End file.
